Acte VI : Là où intervient un renard
by Hesymi
Summary: Que feriez-vous si on vous donnait une seconde chance ? Probablement comme la plupart des gens : vous seriez tenté de corriger vos fautes ou d'agir mieux qu'auparavant. Pourtant, certaines personnes n'apprennent jamais de leurs erreurs, quitte à provoquer un bordel intersidéral !
1. Le retour du renard

**Couple :** Gin x ?

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

* * *

****** NOTE IMPORTANTE ******

**L'une de mes lectrices et fidèles revieweuses, m'a signalé qu'il y avait comme un manque dans mon histoire. Et pour cause,** **il y a eu un cafouillage. Pour une fois, j'ai voulu télécharger deux chapitres sur mon compte, avec l'intention de n'en publier qu'un. Et bien évidemment, j'ai publié le deuxième chapitre au lieu du premier ! Je rectifie mon erreur en postant les deux premiers chapitres. Malheureusement, j'ai été contrainte de supprimer l'histoire, et par conséquent les reviews et autres favorites et je m'en excuse en me prosternant bien bas ! Je réponds cependant au reviews qui m'ont été faites à fin de ce chapitre. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **le retour du renard

* * *

**1****ème**** division, bureau du commandant Yamamoto**

Genryûsai Yamamoto se tient droit comme un i, le regard plissé comme s'il était en train de dormir. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, ce n'est pas le cas. Et les trois personnes qui viennent d'entrer dans le grand espace de son bureau, le savent déjà. Parvenues à quelques mètres de son auguste personne, elles s'arrêtent sans mot dire et patientent. On n'engage jamais la conversation lorsque l'on est convoqué par le commandant du Gotei 13. Les trois plus anciens capitaines le savent mieux que quiconque.

D'autant que, par une porte latérale, un quatrième larron vient de faire son entrée. Il vient se placer à la droite du vieux, perpendiculairement à lui et aux trois autres qui se tiennent sur une ligne parfaite. Et que ce soit le capitaine de la douzième, à savoir le plus grand taré que la Soul Society ait jamais porté, n'est pas pour rassurer Ukitake, Kyôraku et Unohana.

- « Je vous ai convoqués pour une nouvelle des plus surprenantes. » Le vieux marque une pause, habitude idiote qu'il a prise pour impressionner son auditoire. « Je laisse le capitaine Kurotsuchi vous expliquer la situation. »

Quand les trois capitaines se tournent vers l'individu peu recommandable qu'est leur collègue, celui-ci affiche un air machiavélique à souhait. « Bien, bien », fait-il en se frottant les mains avec un sourire de dément. « Comme vous le savez tous, Gin Ichimaru a été mortellement blessé par Aizen lors de la grande bataille. »

- « En effet, il est décédé avant la fin des combats », précise Ukitake.

- « Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact », répond le fou en ricanant.

- « Comment ça _ce n'est pas tout à fait exact_ ? »

Le ricanement persistant de Kurotsuchi pousse Yamamoto à intervenir plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. « Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai donné mon aval au capitaine Kurotsuchi pour qu'il expérimente certaines de ses idées. » Une vague d'inquiétude vient de gagner les trois capitaines.

'_Qu'est-ce que le vieux Yama a bien pu autoriser cet olibrius peinturluré à faire !'_, songe Kyôraku.

- « Sans entrer dans des détails trop techniques, le travail du capitaine Kurotsuchi sur la structure de l'âme l'a conduit à tester un nouveau procédé de reconstruction. Pour passer de la théorie à la pratique, il a effectué des essais sur des animaux, avec des succès mitigés… »

- « ... mais encourageants ! », le coupe le scientifique avec un air de fou. « Très encourageants même. »

Les trois capitaines semblent digérer cette nouvelle, mais appréhendent clairement la suite. Kyôraku est le premier à rompre leur silence. « Et vous vous êtes dit que maintenant, vous pouviez faire joujou avec des shinigamis morts ? »

- « Non, non. Ça nous l'avions déjà fait, vous pensez bien ! », s'exclame le scientifique.

- « Pardon ? » Unohana affiche un air scandalisé. Elle est médecin et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle prend connaissance d'un projet dans lequel elle aurait dû être impliquée dès le début, ne serait-ce que pour contrebalancer l'immoralité reconnue de Kurotsuchi.

- « Oui, il s'est très vite avéré indispensable d'avoir des sujets humanoïdes, et avec une énergie spirituelle extrêmement élevée. »

Les mots choisis par le capitaine de la douzième sont empreints de mépris et surtout tellement peu appropriés à l'idée même de la vie. Tout chez lui n'est que concept, mesure et calcul.

A l'opposé, homme de cœur et bon vivant, Kyôraku n'est pas le genre à être impressionné et sans se dégonfler une seconde, il préfère user d'ironie pour contrer la bêtise monumentale de son collègue. « D'où le cadavre d'Ichimaru ! »

- « Capitaine Kyôraku, nous ne sommes pas là pour juger du bien-fondé de ce projet ou des méthodes scientifiques du capitaine Kurotsuchi ! »

- « Eh bien, vous m'en voyez navré, car l'un comme l'autre en aurait bien besoin. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous là exactement ? », s'enquière le brun, cette fois fortement agacé. « Vous allez nous annoncer que Gin est ressuscité peut-être ? »

La dernière question tombe dans un silence gêné.

- « Ne nous dites pas que c'est le cas ? », ajoute Ukitake qui pour le coup, semble catastrophé.

- « Si ! » Kurotsuchi est pris de l'un de ses rires hystériques effrayants. D'ailleurs, il ne reprend son sérieux qu'après un nouveau rappel à l'ordre du commandant. « Oui, oui. L'expérience sur l'ex-capitaine Ichimaru a été longue et laborieuse, mais c'est un succès TOTAL! Nous avons réparé son bras et tous les autres dégâts occasionnés à son corps. Le sujet est en parfaite santé et possède toutes ses facultés. »

- « Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! », marmonne Kyôraku.

- « Mais… mais… » Ukitake est incapable d'aligner une phrase cohérente. A sa décharge, la nouvelle est tellement ahurissante, presque irréelle.

Rompant le silence, Kyôraku n'en perd pas son sarcasme pour autant, lorsqu'il se met à applaudir lentement, en dévisageant le fou de service. « Mes félicitations Kurotsuchi, tu fais mieux que Dieu lui-même ! »

- « La science n'a pas de limite ! », crache le capitaine au masque.

- « Bah voyons, et la morale t'en fais quoi ? »

Lentement mais sûrement, le ton est en train de monter entre les deux hommes et Yamamoto est une fois de plus obligé d'y mettre son grain de sel, sinon tout risque de dégénérer. « MESSIEURS ! S'il vous plait ! Nous sommes là pour décider de ce que nous allons faire de Gin Ichimaru ! »

- « Vraiment ? Vous nous convoquez pour nous dire que vous avez ressuscité Gin et vous voulez que _nous_ décidions de son avenir ? » Ukitake est abasourdi. « Vous rendez-vous seulement compte que ses proches l'ont pleuré et enterré ? »

Le vieux renifle avec dédain. Il a beau apprécier le capitaine de la treizième, mais la sentimentalité qui le caractérise est ce qu'il déteste le plus chez lui. Et ça l'énerve déjà. « Il a trahi et il doit par conséquent subir une sanction ! »

Kyôraku éclate d'un rire mauvais. « Parce que maintenant que vous l'avez fait revivre, vous voulez le faire exécuter ? »

- « NOOON ! Il est le résultat d'une expérience sans précédent ! On ne peut pas le tuer ! », s'insurge Kurotsuchi d'une voix criarde.

- « C'est tout ce qu'il est pour toi, Mayuri ? Le résultat d'une expérience ? »

- « Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas un sentimental comme toi, Jûshiro. Je suis un scientifique ! »

- « Et il n'y pas de quoi en être fier ! », cingle Shunsui.

Un nouveau silence s'impose entre les différents protagonistes. Après un raclement de gorge, le commandant appuie son regard vers la capitaine de la quatrième division, espérant compter sur la sagesse de cette maitresse femme. « Quand pensez-vous capitaine Unohana ? »

Elle prend le temps de tourner son doux visage vers son supérieur. Puis elle plante son regard dans les yeux plissés de rides.

- « Je suis effarée par le peu de cas que vous faites de l'âme humaine. » La réponse est claire et ne plait pas au vieux barbu. Et encore moins à Kurotsuchi, qui lève d'exaspération ses yeux au plafond. « Mais je reste néanmoins d'accord avec mes deux collègues ici », elle désigne d'un mouvement de tête Shunsui et Jûshiro, « pour que l'on garde vivant Gin Ichimaru. »

Et moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la satisfaction se reflète sur le visage de Kurotsuchi. Il pourrait hurler son plaisir, à l'idée qu'il se fait de pouvoir garder son sujet pour lui. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

- « Bien et pour la sanction ? Car il ne peut tout de même pas s'en sortir ! », s'offusque le vieux sur un ton rogue.

- « Oui, tout comme il ne peut rester sous la responsabilité de la douzième », décrète Ukitake.

- « QUOI ! »

- « Je suis d'accord avec Jûshiro. Je vote pour le confier aux bons soins de Retsu », déclare Kyôraku avec un énorme sourire en direction du cinglé aux dents jaunes.

- « Voter ? Mais non ! »

- « C'est bien pour donner notre avis qu'on nous a fait venir, non ? », rétorque-t-il avec un air innocent.

- « Mm », fait le vieux.

- « J'aimerais examiner à mon tour le capitaine Ichimaru. »

- « Il n'est plus capitaine ! », se met à bêler Kurotsuchi. La situation est en train de lui échapper et il n'aime pas ça.

Sans même plus écouter les remarques de Mayuri, le vieux leur fait part de sa décision : « Bien, Ichimaru est confié à la quatrième division. Il devra rester sous bonne garde, avec interdiction de sortir. Une annonce sera faite demain pendant la réunion des capitaines. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Si Kurotsuchi amorce un semblant de départ, les trois autres capitaines ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille.

- « Et Rangiku Matsumoto ? Vous ne comptez pas la prévenir avant ? », demande Shunsui.

- « Pareil pour le lieutenant Kira ! », rajoute Jûshiro.

- « Je n'ai que faire des états d'âme de ces deux-là ! Cela dit, vous pouvez les informer. Mais faites-le en présence de leur supérieur. Et surtout, dites-leur bien de tenir leur langue ! »

Les quatre capitaines finissent par quitter les lieux. Kurotsuchi en tête, grommèle des mots incompréhensibles, que son air furieux laisse deviner vulgaires.

- « Je vais de ce pas à la dixième pour voir Tôshirô. Shun, tu t'occupes de Rose et de Kira ? »

- « D'accord. Retsu, on passera à ton bureau après. Pour voir Gin. »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, ville de Karakura, salon des Kurosaki**

Ce que les trois capitaines ne savent pas, c'est que Kyôraku ne pourra pas voir Kira aujourd'hui, ni demain d'ailleurs. Celui-ci se trouve actuellement dans la cuisine des Kurosaki, affairé à préparer le thé et quelques petites choses à manger. Une réunion d'organisation des doubles fiançailles d'Ichigo et d'Orihime, et de Chad et Tatsuki a lieu dans le salon. Isshin vient le rejoindre pour lui donner un petit coup de main.

A chaque fois qu'Izuru est là, le docteur Kurosaki a pris l'habitude de fermer sa clinique pour passer du temps avec son compagnon. Ce n'est jamais facile d'entretenir une relation quand vous êtes éloigné de votre moitié, mais le couple ne se débrouille pas trop mal. Bien sûr, annoncer à ses deux filles qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et que c'était un homme, n'a été pas une chose aisée.

_Début du flashback_

_Depuis leur retour de Soul Society, Isshin est comme sur des charbons ardents. Il est nerveux à l'idée d'aborder le sujet Kira avec Karin et Yuzu. Le bonheur qui l'a submergé quand il était dans les bras de son blond, a quelque peu faussé la réalité qu'il vit actuellement. Bah oui, c'est tellement plus facile de faire des promesses quand on vient de prendre son pied ! _

_Ça fait deux jours qu'il se triture les méninges pour savoir commenta border la chose. Pourtant, ce soir, c'est décidé : prêt ou pas, il va tout leur dire. En même temps, il n'a pas plus le choix puisqu'Izuru débarque demain soir. Il y a donc urgence._

_Quand Isshin entre dans la maison après sa journée de travail, Yuzu est occupé à préparer à manger._

_- « Bonsoir papa ! »_

_- « Bonsoir ma petite Yuzu. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparés de bon ? »_

_- « Des ramens au poulet. »_

_- « Mmm, on va encore se régaler ! »_

_L'adolescente éclate d'un rire joyeux en regardant l'air gourmand de son père. __« C'est presque prêt. Faudrait mettre la table. »_

_- « Je m'en charge ! » C'est Karin qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce. « Salut, papa. »_

_- « Bonjour, ma petite Karin. Ichigo est rentré ? »_

_- « Oui, je l'ai vu monter dans sa chambre. »_

_- « Bon, bah je vais le chercher », fait Isshin en se grattant la tête, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. _

_Le brun grimpe quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et toque à la porte de son fils._

_- « Ouais ! »_

_- « Salut fils ! Je peux entrer ? », demande le brun en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement. _

_- « Salut le vieux. Tu veux quelque chose ? »_

_- « Le dîner est prêt. »_

_- « Et c'est pour ça que tu es monté ? D'habitude, tu gueules mon prénom d'en bas ! »_

_- « D'habitude, je n'ai pas annoncé à mes filles que j'ai un petit ami ! »_

_Jusqu'alors allongé sur son lit à bouquiner, Ichigo se redresse et s'amène en rigolant à côté de son paternel. « Oh! Alors comme ça, t'as la trouille ? »_

_- « Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, fils ? »_

_- « Si on part du principe qu'il sera là demain soir, on va dire que oui. » Ichigo voit bien l'air inquiet de son père. « Arrête d'te prendre la tête et ramène-toi. Les filles doivent se poser des questions. »_

_Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance normale, quoique teintée de la nervosité d'Isshin. Quand le dessert est mis sur la table, Isshin décide de se lancer. De toute façon, il y est obligé ne serait-ce par Ichigo qui n'a eu de cesse de le fixer et de lui faire des signes d'encouragements._

_- « Les filles, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »_

_- « Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! », renifle Karin._

_- « Comment ça ? »_

_Yuzu éclate de rire. « Papa, ça fait quelques jours que tu sembles vouloir nous dire un truc. Et puis avec les coups d'œil de nii-san, c'est pas très discret ! »_

_- « Bon, alors c'est quoi ? »_

_- « Eh bien, voyez-vous mes petits chéries, votre papounet est encore très jeune, et plutôt séduisant… »_

_Karin regarde Ichigo : « Ichi, puisque t'as l'air au courant, tu pourrais pas tout nous dire, plutôt qu'on soit obligé d'écouter ses inepties », fait-elle en désignant de la tête son paternel._

_- « Karin, c'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Et toi le vieux, abrège. Si t'allais à l'essentiel, hein ? »_

_- « A l'essentiel ? T'en as de bonne toi ! Tu crois que c'est facile d'annoncer à ses deux filles que je suis en couple avec un homme bien plus jeune que moi ! »_

_Alors que les deux filles ouvre leur bouche sur un 'oh' de surprise, le brun devient subitement muet, ce qui en soit est une grande première, et Ichigo en profite pour lui glisser : « Bah, tu vois, c'était pas si dur que ça ! »_

_- « C'est vrai Ichi? Il a réussi à se dégoter un mec ? », demande Karin avec étonnement._

_- « Ouais, il a réussi. »_

_- « Et il est mignon le copain de papa ? »_

_Tandis qu'Isshin n'en revient toujours pas de la réaction de ses deux derniers enfants, Ichigo réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse : « Ouais, il est plutôt pas mal. »_

_- « Mais… mais…, vous n'êtes pas surprises ? »_

_- « Non. Tu sais, on se demandait quand t'allais te trouver quelqu'un. »_

_Isshin est interloqué que la nouvelle passe aussi bien. Quoique perdu serait plus approprié pour le caractériser. Il avait préparé des arguments pour parer les éventuels critiques et reproches, mais là il ne sait plus trop comment réagir. Alors, il fait lui-même le choqué, en insistant lourdement comme il sait si bien le faire : « Mais c'est un homme ! »_

_- « Tu sais, depuis que oncle Ryuken et Uryû sont en couple avec des hommes, on est habitué », explique Karin._

_- « De toute façon, on n'aurait pas voulu d'une femme pour remplacer maman. Donc c'est mieux », ajoute la plus jeune des Kurosaki._

_- « Quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes, ton petit copain ? »_

_- « En fait, il arrive demain soir », répond-il avec un sourire. L'idée de revoir son jeune amant le tenaille depuis quelques jours, presque autant que la crainte d'avouer sa relation à ses filles._

_Et c'est précisément maintenant que les filles réagissent. Karin en émettant un grognement duquel on entend clairement 'imbécile de paternel' et Yuzu en se levant catastrophée par l'arrivée imminente de l'invité de marque._

_- « Mais, ça me laisse très peu de temps pour faire un grand repas ! », s'écrie Yuzu. « Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenues plus tôt enfin ? »_

_- « Parce qu'il avait la trouille ! », se moque Ichigo._

_Fin de flashback_

Oui, quand Isshin repense à cette soirée, ça lui amène le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

- « Je repensais au jour où j'ai dû parler de toi aux petites. »

- « A ce point ? »

- « T'imagines même pas ! »

- « Oh si, ça je le peux ! Figure-toi que moi aussi, je n'en menais pas large, le jour où je les rencontrées pour la première fois. Ce fameux jour où je suis entré dans l'antre Kurosaki ! »

_Début du flashback_

_Izuru est allé se préparer chez Orihime. Il peut difficilement se pointer dans son uniforme pour son intronisation au sein de la famille Kurosaki. Fin prêt, il sort de la petite chambre de la jeune fille qui s'extasie sur son élégance._

_- « Kira-san, tu es absolument magnifique. »_

_- « Euh…, merci Orihime, c'est gentil. Bon, bah… je vais y aller sinon je risque d'être en retard. »_

_Il s'est ensuite rendu à pied jusque chez les Kurosaki. Ainsi habillé, il pouvait difficilement utiliser le shunpo ! _

_Les mains moites et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, le lieutenant Kira se tient maintenant derrière la porte des Kurosaki, soufflant pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Après plusieurs minutes, il s'oblige à frapper à la porte, qui s'ouvre presque aussitôt sur un Isshin arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_- « Tu es magnifique ! », s'exclame le brun._

_Même qualitatif qu'Orihime. Fronçant les sourcils, Izuru se demande s'il a bien fait d'opter pour un costume. « C'est un peu trop, c'est ça ? »_

_Isshin lui prend la main et l'attire dans ses bras, le faisant ainsi franchir le seuil de la maison. Il l'embrasse goulument et le repousse presque tout de suite, le laissant pantelant et interloqué._

_- « Oh, il ne faut pas que je te froisse. T'es tellement beau tiré à quatre épingles comme ça. Tu vas faire des étincelles auprès des petites ! Allez viens. » _

_Le brun commence à le tracter, mais le blond semble réticent. « Oh, dites-moi lieutenant Kira, serions-nous nerveux ? »_

_- « Tu ne l'es pas, toi ? »_

_- « Bien sûr. Imagine, si elles ne te trouvaient pas beau ! » _

_- « Tu… tu crois ? »_

_- « Mais non ! Tu es beau comme un dieu, et j'ai beaucoup de chance. »_

_Pendant qu'Izuru maudit son amant d'en rajouter à son stress, les trois enfants arrivent presque simultanément._

_- « Salut Kira ! »_

_- « Bonjour Ichigo. »_

_- « Les filles, je vous présente Izuru Kira, mon compagnon. Izuru, voici Karin », il désigne une adolescente brune qui porte le même froncement de sourcils que son frère et qui a les bras croisés sur la poitrine, « et là, c'est Yuzu. » La deuxième est en tout point différente de la première. Elle a les cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette rieurs. Elle affiche surtout un sourire chaleureux._

_- « Ravie de vous rencontrer Kira-san », fait-elle en s'inclinant._

_- « Vous pouvez m'appeler Izuru…, enfin si vous voulez. »_

_- « Bienvenu dans cette famille de dingues, Izuru-san. »_

_- « Karin ! C'est pas une façon de parler de ta famille ! »_

_- « Bah, s'il est avec toi, c'est qu'il est habitué. Il te supporte, il va pas prendre peur. »_

'_Elle a le même côté direct que son frère', songe Kira avec un sourire._

_- « Karin, sois gentille avec papa et avec Izuru-san. En tout cas, moi je le trouve très beau. Tu avais raison, nii-san. »_

'_QUOI ? Ichigo me trouve beau ?'_ _Izuru ne sait pas quoi penser de sa découverte, même si c'est particulièrement flatteur d'être apprécié par un hétéro._

_- « C'est normal, votre papounet aussi est très beau ! »_

_- « Mais oui, bien sûr. Bon, si on passait à table, sinon il va encore nous faire sa propre éloge ! »_

_- « Mais les enfants, vous ne trouvez pas… »_

_- « NON ! » Réponse parfaitement synchrone d'Ichigo et de Karin, sous les rires de la plus jeune._

_- « Vous venez, Izuru-san. J'ai préparé un curry de poulet, vous aimez ? »_

_- « Oh oui », répond le blond avec un clin d'œil vers son amoureux. _

_Fin de flashback_

- « Bah, t'a survécu et puis t'es même revenu. Et plus d'une fois ! »

- « Oui et toujours avec plaisir ! », répond Izuru en embrassant son amant.

- « Oh bon sang, faites ça dans votre chambre ! », s'écrie Ichigo qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine pour donner un petit coup de main. Enfin, surtout pour venir chercher à boire, sinon Grimmjow va continuer à lui faire tout un foin, comme quoi il fait très soif !

- « Fils, c'est ça l'amouuuur ! »

- « Je te signale que je suis en couple, et que là, dans cette pièce, on est en train d'organiser mes fiançailles. C'est pas pour autant, qu'Hime et moi, on se papouille à longueur de journée. »

Kira ne prend pas le reproche pour lui. Il sait très bien qu'Ichigo et Isshin adorent se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non.

- « Ichigo, je trouve que tu es de mauvaise foi ! Quand nous nous sommes embrassés, il n'y avait personne ! C'est toi qui es venu nous déranger. Tu ne serais pas un peu voyeur des fois ? »

- « Quoi ? Traite-moi de pervers pendant que t'y es ! C'est une cuisine ici ! Il y a de grande chance pour que n'importe qui débarque à n'importe quel moment. »

- « Bon, tu m'amènes ta bière Poil de carotte ! J'ai soif !»

- « Tu vois, ç'aurait pu être Grimmjow ! »

Le bleuté regarde le rouquin avec un air de totale incompréhension, puis les deux autres. L'un, le blond, semble être très amusé de la situation, et l'autre, le brun, bah il a l'air de faire son crétin. Comme d'habitude !

- « Je suis sûr que Grimmjow ne nous en aurait pas tenu rigueur ! », dit le brun avec un ton pompeux.

- « Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ton vieux ? »

- « Rien, laisse tomber. Puisque t'es là, tu vas m'aider. » Ichigo ouvre le frigo et saisit un pack de bière qu'il tend au bleuté, ravi de s'en saisir. « Il y a d'autres choses à emmener ? »

- « Oui, les plats sur la table. Ce sont des petits quiches que Yuzu a préparé hier soir. Je me suis contenté de les réchauffer. J'apporte le reste. »

- « Ok. »

Une fois les deux sortis, Isshin glisse ses mains sur la taille d'Izuru. « Où en étions-nous ? »

- « Isshin ! », le gronde faussement Izuru. « Tu as entendu ton fils. Une cuisine n'est pas un lieu de débauche. Tu devrais le savoir. Et puis, on nous attend. »

- « D'accord, d'accord. Mais on remet ça à plus tard, hein ? »

- « Promis », répond le blond en déposant un rapide baisé sur les lèvres du brun.

Les deux hommes arrivent les bras chargés dans le salon où sont installés les principaux concernés à savoir Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad et Ichigo, mais aussi Uryû, responsable de la pâtisserie et des vêtements des filles Kurosaki et sa douce moitié Grimmjow, Yumichika, en charge de la décoration de la salle, accompagné de l'inévitable Urahara et Keigo, qui lui ne s'occupe de rien, au grand bonheur de tout le monde.

- « Pourquoi pas des fusées éclairantes ? » Keigo Asano ne s'occupe de rien, mais il n'est pas en reste quand il s'agit de proposer des choses plus délirantes les unes que les autres.

- « Ouais, c'serait bien ça ! Des trucs de toutes les couleurs dans l'ciel et qui font du bruit ! »

'_Rappel à moi-même : ne jamais mettre Keigo et Grimmjow dans la même pièce !'_, se dit Ichigo

- « On appelle ça des feux d'artifice, Grimm. »

- « Oui, et on n'en mettra pas à nos fiançailles ! C'est pas une fête nationale ! », regimbe Tatsuki.

- « C'était une bonne idée pourtant !»

- « Ouais, bah si c'est une si bonne idée, trouve-toi une fille et mets-en à ta fête de fiançailles ! »

- « Ichi, c'est pas gentil ! »

- « Orihime a raison, pourquoi t'es jamais gentil avec moi ? », se met à pleurnicher Asano.

- « C'est vrai, c'est pas d'sa faute si personne veut d'cet idiot. Et toi, arrête de chouiner. T'es un homme, pas une gonzesse ! »

- « Uryû, tu pourrais dire à ton chéri de ne plus prendre ma défense ! Il est encore plus insultant qu'Ichigo. »

- « Oui, mais il a raison. » C'est la voix de Yumichika. « Si tu t'en donnais la peine, tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux. T'es plutôt joli garçon ! »

- « Ah ouais, tu crois ? », fait le concerné avec des yeux plein d'espoir.

- « Tsst, tu lui fais confiance parce qu'il t'a fait un _joli_ compliment ! », singe Grimmjow. « Il est gay, j'te rappelle ! »

- « Et alors ? Il a du goût apparemment. »

- « Merci ! », se rengorge Urahara qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

- « Ça va les chevilles, Kisuke ? »

- « Je ne suis pas pire que toi, Isshin. »

Indifférent au petit dialogue qui s'instaure entre les deux plus vieux, Keigo, qui s'est rapproché de Yumichika, insiste : « Comment je devrais faire pour me dégoter une poupée ? »

- « Demande à Poil de carotte, il en avait une quand il était gamin ! », répond Grimmjow en éclatant de rire, ce qui conduit Ichigo à lancer un méchant coup d'œil à son père, responsable d'avoir éventé ce secret inavouable.

- « Grimm, cesse de te moquer de mon meilleur ami, je te prie », sermonne Uryû. « Et si on pouvait revenir au sujet qui nous occupe, ça serait bien. Nous digressons là ! »

- « Parce que ma vie sentimentale n'est pas un sujet important peut-être ? », s'offusque le boulet de service.

- « Keigo, t'as pas de vie sentimentale », répond Ichigo.

- « Je n'aurais pas dit mieux », renchérit Uryû. « Cela dit, si tu es si désespéré, Urahara-san se fera un plaisir de te présenter son amie Yoruichi. »

Qui aurait cru qu'Uryû cache en lui une inépuisable ressource de blagues et d'humour vache ? Depuis qu'il est avec Grimmjow, il n'hésite pas à lancer les gens dans des coups pendables. Lors de la fête des fleurs à la Soul Society, Lisa se souvient encore du mauvais moment qu'elle a passé avec Ryuken suite à un conseil de son fils. Et le meilleur public pour ses entourloupes, reste encore son amant.

- « Quoi la femme-chat ? » Grimmjow se tient les côtes, plié en deux sur le fauteuil.

- « Une femme-chat ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

- « Uryû, Yoruichi va en faire qu'une bouchée. Et puis, il risque de tomber en syncope à l'instant où elle se transformera de chat à humain. Toi, tu ne l'as peut-être jamais vue, mais lorsqu'elle fait ça, elle apparait complètement à poil ! »

- « A poil, tu veux dire toute nue ? »

Isshin se met à siffler. « Bah, dis-donc, t'es un petit futé, toi ! », fait-il à l'attention de Keigo.

Mais celui-ci se fiche bien des critiques, il a l'habitude. S'adressant à Urahara, il lui glisse : « C'est vrai, vous pourriez me la présenter cette Yoruichi ? »

Indécis, le blond échange un regard avec Isshin, qui hoche la tête comme pour lui dire _'bah c'est toi qui voit'_, puis avec Yumichika, qui acquiesce signifiant que c'est du domaine du possible. Et lorsqu'il donne enfin sa réponse, « Je vous la présenterai prochainement », il comprend qu'il vient de faire un heureux, et un malheureux si on en juge par l'air anéanti d'Ichigo.

- « OOOOH ! Si on revenait à nos moutons ? »

Isshin porte la main sur le cœur, et dit les yeux exorbités : « Ma petite Tatsuki, tu m'as fait peur ! »

- « Le grand Isshin qui fait dans son froc à cause d'une parole forte d'une jeune fille ! », glousse Urahara.

- « Il a pas compris _monsieur le vendeur_ ? J'dois lui mettre les points sur les i.»

Face à l'air menaçant de la brune, Urahara préfère se taire. Isshin vient se placer derrière son ami et lui dit à l'oreille « Alors, on fait aussi dans son froc Kisuke ? »

- « Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire d'esclandre ! »

- « Mais bien sûr ! »

* * *

**Soul Society, 10****ème**** division**

- « Bonjour capitaine Ukitake ! »

L'accueil de Rangiku Matsumoto est la hauteur de son exubérance légendaire. Ukitake en a un pincement au cœur, sachant que l'annonce qu'il est censé lui faire, à elle et à son capitaine, risque de la chambouler. Néanmoins, il lui répond avec un sourire chaleureux.

- « Bonjour Rangiku. Puis-je voir Tôshirô ? »

- « Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir. »

La jeune femme se lève rapidement, trop heureuse de lâcher ses dossiers, même pour un instant. Ukitake l'observe s'en aller joyeusement vers le bureau de son supérieur. _'Elle est tellement plus épanouie depuis qu'elle est avec Yamada.' _

Les coups frappés à la porte le sortent de ses pensées.

- « Capitaine ? »

- « Oui Matsumoto. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- « Juste vous prévenir que le capitaine Ukitake demande à vous voir. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ! », grommèle à voix basse le petit capitaine. Enfin, pas suffisamment puisque Jûshiro a parfaitement entendu. Un sourire vient fleurir sur son visage. « Bon, fais-le entrer. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! »

- « Capitaine Ukitake, si vous vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer. »

Lorsqu'Ukitake passe près de la jeune femme, il lui glisse un merci avant qu'elle ne referme pour les laisser seuls.

- « Ukitake, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

- « Je suis porteur d'une nouvelle un peu spéciale. J'ai reçu l'ordre clair du commandant que ce que je vais te révéler, doit pour le moment rester secret. Cela s'applique aussi à Rangiku… »

- « Eh bien, ne lui dis rien si tu veux ça reste secret ! », se met à glousser le petit capitaine.

Hitsugaya aussi a changé depuis qu'il est en couple. Plus prompt à rire et sourire, il n'en est que plus agréable. Ikkaku Madarame lui aura permis de s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, et ce même s'il est toujours facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et Matsumoto en connait un rayon sur le sujet.

Toutefois, à l'inverse du petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs, Ukitake reste de marbre, mettant la puce à l'oreille du petit génie qui cesse ses ricanements idiots.

- « Le problème, Tôshirô, c'est que c'est Rangiku que je suis venu informer. J'ai reçu l'ordre de le faire en ta présence. De toute façon, le commandant compte révéler l'information demain, pendant la réunion. »

- « Alors pourquoi le dire à Matsumoto ? »

- « Parce que Retsu, Shunsui et moi estimons qu'il serait plus juste que Rangiku, tout comme Izuru Kira, soient au courant avant tout le monde. »

- « Là, tu m'inquiètes Jûshiro. »

Ce que l'autre n'a aucun mal à comprendre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Hitsugaya n'a pas pour habitude de l'appeler par son prénom. Et puis, il s'est levé de son fauteuil.

- « Je vais être direct, Tôshirô. Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, Gin Ichimaru est vivant. Aussi vivant que toi et moi. »

Le petit capitaine pâlit et se rassoit lentement. Ukitake n'en dit pas plus, le laissant digérer la nouvelle.

- « Mais comment ? »

- « En un mot : Kurotsuchi. »

- « Et Yamamoto a cautionné ça ? »

Ukitake soupire. « A mon grand regret, oui. Comment penses-tu que Rangiku va le prendre ? »

- « Mais j'en sais rien ! », s'énerve Tôshirô. « Et tu veux que je te dise ? C'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

- « Il n'y a jamais de bon moment pour une nouvelle comme ça. »

- « Tu ne comprends pas ! Elle est enfin stable, Jûshiro. Depuis qu'elle est avec Yamada, en fait. »

- « Je sais, Tôshirô. »

- « Non tu ne sais pas ! Même dans son travail, elle est plus sérieuse, plus concentrée. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle tire toujours un peu au flan quand il s'agit de paperasse, mais elle rechigne moins qu'avant. Et là, ça va tout foutre en l'air ! »

- « Je comprends mais on ne peut rien y faire. Gin est là. Nous n'avons pas choisi et _lui_ non plus, Tôshirô. »

- « Oui, tu as raison », soupire le petit capitaine. « Je vais la faire venir tout de suite. Autant en finir rapidement. » Il se lève et ouvre la porte. « MATSUMOTO ! » Il se réinstalle à son bureau quand des pas claquent sur le pavé.

- « Voilà, voilà, j'arrive ! Vous avez besoin de moi, capitaine ? »

- « Oui, assied-toi. Nous avons quelque chose à te dire. »

L'air grognon l'inquiète un peu, et comme un enfant qui serait pris en faute, elle s'écrie : « Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien fait… je vous assure, capitaine. »

- « Matsumoto ! Fais ce qu'on te demande et tais-toi. »

Elle obéit de mauvaise grâce, posant sagement ses mains sur ses genoux et commençant à triturer nerveusement ses doigts. Hitsugaya fait un signe de tête en direction d'Ukitake, l'invitant à parler. Celui-ci vient s'assoir à côte de la jeune femme.

- « Rangiku, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important… »

Coupant le plus vieux, elle sursaute d'un coup. « C'est Hanatarô ! Il lui est arrivé un truc ? »

- « MATSUMOTO ! Il n'est rien arrivé à Yamada et d'ailleurs, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ! »

- « Mais… Oh, vous allez me virer ? C'est ça, hein ? »

- « Mais tu vas te TAIRE ! »

- « Roh, capitaine, je veux juste savoir ! »

- « Si tu la mettais en veilleuse une minute, Ukitake pourrait parler ! »

- « S'il vous plait, calmez-vous tous les deux. Rangiku, la nouvelle va probablement te surprendre et j'en suis désolé. C'est à propos de Gin. »

- « Gin ? », répète la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix. Le nom a au moins le mérite de la calmer instantanément.

- « Il est vivant, Rangiku. »

- « Hein ? » Le regard hagard, elle dévisage Ukitake, avant de le porter sur son supérieur, qui pousse un soupir et confirme.

- « C'est la vérité. »

Soudain, elle bondit sur ses pieds. « Vous mentez ! Gin est mort, on l'a enterré. Si vous disiez carrément ce que j'ai fait, au lieu de me faire cette blague idiote », s'écrie la blonde, les yeux brillants de colère et de larmes.

A son tour, Ukitake se lève et la prend doucement par les épaules. « Rangiku, c'est Yamamoto qui nous l'a révélé. Ça ne peut pas être une blague. »

D'un geste sec, elle essuie les larmes et affiche un air déterminé. « Pourquoi ces mensonges alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire qu'il était mort ? »

- « Il l'était peut-être, pour ce que j'en sais. Et Kurotsuchi est passé par là. »

- « Cette crevure, j'aurais dû m'en douter. »

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

- « Oh, je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que vous l'appréciez ! »

- « Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il reste un capitaine. Et puis, je pensais que tu serais heureuse qu'Ichimaru soit en vie ! »

- « Heureuse ? Je le serais quand je l'aurais vu et que je saurais qu'il est redevenu _comme avant_ ! Mais lui, vous croyez qu'il voulait vivre ? Il s'est sacrifié. » Hitsugaya lève les yeux au plafond et commence à grogner, mais elle le coupe. « Je sais que sa méthode n'était pas la bonne. Mais il a fait ça pour me venger. Il n'a jamais été du côté d'Aizen, et vous le savez. »

- « Oui, mais il a trahi. »

Elle s'effondre sur sa chaise et baisse les yeux. « Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que je suis responsable. C'est entièrement ma faute. Il a voulu me protéger. Si je n'avais pas existé, il n'aurait pas suivi Aizen… »

- « Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Ichimaru est responsable de ses actes. Il aurait dû trouver un autre moyen pour contrer Aizen ! »

- « Vous n'en savez rien ! »

- « Ne recommencez pas tous les deux », intervient Ukitake.

- « Alors, il va être jugé ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu espérais Matsumoto ? Qu'il soit réintégré comme si de rien était ! »

- « Je veux juste qu'on ne l'assimile pas à Aizen ! C'est trop demandé ? »

Hitsugaya se radoucit quelque peu. Après tout, même lui pense qu'Ichimaru ne doit pas être jugé comme le brun mégalomane. Face aux sentiments exacerbés de la blonde, Ukitake préfère taire l'aspect sanction du sujet. Rien ne sert de l'inquiéter davantage, et puis, c'est visiblement quelque chose de sensible entre eux.

- « Quand pourrais-je le voir ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Il a été mis sous la responsabilité de Retsu. Je dois rejoindre Shunsui à la quatrième. »

- « Je viens avec vous ! »

- « MATSUMOTO ! Et ton service, tu y penses ? »

- « Non, capitaine. Mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers Gin. Comment vous pouvez me parler de paperasse dans un moment pareil ? »

- « C'est ton devoir et tu n'as pas le droit de t'y dérober ! »

- « Oh, je vous en prie ! Si les rôles étaient inversés et qu'à la place de Gin, c'était Hinamori, vous ne tiendrez pas ces discours fumeux sur le sens du devoir ! »

La blonde est rouge de colère. A tel point que le petit capitaine a eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle s'est levée et a appuyé ses poings serrés sur son bureau. Hitsugaya doit bien reconnaitre en lui-même qu'elle marque un point. Peut-il pour autant laissé passer son comportement indigne d'un lieutenant ?

Finalement, elle le sauve d'une décision dure à prendre, en répondant elle-même à cette question. Les yeux baissés et l'air contrit, elle murmure des excuses. « Je suis désolée, capitaine. Je n'aurais pas dû… »

- « Oui, bon ça va. Et puis, tu as raison. J'aurais certainement agi différemment s'il s'était agi d'Hinamori. Je te donne ton après-midi. »

- « Merci, capitaine. Quand doit-on retrouver le capitaine Kyôraku, capitaine Ukitake ? »

- « Shunsui est allé prévenir Kira, enfin Kira _et_ Rose. »

- « Il ne le trouvera pas ! »

- « Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

- « Kira est sur terre. Il est parti hier soir. Il passe la journée avec Isshin et sa famille, et ne reviens que demain en début d'après-midi. C'était prévu de longue date. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne le verrais même pas étant donné que je pars moi-même pour passer l'après-midi avec Orihime. »

- « C'est fâcheux ! Bon, de toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire. Allons tout de suite à la quatrième, Shunsui doit déjà m'y attendre. »

* * *

**Un peu avant, 9****ème**** division**

Kyôraku est étonné de trouver le bureau de Kira vide de son propriétaire. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il se met à toquer à la porte de celui de Rose, sans grande conviction. Un 'Entrez' plus tard, et il se retrouve face au capitaine de la troisième qui lui lance un : « Shunsui, comment vas-tu ? »

- « Bien. Kira n'est pas là ? »

- « Non, il est chez Isshin. Repos bien mérité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », répond l'autre avec un petit clin d'œil qui tombe à plat, le brun semblant perdu dans ses réflexions. « Ça va Shunsui ? »

- « C'est fâcheux ! », reprend Kyôraku en regardant dans le vide.

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Mais que Kira ne soit pas là, pardi ! »

- « Excuse-moi mais tu n'es pas vraiment clair, je te signale ! Si tu me disais ce que tu lui veux à mon lieutenant, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? »

En réponse, le brun pousse un soupir ennuyé : « J'avais une information à lui donner. Que je devais lui donner en ta présence. Ordre du vieux. »

- « Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

- « Gin Ichimaru est vivant. Avec Jû et Retsu, on a pressenti que Rangiku et Izuru devaient être informés avant que la nouvelle circule. Le vieux doit l'annoncer lors de notre prochaine réunion, tu comprends. »

Pendant toute la tirade, le capitaine blond a gardé la bouche ouverte. C'est au travers de mots inhabituels qu'il exprime ses premières impressions. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

- « Oh, très simple. Avec un fou à la douzième et un vieux qui devient sénile, on pouvait s'attendre au pire ! Eh bien voilà, c'est fait. On se retrouve avec un Gin vivant ! »

- « […] »

- « Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je voulais le dire à Kira. »

- « En effet. Et Gin, tu l'as vu ? »

- « Pas encore mais j'y vais de ce pas. Je rejoins Jû chez Retsu. » Le capitaine brun se dirige vers la porte quand il se retourne subitement. « A propos, d'ici à demain, je ne t'ai rien dit. »

Et il plante là, un Rose pas encore revenu du choc de la révélation. _'Je t'ai rien dit, il en a de bonnes lui !'_

* * *

**J'espère que c'est plus clair pour ceux qui auraient lu le deuxième chapitre, la semaine passée. ****Place maintenant aux reviews pour ceux et celles qui voudraient bien en écrire et aux réponses à celles qui en ont déjà écrites et que j'ai tragiquement perdues (snif).**

**Zifan :** merci pour ton soutien indéfectible. Ces filles-là te foutent les chocottes ? En même temps, ce n'est guère étonant au vu du caractère de ces dames !

**Anemone33 :** encore merci pour ton sens de l'observation. Quant au shopping, je ne me suis jamais conduite de cette façon, même si parfois l'agacement de certains vendeurs ou vendeuses l'aurait mérité. On va dire que c'est une petite vengeance !

**Marine :** ravie que ça te plaise et surtout que tu le dises !


	2. Révélations et shopping

**Couple :** Gin x ?

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **révélations et shopping

* * *

**4****ème**** division**

Evidemment, Kyôraku est le premier arrivé dans le bureau d'Unohana. La capitaine en profite pour lui expliquer que Kurotsuchi n'a pas menti : Gin est bel et bien en pleine forme. Du moins physiquement.

- « Tu veux dire que c'est toujours le même Gin ? »

- « Eh bien, si l'on met de côté le fait qu'il n'a sûrement pas demandé à être _ressuscité_, il est égal à lui-même. »

A ce moment-là, Ukitake et une Matsumoto pas joyeuse du tout, pénètrent dans le bureau, escorté par Isane qui lance un regard entendu vers son compagnon. Le brun lui répond d'un clin d'œil charmeur, qui au passage, laisse indifférente la blonde pourtant championne toutes catégories des ragots en tout genre. Preuve qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal. D'ailleurs, elle ne se préoccupe pas de Kyôraku puisqu'elle ne prend même pas la peine de le saluer.

- « Bonjour capitaine Unohana. Comment va-t-il ? »

- « Bonjour Rangiku. Il va bien. »

- « Oui mais… comment est-il ? »

- « Il est resté lui-même. C'est le Gin que nous connaissions tous. »

La jeune femme pousse alors un long soupir de soulagement, réalisant que, depuis l'annonce, elle avait à moitié retenu sa respiration. « Pourrais-je le voir ? »

- « Rangiku, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais lui parler un instant », répond Jûshiro.

- « Moi aussi », fait écho la voix de Kyôraku.

Le désappointement de la blonde est visible. Toutefois, elle ne réplique rien. Elle s'estime déjà heureuse d'être là. Elle va le revoir et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise désignée par Unohana et décide d'attendre patiemment son tour. Sans dire le moindre mot. De toute façon, elle est trop perdue dans les pensées qui, dans sa tête, affluent dans tous les sens, pour tenir une conversation avec qui que ce soit. Excepté à Gin.

Unohana l'a bien senti. Elle non plus n'essaye pas d'entamer une discussion. Rangiku la remercie mentalement pour ça.

Après près de quarante minutes, les deux inséparables capitaines arrivent enfin. Rangiku bondit de son siège et vient à leur rencontre. « Alors ? »

- « Tu peux y aller. Nous lui avons dit que tu serais la prochaine. Il t'attend. »

Avec un seul hochement de tête en guise de remerciement, Rangiku se dirige vers le couloir où se trouve la chambre de Gin. Deux shinigamis sont postés en faction devant sa porte. Ils ne bougent pas d'un cil lorsque la jeune femme entre dans la chambre. Il est debout, devant la petite fenêtre à barreaux, les yeux fixés dans le ciel. Puis, il se retourne. « Bonjour Ran-chan. »

C'est en courant qu'elle termine les quelques pas qui les séparent. Sans aucune retenue, elle se jette dans ses bras. « Oh la la, si j'avais su que j'serai accueilli comme ça, j'serai revenu avant ! », fait-il en l'enlaçant.

A sa grande surprise, elle le repousse et fronce les sourcils. « Ran ? »

En guise de réponse, elle lui colle une gifle magistrale. Les mains sur les hanches, elle darde sur lui un regard furieux. Il va devoir s'expliquer plus tôt que prévu. « Comment tu peux faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil ? »

- « Euh… pour détendre l'atmosphère ? », demande-t-il en levant les mains en signe de défense, dès fois que la petite sœur de madame la gifle voudrait aussi dire bonjour à sa joue.

- « Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour faire ça ! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Pour trahir, mourir, revivre et t'amener la bouche en cœur comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit ! » Aussi soudainement que la colère est montée, elle retombe et la jeune femme vient serrer l'homme contre sa généreuse poitrine. « C'est bien toi, plus de doute ! »

- « Evidemment qu'c'est moi ! »

Mais Rangiku ne l'écoute plus. Elle pleure, laissant la tension et la peine s'évacuer à travers ses larmes. Il la réconforte en lui massant le dos, collé contre elle.

Après un moment, il lui glisse à l'oreille la seule chose qui pourrait la détacher de lui : « Tu veux boire ? Kyôraku m'a fait livrer du saké. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se décolle de son ami et va s'installer à la table où trônent la bouteille et les coupes. « T'as raison, j'ai besoin d'un remontant. »

Elle se sert et engloutit le contenu de sa coupe, sans se préoccuper de Gin.

- « J'me demande si t'aimes pas plus le saké qu'moi ! »

- « Bien sûr que non idiot ! »

- « C'est vrai qu't'es ma petite Ran-chan. »

Rangiku suspend son geste et donne l'impression de réfléchir à quelque chose. Gin se demande s'il ne va encore faire ceinture, étant donné qu'elle était en train de le servir quand elle s'est arrêtée.

- « Tu sais Gin, je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant. »

- « Oh, ma p'tite Ran-chan a un amoureux. Hisagi s'est enfin confessé ? »

- « Oui, mais pas à moi ! » La jeune femme fait un grand sourire à son ami, trop heureuse de le surprendre, et un peu par anticipation à la réaction qu'il aura quand elle va lui dire tout ce qu'il a manqué. Et dieu sait qu'elle en a des cancans à lui révéler.

- « A qui alors ? M'dis pas qu'il est avec Hinamori ? »

- « Oh non ! Momo est avec Nanao ! »

- « QUOI ? Mais Nanao est une femme ? »

- « Oui, toujours. Si tu voyais Gin, comment elles sont mimis toutes les deux ! Quoique dans le genre », elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en réfléchissant, « je me demande si mon capitaine et son chéri ne sont pas les plus mignons finalement. » Gin a un regard presque horrifié et, même si elle ne le montre pas, Rangiku est ravie de lui clouer le bec. D'ailleurs, fort à propos, elle enfonce un peu plus le clou. « Pour en revenir à Shûhei, il est avec Ukitake. »

- « Attend, attend. Tu viens d'dire qu'Hinamori qu'était accro à Aizen et qu'Shûhei qui t'bouffait des yeux, sont gays ? »

- « Oui, c'est ça. »

- « Et Tôshirô aussi ? » Rangiku hoche la tête. Elle a décidé de ne pas trop en dire, le laissant mijoter parce que c'est tellement plus amusant ainsi. « Avec QUI ? »

Le ton fait de la question presque un ordre, mais la blonde n'en a cure. Elle se penche vers lui, comme pour lui chuchoter le plus important des secrets, et se contente de lâcher un nom : « Madarame. »

Cette fois, l'argenté semble au bord de l'apoplexie, ses beaux yeux bleus complètement hagards et la bouche entrouverte. Ce qui est un comble quand on connait sa capacité à tromper son monde sans jamais que quoi que ce soit ne l'atteigne.

- « Putain, y s'est passé quoi ici ? »

- « Bah tu vois, après une guerre, les gens ont besoin d'amour. »

- « Ouais d'accord, mais d'là à transformer des hétéros en homos ? »

- « Oh, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls ! »

- « Ah bon ? Y'en a d'autres ? »

- « Bah oui ! En fait, tout a commencé avec Grimmjow… »

- « Grimmjow est ici ? »

- « Non, pas à la Soul Society. Il y a juste Neliel et Stark… »

- « Stark est ici ? »

- « Tu te répètes là ! Donc, oui, Stark vit ici. Quant à Grimmjow, il vit dans le monde réel. »

Rangiku laisse le temps à Gin de digérer la nouvelle. Il ne faudrait pas que son meilleur ami rechute.

- « Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le sexta espada, l'arrancar de la destruction vit avec les humains ? Le vieux Yama a laissé faire ça ? »

- « T'inquiète, Uryû veille au grain. De toute façon, ils sont toujours scotchés l'un à l'autre ! »

- « Uryû? C'est qui çui-là ? »

- « Uryû Ishida, l'ami d'Ichigo. Tu sais, le Quincy. »

- « QUOI ? Grimmjow s'tape un Quincy ? »

- « Oui et il y prend un sacré plaisir, tu peux me croire ! »

- « T'veux dire qu'un Quincy s'fait démonté par un arrancar ? »

- « Oui. Et lui aussi, il aime ça ! »

- « La vache ! Ressers-moi à boire. »

La jeune femme s'exécute de bonne grâce, remplissant au passage sa coupe qui était encore moitié pleine. Ichimaru saisit la coupe et la vide cul sec.

- « Continue », fait-il.

- « Donc, après il y a eu son père avec Zaraki. »

- « L'père d'qui ? »

- « De Uryû Ishida ! Bon sang Gin, suis un peu, tu veux ! »

- « Zaraki s'tape aussi un Quincy ? »

- « Dis, tu vas pas recommencer ? Parce que je te préviens tout de suite que Ryuken Ishida, puisque c'est son nom, se fait aussi mettre par Zaraki ! »

- « Mais c'est dingue ! »

- « Non. Pas quand tu les voies ensembles. Parce que ne t'y trompes pas Gin, aucun de ces couples n'est ensemble que pour le sexe. Ce sont de vrais couples, avec la tendresse, les mots doux, les petits surnoms et tout. Même Zaraki. »

- « Y'a en d'autres ? »

- « Oh que oui ! », répond la jeune femme sur un ton gourmand. « Kisuke Urahara est avec Yumichika, Neliel avec Kensei Muguruma, Shinji Hirako avec Stark…. »

- « QUOI ? Mais Hirako a toujours été hétéro ! »

Rangiku éclate de rire. « Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de dire 'Je ne suis pas gay' lorsque Stark s'est mis à lui coller au train. Mais il a fini par céder et je te jure que c'est l'un des couples les plus unis de la Soul Society. »

- « Ensuite ? »

- « Byakuya et Renji. »

- « Qu-quoâââ ? »

- « En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, ça a été le premier couple homo. Ils se sont rapprochés juste après les combats comme Ichigo et Orihime d'ailleurs. »

- « Mais enfin ! C'est Byakuya Kuchiki merde ! Un putain d'noble coincé du cul. En plus, il a déjà été marié. Et la p'tite Rukia, elle en pense quoi d'son meilleur ami qui couche avec son nii-san adoré ? », lâche-t-il en singeant l'air respectueux qu'avait la jeune brune vis-à-vis de son frère adoptif.

La tristesse envahit instantanément le visage de la blonde. « Rukia est morte, Gin. »

- « Merde ! »

- « Je pense que sa mort a constitué l'élément déclencheur de leur rapprochement. Personne n'a été vraiment surpris, parce qu'ils ont toujours eu des relations étranges pour un capitaine et son lieutenant. A la fois proche et éloigné, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

- « Ouais, ouais. Mais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'Byakuya pourrait être gay. Putain, si j'avais su ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « J'voulais l'foutre dans mon pieu quand on était à l'académie ! Puis j'ai renoncé puisqu'il avait l'air d'un produit 100% hétéro. »

Rangiku reste sans voix. Elle n'a pas rêvé ? Gin vient bien de lui annoncer qu'il est gay. « Tu veux dire que tu es… »

- « Gay. Ouais. »

- « Bah, ça alors ! Je m'en serais jamais doutée ! »

- « Bon, et toi ? Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ? »

- « C'est Hanatarô », répond la jeune femme avec de la tendresse dans la voix.

- « Hanatarô comme dans Hanatarô Yamada ? »

- « Lui-même ! »

Gin plisse un peu plus ses yeux, essayant de déterminer si la blonde n'est pas en train de se payer sa tête. Rapidement, il doit reconnaitre qu'elle ne peut pas feindre le bonheur qui s'étale sur son visage.

- « Bah, dis quelque chose... »

- « A voir comme t'es heureuse, j'crois qu'des félicitations s'imposent. »

- « C'est vrai, je suis vraiment bien avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de tellement attentionné. Et puis, il n'est pas aussi timide qu'il n'y parait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

- « T'es donc comblée au lit ? »

- « Oh oui ! »

- « Bah j'ai hâte de voir ça ! » Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la blonde le regarde interloquée. « J'veux dire d'le rencontrer et d'vous voir ensembles ! Enfin, si on m'en laisse l'occasion. »

L'évocation du conseil de discipline que doit subir Gin, jette un froid entre les deux amis, faisant perdre la bonne humeur de la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire ? »

- « Bah, partant du principe que j'ai trahi, et même si mes intentions n'étaient pas complètement mauvaises, j'pense pas qu'ils vont m'réintégrer comme si de rien n'était ! D'toute façon, y'a plus d'poste. Les trois anciens capitaines ont repris leur fonction et c'est tant mieux. J'sais qu'j'ai volé mon statut d'capitaine. » Les deux jeunes gens se font face sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes qui paraissent interminables. « Ça s'passe bien pour Izuru ? »

- « Oui. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien et puis, eux aussi, ils sont en couple. »

La blonde porte avec délectation la coupe de saké à ses lèvres. C'est bien beau de parler mais sa gorge est en train de s'assécher ! Gin en revanche est à mille lieux du bonheur gustatif de Rangiku. Il est même sous le choc.

- « Izuru et Rose ? »

- « Mais non idiot ! Rose s'est marié… » Gin n'écoute plus qu'à moitié le babillage incessant de son amie, qui s'appesantit sur la cérémonie du mariage de Rose, puis sur la gentillesse d'Emiko, sur le bonheur sans nuage de leur couple et sur la prochaine naissance d'un bébé, le premier de la grande famille des vizards. Et pendant ce temps, Gin s'impatiente, n'ayant pas envie de chercher avec qui son petit Izuru peut bien sortir. La blonde se tait enfin.

- « Et Izuru ? »

- « Oh mais Izuru est avec Isshin », réplique comme une évidence la blonde avant de boire un coup.

'_Un homme. Mon p'tit Izuru est bel et bien gay. Mais casé.'_

- « C'est qui ce Isshin ? » Le ton de l'argenté est féroce.

- « Isshin Kurosaki, le père d'Ichigo enfin ! »

- « Hein ? Ce Isshin-là ? »

- « Oui. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à moi ! » La blonde se met à raconter dans les plus petits détails, et toujours en se donnant le plus beau rôle, comment elle a transformé Kira, permettant ainsi leur mise en couple.

- « Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça enfin ? »

- « Euh… fait quoi ? »

- « T'as foutu MON Izuru dans les pattes d'ce gorille ! »

- « Gin, ne me dis pas que t'en pinces pour Kira ? »

- « Ah non, et pourquoi ? »

- « D'une, parce qu'Izuru n'est pas gay ! »

- « Et y fait quoi avec l'autre balèze ? Y fait semblant d'jouer au docteur ? »

- « Non, ils sont bien en couple, et connaissant Isshin, ils jouent probablement très souvent au docteur. C'est juste qu'avant lui, Izuru n'était pas intéressé par les hommes. Il voulait même se marier avec Momo, c'est tout dire ! Mais il s'est laissé séduire et j'en viens à mon deuxième argument… »

- « Ah parce qu't'en as un deuxième ? »

- « Exactement et un troisième si tu veux tout savoir ! Donc, de deux, Izuru recherchait une famille et avec Isshin, il a trouvé ce qui lui a toujours été refusé. Il s'entend très bien avec les enfants Kurosaki. »

- « J'pourrais lui donner ça aussi ! »

- « Me fais pas rigoler, Gin ! C'est pas ton truc ça ! Toi, ton genre, c'est de profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Un peu comme moi, enfin avant que je ne sois avec Hanatarô. Mais Izuru ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Il a besoin de stabilité. »

- « J't'ai trahi pour t'protéger, toi qu'je considère comme ma famille ! »

- « Je sais Gin, et je m'en veux assez pour ça. Mais j'en viens à mon troisième point. Tu l'as trahi, Gin. Tu as trahi Izuru. C'était ton lieutenant, pas n'importe quel shinigami. »

Gin plie sous la force de cet ultime argument. Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il aura du mal à regagner la confiance d'Izuru, mais le jeune homme l'a toujours attiré. Il a souvent désiré le faire sien. Malheureusement, le problème Aizen l'en a empêché.

- « J'me fiche d'Kurosaki ! J'tenterai ma chance quand même ! »

- « Gin, ne fais pas ça. Izuru ne te le pardonnera pas et en plus, il risque d'y avoir du grabuge. »

- « Ah oui, pourquoi ? »

- « Isshin est du genre possessif et il va certainement pas te regarder faire les bras croisés. Et je ne parle même pas d'Ichigo et de tous les autres ! »

- « C'est c'qu'on verra ! »

- « C'est tout vu ! »

* * *

**Soul Society, 4****ème**** division**

Après leur visite à Gin, Shunsui et Jûshiro sont restés avec Retsu, laissant Rangiku aller seule retrouver son meilleur ami.

- « Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

- « Physiquement, je dirais en pleine forme », répond Shunsui. La femme médecin hoche la tête. « Moralement, c'est autre chose. »

- « En effet, il est touché psychologiquement, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laisse entrevoir. Je ne suis pas parvenue à le faire parler. Je reste persuadée qu'il a subi des tortures. »

Au mot torture, Jûshiro relève vivement la tête. Il est resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui est assez surprenant de sa part. Son visage décomposé met la puce à l'oreille de Retsu.

- « Peut-être avez-vous réussi là où j'ai échoué ? »

Shunsui pousse un soupir. « Oui, il nous a rapporté certaines… choses qui se sont passées quand il était avec Aizen. »

- « Chose ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? », s'écrie le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

Retsu tousse autant pour s'éclaircir la voix que pour descendre la tension qui vient de grimper. « Si vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe, messieurs. »

_Début du flashback_

_- « Pourquoi refuses-tu de te défendre ? Je ne comprends pas ! », s'exclame Jûshiro._

_- « J'ai fait d'mauvais choix, capt'ain, c'est tout. »_

_- « C'est tout ? », ironise Shunsui. « Nous, on a l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose. »_

_- « Tu nous as expliqué que tu voulais venger Rangiku et que tu l'avais suivi pour ça, et uniquement pour ça. »_

_Agacé, Gin se met debout et vient se planter devant la fenêtre. Quand il a compris qu'il était 'revenu', il a su qu'il devrait subir des interrogatoires. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'en est plutôt bien sorti. La douleur physique, ça le connait. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Subir la gentillesse d'Ukitake et la compréhension dans le regard de Kyôraku, il n'y est pas préparé._

_- « Comment as-tu pu tenir ? », lui demande Jûshiro._

_Les souvenirs remontent inexorablement à la surface et menacent de sortir. _

_- « C'était pas si terrible ! »_

_- « Il a bien dû exercer un chantage sur toi ? », reprend Jûshiro._

_Ses mains sur lui. _

_- « J'suis coupable, y'a rien à dire d'plus. » _

_- « Aizen t'a bien obligé à commettre des actes répréhensibles ? », insiste Jûshiro._

_Son corps emprisonné sous le sien. _

_- « J'étais son subalterne, c'est tout. »_

_- « Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ce qu'il t'a fait, Gin ? » Jûshiro veut comprendre._

_Ses caresses salissant sa peau. _

_- « J'ai eu tort d'le suivre. Et même si j'ai regretté, ça change rien ! »_

_- « Il t'a torturé, c'est ça? »_

_La soumission totale. Il veut oublier, oublier, oublier._

_- « Fais-nous confiance… Gin…» _

_Le ton d'Ukitake est presque suppliant. Tellement suppliant qu'il pourrait craquer, tout lâcher comme une bombe. Il se soulagerait ainsi d'un poids qui le ronge depuis si longtemps. Mais il ne faut pas, à aucun prix. Après avoir subi physiquement, il ne veut pas être souillé dans sa dignité d'homme. Non, tout sauf cette humiliation-là. _

_- « Y… y m'a fait comprendre qu'il était le maître et que j'devais m'soumettre…»_

_- « Alors c'est ça, il t'a bien torturé. Je le savais, cet être immonde ! »_

_Alors qu'Ukitake est scandalisé par l'attitude déshonorante d'Aizen, Shunsui continue d'observer Gin. Lui a tôt fait d'additionner les éléments et d'arriver à la conclusion que c'était une torture bien particulière que son ex-collègue a subie. _

_- « Mon pauvre Gin, nous te ferons oublier, tu peux compter sur nous. Tu as encore des amis ici, je t'assure. N'est-ce pas Shun ? »_

_- « Jûshiro, Gin est un soldat surentrainé. Je le crois volontiers capable de se défendre contre Aizen. Et il me semble aussi que lorsque l'on s'associe à un fumier de son espèce en vue de le faire tomber, la douleur physique fait partie du programme, n'est-ce pas Gin ? » L'argenté a tourné la tête, alerté par les arguments du brun. On en se méfie jamais assez des dilettantes, il cache parfois de très fin psychologues. Malheureusement pour lui, Shunsui Kyôraku est de ceux-là. « En fait, tu ne doutais pas que tu aurais à souffrir d'un autre genre de torture quand tu t'es embarqué avec lui ? »_

_Alors que Gin ne dit mot, Jûshiro regarde l'un puis l'autre homme, sans pouvoir comprendre le message caché dans ce qui vient d'être dit._

_- « De quoi parles-tu Sun ? »_

_- « Jû, Aizen n'a pas torturé Gin. Il l'a violé. »_

_Achevé, Gin baisse la tête tandis qu'Ukitake est tellement anéanti qu'il ne peut plus dire le moindre mot._

_Fin du flashback_

- « Je vois. Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ne t'inquiète pas autant, Jûshiro. Gin est quelqu'un de fort, il parviendra à dépasser tout ça. »

* * *

**Le lendemain - Ville de Karakura, artères commerciales**

Le soleil est au rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Une bonne chose pour le groupe des filles, qui a planifié un après-midi shopping. Les fiançailles approchent à grand pas, et il est temps pour les deux reines de ce jour, de se trouver la tenue adéquate. Un plaisir pour Orihime, une corvée pour Tatsuki. Et une joie quasi enfantine pour Rangiku Matsumoto qui s'est joyeusement invitée. Leur petite bande est complétée par Lisa Yadômaru. Vivant sur terre, cette dernière a eu connaissance de leur projet et s'est jointe aux deux humaines, sous prétexte que Matsumoto y avait droit. Tatsuki, qui voulait passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie, a dû prendre sur elle, soupirant, soufflant, s'exaspérant jusqu'au point où Orihime l'a convaincue que ça pourrait être amusant. Comme si faire les magasins en compagnie d'une fille qui ne sourit jamais et d'une autre qui sourit trop, pouvait l'être ! Déjà que le shopping tout seul n'est pas la tasse de thé de la karatéka, alors imaginez avec une péronnelle comme la lieutenante de la dixième.

Sortant du premier magasin, Tatsuki lève les yeux au ciel. Le babillage incessant des deux aux cheveux clairs lui tape sur les nerfs, et ce n'est que le début. Ajouté à ça, elles n'ont pas trouvé leur tenue, car bien évidemment, Tatsuki avait compté que ce serait rapide.

- « Moi, j'aimais bien la rose. »

- « Roh Orihime, le rose, c'est pour les petites filles. Tu vas te fiancer. Faut que tu fasses plus femme ! »

- « Parce qu'avec les seins qu'elle a, elle fait pas femme peut-être ! », grommèle Tatsuki, provoquant un regard amusé de Lisa.

Croyez-vous que cela arrête notre blonde. Non. Décidée à faire d'Orihime une vraie femme, elle poursuit : « Il te faut une couleur plus féminine. Plus _fatale_ ! »

- « Tu crois ? », demande la rouquine pas vraiment convaincue.

- « Oui, bien sûr ! Un joli fourreau noir par exemple, c'est fatal ! »

- « Pour être fatal, ça l'est ! », ronchonne Tatsuki.

- « En effet. Ça envoie le message : c'est pas un jour heureux donc je me suis habillée comme si j'allais à un enterrement », souligne Lisa.

- « Ah non ! Je ne veux pas », se récrie aussitôt Orihime. « Ce sont mes fiançailles et ce doit être joyeux. »

Vexée de s'être fait rembarrée, Rangiku se plante face à Lisa, les mains sur les hanches. Elle n'est pas suicidaire au point d'affronter Tatsuki. Avec la vizard au moins, elle est en terrain connu, même si Lisa Yadômaru est une adversaire de taille.

- « Et madame-je-sais-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, quelle serait la bonne couleur ? »

- « Tu n'es pas tout le monde, Matsumoto, arrête de rêver ! Pour répondre à ta question, il n'y en a pas. Cela dépend de l'envie de chacune. Mais une chose est sûre, le noir est à bannir. »

- « Rangiku, reconnais qu'il y a une marge entre le rose et le noir, hein ? », avance Orihime pour calmer la tension entre les deux shinigamis.

- « Et puis, tu penses vraiment qu'Ichigo a choisi Hime pour son côté fatal, toi ? »

- « Roh, d'accord, d'accord ! Je la choisirai pour moi, la robe noire fatale », sourit la blonde. « Noire comme les cheveux de mon petit docteur ! »

Les deux brunes se lancent un coup d'œil, effarées par le revirement soudain qui vient de s'opérer devant leurs yeux. Un regard qui semble dire _'Tout ça pour ça !'_

- « Bon Orihime, de quelle couleur as-tu _envie_ ? » Rangiku appuie sur le dernier mot, se tournant vers Lisa pour lui faire un sourire qui ressemble fort à une grimace.

- « J'aime les couleurs pastels. Peu importe quoi, du moment que ce soit pastel ! »

- « Tu nous aides pas beaucoup là. Ça peut être n'importe quoi. Tu ne peux pas préciser un peu ? »

- « C'est pourtant pas compliqué », s'énerve Tatsuki. « Toutes les couleurs peuvent passer en pastel. Au moins, on a l'embarras du choix ! »

- « C'est vrai. Imagine sa déception si Orihime avait voulu une robe bleu Roy et qu'on n'en ait pas trouvé », ajoute Lisa.

Les deux femmes réfléchissent, soupesant le poids de l'argument avant de livrer leur conclusion à chacune.

- « Ça tombe bien ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup le bleu Roy », ricane Orihime.

- « T'as raison et puis en plus, ce n'est pas une couleur pastel. »

Contente de sa répartie, Rangiku vient prendre la rouquine par le bras et toutes deux s'éloignent en pouffant de rire.

- « Tu m'étonnes qu'elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux », murmure Lisa.

Tatsuki a entendu la remarque et compris le sous-entendu de la vizard. Elle sait bien qu'Orihime est une gentille fille. Pas la plus subtile qui soit, mais généreuse en amitié. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle. « Ne dis pas de mal d'Hime ! »

- « Je ne dis pas de mal. J'apprécie Orihime. Mais reconnais qu'elles n'ont rien capté, l'une comme l'autre. »

- « Oui, je sais », soupire la karatéka. « Allez viens, mieux vaut éviter de les perdre. »

Quand elles les rejoignent, Rangiku sautille sur ses pieds, les mains jointes vers Orihime qui fixe dubitative la vitrine d'un magasin… de robes de mariées !

- « Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le concept de fiançailles, Rangiku ? », demande Lisa, devançant d'un chouia Tatsuki qui s'apprêtait à poser la même question, les insultes en plus.

- « Bah, il faudra bien y penser. Parce qu'après les fiançailles, vient le mariage mes jolies ! »

- « Il est hors que question que je rentre là-dedans ! », grogne Tatsuki.

- « Mais regardez, ils font aussi des robes de couleur ! » La blonde pose le doigt sur la deuxième vitrine. « Eh Orihime, il y a des robes pastel ! Allez hop, on y va ! »

- « Mais elles sont longues, Rangiku. »

- « Et alors, c'est mieux non ? »

- « NON ! Je ne porterai pas une robe longue ! »

- « Roh quelle rabat-joie tu fais Tatsuki ! T'auras qu'à la raccourcir ! »

Incapable de trouver le moindre argument à lui retourner, et aussi parce que la blonde est déjà entrée dans le magasin, tirant une Orihime complètement perdue, Tatsuki se tourne vers Lisa. « Elle m'énerve ! Je commence à sérieusement plaindre Hitsugaya ! »

- « Seulement maintenant ? », ironise l'autre. « On devrait peut-être les suivre avant qu'elle ne fasse acheter à Orihime sa robe de mariée. »

Serrant les poings et les dents, Tatsuki emboite le pas de sa toute nouvelle amie, les épaules baissées comme un taureau sur le point d'entrer dans l'arène.

Dans le magasin, une vendeuse blonde et maquillée jusqu'au bout des ongles les accueille avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un strident « Bienvenu au Paradis du blanc » (c'est le nom du magasin). Un peu plus loin, une autre vendeuse tout aussi maniérée, mais cette fois brune, est occupée à escorter Orihime et Rangiku avec un « Ces dames se donneront bien la peine de me suivre ! ».

Lisa calme aussitôt l'employée blonde d'un « On est avec ces dames là-bas ! »

- « Oh ! », fait l'autre avec un air contrit qu'elle doit croire charmant. Puis, elle s'en retourne le regard mauvais vers le comptoir où est posée la caisse et y reste plantée comme un piquet.

- « Alors, c'est pour quand l'heureux évènement ? », s'adresse la vendeuse à Orihime.

- « Mais je, … je ne suis pas enceinte ! », s'offusque la rouquine.

- « Panique pas, Orihime. » S'esclaffant, Rangiku donne un petit coup dans le bras de la vendeuse, et lui envoie un clin d'œil, qui lui arrache un vague plissement de lèvres. « Madame parle de mariage, enfin ! »

- « Mais… je ne me marries pas ! »

- « Ah bon ? » La vendeuse, décontenancée par l'attitude bizarre de ces deux femmes, tente de reprendre la situation en mains. « Mais qui est la jeune mariée ? Vous ? », fait-elle à l'attention de Rangiku.

- « Moi ? Noooon, je viens à peine de découvrir l'amour de ma vie. Ce serait précipiter un peu les choses, vous ne croyez pas ? »

- « Je ne… »

- « C'est vrai que je l'aime mon Hanatarô ! Il est mignon comme tout, et puis, c'est un vrai lion au lit. C'est pas parce qu'il est petit qu'il faut imaginer qu'il ne fait pas l'affaire. Non, non, ce serait le sous-estimer. Et en plus, il est médecin ! Et un bon médecin avec ça. Et puis, il est réputé pour sa gentillesse et ses compétences auprès de ses patients. Oh bien sûr, certaines mauvaises langues vous diront qu'il est timide, mais c'est pas un crime ? Si ? »

Se détournant de cette blonde qu'elle a définitivement cataloguée comme folle, la vendeuse regarde les deux brunes qui se sont jointes à elles. « Veuillez m'excuser, alors ce doit être l'une d'entre vous ? »

- « Je suis contre le mariage », assène Lisa avec un air froid.

'_Tu m'étonnes ! Avec une attitude pareille, elle n'est pas prêt de se dégoter un mari celle-là ! Ça ne peut être que l'autre avec les cheveux courts'_, se dit la vendeuse. Par déduction, elle s'avance vers Tatsuki avec un sourire avenant, sans se douter qu'elle va subir la rebuffade de sa vie.

La brune aux cheveux courts la foudroie du regard. « Vous voulez savoir ? Eh bien, je vais vous le dire : je sais pas ce que je fous là ! Voilà, vous êtes contente ! »

Sentant la panique montée inexorablement, la vendeuse dirige un regard suppliant vers sa collègue, qui détourne le regard. Les deux employées étant en grande partie payées à la commission, c'est chacune pour soi. Elle déglutit péniblement, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

- « Madame, en fait, nous cherchons des robes de fiançailles », explique Orihime.

La douceur de la voix de la rouquine lui vaut de recevoir le plus beau sourire que la brune vendeuse ait en stock. « Eh bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons passer dans la partie des robes de cocktails. »

- « Bah non, c'est pour des fiançailles ! Quoique », petit coup de coude de Rangiku à la vendeuse, « il y aura forcément à boire et à manger ! Enfin, surtout à boire ! »

'_C'est bien ma veine de tomber sur une pochtronne, une frigide et un garçon manqué. Heureusement qu'il y a la petite rouquine pour rattraper les trois autres. Bon, je vais leur sortir le grand jeu à ces ploucs !'_

- « Mesdames, voici nos modèles pour les soirées, cocktails et autres évènements. Nous avons un grand choix de modèles, de toute taille et de toute couleur. Vous _trouverez_ la robe de vos rêves, car Au paradis du blanc, vous ne pouvez pas faire choux blanc. J'ajoute que nous faisons bien entendu les retouches. » Pendant sa présentation, la vendeuse s'est mise à marcher le long des cintres fournis en robes, le port altier, en faisant des gestes élégants de ces deux bras.

- « Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a dû répéter pendant des heures sa tirade pour arriver à un résultat aussi pitoyable », fait remarquer Lisa

- « Tais-toi Lisa ! », la coupe Rangiku. « T'as entendu la dame : au Paradis du blanc, tu ne trouveras pas de choux blanc ! » La blonde semble n'avoir rien capté au slogan. « Pourquoi des choux d'ailleurs ? », ajoute-t-elle en s'adressant à la vendeuse, qui a l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Orihime, qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, reçoit un méchant regard de sa part. Prise en flagrant délit de moquerie, elle baisse les yeux, les joues rougies de honte.

- « Si vous vouliez jeter un coup d'œil de plus près, vous pourriez trouver », reprend la vendeuse sur un ton de réprimande. Orihime obtempère, suivi par Rangiku.

Insidieusement, Lisa sent bouillir la rage dans son sang. « Si cette pouffiasse ose encore mépriser Orihime, je lui balance un céro ! »

- « T'auras pas besoin, je l'aurais déjà emplafonnée sur ces cintres ! », chuchote Tatsuki à ses oreilles.

- « Et si on la faisait tourner chèvre ? Après tout, je suis peut-être contre le mariage, mais il y a tellement d'autres robes ici. Moi aussi, j'en ai besoin d'une et c'est siiiii difficile de choisir. »

- « Deal ! »

Pendant qu'Orihime et Rangiku farfouillent dans les penderies, Lisa commence par s'approcher subrepticement de la vendeuse qui ne s'y attendait pas, si l'on en croit le cri qu'elle vient de laisser échapper. « Un problème ? »

- « Vous… vous m'avez fait peur… euh… surprise. »

- « Vous affirmez posséder la robe de mes rêves ? »

La voix est tellement monotone qu'elle en devient effrayante. Pourtant, la vendeuse se ressaisit. « En effet, nous avons un grand choix de modèles, de toute taille et … »

- « J'ai compris ! Evitez-moi d'entendre une deuxième fois votre discours de perroquet. »

- « Bien, bien. Que recherchez-vous exactement ? »

- « Une robe. »

- « Mais encore ? »

- « Je veux juste une robe », insiste la brune, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Vous avez dit que vous aviez la robe de mes rêves. »

- « C'est vrai, je suis témoin », intervient Tatsuki. « D'ailleurs, quand vous aurez trouvé la robe des rêves de Lisa, vous serez gentille de trouver la mienne. »

- « A savoir ? », ose questionner la vendeuse.

- « Une robe faite pour moi. La robe de mes rêves quoi ! »

La vendeuse ferme les yeux et inspire doucement. Elle connaissait la réponse avant même qu'elle ne pose la question. Elle a compris l'objectif des deux femmes brunes. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas les chasser du magasin, à cause de sa commission. Ce d'autant plus qu'elle espère vendre au moins deux robes. Elle va chercher sur un comptoir un stylo et un petit calepin. « Bien, je vais procéder par élimination en vous posant des questions. »

- « Non. »

- « Comment ça non ? »

- « Je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions car je ne sais pas ce que je veux, si ce n'est… une robe. »

La vendeuse s'adresse alors à Tatsuki, espérant qu'elle sera plus coopérative.

- « Pareil que Lisa. Je ne sais pas du tout quelle est la robe de mes rêves. La seule chose que je sache… », la vendeuse avance la tête, pleine d'espoir et prête à écrire, « c'est que ce sera la robe de mes rêves. »

Rangiku arrive à sa hauteur, avec plusieurs robes sur le bras : « Bon, moi j'essaye celles-là. Vous pouvez m'indiquer les cabines ? »

Comme une automate, la vendeuse tend la main vers le fond du magasin. Elle se reprend bien que le moral n'y soit pas vraiment. « Bon, allez-vous installer dans une cabine, je vais vous amener des robes. Rien ne remplace un bon essayage. »

Tastuki et Lisa rejoignent Orihime et Rangiku, qui ont déjà revêtu chacune une robe. Orihime est resplendissante dans une robe bleue ciel pourtant quelconque. Lisa dévore des yeux la silhouette parfaite de la jeune fille, sans aucune discrétion à en croire le rougissement d'Orihime. Un petit sourire et celle-ci baisse les yeux avant de repartir vers sa cabine.

Rangiku semble déçue par la robe vert d'eau qu'elle a enfilée. Pourtant, la coupe originale et la longueur à mi-mollet plaisent de suite à Tatsuki. Resserrée à la taille, le jupon est constitué de plis qui partent en s'évasant et le bustier est brodé d'arabesques satinées. La robe fait très années cinquante, sauf l'encolure américaine qui lui donne une touche de modernité, qui malheureusement, ne sied pas aux fortes poitrines. D'où la moue dépitée de Matsumoto.

- « Elle te plait cette robe ? », s'enquière Lisa. Elle a bien vu les yeux de Tatsuki s'allumer d'une lueur d'appréciation.

- « Ouais, mais faut pas le dire à l'autre peau de vache ! »

- « Tu parles, comme si j'allais lui faciliter la tâche ! »

Chacune retourne dans sa cabine au moment où la vendeuse arrive, les bras chargés de tissus sombres. Avec difficulté, elle accroche quatre robes dans la cabine de Lisa. « Je vais vous en chercher », dit-elle en regardant Tatsuki, et s'en va d'un pas rapide.

Tatsuki vient jeter un coup d'œil aux modèles qu'elle a retenus pour Lisa. Du noir, du noir, du noir et… du bleu foncé.

- « Je crois qu'elle a une image austère de toi. »

- « Je ne porte presque jamais du noir. »

- « Même pas un fourreau _fatal_ ? », rétorque la karatéka en mimant Rangiku.

Etonnamment, Lisa pouffe de rire avant de déclarer très froidement : « Moi, j'aime qu'on me remarque. »

Quand la vendeuse revient, toute aussi chargée, elle se stoppe brusquement. « Vous n'essayez pas ? »

- « Non. Les robes sont foncées. J'aime être lumineuse. »

Posant de la même manière que tout à l'heure les robes dans la cabine de Tatsuki, la vendeuse vient décrocher celles de Lisa et, avec un sourire forcé, elle repart avec son fardeau.

- « Bon, voyons ce qu'elle t'a apporté ! »

Lisa soulève à bout de bras la première robe. Elle est de couleur mauve, une fente jusqu'à mi-cuisse et le haut est un dos nu. La deuxième est rouge, assez semblable à la première, mais le haut comporte des bretelles. La troisième est bleu turquoise. C'est un fourreau en jersey lourd, avec une bande qui ceinture le dessous des seins. Le dos s'ouvre jusqu'à la chute de reins. Enfin, la quatrième, toujours près du corps, est orange et pourvue de strass entre les deux seins.

- « Dis-donc, elle te prend pour Rangiku ! »

La dite-nommée, passe la tête à travers le rideau de sa cabine. « On parle de moi ? »

- « Ouais, la teigne m'a apporté des robes plus dans ton style que le mien. »

- « C'est vrai ? Bah je prends », et elle se saisit des quatre robes.

- « Mais on fait pas la même taille, andouille ! »

- « Roh, je vais retenir ma respiration pour aplatir mes seins, ça ira. »

- « Et la taille, t'en fais quoi ? Tu fais au moins une tête de plus que Tatsuki ! »

- « Bah, ça fera des robes courtes ! C'est ce que vous vouliez non ? »

La vendeuse revient et pose rapidement trois tenues qui n'arrachent rien d'autre qu'un air dégoûté à Lisa. Elles font illico demi-tour.

- « Rien ne me va », se plaint Orihime.

- « On est pas obligé d'acheter ici, Hime ! »

- « Oui, d'ailleurs c'est le moment de se casser », décide Lisa. « Rangiku, t'as exactement une minute pour remettre tes fringues. »

- « Bah pourquoi ? »

- « Pour qu'on se tire. Sinon on te laisse avec le dragon. »

- « Oh eh, mais ça va pas ! Elle va me lapider après tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir ! »

En moins d'une minute, les femmes sont rhabillées et fin prêtes à quitter le magasin. Au moment, où elles se dirigent vers la porte, la vendeuse revient avec un autre tas de robe, qu'elle lâche aussitôt.

- « Vous… vous partez ? » Son ton est désespéré.

- « On est désolé mais on avait oublié un rendez-vous ! Vous nous en voulez pas, hein ? Allez bonne journée », lui répond Rangiku avec un petit clin d'œil pour faire passer la pilule.

Une fois la porte du magasin refermée, les quatre jeunes femmes explosent de rire.

- « Vous n'avez pas été très gentille ! », les sermonne Rangiku. « J'ai pas eu le temps d'essayer tes robes, Tatsuki ! »

- « On s'en fiche de ces robes ! De toute façon, toi tu vas t'habiller avec un fourreau noir, non ? »

- « Ouais, j'en ai acheté un dernièrement et ce sera l'occasion de le mettre. Il est moulant, avec une grande fente sur le côté. Ça fait ressortir mes cheveux. »

- « Seulement tes cheveux ? », demande innocemment Lisa.

- « Bah oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça fasse ressortir ? », répond la blonde tout aussi innocemment.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anemone33: **Tu a l'œil très chère lectrice, car en effet, j'ai inversé le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2. C'est ce qu'on appelle raté son lancement! Merci quand même pour tes encouragements.


	3. La sanction de Gin

**Couple :** Gin x ?

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **la sanction de Gin

* * *

**Soul Society, 1****ème**** division **

La réunion hebdomadaire est sur le point de débuter. Alignés parfaitement sur deux rangées, les capitaines attendent impassiblement l'ordre du jour. A l'exception des six capitaines déjà informés, les autres ne se doutent aucunement de la portée de ce que Yamamoto va leur lâcher. Le vieux vient d'ailleurs de frapper le sol de son pieu, afin de s'assurer que l'attention de tous lui est acquise.

- « Le sujet d'aujourd'hui se nomme Gin Ichimaru. »

Etonnamment, les réactions des six capitaines sont toutes identiques à l'entente de ce nom. Un froncement de sourcils. Pour le capitaine Kuchiki, il aurait fallu être sacrément physionomiste pour l'apercevoir, tant il a été furtif. Aucun mot n'est dit, car tous savent que le discours n'est pas terminé.

- « Grâce au capitaine Kurotsuchi, Gin Ichimaru est vivant … »

Des 'quoi' et des 'hein' fleurissent à travers la pièce, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Komamura sorte du rang pour apostropher son supérieur

- « Commandant, mais comment est-ce possible que ce traitre… »

- « Bah, faut pas demander qui est dans l'coup ! Hein Mayuri ? »

- « Capitaine Hirako, je ne vous permets pas ! »

- « C'est vrai qu'toi, tu t'gênes pas pour te permettre ! », raille Muguruma, faisant trépigner du pied le scientifique.

- « Il suffit. Il est vivant et ce n'est pas le sujet. Compte tenu de son revirement à la fin de la bataille et du fait qu'il ait sauvé plusieurs shinigamis, le central 46 nous laisse le champ libre pour le juger. Venons-en à la question qui nous occupe : Gin Ichimaru doit être sanctionné pour sa traitrise. »

- « Sa trahison, vous voulez dire », précise Soi Fon. « La mort est la seule option. »

Alors que Jûshiro s'apprête à dire quelque chose, il est sèchement coupé par le vieux : « Cette option est exclue ! »

- « Alors la prison à vie ! », s'insurge Komamura.

- « Tu ne penses pas qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes, Sajin ? »

- « Plaisanterais-tu Jûshiro ? Cet homme a trahi, il doit payer ! »

- « A moi, il me semble qu'il a fait de mauvais choix », intervient Rose. « Que savons-nous de ce qui s'est réellement passé il y a cent ans ? »

- « Comment vous pouvez dire ça après ce qu'il vous a fait ? », éructe la capitaine de la deuxième.

- « Précisément parce que j'ai subi cette hollowfication et le _rejet_ de mes pairs, je peux comprendre. Quelle preuve avons-nous de sa complicité avec Aizen ? »

- « Que voulez-vous dire capitaine Ôotoribashi? », demande Hitsugaya.

- « Vous avez tous été le jouet d'Aizen pendant des décennies. » Le regard de Yamamoto devient empli de rage lorsqu'il se pose sur le capitaine aux longs cheveux blonds. Le vieux n'aime que peu se faire rappeler cette faiblesse. Pourtant, l'autre continue, imperturbable. « Grâce au pouvoir de son zanpakutô, il a berné la totalité du Gotei 13. Qui vous dit qu'Ichimaru n'a pas subi pareil sort ? »

Ukitake se racle la gorge, faisant détourner les têtes vers lui. « Shunsui et moi avons eu une discussion avec Gin. C'est partiellement la vérité. Gin a voulu se venger d'Aizen et de ce qu'il a fait à Rangiku Matsumoto. Malheureusement pour lui, il a minimisé le danger que cet homme représentait, et quand il s'en est rendu compte, c'était trop tard. Il a suivi le mouvement. »

- « A lumière de ces faits, j'estime qu'il ne mérite pas de subir le sort d'Aizen », reprend Rose.

- « Il est tout autant coupable ! », insiste le géant.

- « Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et s'il s'agissait de Tôsen, réagirais-tu pareil ? », ironise Kyôraku.

- « J'vote pour pas l'tuer ! On peut s'casser ? »

- « Zaraki, tu veux juste de battre contre lui ! », fait Soi Fon avec un air pincé.

- « S'il vous plaît ! Si personne n'a de remarque », le vieux dirige son regard vers Kuchiki et Unohana qui n'ont pas dit un mot, « nous allons procéder au vote. Voici la décision que j'ai retenue après proposition des capitaines des quatrième, huitième, douzième et treizième divisions : Gin sera dépossédé de son shikai et de son bankai et il sera affecté à la surveillance de la ville de Karakura. »

- « QUOI ? Mais c'est scandaleux ! », hurle Komamura.

- « Taisez-vous ! Il devra se soumettre à des contrôles réguliers à la douzième et à la quatrième, à raison d'une fois par mois. Même chose pour ses rapports qui devront être hebdomadaires. Que ceux qui sont favorables à cette sanction, lève la main. »

Aussitôt, des bras se lèvent. A vrai dire, seuls ceux de Komamura, Soi Fon et Kuchiki restent le long de leurs corps.

- « Bien. À la majorité, la sanction est validée. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Au sortir de la réunion, Komamura s'en va, enfermé dans une dignité outragée. Soi Fon le suit de peu, jetant des regards courroucés à ses collègues.

- « Byakuya, tu as voté… »

- « Jûshiro, je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Je veux bien croire qu'il ait fait de mauvais choix et qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec Aizen, mais je n'oublie qu'il a failli porter un coup fatal à Rukia. Ce que tu sembles avoir omis. »

Et le noble les laisse plantés là. Ukitake est touché, et si l'allusion à Rukia lui fait de la peine, il ne peut ôter de son esprit ce qu'il a appris à propos de Gin.

- « Ouais, il a pas tort. J'me demande si on a bien fait. »

- « L'avenir nous le dira, Shinji », répond Unohana.

La femme a vu l'air terriblement triste sur le visage de Jûshiro et elle préfère couper court immédiatement, plutôt que de laisser une discussion s'installer et dériver de manière dramatique. Enfin dramatique pour Gin.

Face à son air déterminé à elle, aucun ne songe à émettre la moindre objection et tous regagnent leur division.

* * *

**Sur le chemin du retour entre le monde humain et la Soul Society **

C'est à regret qu'Izuru a dû quitter le monde réel. Après avoir échangé un dernier baiser torride avec son Isshin adoré, il est passé à travers le senkaimon et vient d'atterrir en douceur aux abords du Seireitei. Tout en marchant en direction de l'enceinte principale, il se remémore, amusé, le repas d'hier soir. Son compagnon a en effet décidé de prendre en main la destinée de Keigo Asano, ami de son fils et looser invétéré. Au prétexte d'affiner les points de détail des prochaines fiançailles, il a invité les amis de son fils, les Ishida et les Urahara, à savoir Kisuke, Yumichika, Jinta, Ururu, sans oublier la terrible Yoruichi.

Ichigo a bien tenté de le dissuader, arguant que Keigo est déjà à lui tout seul une plaie de l'humanité et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'encourager dans ses projets débiles. Malheureusement, quand le docteur Kurosaki a une idée en tête, c'est pure perte que de l'en écarter. Le repas a été confié à Yuzu et l'organisation de la table à Izuru. Isshin a bien évidemment mis son grain de sel pour le plan de table, sinon son projet risquait de couler plus vite que le Titanic.

_Début du flashback_

_Pour le moment, tous les amis d'Ichigo discutent vivement dans le salon. Les odeurs venant de la cuisine promettent un régal aux papilles et la table est prête comme il voulait. Pourtant Isshin n'est pas satisfait. Mais que font les autres ?_

_La sonnette retentit. « J'y vais ! », s'écrie le brun qui se précipite sur la porte pour l'ouvrir violemment. Son sourire éclatant s'efface à la vue de Ryuken._

_- « Eh bien, ça fait plaisir d'être attendu ! », constate amèrement le Quincy._

_- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Ryuken ? », se reprend bien vite Isshin. « Je suis très content de te voir. Allez, entre. Ton fils et Grimmjow sont arrivés il y a plus d'un quart d'heure. »_

_- « Serais-tu en train de me reprocher de ne pas être à l'heure ? Parce qu'il est à peine 19h25 et l'invitation parlait de 19h30 ! »_

_- « Mais non, mais non. C'est juste que je pensais que c'était Kisuke et j'ai hâte qu'ils soient __tous__ là. »_

_Ryuken lève un sourcil, étonné par le commentaire de son ami. Il hésite entre se vexer de ne pas être accueilli comme il devrait l'être ou demander pourquoi il insiste sur le 'tous'. Il n'aura pas à poser de questions, puisqu'Isshin vient le prendre par les épaules et chuchoter à son oreille. « Tu comprends, Yoruichi doit venir ce soir. » Et il lui fait un clin d'œil comme si Ryuken pouvait comprendre l'allusion._

_- « Aurais-tu bu ? », demande-t-il alors avec un air soupçonneux._

_- « Mais bien sûr que non ! », s'offusque le grand brun, alertant par son cri Kira qui les rejoint._

_- « Bonsoir Ryuken. »_

_- « Bonsoir Izuru. Il est dans son état normal ? », fait-il en montrant Isshin._

_Izuru éclate de rire. « Oui, juste impatient de mettre son plan à exécution. »_

_- « Un plan ? Mon dieu Isshin, dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarqué ! »_

_C'est Ichigo qui répond à sa question. Il a entendu la sonnette de l'entrée et vient saluer les invités, voire peut-être un peu surveiller que son boulet de paternel ne soit pas en train de faire le mariol. « Ouais, le vieux a décidé de concurrencer ce barge d'Urahara et de pousser Yoruichi dans les bras de Keigo. Quoique ce serait plutôt le contraire, si vous voulez mon avis ! »_

_Ryuken regarde Isshin et dans ce regard-là, il fait passer toute la pitié que lui inspire son ami._

_- « Bah quoi ? Il est tout seul le jeunot. Il veut connaître une femme et Yoruichi en est une ! »_

_- « C'est la justification la plus stupide qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre ! Isshin, tu es affligeant. »_

_- « Tu dis ça parce que j'en ai eu l'idée avant toi, Ryuken ! »_

_- « C'est vrai je reconnais que je n'aurai pas pu avoir cette idée. »_

_- « Ah, tu vois ! »_

_- « Je n'ai pas le gêne de la bêtise en moi. »_

_Ichigo se met à ricaner tout en regagnant le salon. Izuru lui emboite le pas. Et Ryuken les imite lorsque la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Comme précédemment, Isshin arrache presque la porte, mais cette fois, avec une mine joviale. Un peu trop peut-être._

_- « Kisuke, tu es venu ! »_

_- « Evidemment, tu m'as invité ! », rétorque le blond sur le pas de la porte. Il regarde son ami avec un air soupçonneux._

_- « Et Yoruichi aussi ! »_

_- « Oui, tu l'as aussi invitée, Isshin. Et comme tu vois, il y a aussi Yumichika, Jinta et Ururu étant donné que tu les as aussi gentiment invités », renchérit Urahara sur un ton doucereux._

_- « Kisuke, cesse de faire le clown et entrez donc. »_

_- « Bah voyons, c'est moi le clown alors que c'est toi qui te conduit comme un… »_

_- « Un imbécile fini », suggère Yoruichi, très amusée. _

_- « C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez de vous avoir invité ? »_

_- « Tu as bu Isshin ? », demande soudainement Kisuke._

_- « Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Ryuken m'a dit exactement la même chose ! » Isshin a l'air boudeur._

_- « Oh, alors Ishida-san et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ? Intéressant. »_

_- « Je ne t'écoute plus. Allez vers le salon, c'est tout droit. »_

_Invités et invitants se saluent et Isshin, en bon hôte, s'amène près de Keigo au moment où Yoruichi s'approche pour dire bonjour. Coupant la parole à son fils et poussant sans ménagement Ryuken qui lui bloquait un peu le passage, il fait les présentations. « Yoruichi, tu ne connais pas l'un des amis de mon fils, Keigo Asano ? Un brave petit gars. Et célibataire en plus ! »_

_Alors que Grimmjow pouffe de rire, Uryû écarquille les yeux et Ichigo est en train de grommeler dans sa barbe sur les 'vieux qui feraient mieux de se taire'. Yumichika hoche la tête de gauche à droite et Kisuke vient carrément de se taper la paume de la main sur le front. _

_- « Je croyais qu'il voulait les rapprocher ce cornichon ? », marmonne Ryuken qui se trouve à côté d'Urahara._

_- « Bah, c'est la manière Isshin. Aucune subtilité. »_

_- « Il paraît qu'il a un plan. »_

_- « Voyez-vous ça ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il n'en avait pas ! »_

_Du côté du brave petit gars, la peau de son visage a pris une jolie teinte rouge brique des plus seyantes et, avec le regard de veau qui le caractérise parfois, il dévisage la brune avec gourmandise et un peu de bave au coin des lèvres. _

_- « Bon- euh…Bonsoir madame… »_

_Après l'avoir observé avec circonspection, la femme-chat a un étrange petit sourire. Elle voit bien qu'Isshin en fait des tonnes, bien trop pour que ça ne sente pas le piège à plein nez. Malgré cela, elle entre dans son jeu. Le petit mec en face d'elle a du potentiel. Elle va bien s'amuser, ça c'est une certitude ! Elle s'approche de lui pour lui susurrer : « Salut toi ! Ichigo, tu m'avais caché cette petite merveille. » _

_En moins de deux secondes, la petite merveille déglutit, ouvre grand les yeux puis les referme, comme sous le choc._

_- « J'suis sûr qu'il a joui dans son pantalon, ce con », chuchote Grimmjow à l'oreille d'Uryû._

_- « Grimm ! Arrête de raconter des conneries ! » Uryû ne peut néanmoins s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur une bosse en train de se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche et constate que son amant a mis dans le mille. 'Oh le con !' Il se déplace rapidement près d'Ichigo et lui montre d'un regard la catastrophe qui vient de se dérouler. _

_Promptement, Ichigo s'approche de Yoruichi. « Ouais, bah je vais pas te présenter tous mes amis, hein ? D'ailleurs, je te l'enlève, on a un truc à voir ensemble. » Il se place entre la brune et son ami, et prend celui-ci par l'épaule._

_- « Mais enfin, fils, on va passer à table ! »_

_- « Oui, ben on vous rejoint. On en a pour cinq minutes. »_

_- « Venez, c'est par ici », lance Yuzu. _

_Les invités commencent à se diriger vers la salle à manger. Isshin arrive près de Kisuke et Ryuken. « Bah, je ne comprends pas ! Tout se passait bien. Ichigo veut tout faire rater ou quoi ? »_

_- « Je pense, Isshin, que tout se passait __trop__ bien. »_

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Kisuke ? »_

_- « Il insinue que le petit gars ou la petite merveille, c'est comme tu veux, s'est lâché dans son pantalon. »_

_- « Ryuken, ce gamin a l'âge de mon fils. Il est forcément propre ! »_

_- « Tu le fais exprès, c'est ça », demande méchamment Ryuken. _

_Pourtant non. Isshin a l'air ahuri de celui qui ne semble pas être capable d'ajouter un plus un._

_- « Isshin, il a __joui__ quand Yoruichi s'est collée à lui »_

_- « Oh merde ! » Il se tourne vers le couloir dans lequel son fils et Keigo ont disparu. « Je devrais peut-être y aller ? »_

_- « SURTOUT PAS ! Tu en a assez fait pour ce soir ! », s'écrie Ryuken._

_- « Mais enfin, j'ai un plan ! »_

_- « Oublie-le », répondent en chœur les amis du brun._

_Tout le monde est installé à table quand ils sont rejoints par Ichigo et son ami à peu près rafraichi. Pour tous ceux qui le connaissent, les yeux brillants de Keigo signifient que le garçon a dû pleurnicher sur l'épaule d'Ichigo lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain. Et ils craignent tous le pire puisque ce benêt est assis juste à côté de la brune, à la droite d'Isshin. En maitre des lieux, ce dernier s'est placé à l'une des deux extrémités de la grande table rectangulaire, Izuru étant à l'autre bout. Face à Keigo, se trouve Ryuken et face à Yoruichi, Kisuke. Isshin a tellement pris les choses en main qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il avait isolé le timide jeune homme pour pouvoir mieux le surveiller._

_Yuzu et Izuru amènent les plats et le repas commence dans une ambiance bonne enfant, chacun menant conversation avec son voisin._

_- « Alors, mon petit Keigo, que penses-tu de notre chère Yoruichi ? N'est-elle pas une femme magnifique ? »_

_- « Euh… si… magni… oui, très », répond en bégayant le châtain._

_Yoruichi vient de poser ses couverts. Elle pose un coude sur la table, rapprochant son corps de celui tout tendu de son voisin. Elle pose son menton dans la paume de sa main. « Rrrr, je suis flattée. »_

_Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa voisine de table, Keigo redresse la tête et se fige, raide comme un piquet et les yeux plongé dans ceux de Ryuken. Le Quincy voit la sueur couler à petites gouttes du front du jeune homme, et cette image associée à celle de ce qui se doit encore se passer dans son pantalon, lui coupe instantanément l'appétit. A son tour, il repose ses couverts, définitivement dégoûté et maudissant intérieurement les éjaculateurs précoces._

_- « Bah Ryuken, tu ne manges pas ? » _

_- « Je n'ai pas très faim, ce soir », s'excuse l'homme._

_- « Oh comme c'est dommage. La sauce de cette… comment tu appelles ça ma petite puce ? »_

_- « C'est de la blanquette de veau, papa », répond Yuzu. « C'est une recette française ! »_

_- « Oui, c'est ça. La sauce est pourtant très bonne, Ryuken. Regarde ça comme ça a l'air bon ! » Se faisant, Isshin lève sa cuillère et la penche faisant tomber dans son assiette, une sauce de couleur blanche et crémeuse, un peu comme du… « Tu as tort, je t'assure. »_

'_S'il continue comme ça, je vais lui faire bouffer sa sauce et sa cuillère avec, à ce crétin!'_

_- « Alors, Keigo, tu n'as pas de petite amie ? »_

_La voix exagérément séductrice de Yoruichi vrille les entrailles du pauvre Keigo. Ce d'autant plus qu'elle a désormais une cuisse assise sur la chaise du pauvre garçon et qu'il sent son souffle chaud sur son oreille. _

_- « Non… madame. »_

_- « Oh, mais tu peux m'appeler Yoruichi, mon lapin. Et sinon c'est quoi ton genre de femme ? »_

_- « Hein ? Mon…genre…euh… vous ? », tente Asano._

_- « Moi ? Petit coquin. »_

_- « On est à table, je vous rappelle ! », intervient Ichigo._

_- « Mais fils, y'a pas de mal. Laisse ton ami discuter tranquillement avec Yoruichi. »_

_- « Parce que tu appelles ça discuter, toi ? », crache Ryuken._

_- « Et je te signale qu'il y a des enfants ici », gronde Karin. « Alors, si pouviez éviter de nous traumatiser à vie, ce serait gentil ! »_

_Il aura fallu l'intervention sèche de l'une de ses filles, accompagnée d'un regard noir de la part d'Izuru, pour qu'Isshin redescende sur terre et réalise que son dîner est en train de tourner au fiasco._

_- « Oui, tu as raison ma chérie. Un peu de tenue, Yoruichi ! »_

_- « C'est la meilleure celle-là ! », s'exclame Urahara._

_- « Bah quoi, c'est vrai ça, Kisuke. Ce n'est guère le moment de procéder à ce genre de rapprochement… même si vous formez un joli couple tous les deux », termine le brun avec un clin d'œil vers Keigo et Yoruichi._

_Fin du flashback_

Le jeune blond hoche la tête en souriant une dernière fois, avant d'accélérer le pas. Il ne voudrait surtout pas être en retard. Que penserait son capitaine ? Etre en retard, ça va bien pour Rangiku, mais pas pour lui.

* * *

**Plus tard, 1****ère**** division **

Les portes de la première division s'ouvrent dans un grincement sonore, mettant l'emphase sur la solennité du moment. Un décor grandiose, une bande-son impressionnante, Yamamoto adore les mises en scène. Mais le héros du jour n'est pas n'importe qui. Il connait toutes les ruses et les ficelles éculées du vieux bougre. Enchainé et vêtu de blanc, Gin est conduit entre quatre soldats. C'est l'heure de vérité pour lui. Pourtant, il n'est pas inquiet. Dès l'instant où il a choisi de 'suivre' Aizen, il savait que la probabilité qu'il survive était quasiment nulle. Qu'il périsse de la main de sa cible ou exécuté, le résultat est le même, non ?

Plusieurs pas sur le solde marbre, et l'argenté fait face au commandant. Ce dernier est debout les yeux plissés. Cette image-là est tellement ancrée dans l'esprit d'Ichimaru, qu'il semble s'en détacher oubliant que son sort en dépend.

- « Ichimaru ! » L'argenté sursaute. « Votre cas a été déclaré inapte à être jugé par le Central 46. Votre sentence dépend du tribunal militaire et la sanction a été votée aujourd'hui, à la majorité des capitaines présents. Vous êtes réintégré dans les armées de la cour, sans grade et vous êtes affecté à la surveillance de la ville de Karakura. »

- « Hein ? Mais… » Malgré tous les scénarii qu'il s'était imaginés, il n'avait pas pensé à celui-là. Il va certes redevenir un simple trouffion, mais le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il doit s'occuper de la surveillance de la ville de Karakura. Il est donc libre de ses mouvements, et pas à la Soul Society en plus ! Sur terre, le vieux et les autres hauts gradés l'envoient sur terre. Ils dont devenus fous, ce doit être ça. A moins que ce ne soit… Gin se penche en avant. « C'est une blague ? »

- « Ne m'interrompez pas ! », gronde le barbu. « Croyez-vous que je sois du genre à blaguer ! Cette situation ne me plait guère, sachez-le ! Vous serez placé sous la responsabilité de la treizième et devrez régulièrement en référer au capitaine Ukitake. En outre, un rapport hebdomadaire vous sera demandé et une fois par mois, vous devrez vous soumettre à une visite conjointe aux douzième et quatrième divisions. »

Gin écoute attentivement les mots de Yamamoto. Ça parait tellement invraisemblable, qu'il en arrive à se demander quand il va se réveiller. Ou alors, il y a un truc.

- « Vous allez pouvoir récupérer votre zanpakutô… »

Gin n'écoute plus. Shinso. Shinso va lui être rendu. Un léger sourire vient se coller sur ses lèvres. Plus qu'un cadeau, cette sanction est en train de devenir une nouvelle chance.

- « … seront bloqués. »

- « Qu-quoi ? »

- « Serait-ce trop exiger de vous, Ichimaru, que d'écouter votre sentence jusqu'au bout ! »

- « Oui, commandant. »

- « Votre zanpakutô sera dépourvu de son shikai et de son bankai bien évidemment. Kurotsuchi a trouvé un moyen sûr de le faire. Chôjirô ! »

Voilà, il ne s'était pas trompé : il y avait bien un truc. La presque totalité de son pouvoir est bloqué. Cela signifie qu'il ne pourra pas communiquer avec Shinso.

- « Oui, capitaine commandant. » Le lieutenant Sasakibe est entré discrètement dans le grand bureau et vient s'incliner devant son supérieur. « Allez chercher les effets d'Ichimaru. »

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants est déjà parti. En un temps record, il revient chargé d'un uniforme de shinigami et d'un katana, que Gin fixe avec envie. Sasakibe dépose le tout dans les bras de l'argenté.

- « Veuillez-vous changer, Ichimaru ! Vous devez gagner votre affectation immédiatement. Urahara vous attend sur terre. Il vous expliquera les modalités de votre installation. »

Alors qu'il vient de terminer d'ôter son kimono blanc et s'apprête à enfiler le hakama noir, Gin demande au vieux : « J'pourrais aller saluer mon ancienne division ? »

- « […] »

Gin ressort libre de ses chaines et vêtu comme un simple shinigami. Il a décidé d'interpréter l'absence de réponse et le regard acéré du vieux comme un aval et, très rapidement, a pris congé, craignant qu'il ne lui laisse pas le temps de sa petite visite. Le voilà donc sur le chemin de son ancienne division.

* * *

**Plus loin, aux abords de la troisième**

Au moment où Gin sort libre de la première, Izuru franchit le senkaimon et se dirige vers sa division. Quand il franchit la grande porte, il constate que les hommes discutent par petits groupes. Certains ont le visage retourné, comme pris par un malaise. Il en salue quelques-uns, et à chaque fois, il reçoit des regards empreints de tristesse. Décontenancé, Izuru ouvre la porte de son bureau et, alors qu'il va poser son zanpakutô, Rose se ramène le visage fermé.

- « Viens dans mon bureau, Izuru. Il faut que l'on parle. »

Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, acquise aux côtés de son amant, Izuru emboite le pas de son supérieur en marmonnant « Bonjour à vous aussi ! »

Rose est toujours aussi soucieux. En fait, il porte les mêmes stigmates que les hommes dehors. Et là, ça commence à sérieusement inquiéter le lieutenant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe capitaine ? Quelqu'un est mort ? »

- « Non, ce serait plutôt le contraire. »

- « Le contraire ? »

- « Izuru, assied-toi s'il te plaît. »

- « Mais… » Izuru s'assoit lentement, sans quitter des yeux ceux de Rose.

- « Gin Ichimaru a été ramené à la vie par Kurotsuchi. »

Le capitaine étudie scrupuleusement les réactions de son subalterne, qui se résument à avoir la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Quand il se ressaisit enfin, Rose n'a pas à faire face à des cris ou de la colère. Non, Izuru reste calme et raisonnable, faisant presque un peu de l'humour. « A voir votre tête, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas une blague. »

- « Non, en effet. »

- « Je comprends mieux l'air affligé des hommes. Vous l'avez… »

La porte s'ouvre avec grand bruit, laissant passer un quatrième siège blanc comme un linge. « Ca-capitaine… il… il est là… »

Sans laisser aux deux hommes l'opportunité de bouger un cil, Gin Ichimaru apparaît sur le seuil de la porte. Un Gin sans son sourire honni, et les yeux grands ouverts.

- « Bonjour capitaine Ôotoribashi. Lieutenant Kira. » Les yeux de Gin ont à peine effleuré Izuru. Pourtant, l'argenté a enregistré chaque détail de l'apparence du jeune blond, notamment sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Mais c'est la présence qu'il se dégage maintenant de lui qui impressionne le plus l'ancien capitaine.

- « Bonjour Ichimaru. Dois-je considérer comme un honneur que votre première visite soit pour nous ? »

- « Non, j'ai plus rien d'honorable, capt'ain. Veuillez prendre ça comme des excuses d'vous avoir piqué votre place alors qu'j'le méritais pas. D'avoir sali cette division et trahi ses hommes. Surtout, toi Izuru. »

- « Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? », demande Rose.

- « Parce que j'ai cru coincer cet'ordure et que j'me suis retrouvé piégé quand j'ai découvert le pouvoir d'son zanpakutô. »

- « Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? », insiste Rose.

- « Parce que tout l'monde était sous l'pouvoir d'son illusion, et qu'ceux qui l'gênaient, il s'en débarrassait. »

- « Merci de me le rappeler », lance le capitaine le regard irrité.

- « Oh, mais vous z'en êtes bien sortis par rapport à d'autres qu'il a buttés ! J'l'ai vu tuer des témoins gênants comme si c'était des insectes. »

Le silence se fait entre les deux hommes. Izuru n'a toujours rien dit. La nouvelle est trop fraiche dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse savoir comment se comporter face à son ancien supérieur, savoir quoi lui dire. Alors il préfère se taire.

- « Vous allez prendre votre nouvelle affectation ? »

Gin hoche la tête.

- « Affectation ? »

Le premier mot d'Izuru, Gin en sourit.

- « Oui, Ichimaru est le nouveau shinigami chargé de la surveillance de Karakura. »

- « J'crois qu'le vieux m'veut pas dans ses pattes. »

- « Oh, et ça vous étonne ? »

Gin hausse les épaules. « Non, j'pense que j'méritais même pas ma liberté ! J'méritais pas d'revivre. J'avais fait mon choix y'a longtemps. » L'homme baisse les yeux, une attitude qui ne lui correspond pas vraiment, mais qui est sincère. « Bon, j'vais vous laisser, capt'ain. C'est bien qu'vous soyez d'nouveau ici. Je peux t'parler Izuru ? »

- « Euh... »

- « Izuru, tu peux faire une pause. »

- « Je viens à peine d'arriver capitaine ! »

- « Oui et alors ? Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. »

Les deux hommes quittent le bureau de Rose. « On pourrait aller dans l'petit jardin ? »

« Euh…, oui pourquoi pas. »

Marchant côte à côte, ils se dirigent vers le jardin en question. Ce n'est pas très grand, rien à voir avec les jardins des Kuchiki ou des Kyôraku. Toutefois, c'est le seul endroit dans toute la Soul Society où poussent des orangers. Une idée de Gin. Un petit banc, composé de trois pierres plates, fait office d'ornement.

Aucun des deux hommes ne s'y assoit.

Izuru, pas plus à l'aise que lorsqu'Ichimaru est apparu tout à l'heure, ne sait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr, il aurait des choses à reprocher à son ancien-capitaine. Plus que la trahison elle-même, son départ précipité, son absence ont fait peser sur ses épaules un poids qu'il n'était pas préparé à subir. La honte, la solitude, la difficulté de faire à nouveau confiance sont autant de sentiments qu'Ichimaru lui a imposés.

- « T'as l'air heureux, mon petit Izuru », sourit Gin.

Le surnom fait sursauter le blond. De quel droit ose-t-il utiliser ce petit nom dont il avait l'habitude de l'affubler avant ?

Avant la trahison.

Izuru fronce les sourcils pendant quelques secondes. « Croyez-vous que je puisse aller bien après ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Le ton froid surprend l'argenté. Il regarde le visage crispé par la fureur et les yeux étincelants de rage.

- « Ç'avait rien d'personnel, t'sais. »

- « Bien sûr que c'était personnel ! », s'écrie Izuru. « Vous êtes parti, vous m'avez laissé seul… »

La réaction vive fait un plaisir immense à Gin. Il a manqué à son ex-lieutenant, c'est une certitude pour lui. Comme il est certain qu'il va se battre pour l'avoir. Quand il a lancé cette idée folle à Rangiku, c'était une sorte de défi, une réaction puérile face à la découverte du couple d'Izuru et Isshin. Par le passé, il a toujours voulu faire du blond son amant, sans oser franchir le pas. D'une part, à cause d'Aizen et d'autre part, parce qu'il était convaincu qu'Izuru était hétéro. Après l'avoir revu dans le bureau, son désir s'est réveillé et maintenant, il le veut.

- « Vous ne dîtes rien », reproche Izuru.

- « Parce que t'as raison. J'ai pas d'excuse. J'peux bien t'dire tout c'que tu veux, tu m'croirais pas ! Mais j'peux t'montrer qu'tu m'as manqué. »

Gin se rapproche du jeune homme, envahissant son espace personnel.

- « Que… »

Perdu dans les yeux couleur lagon, Izuru ne réagit pas. Même lorsque Gin se penche et pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Il garde les yeux grands ouverts et laisse Gin presser ses lèvres un peu plus fort. Il garde encore les yeux grands ouverts lorsque Gin vient lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, comme si quelque chose se reconnectait en lui, il le repousse violemment avant de le gifler de toutes ses forces.

- « Comment osez-vous ? », éructe le blond devenu rouge.

Gin se frotte à présent la joue. « T'as d'la force dis-donc ! »

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous aillez fait ça ! »

- « Oh, tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire ! T'es plus mon lieutenant, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance. »

- « Tenter votre chance ? Mais… »

- « Ça t'étonnes ? J'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'le faire avant. C'est pas l'envie qui m'manquait, t'sais ! Dès que j't'ai vu en fait. T'étais tout timide à l'époque. T'as bien changé d'ailleurs. Mais c'est pas pour m'déplaire. »

Gin s'avance d'un pas.

- « ARRETEZ ! Arrêtez de dire des conneries ! »

- « Oh la la ! T'es vraiment plus du tout timide, mon petit Izuru ! »

- « Je ne suis pas votre petit Izuru », lance le blond en serrant les dents et les poings. « C'est clair ? »

- « Limpide », répond Gin, son sourire rusé de nouveau placardé sur ses lèvres.

- « Vous vous moquez de moi. Comme toujours… En fait, vous n'avez pas changé. Mais moi si ! Je suis avec quelqu'un et je vous demande…, non je vous ordonne de ne plus vous approcher de moi ! »

Tournant le dos à son ancien capitaine, Kira sort du jardin pour regagner son bureau, sans un regard en arrière.

Gin a bien ressenti un pincement au cœur quand il a entendu l'allusion à Isshin Kurosaki, mais il lui en faudrait plus pour abandonner. « C'est c'qu'on va voir, mon petit Izuru ! »

A son tour, il se dirige vers l'entrée du jardin. « Bon, bah faut qu'j'y aille moi ! J'ai un devoir à remplir. »

Son sourire devient effrayant quand il ajoute : « Et un brun à emmerder. »

* * *

**Jeudi matin - Ville de Karakura, 1****ère**** journée de Gin en tant que shinigami **

Ichimaru a longtemps hésité sur la façon d'arriver chez Urahara. Le farceur en lui aurait aimé se pointer comme un cheveu sur la soupe et surprendre celui qui est toujours au courant de tout. Malheureusement, l'homme en question a été informé. Logique quand on sait que le blond est chargé de veiller à ce que la prise de poste de l'argenté se fasse dans de bonnes conditions. Loin d'être un idiot, Gin a compris que le rôle de Kisuke ne se limiterait pas à le briefer sur la vie sur terre. De par son expérience au sein de la deuxième et son amitié légendaire avec celle qui en fût l'un des meilleurs capitaines, Urahara risque de lui coller aux basques.

C'est à ce stade de ses réflexions que l'argenté parvient à proximité du magasin. Il est en train de se pencher pour observer à travers l'une des fenêtres, quand il sursaute fort peu discrètement. Il ne s'était pas aperçu d'une présence derrière lui. En trois mots : un vrai bleu !

- « Ichimaru-san, nous vous attendions ! »

Se retournant, il découvre étonné Urahara sans son éventail et son… _'Y porte plus son chapeau affreux. C'est vrai qu'il s'tape l'esthète du Gotei 13 !'_. A ses côtés, une Yoruichi amusée se tient les bras croisés et les yeux plissés. Affichant son plus beau sourire, il tente de reprendre une contenance.

- « Bonjour, bonjour. J'n'étais pas sûr d'trouver quelqu'un. »

- « Mais oui bien sûr ! », sourit Yoruichi. « Quand on veut savoir, on frappe à la porte. On regarde pas par la fenêtre. »

- « Yoruichi, ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir notre ami que te de moquer de lui ! »

'_Putain, ces deux-là sont en train d'foutre de ma gueule !'_

Faisant un pas dans la direction de la porte, Urahara les invitent à le suivre. « Entrons. Nous sommes dans nos gigais, Ichimaru. Parler à du vide est synonyme d'aliénation mentale ici. »

- « C'est sûr que j'voudrais pas qu'on vous prenne pour deux fêlés », ironise l'argenté.

Yoruichi, qui entretemps s'est approchée derrière lui, lui donne une grande claque dans le dos, qui lui fait faire un bond en avant. « Sacré Gin. Toujours aussi vil et rusé ! »

- « J'suis pas vil ! »

La brune éclate de rire. « T'entend ça Kisuke ? »

- « En effet. »

Avant que Gin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la féline enchaine. « Je me souvenais d'un humour assez vaseux, mais là, t'es devenu tordant, tu sais ! »

Ichimaru pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. « J'suppose que j'peux pas vous faire changer d'avis à propos d'moi. Bah, j'ferais avec ! »

La mine du pauvre petit gars incompris scotché sur le visage signifie clairement qu'il se fout de leur avis sur sa personne comme de son premier bakûdo.

- « Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes envoyés toutes ces vacheries à la tête, passons aux choses sérieuses. Yamamoto m'a demandé de vous expliquer deux ou trois choses. La première, vous aurez l'immense privilège de loger chez moi ! »

- « Kisuke, arrête de bomber le torse. Ta bicoque, c'est pas non plus un manoir ! »

- « Permet-moi de te rappeler, Yoruichi, que tu es bien contente de la trouver ma bicoque, comme tu dis », déclare outragé Urahara.

- « C'est vrai qu'on mange bien ici. »

- « Ah, quand même ! »

- « Tu verras Gin, Tessai cuisine divinement bien. La petite Ururu aussi. Et Jinta s'occupe bien du ménage. »

- « Et moi ? », s'offusque le blond comme un gamin.

- « Ouais, et lui, y fait quoi ? »

- « Kisuke donne des ordres », répond sans hésitation la brune.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

- « Ah oui, sinon il est spécialiste en coups foireux. Tu pourras demander à Ichigo. »

- « Je te signale que j'ai un magasin à gérer ! »

- « Vous vendez quoi ? »

Content que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ses activités marchandes, Urahara affiche un sourire un peu trop prononcé, lorsqu'il répond à Gin : « Des choses et d'autres, mais principalement des bonbons. »

- « L'arrive à en vendre avec c't'air-là ? », chuchote Gin à l'oreille de Yoruichi.

- « Mm, et c'est bien le plus effrayant, comme dirait Isshin. Notre brave Kisuke est un commerçant connu et reconnu à Karakura. »

- « Justement, Isshin est bien médecin lui ! Alors pourquoi je ne serais pas commerçant ! »

- « Pas faux », admet la brune en hochant la tête. « Si cet abruti de Kurosaki a pignon sur rue en tant que toubib, on devrait te donner la mairie ! »

- « Pfft ! Je disais donc que vous allez loger dans mon humble demeure, et qu'il y a un certain nombre de règles à respecter. »

- « Traduction : chez Urahara, rien n'est gratuit ! », intervient Yoruichi.

- « Je ne vois pas où le problème ! Il me semble normal qu'en contrepartie du gîte et du couvert, Ichimaru participe un peu à quelques tâches… disons…»

- « Ménagères ! T'es doué avec un balai, Gin ? »

- « Y t'fait balayer ? »

- « Nooon ! Je suis noble. Et même si je me suis barrée avec lui il y une centaine d'années, j'ai toujours gardé des liens avec mon clan. J'ai accès aux richesses des Shihôin et, à travers moi, Kisuke en profite. »

Vivement intéressé, Urahara penche la tête en direction d'Ichimaru et lui demande innocemment : « Vous avez une quelconque richesse, Ichimaru-san ? »

Se faisant une raison, l'interrogé soupire la réponse : « Ok, j'ai pigé. L'balayage. Et après ? »

- « Urahara, vous êtes là ? » C'est la voix d'Ichigo depuis le magasin. « Venez, ils doivent être derrière. Bonjour… »

Au moment où il entre dans la pièce, Ichigo se fixe instantanément.

- « Bon sang, ne t'arrêtes pas comme ça, Ichigo ! », fait Uryû qui vient de buter contre Orihime, qui elle-même s'est encastré dans le dos de son petit ami. Elle s'écarte en se frottant le nez avant de rester figée la bouche ouverte devant le spectacle des trois shinigamis.

Aussi rapidement qu'il décoche ses flèches, Uryû a vu et appréhendé la situation. « Alors Ichigo, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ? », raille-t-il.

Et cela suffit à faire réagir son meilleur ami. « Espèce de crétin ! », marmonne le rouquin, en lui décochant en prime un méchant coup d'œil.

- « Dis-moi, Ichigo, tu penses quoi des performances de Kurotsuchi ? », lance Yoruichi.

- « C'est un clone ? », demande timidement Orihime.

- « Non, c'est bien Gin Ichimaru, c'est sa signature spirituelle. » Uryû est sûr de lui

- « Oh, j'suis flatté qu'on souvienne d'moi ! »

- « Je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de quoi ! », rétorque froidement le Quincy.

Des trois, il semble être le plus à l'aise. Ichigo rompt enfin le silence dans lequel l'a plongé la vision de Gin. C'est avec hargne qu'il s'adresse à Urahara : « D'accord, l'autre taré l'a ramené. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il _fout_ là ? »

- « C'est le nouveau shinigami en charge de Karakura. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ? », fait Uryû les yeux encore plus froncés que ceux d'Ichigo.

- « Non, le vieux Yama ne prise pas ce genre d'humour. Et d'après ce que je sais, il aurait préféré… »

- « M'buter », finit Gin.

Ichigo n'adresse toujours aucune parole à Ichimaru bien que ses yeux soient rivés sur les siens. « Comment il en a réchappé ? », demande Ichigo.

- « Vote des capitaines. »

- « Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre », admet à contrecœur Uryû. « Après tout, ils voulaient exécuter Rukia. Et je crains que ce ne soit pas la dernière connerie qu'ils feront. »

- « Ouais, mais je pensais qu'avec les vizards… »

La déception vibre dans la voix d'Ichigo, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Il replonge dans ses souvenirs pendant qu'Uryû continue de converser avec les autres. Il songe à la première fois qu'il a rencontré Gin. Un capitaine qu'il a tout d'abord pris pour un guignol, avant que celui-ci ne lâche sa puissance en tranchant net le bras de Jidanbô. La deuxième fois, c'était au cours de la bataille, dans la fausse Karakura. Il a dû se battre contre lui alors même que cet ennemi n'en était plus un. C'est en effet à ce moment que Gin lui a révélé son intention de tuer Aizen. Encore aujourd'hui, le jeune homme accepte difficilement d'avoir perdu du temps et de l'énergie dans un combat insensé. Le désir de vengeance de cet homme a peut-être conduit des hommes et des femmes à la mort. Au fur et à mesure que les images défilent dans sa tête, une sombre colère s'empare de lui. Les autres l'ont remarqué et ont cessé de parler. Ichigo n'a jamais été doué pour contrôler son reiatsu.

* * *

**Bou la vilaine auteur qui coupe un paragraphe laissant un suspens indescriptible ! C'est pour mieux vous tenir en haleine, mes chers lecteurs !**


	4. Une première journée explosive

**Couple :** Gin x ?

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **une première journée explosive

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent : (magasin d'Urahara) Les autres l'ont remarqué et ont cessé de parler. Ichigo n'a jamais été doué pour contrôler son reiatsu._

- « Ichigo, ça va ? », fait Orihime en lui touchant le bras.

- « Oui, je repensais au combat… »

Gin ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se moquer : « Oh contre moi ? Comme c'est gentil ! »

- « GENTIL ? », hurle Ichigo en avançant d'un pas, l'air menaçant. « Tu t'es mis en travers de mon chemin pour tuer Aizen et t'as pas été capable de le faire ! Si j'avais pu l'arrêter avant, peut-être… peut-être que des vies auraient pu être sauvées… si j'avais été plus rapide… »

- « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ichigo. C'était une guerre et il y a toujours des pertes pendant une guerre », essaie de le rassurer Orihime.

- « Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal encore aujourd'hui ? »

Les mots ont grand peine à sortir de la gorge serrée.

- « Parce que tu as un cœur, _toi_ », décrète Uryû en dévisageant l'ancien capitaine de la troisième.

La détresse du jeune Kurosaki remue les tripes de Gin. Contrairement à ce que vient de dire Uryû, Gin a bel et bien un cœur. Que peut-il répondre à ça ? Rien. Au fond, c'est la vérité. Il a présumé de ses forces et s'est pris une raclée. Oui, il a probablement sur la conscience les morts qu'évoque Ichigo. Ça, en plus de tous les crimes qu'il a commis sous les ordres d'Aizen. Il redevient sérieux, et se faisant, ouvre ses yeux, chose que peu de gens ont l'habitude de voir.

- « C'est ma faute. Pas la tienne. Et pour ton info, j'ai pas demandé à r'venir. »

Il ne baisse pas les yeux, parce que d'une certaine manière, ce serait insulter Ichigo que de se comporter comme un repenti. Et puis, ça cadre tellement peu avec lui.

- « Et qui va le surveiller ? Pas vous quand même ! », fait Ichigo en s'adressant à Urahara.

- « Si ! », répond joyeusement la brune.

- « Putain mais ils sont tombés sur la tête à la Soul Society ! »

- « Ichigo, je ne sais pas si je dois me vexer. Tu dis ça parce que le vieux est incompétent, ou parce que c'est _moi_ qui suis incompétent ? »

- « Kisuke, on s'en fout de tes états d'âme ! », siffle Yoruichi.

- « Décidément, je suis un incompris ! Bon, pour tout vous dire, Ichimaru-san s'est vu confisqué son shikai et son bankai. »

Le Quincy remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. « C'est déjà ça. De toute façon, je suppose qu'on doit s'en contenter. »

- « Au fait, elle est où ta panthère ? »

- « Yoruichi, évite de l'appeler comme ça », conseille son ami blond. « La tension est déjà suffisamment lourde sans en asticoter inutilement Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Parce qu'il est évident que le sexta va se pointer. C'est obligé, puisqu'aujourd'hui, tout part en couille !

- « Il doit nous rejoindre ici. » Il jette un œil à sa montre. « D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

- « Dis-moi Gin, prêt à revoir un ancien espada ? »

Dire que la Shihôin s'amuse comme une petite folle, est un doux euphémisme. Et elle est bien la seule. Les autres semblent redouter l'arrivée du bleuté. Il est tellement imprévisible qu'ils ont été pris par le stress à l'évocation de son nom. Si cela devait mal tourné, Urahara est prêt à tous les jeter dans la fosse au sous-sol, Ichigo à s'interposer et Uryû à donner de sa personne pour dévergonder son homme. Si le sexe est un point sensible chez l'ex-sexta, c'est une arme pour le Quincy.

- « Eh, z'êtes là ? » La bête est dans la place. « Eh Oh ! Bébé ? »

Gin lève un sourcil d'étonnement.

- « Par ici, Grimm », répond un Uryû très calme.

Lorsque Grimmjow entre enfin dans la pièce, il n'a d'yeux que pour son amant qu'il prend dans ses bras et embrasse passionnément.

- « Tu m'as manqué toi ! »

Le ton est séducteur et la température vient de grimper.

- « Tu l'as vu au déjeuner ! »

- « Et alors, j't'ai pas sonné Poil de carotte ! »

Comme Grimmjow ignore les autres personnes présentes, Yoruichi se fait un plaisir de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

- « Tu dis pas bonjour, Grimmjow ? »

Le bleuté relève la tête, la tourne brièvement dans la direction de la femme chat. « Ouais, s'lut » Puis, il repart dans la contemplation de son brun. Il écarquille cependant les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, tout en continuant de regarder son brun hocher la tête genre :_'Oui, Grimm, tu as bien vu ce que tu as vu !'_

Quand il se tourne finalement vers Gin, ses yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes, sa respiration s'est sensiblement accélérée et il campe sur ses deux jambes écartées, comme du temps d'Aizen et qu'il affrontait tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route.

- « Qu'est-ce tu fous là l'chacal ? J'te croyais mort ! »

En deux phrases, Uryû lui explique la situation.

- « Oh comme c'est mignon ! », fait Yoruichi les mains jointes. « Vous avez des petits noms entre vous ! »

- « Yoruichi enfin, cesse de les exciter ! », prévient Urahara.

- « Exciter ? J'le butte si y m'approche ! »

- « Il voulait dire de les énerver, Grimmjow-san », croit bon de préciser Orihime. « Je sais qu'Urahara-san est un peu un obsédé sexuel, mais je ne pense pas qu'il parlait de sexe entre vous deux. »

La jeune femme a débité tout ça avec un ricanement nerveux. Le silence autour d'elle lui fait réaliser qu'elle a dit une grosse connerie. Non seulement, elle vient ouvertement de parler de sexe, et en plus de sexe impliquant Grimmjow et Ichimaru, mais par-dessus le marché, elle a insulté Urahara-san. Sous les regards la visant, elle devient rouge pivoine, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Grimmjow en particulier, la regarde comme s'il la prenait pour une demeurée. Ce qu'elle est probablement à ses yeux.

- « Bon, et toi Gin, comment tu appelles notre petit Grimmjow ? »

- « Par son nom et son prénom », répond sobrement l'argenté.

- « T'es pas drôle, tu sais ! Sinon Grimmjow, t'es content de revoir ton ancien… ton ancien quoi au fait ? »

- « Superviseur », crache le bleuté.

La brune siffle un coup. « Ah ouais, quand même ! Et tu supervisais quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ? »

Gin ne daigne pas répondre, trop occupé à surveiller le plus infime mouvement de l'ancien sexta.

- « Y nous surveillait, des fois qu'on aurait pas suivi les consignes. »

- « J'me souviens pas t'avoir nui, Grimmjow… »

- « Ouais, c'est vrai. Toi t'observais d'loin, hein ? Tu sais, l'autre _enculé_, tu l'regardais faire c'qui voulait, hein ? Avec moi comme avec les autres. »

Grimmjow est trop en colère pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Uryû a compris à quoi son amant est en train de faire allusion. « Grimm… »

- « Si ça peut t'rassurer, t'as pas été l'seul. J'étais aussi d'ceux-là. », énonce doucement Ichimaru.

Uryû écarquille les yeux sous le regard acéré d'Urahara qui suit et surtout, décrypte la conversation.

- « Mais toi, t'as choisi d'le suivre ! »

- « PAS POUR ÇA ! »

Le cri de Gin est poignant. Il y a comme de l'électricité dans l'air et, pour une fois, Yoruichi préfère ne pas en rajouter. Il est vrai qu'elle, tout comme Urahara, est arrivée à la même conclusion quant à ce qui se cache derrière l'affrontement verbal des deux hommes. L'avantage de l'expérience et de l'âge, allez savoir. A l'opposé, Ichigo et Orihime sont trop innocents pour envisager autre chose que de la torture.

Après plusieurs secondes de ce face-à-face, Grimmjow doit se rendre à l'évidence : Gin est sincère. Il lui dit la vérité, quand il affirme avoir subi la loi d'Aizen. Ça l'embête car il aurait voulu lui coller une peignée, juste pour effacer une partie de l'affront.

- « T'aurais dû l'butter avant ! »

- « J'sais. »

- « Bien, bien. Vous vous êtes expliqués et c'est une très bonne chose. Rien ne vaut d'aplanir les différents pour repartir sur de bonne base ! », lâche Urahara joyeusement parce qu'il est soulagé que le pire ait été évité.

- « Qu'est-ce tu racontes comme connerie, toi ? »

- « Grimm, Ichimaru est le nouveau shinigami affecté à Karakura », explique Uryû.

- « Bah tiens, il a suivi l'autre et on l'envoie sur terre pour l'remercier ! Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Et toi, Poil de carotte, tu dis rien ? »

- « Grimm, ne t'en prends pas Ichigo. Il lui a déjà dit ces quatre vérités avant que tu n'arrives. »

- « Ah ouais ? J'aurais bien aimé être là, tiens. » Grimmjow dévisage toujours Gin et Gin est toujours aussi tendu. « Bon, t'as à boire Urahara ? Pas qu'je veux fêter ta renaissance, l'chacal, mais il fait soif. »

- « Un peu de thé peut-être ? », suggère le blond. « Je vais demander à Tessai… »

- « Dis-donc, tu serais pas en train de t'foutre d'ma gueule avec ton thé ? »

- « Grimm ! »

- « Bah quoi ? J'revois un mort et faudrait qu'je m'enfile du thé en plus ? »

- « Kisuke, sors la bouteille de saké », ordonne Yoruichi.

- « Eh, mais je suis chez moi, ici ! »

- « Justement Urahara, faudrait veiller à être un meilleur hôte ! »

- « Ichigo, tu bois maintenant ? »

- « Comme l'a dit Grimmjow, il y a des moments où il fait soif. Et c'en est un ! »

Alors que les jeunes s'installent après un signe d'Urahara, Gin soupire discrètement, relâchant un à un tous ses muscles. Il s'approche à son tour et vient s'assoir à côté d'Orihime qui l'encourage d'un sourire.

- « T'as vu ça Gin, en plus t'as droit à un pot d'arrivée », lance Yoruichi.

* * *

**Soul Society, cantine de la 10****ème**** division **

On est mardi. Et le mardi, Kira, accompagné d'Hisagi, rejoint leur amie Rangiku pour le déjeuner. Cette fois, Rose s'est joint à eux. Il a rendez-vous juste après avec le capitaine Hitsugaya, pour mettre au point un exercice conjoint d'entrainement de leur division. De ce fait, le petit capitaine est aussi de la partie.

Les discussions vont bon train, et rapidement, elles commencent à tourner autour du sujet de prédilection depuis deux jours : la résurrection de Gin Ichimaru. Et comme souvent dans le cas pour les sujets sensibles comme celui-là, les avis divergent et la tension s'accroit.

- « Si vous le croyiez coupable, capitaine, pourquoi avoir voté pour cette sanction ? »

- « Matsumoto, il est loin d'être tout blanc ! », clame haut et fort Hitsugaya.

- « Je le sais très bien. Et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle il a été démis de ses anciennes fonctions et qu'on lui a bloqué son zanpakutô ! »

- « C'est quand même un minimum, Ran », intervient Shûhei.

- « Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

- « Matsumoto, le lieutenant Hisagi a le droit d'exprimer son opinion. »

- « Bah voyons, surtout quand elle vous arrange. »

L'échange entre les deux gradés de la dixième est assez virulent. Loin de l'amusement de leurs sempiternelles chamailleries. A l'opposé, Rose et Kira restent pour l'instant étrangement silencieux.

- « Ce que je voulais dire », reprend le brun tatoué, « c'est que par rapport au châtiment de Rukia, c'est un peu léger. »

- « Encore heureux ! », rugit la blonde en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tous ses collègues.

- « MATSUMOTO ! Je te prie de te calmer. »

- « Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Que l'un de mes meilleurs dise une _connerie_ pareille, ça me dépasse ! » Hisagi écarquille les yeux sous l'insulte. « Heureusement que nous n'émettons plus des sentences aussi extrêmes, Shûhei ! Tu te rends compte qu'à l'époque, nous avions tous accepté cette exécution. Il a fallu l'intervention d'humains pour nous ouvrir les yeux. Nous étions prêts à regarder Rukia mourir sans bouger le petit doigt. Et moi, encore aujourd'hui, j'ai honte d'avoir été de ceux-là… »

Elle termine son monologue la voix cassée, avalant un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir.

- « Tu as raison, Ran. » Tous se tournent vers Kira. « Nous avons tous évolués et c'est une bonne chose. Le Gotei 13 n'est plus celui qui sanctionnait à tout va. Et votre présence, capitaine, en est la plus belle preuve. »

- « Merci Izuru », répond Rose.

- « Excuse-moi, Ran, je n'aurais pas dû faire cette comparaison. »

- « Et moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver après toi. C'est juste que… »

- « C'est Gin », soupire Hitsugaya.

- « Oui », admet la jeune femme doucement. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes plus mon héros, capitaine ! », s'enthousiasme-t-elle aussitôt.

- « Ton héros ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Matsumoto ! »

- « Et toi Kira, tu en penses quoi de cette sanction ? », demande Shûhei.

Le blond réfléchit quelques instants. « Je suis partagé. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, je suis heureux qu'il soit en vie et qu'il puisse avoir une nouvelle chance… »

- « Ah vous voyez ! Kira est d'accord avec moi ! »

- « Matsumoto ! Tu l'as coupé au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire mais. »

La blonde se penche vers le Kira qui a le malheur d'être assis à côté d'elle. Malheur parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'énerve, elle bouge de son siège, le bousculant et l'empêchant de manger correctement.

- « T'allais dire mais, mon petit Izuru ? »

'Mon petit Izuru', c'est ainsi qu'_il_ l'a appelé. Kira voit rouge. « Bon sang, cessez une bonne fois pour toutes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

- « Roh la la ! Bon c'est vrai que c'est réservé à Isshin, hein ? » Elle lance un clin d'œil aux autres, ajoutant : « Chasse gardée ! »

- « Pas du tout ! Isshin ne m'affuble pas de ce sobriquet ! »

- « Ah bon ! Et comment il t'appelle alors ? »

Izuru Kira se met à rosir et à sourire en même temps, « Il m'appelle son… », avant de réaliser ce qu'il allait dire. « Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

- « Roh allez, dis-le nous ! »

- « Matsumoto ! Fiche-lui la paix ! »

- « Mais capitaine, moi je vous dit tout sur ma relation avec Hanatarô ! »

- « Oui, et je m'en passerais bien si tu veux tout savoir ! »

Amusé et un peu curieux, Rose demande à la blonde : « Et quel est le surnom que tu donnes à ton petit ami, Rangiku ? »

- « Mon petit rebelle ou alors Docteur Love. Love ça veut dire amour, rapport au fait que c'est un dieu du sexe. »

Hisagi et Kira baissent la tête dans leur assiette pour éviter d'exploser de rire. Et franchement, il y a de quoi : à bien y regarder, petit oui, mais associer rebelle et Hanatarô Yamada, c'est aussi exotique que de dire que Kuchiki est un gai luron !

- « Matsumoto ! On est à table. »

- « Et alors ? C'est pas sale le sexe vous savez. Que je suis bête, évidemment que vous savez. Toutes les nuits, vous vous envoyez en l'air avec Ikkaku. »

Les joues d'Hitsugaya virent au rouge cramoisi. Honte ou colère ?

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

Ce sera colère.

Malgré la querelle de l'homme et de sa vice-capitaine, Rose revient à la charge : « Et toi, il t'appelle comment ? »

- « Ma merveille au miel, rapport à la couleur de mes cheveux. Mais celui que je préfère, c'est ma petite chatte brûlante. Et je vous assure qu'elle l'est quand il est face à moi ! »

- « MATSUMOTO ! »

- « Roh capitaine, je blaguais ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être prude ! »

- « Comme toi tu ne l'es pas, ça fait une bonne moyenne ! »

- « Et sinon, c'était quoi le 'mais' ? », demande Hisagi. Tous regardent le brun sans comprendre. « Oui, Kira avait l'air d'avoir une objection à propos d'Ichimaru. »

Les yeux se tournent vers un Izuru gêné de devenir la cible de toute l'attention.

- « Bah, vas-y Izuru, exprime-toi », l'invite Rangiku. « Dis-nous ce qui te tracasses. »

- « Rien, rien… »

- « Roh, toi, tu nous caches quelque chose ! »

- « Un problème, Izuru ? », s'inquiète Rose. « C'est Gin ? »

- « Euh…, il m'a comment dire… embrassé. Mais je l'ai giflé ! »

- « LE SALAUD ! Il a quand même tenté sa chance ! », fulmine Rangiku.

- « Comment ça 'quand même' ? », demande Izuru.

Ayant pris conscience qu'elle vient probablement de commettre LA bévue, la blonde se ferme comme une huitre. Ce que remarque tout de suite son supérieur.

- « Vas-y Matsumoto, exprime-toi donc, nous sommes toute ouïe. »

Hitsugaya ronronne de plaisir devant l'embarras de sa lieutenante.

- « Bah, en fait, Gin m'a dit qu'il allait tenter le coup avec toi. Pourtant je lui ai dit que tu étais avec Isshin et qu'il ferait bien de ne pas lui chercher des poux. »

Le blond se met debout : « Mais t'es dingue ! Ichimaru est sur terre en ce moment. »

- « Si tu lui en as collé une, il n'ira pas chercher des noises à Kurosaki », tente Hisagi.

- « Tu ne le connais pas, Shûhei ! Ose me dire le contraire Rangiku ? »

- « Il t'a dit quoi exactement ? » En bon pragmatique, Rose préfère réorienter la discussion sur les faits plutôt que les émotions.

- « Grosso modo, que je lui avais tapé dans l'œil dès qu'il m'avait vu et qu'il avait toujours voulu me séduire. Ensuite, il m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé et je suis parti. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il souriait comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup. Oh bon sang, j'aurais dû… »

- « Non, tu n'y es pour rien », le rassure Hisagi. « C'est mieux que tu sois parti. Au moins, ça prouve que tu ne voulais pas l'encourager. »

- « Capitaine, je dois y aller, s'il vous plait ! »

- « Vous n'exagérez pas un peu », ironise Hitsugaya.

- « Non capitaine, j'ai bien peur d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise », avoue Rangiku avec un air penaud. « Je suis désolée, Izuru. J'aurais dû tout te dire tout de suite. »

- « C'est trop tard maintenant. » La réponse est sèche et Rangiku ne sait plus quoi dire. Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre cette histoire à la légère.

- « Allons, allons, calmez-vous tous les deux. Izuru je t'autorise à faire un petit aller-retour sur terre. »

- « Capitaine, est-ce que je peux y aller ? »

- « Tu plaisantes Rangiku. Je te rappelle que tu as du travail ! »

- « Capitaine, je pourrais raisonner Gin… »

- « Très bien tenté, Matsumoto. Il est hors de question que tu ailles te promener dans le monde réel ! »

- « Mais capitaine… »

- « Ça suffit Matsumoto ! »

- « Tu peux y aller Izuru. Quand tu arriveras au Senkaimon, j'aurais fait le nécessaire. »

Kira ne demande pas son reste. Il quitte rapidement les lieux, l'air tourmenté.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, Ville de Karakura, clinique Kurosaki **

Deux fois par an, la petite clinique Kurosaki est rangée de fond en comble. Aération des pièces, remplacement des installations abîmées ou obsolètes et coups de peinture sont à l'ordre du jour pour le facétieux docteur. Pour ce faire, la clinique est fermée pendant une durée d'une semaine, Isshin passant allégrement du statut de praticien à celui de bricoleur du dimanche. Très tôt ce matin, Tessai lui a prêté mains fortes pour déplacer les meubles les plus volumineux et, en fin d'après-midi, Ichigo et ses amis viennent l'aider à repeindre l'accueil et les deux salles de visite.

Pour le moment, Isshin est occupé à battre les trois matelas, un bandana sur les cheveux et un grand tablier noué sur ses hanches. Ce n'est donc pas vraiment à son avantage que Gin Ichimaru le rencontre. Lui qui ne savait pas comment l'aborder, passe de suite en mode moquerie.

- « Oh la la, on m'avait dit qu'vous étiez docteur. Z'avez perdu vot'boulot pour faire l'ménage comme ça ? »

Isshin redresse la tête pour découvrir un shinigami avec les yeux plissés et perché sur le poteau électrique planté au coin de la clinique. N'ayant pas reconnu l'homme qui a combattu aux côtés d'Aizen, le brun salue l'argenté avec un grand sourire. Pour sa défense, lors de la bataille finale, il était bien trop occupé avec Aizen pour prêter attention à n'importe quoi d'autre.

- « Bonjour ! Vous êtes le nouveau shinigami de Karakura. »

- « C'est moi ! », répond joyeusement Gin. « Fallait bien qu'j'vienne saluer l'père du héros. »

Le ton clairement railleur met la puce à l'oreille d'Isshin. « Et vous vous appelez ? »

- « Oh quel idiot j'fais ! J'm'suis pas présenté. Gin Ichimaru. » Se faisant, il s'incline grossièrement.

Isshin perd rapidement sa bonne humeur. Les poings sur les hanches, son regard devient suspicieux. « Vous étiez mort aux dernières nouvelles ! »

- « Ouais et maintenant j'vis. »

- « Comment ? »

- « Un mec avec d'la peinture sur l'visage et un masque qui fait peur aux petits et aux grands. »

- « Bien sûr, le taré qui a remplacé Kisuke ! », fait Isshin en tapant une main dans l'autre. « Et pour vous punir d'avoir trahi et tué, on vous envoie ici ? »

- « Ouais, c'est dingue hein ? »

Isshin ne sait pas trop quoi penser de cet olibrius. « Bon, j'ai encore du travail. Je vous laisse au vôtre. »

Tout en restant sur ses gardes, le brun recommence à taper avec son balai les matelas.

- « Ouais, mais j'm'ennuie ! J'connais pas grand monde ici. »

- « Vous n'êtes pas censé être en service ? » Isshin cesse son activité pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'argenté. Celui-ci est descendu de son perchoir et se tient à quelques mètres de lui.

- « Si », soupire Gin. « Vous savez c'que c'est quand on a pas sa famille avec soi. »

- « Vous avez de la famille à la Soul Society ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Y'a ma petite Ran-chan. » Isshin sourit à l'évocation de la blonde incendiaire. C'est vrai qu'elle en parlait comme de son meilleur ami du temps où il était capitaine. Il avait complètement oublié. Comme il a oublié avoir rencontré l'argenté à cette époque. « C'est vrai qu'vous étiez son capt'ain. »

- « Oui, une sacrée bonne femme, cette Ran ! » Subrepticement, Gin a fait quelques pas, s'approchant du brun qui vient de s'appuyer sur son balai. « Et un très bon officier ! »

- « Z'êtes sûr qu'on parle d'la même ? »

Isshin éclate de rire : « C'est vrai qu'elle a un petit problème avec la paperasse. »

- « Vous pouvez l'dire ! Et pis y'a mon petit Izuru. »

Isshin tique au surnom affectueux : « J'avais oublié qu'il avait été votre vice-capitaine », se rembrunit-il.

- « Ouais, l'meilleur. C'est lui qui manque l'plus. J'ai regretté d'pas l'avoir emmené avec moi quand j'suis parti. »

- « Hein ? Mais Izuru n'est pas un traitre ! »

- « Non, mais c'est normal de n'pas laisser celui qu'on aime, z'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Juste le temps que les mots se répercutent en lui et Isshin serre les dents, l'air renfrogné comme jamais.

- « Vous êtes là pour quoi exactement ? »

- « J'vous l'ai dit, pour saluer l'père du héros ! »

- « Vous approchez pas d'Izuru ! »

- « Oh comme j'ai peur ! Mais c'est trop tard », jubile l'argenté.

Le balai qu'Isshin tenait encore, vient de tomber par terre. Le brun est blême, de surprise et probablement de rage contenue.

- « Trop tard comment ça ? »

- « Izuru et moi, on s'est retrouvé. On s'est même embrassé… »

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Isshin vient de prendre Gin par le col de son uniforme, laissant éclater sa colère et son énergie spirituelle. Une colère qui dépasse la petite voix qui lui dit pourtant qu'Izuru n'était pas gay lorsqu'il l'a connu, qu'il était vierge lorsqu'il l'a pris la première fois. La pression étouffante qu'il relâche commence à opprimer Gin, qui vient seulement de prendre conscience de la portée des mots de Rangiku.

En fait, Gin est en train de faire la même erreur qu'Aizen : sous-estimer un Kurosaki.

* * *

**Karakura, lycée d'Ichigo**

Keigo rejoint en courant ses amis. La pause déjeuner est l'occasion idéale de faire le point de son histoire avec Yoruichi. Un bien grand mot pour une aussi petite rencontre. Quoiqu'elle fût inoubliable pour lui… et pour tous ceux qui ont assisté à ce petit désastre.

- « Les révisions, c'est barbant », lâche Tatsuki en s'asseyant.

- « Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris le raisonnement par récurrence », fait Orihime.

Leur dernier cours ce matin, c'était 'mathématiques'. Deux heures de prise de tête à écouter leur professeur soporifique réciter, sans une once de conviction, des théorèmes indigestes. Bref, une véritable torture.

- « Vous avez pigé les garçons ? », reprend Tatsuki.

- « Je pense que oui », répond Mizuiro. « Bien que je ne voie pas l'intérêt de démontrer une chose qui est de toute façon évidente. »

Chad approuve d'un mouvement de tête.

- « Si tu commences à chercher une utilité pratique aux mathématiques, tu risques de t'arracher les cheveux », fait remarquer Uryû.

- « Exactement ! », s'exclame Keigo. « C'est pour ça qu'on devrait parler d'autre chose… Un truc plus intéressant. »

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme ne semble pas gagner ses amis qui le regardent avec un air dubitatif, limite soupçonneux.

- « Comme ? », demande Mizuiro.

- « Ma relation avec la belle Yoruichi ! » Keigo a levé les yeux au ciel, se pâmant d'amour devant une image de la brune, qu'il est bien entendu le seul à voir.

- « T'as pas de relation avec Yoruichi. »

La voix d'Ichigo est froide, cassant la joie de son ami.

- « T'es méchant, Ichigo ! »

- « Non, il est réaliste. La seule relation que tu aies avec elle, c'est dans tes rêves », l'achève Uryû.

- « Mais, elle pourrait devenir réelle si vous m'aidiez ? »

L'air malheureux et le regard éploré de Keigo sont loin d'être irrésistibles. Ils arrachent un air de pitié bien vite oublié chez les filles, et une indifférence plus ou moins polie des garçons.

- « S'lut la compagnie ! »

- « Grimm ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » De voir son amant, Uryû s'inquiète car il devrait être au travail. Il est sur le point de passer second dans les cuisines d'un restaurant, son patron ayant vu chez lui des qualités indiscutables. Preuve que parfois savoir manger, c'est un bon début pour savoir cuisiner. « Tu ne travailles pas ? »

- « Non, c'est l'inventaire. L'boss a fermé le resto. »

- « Tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

- « J'avais oublié. »

- « Comment tu peux oublier un truc pareil », demande Ichigo.

- « Simple : c'est pas important ! J'me suis dit que j'pourrais venir bouffer avec vous. »

- « C'est quoi dans ton sac, Grimmjow ? »

- « A bouffer. J'ai pris des trucs au resto. »

- « Ton patron est au courant au moins ? »

- « Qu'est-ce tu crois Poil de carotte ? J'suis pas un voleur ! »

- « C'est quoi ? », fait Orihime en tendant le cou pour voir ce qu'il y a dans le sac.

- « Y'a des ramens et pis l'reste du gâteau qu'j'ai fait hier. »

- « Tu fais des gâteaux Grimm ? », s'étonne Chad.

- « Ouais, Uryû m'a montré deux trois trucs et l'boss aussi. C'est une génoise au chocolat avec une crème praliné. »

- « Mmm, ça doit être bon. Et tu n'as pas pensé à mettre des poivrons verts ? »

Alors que le sourire monte aux lèvres de tous les autres, le bleuté fixe des yeux assassins sur la rouquine. Pour lui, le pire crime qui soit, c'est de massacrer la bouffe.

- « Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? », fait-il sur un ton doucereux.

- « Pour la couleur ! »

Un élan de sympathie pour celui qu'il appelle Poil de carotte prend Grimmjow au plus profond de lui.

- « Et l'goût t'en fais quoi ? »

- « J'suis sûre que ça donnerait un petit goût unique à ton gâteau. »

- « Bon, si on revenait à mon problème ? »

- « Qu'est-ce t'as l'chialeur ? »

Aussitôt, le bien nommé se met à pleurnicher. « C'est pas gentil de dire ça ! »

- « En même temps, c'est tellement vrai », soupire Mizuiro.

- « Bon, c'est quoi l'problème ? »

- « Keigo a besoin d'un miracle », répond Uryû tout en continuant de manger.

- « Ouais, il voudrait qu'on l'aide à choper Yoruichi », continue Ichigo.

Le bleuté regarde Keigo avant d'assener le verdict : « La dernière fois, tu t'es pissé d'ssus ! »

- « C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI ! »

- « T'as raison, tu t'es joui d'ssus ! », explose de rire Grimmjow.

Anéanti par les moqueries qu'il subit et en bon looser qu'il est, le châtain affaisse lamentablement ses épaules. Un coup de poing sur le bras le fait se redresser.

- « Conduis-toi en homme, pas en chiffe molle. T'vas pas aller voir ta maman à chaque fois qu'tu reçois un coup ? »

- « Non… non, bien sûr ! », répond Keigo en se massant le bras. _'Aïeuu ! Il m'a fait mal ce con'_.

- « Faut jamais qu't'oublies qu't'es le dominant… »

Ichigo échange un petit sourire avec Uryû. Les théories vaseuses de Grimmjow sur la supériorité des dominants est devenu un sujet d'amusement entre eux. Ils préfèrent ne pas faire d'objection et laisser l'ancien espada expliquer à Keigo Asano comment se mettre à son avantage.

- « …, t'vois ? »

- « Oui, oui. Ne jamais baisser les épaules, la regarder dans les yeux sans ciller, lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas une lopette mais un homme, un vrai… »

Grimmjow, Uryû, Ichigo et Chad bondissent sur leurs pieds. Deux reiatsu viennent d'exploser dans l'atmosphère, vraisemblablement du côté du quartier où habitent les Kurosaki.

- « Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de travers ? », commence à pleurer la version mâle de Keigo Asano.

- « C'est pas l'énergie d'un hollow. »

- « Ben, t'fais des progrès Poil de carotte ! J'connais cette énergie. C'est l'autre chacal ! »

- « Et l'autre ? », demande Chad.

- « Il faut y aller ! » Le ton d'Uryû ne souffre aucune objection. Le jeune homme est inquiet.

- « Tu l'as reconnu ? »

- « Oui, Ichigo. C'est celle de ton père. » Ichigo écarquille les yeux. « Grimmjow, sors de ton corps artificiel et file devant. Tatsuki et Chad, vous vous occupez des gigaïs. Allons-y. »

Grimmjow n'est déjà plus là et Ichigo est en train de s'élancer sous sa forme de shinigami lorsqu'Uryû donne ses dernières consignes. « Orihime, tu nous rejoint à la clinique Kurosaki. On ne sait jamais ! »

* * *

**Karakura, clinique Kurosaki **

Comme prévu, Grimmjow est le premier à arriver à la clinique. Les deux shinigamis, car c'est bien sous sa forme de shinigami qu'Isshin fait face à Gin, laissent encore éclater une quantité énorme de reiatsu. Visage de marbre et main sur leur zanpakutô, ils sont fin prêts à l'affrontement.

Les mains dans les poches, le bleuté s'approche plus près. « Y'a un problème ? »

Pas de réponse.

- « EH ! J'vous parle ? »

Sûr que la moutarde commence à monter au nez de Grimmjow, quand on voit l'air agacé sur son visage. Non seulement il devrait être avec son bébé au lieu de regarder ces deux imbéciles se tuer du regard, mais en plus ils ont le toupet de l'ignorer !

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de leur dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, qu'Ichigo et Uryû se tiennent à ses côtés.

- « Grimm, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- « J'en sais rien bébé ! Ces cons répondent même pas ! »

Ichigo se rapproche de son père.

- « Fils, tu ne bouges pas », l'interpelle Isshin, la mâchoire serrée.

- « Mais…, papa, c'est quoi le problème ? »

- « Ça ne te concerne pas ! »

Ichigo se fige. C'est la première fois que son père lui parle aussi froidement.

- « Bien le bonjour ! Qu'avons-nous là ? » »

- « Urahara-san, je pense que ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour plaisanter ! », le sermonne aussitôt Uryû.

- « Ce n'est pas mon intention, Uryû-kun. Alors Ichimaru-san, quel point de votre mission vous n'avez pas compris ? Vous devez protéger les habitants de Karakura des hollow, pas les attaquer ! »

Aucune réaction de la part des deux duellistes.

- « C'est un flop ! », lance Grimmjow.

- « Mon petit Grimmjow, j'ai désamorcé des situations beaucoup plus inextricables que celle-là », chuchote le blond avant d'élever la voix. « Alors Isshin, tu ne vas pas te battre quand même ! »

- « Kisuke, rentre chez toi et fous-moi la paix ! »

Vexé de s'être fait envoyer balader par son ami, Kisuke s'apprête à passer à quelque chose de plus incisif quand Izuru surgit d'un senkaimon et vient se placer entre les deux hommes.

Isshin a le dos de son amant en plein dans son champ de vision. Un amant qui a libéré son reiatsu et qui semble lui aussi très en colère.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? REPONDEZ ! », hurle-t-il en s'adressant à Ichimaru.

Celui-ci écarquille les yeux. Il n'a jamais vu Kira dans cet état. Derrière lui, Isshin avance d'un pas. « Il a dit que vous vous étiez embrassé ! »

Kira se retourne d'un coup sec et ce qu'il voit dans les yeux du brun lui fait mal. Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour la mise au point. Il revient à Gin.

- « Comment avez-vous osé ? », crache-t-il avec tout le fiel dont il est capable. « Vous avez posé vos lèvres quelques secondes sur les miennes avant que je ne vous repousse et que je vous colle ma main sur la figure. Et vous appeler ça s'embrasser ? Jamais je n'embrasserais quelqu'un comme vous. Vous êtes vil et manipulateur, mais je ne vous laisserai plus faire. J'avais encore un semblant d'estime pour vous, mais c'est bel et bien terminé. Et je vous interdis de vous approcher de l'homme que j'aime. C'est CLAIR ? »

- « Très… clair », déglutit Gin.

L'argenté passe devant Urahara qui lui parle à voix basse. Puis il s'envole dans le ciel azuré.

Kira se retourne à nouveau, fixant de ses yeux bleus son amant. Isshin s'approche pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais le blond tend le sien, le stoppant dans son élan.

- « Izuru ? »

- « Pourquoi tu l'as cru ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

- « Si, bien sûr que je te fais confiance. »

- « Alors pourquoi ? »

- « Il y avait cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me rappelait que j'avais été le premier… »

- « Et tu ne l'as pas écouté cette petite voix ? »

- « Non parce qu'il y avait l'autre voix, celle de la jalousie. Celle qui me disait qu'il avait été ton capitaine, que vous aviez des rapports privilégiés bien avant que tu ne me connaisses. Et puis, il est très beau… et aussi très jeune… »

La déception qui voilait le regard de Kira vient de s'évaporer. Le blond est attendri par la confession de son amant.

- « Idiot ! Pour moi, il n'y a que toi. Je t'aime Isshin, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui, et je t'aime aussi. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassent, entrainant un sourire sur les lèvres de leurs amis restés un peu en retrait.

- « J'aimerais que tu aies confiance en moi. »

- « Je te promets de faire des efforts. »

- « Et au fait Isshin, pour moi, tu es le plus beau. »

- « Oh, t'entends ça Kisuke, je suis le plus beau. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit ! », intervient Uryû

- « Uryû, tu deviens aussi rabat joie que ton père. »

Estomaqué par l'insulte, le Quincy croise les bras et se met à marmonner : « Si j'avais su que je serai insulté, j'aurais continué mon déjeuner ! »

- « Allez, je vous invite tous pour un petit encas. »

- « Je décline. Je dois rentrer, j'ai un métier moi ! »

- « Mais bien sûr, Kisuke ! T'as surtout du petit personnel pour tout faire à ta place ! »

- « Je ne te ferai pas l'honneur de te répondre », lance Urahara en s'éloignant d'un pas nonchalant.

- « Je dois y aller aussi, Isshin. Mon capitaine m'a fait une fleur en m'autorisant à venir. »

- « Ah bon. D'ailleurs, comment l'as-tu su ? »

- « Rangiku », répond froidement Kira. « Gin lui avait parlé de son projet de… séduction. Et cette idiote n'as pas cru bon de me prévenir. »

- « Tu y vas un peu fort, non ? »

Kira n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il est coupé par un Ichigo très remonté.

- « VRAIMENT ? Regarde où ça a failli te conduire, bon sang ! Elle dit et fait tout et n'importe quoi. Oh bien sûr, la plupart du temps, ça amuse la galerie, moi le premier. Mais là, on a frôlé la cata ! »

- « Tu as raison fils. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. »

- « Ouais, y'a pas non plus mort d'homme. Bon, faut qu'on y aille. »

- « Tu ne restes pas pour l'encas fils ? »

- « Je te rappelle que nous avons cours, le vieux. Tu viens Uryû ? »

- « J'vous suis. »

- « Non Grimm. La pause déjeuner est presque terminée. On ne pourra pas se voir », rétorque Uryû.

- « Il n'a qu'à rester ici pour m'aider. De toute façon, vous deviez venir peindre après les cours. »

Un appel sur le soul pager de Kira et trente secondes après, le senkaimon est ouvert. Un dernier baiser et le blond s'y engouffre. Ichigo et Uryû sont déjà partis.

Reste Grimmjow, les sourcils froncés, face à un Isshin soudainement très enjoué.

- « Tu vas voir mon petit bonhomme, on va bien s'amuser ! »

* * *

**Jeudi proche de minuit - Ville de Karakura, appartement de Gin **

La journée aura été mouvementée pour Gin. Après son altercation un plus tôt, il s'est décidé à se mettre au travail. Pour oublier la gifle d'Izuru. Pour ne plus penser à son regard dur sur lui. Pour ne plus entendre en boucle dans sa tête les mots qui lui ont fait mal. Pour se débarrasser de sa déception. Et aussi, parce que désormais, ce sera son lot quotidien.

Il a survolé la ville de Karukura, de long en large, et ce jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Et encore à ce moment-là, il a continué à inspecter le moindre espace, cherchant à détecter la plus petite particule d'énergie spirituelle suspecte. Il a aidé un vieil homme à passer de l'autre côté, et c'est fourbu qu'il rentre chez lui.

Oui, chez lui. Dans son logement à lui.

Après l'épisode avec Isshin, Urahara ne pouvait pas continuer à l'héberger. Le père d'Ichigo est l'un de ses plus fidèles amis et Kisuke ne veut pas renoncer à cette amitié, ce qu'il aurait dû faire en hébergeant l'argenté. Le blond n'est pas non plus un monstre. Il a glissé à Gin une adresse, lui disant que c'était celle de l'appartement de son prédécesseur, à la stupeur de l'argenté. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé entre Rukia et Ichigo, la Soul Society possède en effet un studio meublé dans un immeuble à Karakura.

Rentré dans son minuscule appartement, Gin n'a même pas le courage d'aller prendre une douche. Avant de rentrer, il a fauché une bouteille de saké dans un magasin et il compte bien s'enivrer pour accompagner la déprime qui est en train de l'envahir. La première coupe est avalée cul sec. La deuxième ne tarde pas à rejoindre la première. Alors qu'il se resserre une troisième, il sent une présence tout près de lui.

La seule lumière de la petite pièce est celle de la lune à travers la fenêtre. Fenêtre devant laquelle semble se tenir l'ombre d'un homme. Un peu à l'ouest à cause de l'alcool, et encore plus à cause de son cafard, Gin ne se redresse pas immédiatement. Il plisse les yeux pour savoir s'il y a bien une silhouette en face de lui ou si c'est juste une hallucination. Après quelques secondes à la regarder, il arrive à la conclusion que ce n'est pas un mirage. Reste à savoir à qui elle appartient. L'homme, car c'est un homme, ne bouge pas. Il est assez grand, bien qu'un peu plus petit que lui. Il est finement musclé et sa chevelure épaisse court jusqu'à sa nuque.

Comme hypnotisé, Gin pose sa coupe et se met difficilement debout. Il s'approche lentement, la tête penchée en avant, sans cesser de fixer son regard sur la tête qui se rapproche. Et dieu que c'est dur de rester concentré. Quand il est à peine à cinquante centimètres, il reconnait son visiteur du soir.

- « Oh non ! J'm'en suis pris plein la tête ! Ça va, j'ai compris. J'm'approcherai plus… »

Les mains de l'homme viennent prendre de force son visage en coupe et sa bouche est prise d'assaut par une bouche affamée. Ouvrant les yeux en grand, Gin est incapable de bouger. Son cerveau a buggé au moment où il a ressenti la pression de ces lèvres-là.

Parce que c'est tout bonnement impossible. Il ne peut pas être embrassé par lui !

Les lèvres sont d'une douceur infinie mais exigeantes, presque voraces. Après un instant, une langue vient quémander l'ouverture, léchant les lèvres de Gin en appuyant avec ardeur pour le faire céder. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. La surprise a fait place à de la curiosité, même s'il ne comprend pas encore le geste de l'autre. Sa langue est maintenant caressée par sa jumelle, qui s'enroule avec volupté autour d'elle. Cette langue est experte, Gin a lui-même assez d'expérience pour le reconnaitre. Emporté par les sensations, il ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. Fondre dans le baiser est tellement délicieux. A moins que ce ne soit le résultat de son esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

Le baiser est rompu, son partenaire ayant besoin de reprendre son souffle. Gin n'a toutefois pas le temps de poser ne serait-ce qu'une question, que ses lèvres sont à nouveau assaillies. Le corps chaud de son futur amant vient se coller au sien et des mains viennent se glisser dans son cuir chevelu, le massant avec délice. C'est irrésistible au point que Gin pose ses deux mains sur les hanches fermes, face à lui. L'homme gémit et commence à se frotter sans pudeur contre le corps déjà bien échauffé de l'argenté.

La raison de Gin vient de se barrer en vacances. Il n'a plus envie de se poser de questions.

De _lui_ poser des questions.

Il descend ses mains sur les fesses rebondies, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements à son compagnon d'un soir. Elles sont fermes, à l'image de la fine musculature de son propriétaire. Gin salive d'anticipation de pouvoir se glisser entre elles, ce qui n'est pas difficile en ayant une langue aussi acharnée à fouiller sa bouche. Quand le deuxième baiser est à son tour cassé, Gin ne perd pas une seconde pour plonger dans le cou et le malmener. Il suce la peau fine et la grignote avec gourmandise, la marquant comme sienne. Son presque amant se tortille dans ses bras. Gin le sent impatient, alors il écarte brusquement les pans de son haut pour admirer avec les yeux, puis avec les mains la peau imberbe. Il est superbe, c'est indéniable. Pourquoi ne s'en est-il jamais rendu compte ?

Gin le soulève dans ses bras et l'allonge sur le lit sans délicatesse aucune. Il ôte rapidement ses vêtements pendant que l'autre se débarrasse des siens. Du moins de ce qui lui restait sur la peau. Deux sexes gorgés de sang se font face. Gin reconnait que l'homme est plutôt bien pourvu. Il le voit désormais dans toute sa splendeur et sa nudité, éclairé par la pleine lune puisque le lit fait face à la fenêtre. Un sourire de dément vient orner les lèvres roses et gonflées de l'homme allongé. Gin n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit pervers. Mais après tout, c'est lui qui est venu à lui. C'est lui qui est là face à lui, dans le plus simple appareil. Il cache bien son jeu, surtout lorsqu'il se redresse pour venir s'assoir sur le bout du lit, face à la queue tendue de l'argenté qu'il saisit d'une main avant de la lécher, un regard lubrique dans les yeux. Gin rejette la tête en arrière, soufflé par une sensation qu'il n'a pas connue depuis si longtemps. A peine reprend-il ses esprits qu'un cri aigu sort de sa gorge. L'autre a englouti son sexe et le suce avec avidité. Gin va se noyer dans ce tourbillon s'il ne reprend pas le dessus bien vite.

Il _refuse_ d'être celui en-dessous. Il _veut_ le prendre.

Au bout d'un effort considérable, il parvient à le repousser et à s'allonger sur lui, l'embrassant pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Pas de paroles jusque-là, et c'est mieux ainsi. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il le tient prisonnier sous lui, il est bien décidé à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce coquin visiteur nocturne. Avec un regard malicieux à souhait, Gin commence à frotter leurs deux sexes, bougeant les hanches et s'aidant de ses mains. Excité un peu plus encore, la réaction sous lui est immédiate. Les jambes s'écartent, ce qui va amplement faciliter la poursuite de leurs ébats. Il rampe avec lenteur sur le corps, croque un téton au passage, heureux d'arracher un cri.

Quel joli filet de voix !

Il ne s'en lasse pas, et croque le deuxième téton qu'il soulage bientôt en faisant tournoyer sa langue autour, pour calmer la douleur. Les deux appendices rougis sont dressés et bien fripés, signe que Gin n'a pas perdu de sa dextérité. Sans un temps mort, il continue de faire trainer sa langue, mouillant et chatouillant la peau. Il remonte aussi un peu générant un grognement frustré de son amant, qui aimerait bien le voir s'occuper de son entrejambe oubliée.

Il se peut que Gin ait été surpris au début. Mais qu'on se le dise, il est à nouveau maître de la situation.

Après plusieurs minutes de suçotements bruyants, l'argenté finit par accéder à l'envie de son partenaire en se positionnant entre ses jambes. Il donne de petits baisers sur le sexe joliment bandé, taquinant encore et encore, alors que l'homme qui se soumet à lui gronde de plus en plus. Quelle impatience ! Mais quel pouvoir purement jouissif de dominer ainsi. Sa langue mutine glisse de la base à la tête, s'enroule sur le sommet et emporte la verge avec elle, dans sa bouche. Avec un cri plus fort que les gémissements qu'on entendait jusqu'à maintenant, le corps s'arque, augmentant la pénétration et faisant cogner le sexe contre la gorge de l'argenté. Le plaisir pour le soumis est tel qu'il n'a pas réalisé que deux doigts ont déjà pénétré son intimité. Tout en le suçant avec vigueur, Gin étire les parois de l'anus pour que la douleur soit quantité négligeable.

Soudain, le corps tressaute violemment dans un cri. En parfaite synchronisation, l'homme a joui dans la bouche de Gin et ce dernier a trouvé sa prostate. Ravi d'avoir goûté à son amant et trouvé sa source d'orgasmes, l'argenté se redresse pour l'observer crier sous le toucher fabuleux qui s'effectue à l'intérieur de lui.

Non, Gin n'est pas sadique. Il se complait juste à entendre les cris et à voir le corps si bien réagir.

Toute bonne chose ayant une fin, il retire ses doigts et se met sur les genoux, prêt à passer à l'ultime étape de leurs ébats. Les grondements de l'homme sonnent comme un avertissement, l'invitant à activer la manœuvre. Orientant de sa main droite son sexe suintant, il commence à se pencher, s'appuyant sur son bras gauche qu'il pose sur le matelas. Au moment où il accole sa verge contre l'anus, son amant écarte un peu plus les jambes, signe que son envie est grande. La pénétration est une torture, le fourreau de chair est trop étroit. Gin ferme les yeux et retient son souffle, écoutant la respiration difficile sous lui et les geignements, signe de douleur pour celui qu'il vient d'enculer. Il stoppe son mouvement alors qu'il est enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Son corps touche presque le torse en-dessous. Tandis qu'il reste immobile, deux bras vigoureux s'enroulent autour de son cou, et un coup de hanche se fait sentir dans tout son corps. C'est le signal qu'il attendait. Il débute par de gentils vas-et-viens, encore pris dans le dilemme qui a envahi sa tête où moment où il l'a pénétré. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi lubrique peut être aussi étroit ? Que l'homme soit vierge lui a effleuré l'esprit. Idée qu'il a bien vite chassée, tant elle ne cadre pas avec l'attitude de son amant.

Rassuré par les gémissements aux sonorités plus réjouissantes, il ressort presque complètement et revient d'un coup sec, tapant du même coup sur la petite tâche et faisant hurler son partenaire. Maintenant qu'il a trouvé le bon angle, il peut accélérer ses mouvements et pilonner, au plus grand plaisir de son amant, ce cul magnifique. Gin concentré sur ses coups de butoir, le dévore des yeux, avant de tomber en piquet sur sa bouche, avalant par la même occasion l'un des cris de pure extase. Le baiser est passionné et Gin le domine aisément. Il pourrait rester une éternité dans ces bras-là, mais rien n'est éternel et la fatigue commence à le prendre même si l'entrain est toujours égal. Il casse le baiser et n'a que le temps de se redresser un peu quand les bras de son amant le lâche pour agripper derrière lui le drap. Le sperme est projeté sur son torse et il sent son sexe être comprimé par les chairs, qui se rétracte en soubresauts. Dans un cri rauque, il éjacule à son tour à l'intérieur de son amant et finit par s'écrouler sur lui.

Alors qu'il tente de calmer les accélérations de son cœur à l'unisson de celles de son amant, le seul mot qui lui vienne est parfait. Oui, c'était parfait. Son amant _est_ parfait.

Il sort de lui et s'écarte lentement. Tendant le bras, il se saisit de la tunique qu'il revêt parfois la nuit et essuie son ventre, puis celui de son bel endormi. Car, le jeune homme s'est presque immédiatement endormi.

Gin le regarde avec un regard nouveau. Ses cheveux orange et soyeux sont collés sur son front. Mais ce qu'il l'étonne par-dessus tout, c'est son air angélique.

Gin vient de découvrir quelque chose. Dans son sommeil, Ichigo Kurosaki ne fronce pas les sourcils.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anemone33 : **tes méninges que tu tritures depuis deux chapitres, t'avaient-elles orienté vers ce dénouement ? Hé hé, j'en doute fort, très chère lectrice assidue !

**Maryanne : **on a tous rêvé de faire subir les pires outrages aux vendeurs et vendeuses qui nous sautent dessus dès que l'on a un orteil dans leur magasin. Petite vengeance personnelle !

**Marine :** bah voilà tu sais comment Gin a fait chier Isshin. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne lui a pas réussi car il s'en est encore mangé une ! Quoiqu'il a eu aussi une chaude récompense à la fin.


	5. Un réveil en fanfare

**Couple :** Gin x Ichigo

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **un réveil en fanfare

* * *

**Vendredi matin - Ville de Karakura, studio de Gin**

Il sent une peau chaude contre la sienne. Une peau douce comme de la soie. La sensation est agréable au point qu'Ichigo sourit doucement dans son sommeil. Il est bien et n'a pas envie de bouger. Certains rêves ne devraient jamais finir. Et celui-là en fait partie. Comment sait-il qu'il rêve ? Très simple, il se souvient très bien avoir quitté Orihime hier après le déjeuner, il ne peut donc pas être avec elle. Et puis, ce qu'il ressent est différent. Ce n'est jamais aussi réconfortant. Là, il a l'impression de reposer sur un nuage. Ou du moins sur l'idée de ce qu'on se fait d'un nuage : quelque chose de cotonneux qui vous porte et vous rend aussi léger qu'une plume. Il n'ose pas bouger de peur de se réveiller et que le bien-être qu'il l'a envahi, ne s'évapore avec les derniers restes de sommeil.

Pourtant, quelque chose sous lui semble se mettre en mouvement. Il se concentre, cherchant à savoir si cela est dû à son rêve ou si son matelas est subitement doté d'une vie propre. Alors que son cerveau peine à lui donner la réponse, il entend un soupir. Est-ce lui qui vient d'émettre ce son ? Non, il est quasiment sûr que non. Cela peut signifier que dans son rêve, il n'est pas seul. Ses pensées partent désormais dans tous les sens et à force de se poser toutes ces questions, Ichigo doit bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne rêve peut-être pas. Un dernier effort de réflexion et il en conclut que si ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est qu'il est couché avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont il est presque sûr qu'il n'est pas Orihime, sa petite amie.

Cela suffit à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Sous la faible lumière du jour naissant, il les referme aussitôt. Il fait une nouvelle tentative, mais en vain. Il papillonne pendant quelques instants, habituant progressivement ses rétines à la lumière du matin. Rapidement, il lui apparait clairement que sa tête repose sur un corps, et par conséquent, il a la confirmation qu'il n'est pas seul dans sa chambre. Attendez une minute ! La fenêtre n'est pas au bon endroit, son bureau a disparu et le lit est bien trop grand. Cette chambre, ce n'est pas la sienne !

Alors qu'il veut s'assoir sur le lit pour finir de se remettre les idées en place, une douleur fulgurante le saisit dans le bas des reins et l'oblige à rester allongé, sur le matelas cette fois. Se passant la main sur le visage, il respire un bon coup.

- « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ça fait un mal de chien ! »

- « Mmm, dors. », fait une voix à côté de lui.

Un bras s'enroule autour de sa taille. Encore cette peau douce. Il ne fait plus aucun doute que la voix est masculine. Les battements du cœur d'Ichigo s'accélèrent quand il tourne la tête vers le côté, pour tomber sur une masse de cheveux argentés.

Argenté ?

Masculin ?

Cette fois, Ichigo surpasse la douleur de ses reins, et s'extirpe du lit avec un cri. « Aaah ! » Il a les yeux fixés sur le corps de Gin Ichimaru. Le corps se relève pour s'assoir.

- « Ichi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Viens t'recoucher ! », fait-il en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui.

Ichigo le fixe éberlué. Il voit le shinigami, torse nu et pas bien réveillé. D'ailleurs en regardant de plus près il n'y a pas que le torse qui soit dénudé. Le drap peine à cacher les parties intimes de l'homme. Et Ichigo se découvre à admirer le corps imberbe, les muscles fins et le corps élancé. Se donnant une tape mentale, il hoche la tête pour se reconcentrer.

- « Vous êtes nu ? »

Gin étire un sourire. « Toi aussi ! »

Ichigo baisse les yeux et découvre qu'en effet, lui aussi est nu comme un vert. Il place ses deux mains devant son entrejambe, dans une pauvre tentative de sauvegarder sa dignité.

- « Oh, on est timide c'matin ? »

Le ton moqueur de l'argenté fait enrager de suite Ichigo, finissant de lui remettre les idées en place. Lui nu, dans un lit avec un autre homme, tout aussi nu que lui. La douleur dans le bas des reins… oh, bon sang, ils ont couché ensembles. Le sang d'Ichigo ne fait qu'un tour et, comme il est un homme d'action plus que de réflexion, il se jette sur l'autre le prenant directement à la gorge.

- « SALAUD ! SALAUD ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, espèce d'ordure ? »

Lâchant le cou d'une main, il se met à frapper de son poing, le visage de Gin. Celui-ci ne doit qu'à des réflexes acquis au fil de décennies d'entrainement, d'éviter le premier coup et les autres. En revanche, il a un mal de chien à se défaire de la prise sur sa gorge. Après un effort surhumain, il parvient à renverser leur position et à s'assoir à califourchon sur le rouquin. Après un rapide combat de mains, il réussit à saisir les poignets de son amant furieux pour lui maintenir les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Lui qui s'attendait à un réveil en douceur et tout en câlins après la nuit torride qu'il a passée, ben il est servi !

- « Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? »

- « Mon problème ? Tu m'as violé et c'est moi qui ai un problème ? »

- « Minute ! J't'ai pas violé. C'est toi qui m'as sauté d'ssus ! Faudrait pas inverser les rôles ! »

- « C'est quoi cette merde ? Je suis pas gay connard ! Comment j'aurais pu t'sauter dessus, hein ? »

Gin reste figé pendant quelques secondes. La réaction violente du rouquin est sincère. Il décide de s'expliquer calmement : « Hier soir, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de boire un coup quand t'as débarqué par la f'nêtre sous ta forme de shinigami. Tu m'as r'gardé et pis tu t'es jeté sur moi pour m'rouler un patin. J'suis qu'un homme et en plus j'avais pas l'moral après c'qui s'est passé avec ton paternel. Alors j'me suis pas dérobé. Mais _je t'ai pas violé_ ! »

- « C'est des conneries tout ça ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça et surtout pourquoi je m'en souviens pas ? »

- « J'en sais rien, mais j'mens pas ! »

- « Mais bien sûr ! T'as jamais menti de ta vie, Ichimaru ! »

- « Regarde tes vêtements, si j'mens ! » Ichigo regarde dans la direction indiquée par l'argenté et reconnais son uniforme de shinigami. Il sait qu'il ne se transforme que lorsqu'il va à la Soul Society ou lorsqu'il se bat contre un hollow. « J'sais pas pourquoi tu t'souviens pas. Et pis qui me dit que tu t'cherches pas une excuse parce que tu regrettes d'avoir trompé ta copine ? J'suis pas dans ta tête, moi ! »

Brusquement, Ichigo cesse de se débattre. L'allusion à Orihime lui fait de la peine et il doit reconnaitre que Gin ne lui a pas menti sur un point : l'uniforme gît bel et bien sur le sol de la chambre. Pourtant, c'est la dernière phrase de l'argenté qui l'interpelle. _'J'suis pas dans ta tête'_. En effet, Gin n'est pas dans sa tête. Dans sa tête, ou plutôt dans son monde intérieur, il y a Zangetsu et surtout son hollow. Au fur et à mesure que la compréhension se fait dans son cerveau, Ichigo pâlit, jusqu'à murmurer : « Oh, mon dieu, il a pas fait ça ! »

Gin a vu s'opérer le changement chez l'homme qu'il surplombe. Voyant que plus aucune menace n'émane de lui, il se relève légèrement et le libère. L'autre ne tarde pas à se lever et à s'habiller en silence.

- « C'est qui _il_ ? »

Ichigo ne répond pas. Il vient de fixer ses tabis et s'apprête à franchir la fenêtre, quand il s'arrête pour dire « Personne qui te concerne ! » Il s'envole sans même un regard en arrière.

Inquiet, Gin s'habille à son tour, tout en concentrant son esprit sur l'énergie spirituelle instable de son amant. Une petite voix lui intime de laisser tomber. Lui sait qu'il ne peut pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté d'intérêt au fils Kurosaki, du moins de tendre intérêt. Mais il y a eu cette nuit, où Ichigo s'est abandonné dans ses bras. C'est forcément un signe. Non, il ne va pas abandonner.

Il se lance alors à sa poursuite.

* * *

**Karakura, dans un autre quartier**

Lisa vient de tourner au cœur d'une rue marchande de Karakura. Elle marche depuis près de deux heures, sans réel but. Depuis la journée shopping haute en couleurs passée en compagnie d'Orihime et des autres, elle n'est plus la même. La plupart de ses pensées sont tournées vers la rouquine. A tel point qu'elle n'en dort quasiment plus, se tournant et se retournant nuit après nuit pour trouver un sommeil qui la fuit désespérément. Cette fois, elle a décidé de prendre l'air, histoire surtout de réfléchir à sa situation. Car, malgré tout ce que la jeune femme a vécu de difficile dans sa vie, c'est la première fois qu'elle se trouve démunie, qu'elle est incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qui lui arrive. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Que précisément elle craigne de mettre un mot sur ce qui lui arrive.

Les pensées qui l'assaillent depuis qu'elle a quitté le grand appartement qu'elle partage avec Love, sont fouillies au possible. Lisa secoue la tête, espérant qui sait, y remettre bon ordre. La vérité est qu'elle ne parvient pas à savoir à quel moment elle a commencé à voir Orihime différemment.

Ce n'est pourtant pas ça le plus important. Lisa n'est pas lesbienne, c'est une certitude. Elle n'a jamais été attirée par les femmes. Elle, ce qu'elle aime, ce sont les queues. Manière un peu crue de voir les choses, mais réalité absolue. Sa vie, surtout depuis sa fuite de la Soul Society, a été jalonnée de rencontres masculines, aussi brèves que passionnées. Lisa aime le sexe, elle ne s'en cache pas et, même si elle affectionne tout ce qui touche au yaoi, elle est à l'opposé non intéressée par les relations entre deux femmes. Mais n'est-ce pas le cas de tous les hétéros d'être révulsés par les relations avec une personne du même sexe qu'eux, alors qu'ils seront souvent fascinés par celles entre deux personnes du sexe opposé au leur.

Ça n'aide pas plus Lisa. La jeune femme est suffisamment clairvoyante et honnête avec elle-même pour reconnaitre qu'elle en pince pour Orihime. Et ça aussi, c'est nouveau. Lisa n'est jamais tombée amoureuse auparavant. Pourquoi faut-il que cela tombe sur une femme, et qui plus est, sur une femme fiancée à un jeune homme qui se trouve être Ichigo ?

Un pincement au cœur, la brune continue sa route plus démoralisée que jamais.

- « Salut Lisa ! »

Surprise, Lisa sursaute et se tourne sur la gauche. Les coïncidences ont la vie dure. Orihime, souriante et pimpante, lui fait de grands gestes de la main sur le trottoir opposé. Revenue de sa surprise, Lisa traverse bien vite la route, après les vérifications d'usage de chaque côté. Quoique cela ne serve à rien : il est très tôt et il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans le quartier résidentiel où ses pas l'ont conduite, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- « Bonjour Orihime. T'es bien matinale ! »

- « J'aime me lever tôt. Et puis, je n'avais plus de lait », répond la jeune rouquine en levant le sac qu'elle tient en mains et sur lequel se visse le regard de Lisa. « Et toi, tu fais quoi par ici ? Tu venais me voir ? »

La brune relève vivement la tête, l'air bouleversée. _'Non, je ne peux pas faire ça à Ichigo.'_

- « Insomnie », lâche-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- « Oh, comme c'est dommage ! Tu veux venir chez moi, je vais te faire un petit déjeuner. »

Lisa commence à paniquer à l'idée de passer du temps avec l'objet de son tourment.

- « Non, je dois rentrer sinon Love va se demander où je suis passée. Nous avons l'habitude de prendre notre premier thé ensembles. »

Orihime regarde la brune s'éloigner, l'air déçu de ne pas avoir l'opportunité de discuter avec la vizard.

Comme elle est sortie sans son gigai, Lisa utilise le shunpo pour regagner plus vite son appartement. Persuadée de ne plus pouvoir dormir maintenant, elle décide de préparer le petit déjeuner. De toute façon, Love est un lève-tôt. Il ne va tarder à débarquer, et il sera ravi de se foutre les pieds sous la table.

Au moins, un qui sera heureux !

* * *

**Magasin d'Urahara**

Il fait jour lorsqu'Ichigo arrive au magasin d'Urahara. Un filet de lumière se diffuse à travers les stores provenant, semble-t-il, de la cuisine. Le rouquin se met à taper frénétiquement sur la porte.

Après quelques secondes, Yoruichi, la bouche pleine, vient lui ouvrir. « Chalut Ichigo ! » La brune s'efface pour le laisser passer. « Tu veux du thé ? »

- « Non, j'vais m'entrainer au sous-sol ! », répond Ichigo sans se retourner et en accélérant le pas.

- « C'est ça, ça va te calmer les nerfs ! » Yoruichi, dont toute l'attention est tendue vers le bol avec lequel elle est en train de s'empiffrer, ne s'est pas rendue compte de l'état d'agitation extrême dans lequel se trouve le rouquin. Ni même qu'il soit plus que douteux de le voir débarquer de si bonne heure pour s'entrainer.

Tellement emporté par sa colère, Ichigo oublie de refermer la trappe d'accès au souterrain d'entrainement. Il descend rapidement les marches, et une fois ses pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, son énergie spirituelle explose, faisant trembler le magasin.

Yoruichi avale sa bouchée de travers, bondissant sur ses pieds. Au même moment, Urahara qui dormait du sommeil du juste dans les bras de son Yumi, se lève comme un ressort du lit. Toutes ces années à être sur le qui-vive après sa fuite de la Soul Society, lui auront appris à réagir plus vite que n'importe qui. C'est donc vêtu de son habit vert habituel qu'il rejoint Yoruichi dans le couloir, Yumichika, l'air débraillé, sur leurs talons.

- « C'est Ichigo ! », dit Yoruichi, comme si Urahara n'avait pas reconnu la signature spirituelle de son élève.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, ils sont déjà en bas. Kisuke donne déjà des ordres à son amant, quand les autres habitants de la maison arrivent à leur tour. « File aussi vite que tu peux à la Soul Society et ramène les vizards. Et surtout, pas un mot à Yamamoto. »

Tessai ne perd pas de temps pour former un kekaï, afin d'éviter que le déferlement d'énergie ne soit ressenti dans tout le quartier. Yoruichi reste figée face à la barrière de protection, regardant son élève se transformer à l'intérieur. « Pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard ! », fait-elle.

- « Jinta, appelle Hachigen et explique-lui qu'Ichigo se bat contre son hollow. Le numéro est près du téléphone. Ururu, toi tu vas chez les Kurosaki, et tu ramènes Isshin ! »

Les ordres sont clairs et dit sur un ton tranchant, mais en réalité, Kisuke est effrayé. Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il ? Il s'approche de Yoruichi.

- « C'est toi qui lui a ouvert ? »

- « Oui. Il a juste dit qu'il voulait s'entraîner. Et moi j'ai rien vu venir. »

- « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça ne sert plus à rien de toute façon. Garde ton moral car si Shinji et les autres tardent à venir, il va falloir qu'on rentre là-dedans, ma belle Yoruichi. »

Quand Yoruichi se tourne pour lui répondre, elle constate qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Une personne vient de poser un pied sur le sol poussiéreux. « Ichimaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Urahara regarde à son tour leur visiteur, s'étonnant de l'air à la fois inquiet et échevelé de l'argenté. C'est un peu comme si l'homme avait couru un marathon après s'être habillé en quatrième vitesse. En plus, il porte des marques autour du cou.

- « C'est… c'est son hollow, n'est-ce pas ?... »

- « En effet. Ichimaru, je vous demanderai de n'en rien dire dans votre prochain rapport… »

Mais Gin n'écoute pas. « C'était aussi son hollow, cette nuit », fait-il en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- « De quoi tu parles, Ichimaru ? », demande Yoruichi en le prenant par le revers de son uniforme.

Urahara vient s'interposer, écartant son amie. Il a deviné que Gin est certainement pour quelque chose dans l'état d'Ichigo, ce qui, quelque part, le rassure. Un élément extérieur aura déclenché la crise. Pas directement son hollow.

- « Et si vous nous disiez, Ichimaru ? Comme vous le voyez, il y a urgence. »

- « Hier soir, il… il a débarqué dans ma chambre et il m'a sauté d'ssus. J'avais un peu bu et… »

- « Attends une minute ! Tu es en train de dire qu'Ichigo t'a agressé ? »

- « Non, il était pas venu pour s'battre. En fait…, bah, y m'a embrassé voilà ! », lâche l'argenté les bras ouverts en signe d'impuissance.

- « Oh ! » ne peut que dire Urahara, qui a rapidement compris ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du rouquin.

- « T'as pas couché avec lui quand même ? », s'insurge la femme chat.

- « Si »

- « J'vais te butter, Gin ! »

- « Yoruichi, tu te calmes, tu n'aides personne là ! »

- « Mais Kisuke, t'as entendu comme moi. Cette ordure a violé Ichigo. »

- « EH ! J'l'ai pas violé ! C'est moi qu'a failli l'être. On a baisé, d'accord ! Mais il était consentant ! »

- « C'était son hollow, Ichimaru », dit doucement Kisuke.

- « Ça, j'le sais maintenant. Il était bizarre c'matin. Il m'a hurlé et tapé dessus et quand j'lui ai dit que c'est lui qu'avait commencé, il a semblé comprendre un truc. Pis il est parti. Alors j'l'ai suivi… »

Ils sont interrompus par Hachigen, Lisa et Love. Les trois vizards s'affairent aussitôt. Hachigen vient renforcer le kekaï de Tessai, soulageant l'homme qui commençait à fatiguer sous les assauts du combat qui se déroule à l'intérieur.

- « Bon, qu'est-ce que vous savez ? », demande Lisa.

- « Disons, qu'à la lumière de ce que vient de nous rapporter Ichimaru, nous supposerons qu'Ichigo veut régler son compte à son hollow. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? Son hollow est une partie de lui-même. Il ne peut pas s'en débarrasser ! », rétorque Love.

Urahara leur raconte brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Gin doit maintenant faire face à deux autres regards de pure haine. Et il se doute bien que ça ne fait que commencer.

- « Bon, je vais y aller la première », décrète Lisa. « Hachi, tu m'ouvres une porte s'il te plait. »

A peine entrée, la jeune femme se voit contrainte de faire tout de suite appel à son hollow, tant la puissance qui lui fait face dépasse de loin la sienne. Elle sait qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Et sa seule pensée à ce moment précis, c'est de prier pour que Shinji, Rose et Kensei arrivent très vite.

* * *

**Soul Society, à proximité de chez Rose Ôtoribashi**

Le soleil se lève tout juste sur la Soul Society. Les petits bruits du matin résonnent et la nature éclot dans toute sa splendeur. Bourdonnements des abeilles qui butinent, fleurs couvertes de rosée, gazouillis d'oiseaux et… un boulet de canon noir avec un joli col orange vient de passer à une vitesse vertigineuse en direction de la... mais oui au fait, de quelle division ?

Aussi censé qu'il est beau, Yumichika a opté pour la troisième. Rose et son calme légendaire seront plus faciles à convaincre, et comme ça, lui sera épargnée la corvée de se pointer chez Hirako ou Muguruma qui sont réputés le premier, pour ne pas être du matin, le second pour qu'on ne le dérange pas dans sa vie privée. Un comble chez quelqu'un qui se mêle autant des affaires des autres !

Son choix s'avère judicieux. Rose est déjà levé, une tasse de thé à la main, en train d'admirer son jardin. Soudain, l'image idyllique est brisée net quand il voit Yumichika sauter par-dessus le mur de sa maison, en parfaite violation de la propriété et de la bienséance.

- « Puis-je… »

- « NON ! Kisuke m'envoie vous chercher. Ichigo est en train de se battre contre son hollow ! »

Le capitaine blond lâche sa tasse et se précipite à l'intérieur. Il en ressort après une minute, habillé. « Allons-y »

- « Je vais réveiller Kensei et prévenir le commandant. Toi, tu vas chez Shinji. »

- « NON ! Kisuke ne veut pas que le vieux soit au courant ! »

- « Mais on n'a pas le choix. Trois capitaines qui passent le senkaimon, ça se verra… »

- « Sauf si on utilise celui des Kuchiki ! »

- « On ne pourra jamais convaincre le noble ! »

- « Renji va nous aider. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. »

- « J'espère que tu as raison. »

Les deux hommes se séparent.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là, maison de Shinji**

Shinji rêve. Un sourire niais scotché sur les lèvres, dorloté dans les bras de son Lobo, il rêve qu'il est avec lui, à la nouvelle Orléans, dans un salon en train d'écouter du blues. Quand il entend des coups, il hoche la tête pour se débarrasser de ces bruits gênants et se concentre sur les rifts de la guitare. Malheureusement, les coups se font plus forts.

Et c'est en grognant qu'il se réveille. « Putain, si j'tiens celui qui frappe sur cette porte ! »

- « Tu veux que j'aille voir, mi amor ? »

- « Non, c'est moi qui vais l'trucider ! »

Il s'en va en trainant les pieds, les épaules voutées, la tête en avant et l'œil furibond. Quand il ouvre la porte, Yumichika a encore le bras levé.

- « J'espère que t'as une _très_ bonne explication ! »

- « Ichigo et hollow, ça vous va ? », rétorque l'autre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Shinji est bel et bien réveillé quand il revient dans sa chambre. Il s'habille, ignorant le brun alangui sur leur lit. Stark finit par s'apercevoir du manque de réaction de son blond amant.

- « Il y a un problème ? »

- « Oui, c'est Ichigo. Il se bat contre son hollow. »

L'inquiétude de Shinji est telle que l'ex-primera se lève et commence à se vêtir.

- « Il ne vient pas », lance depuis la porte de la chambre Yumichika en désignant Stark.

- « EH ! Qui t'as dit d'entrer toi ? », vocifère Shinji.

- « J'ai horreur qu'on me plante comme une vieille chaussette ! Et je répète qu'il ne peut pas venir, ordre de Kisuke ! Personne ou presque ne doit savoir ce qui se passe en bas. On va rejoindre vos amis chez Kuchiki pour utiliser son senkaimon personnel. »

Shinji est toujours aussi furieux de l'intrusion du brun, mais il doit lui reconnaitre un certain courage. Et puis, il a raison. Yamamoto ne doit surtout pas être alerté. Sait-on comment le vieux pourrait réagir !

- « Lobo, tu restes là pour donner l'change. T'auras qu'à dire à Momo qu'je me sens pas bien. »

- « Que dois-je faire si la femme docteur l'apprend ? »

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai. Retsu est bien capable de rappliquer. Ben, tu lui craches l'morceau. Elle saura garder l'secret. Allons-y. »

* * *

**Un peu plus tard, manoir Kuchiki**

Rose et Kensei sont déjà là quand ils arrivent chez Byakuya Kuchiki. La nervosité s'étale en grand sur le visage du capitaine de la neuvième. Le choc d'apprendre ce qui se passait, allié à la réaction de Neliel qui voulait absolument venir, ont été dur à gérer pour lui. Ça lui a fait de la peine d'avoir dû crier sur sa compagne. Il n'a réussi à la convaincre qu'en l'envoyant chez Ukitake pour qu'elle informe son lieutenant, et surtout, pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule.

Rose est en train de parlementer avec les domestiques à l'entrée. L'arrivée de deux capitaines supplémentaires pousse l'un d'entre eux à aller chercher le maitre de maison. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à arriver, le regard morne.

- « Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Et pourquoi… »

- « On n'a pas l'temps ! », s'écrie Kensei.

- « Kensei, tu te calmes », gronde Rose. « Byakuya, désolé pour le réveil mais nous avons absolument besoin d'utiliser ton senkaimon. Il faut qu'on aille chez Urahara. »

- « Pourquoi vouloir cacher que trois capitaines et un vice-capitaine se rendent sur terre ? Car il s'agit bien de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Putain, j'savais qui réagirait comme ça », marmonne Kensei.

- « Bravo Byakuya, t'as tout compris », intervient Shinji, qui lui aussi commence à s'exaspérer du temps perdu à palabrer. « Mais y'a vraiment urgence là. La vie d'Ichigo est en jeu ! »

- « COMMENT ÇA ? » La voix qui vient de l'intérieur est celle de Renji. « C'est quoi le problème avec Ichigo ? »

- « Il est en train de s'battre contre son hollow ! Et nous, on perd du temps ! »

- « Pourquoi ne pas en informer le commandant ? », insiste Kuchiki.

- « Pour que Yamamoto l'enferme, sûrement pas ! », rugit son lieutenant. « Il faut y aller ! »

- « Renji, il n'est pas … »

- « Arrête ! Si tu l'fais pas pour lui, fais-le pour moi. J'veux pas l'perdre. Je _refuse_ de l'perdre. Il est comme mon frère, tu comprends ? », Renji a déjà les larmes aux yeux. « J'ai déjà perdu ma sœur, je veux pas… pas lui… »

Rose jette un œil à Yumichika et lui fait un petit signe de la tête. Le brun avait deviné juste à propos de l'importance de Renji.

- « Soit. Je vais vous conduire au senkaimon, et je vous accompagne. Renji, tu restes là ! »

- « Certainement pas ! »

- « Oh que si ! Tu vas m'obéir car le plan ne peut marcher qu'ainsi. Tu feras acte de présence à la sixième, car on ne peut pas tous disparaître. Imagine que Soi Fon le découvre, compte sur elle pour le rapporter immédiatement au commandant Yamamoto. »

- « Renji, j'ai envoyé Nel chez Ukitake pour qu'elle prévienne Shûhei. »

- « Et Lobo mettra Retsu au courant », ajoute Shinji.

- « Messieurs, il faut y aller maintenant. »

* * *

**Monde intérieur d'Ichigo **

A partir du moment où il est arrivé au sous-sol du magasin d'Urahara, Ichigo a laissé exploser la colère qui avait commencée à le saisir chez Ichimaru. Une colère telle qu'il est décidé à en découdre avec sa copie monochrome parce qu'il est hors de question de mettre les choses au point. Il a dépassé le stade de la compréhension. Il veut le vaincre, le détruire pour effacer l'affront et le mal qu'il lui a fait.

Quand il arrive dans son monde intérieur, un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et il en conclut très vite qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive sur les buildings couchés.

- « EH ? MONTRE-TOI ! » Ichigo continue de marcher sur les murs de vitre, parcourant du regard tout l'horizon autour de lui. « CONNARD, OU T'ES ? »

Dans le champ périphérique de sa vue, quelque chose bouge. Un morceau de tissus sombre. Il se retourne brusquement pour découvrir Zangetsu sur un pilier.

- « Où il est ? »

- « Ichigo… »

- « Répond Zangetsu, où est ce fumier ? »

- « Calme-toi Ichigo. Il n'a pas voulu… »

- « NE LE DEFEND PAS ! » Même s'il reste impassible, Zangetsu est surpris par la réaction du jeune homme. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait », reprend celui-ci plus doucement, comme si le fait de le dire à voix haute était plus douloureux.

- « Ichigo, tu comptes te battre contre lui ? »

- « Et toi, tu comptes le défendre ? »

- « Non, Ichigo. Je resterai neutre. »

- « NEUTRE ? Mais, t'es _mon_ zanpakutô, bon sang ! »

- « Oui, je restera neutre. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est une partie de toi, Ichigo. »

- « Une partie de moi dont je vais me débarrasser ! », crache le jeune homme, rouge de colère.

- « La colère ne mène à rien, Ichigo ! »

- « Tout comme les belles phrases que tu prononces, Zangetsu ! »

Zangetsu se tait, hochant la tête de gauche à droite face à la rage qu'il ne parvient pas à tarir chez son maître. Il a compris que les mots n'ont plus aucun effet sur lui. D'une certaine façon, il comprend sa colère, car il sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il sait surtout qu'il ne doit pas commettre l'irréparable. Ichigo ne peut survivre sans son hollow.

- « Où est-ce qu'il se cache ce putain de LACHE ? »

- « J'me cache pas et j'suis pas un lâche ! » La silhouette immaculée de son hollow apparaît sur la gauche d'Ichigo, à l'opposé de celle de Zangetsu. « J'ai pas peur d'toi, mon roi », fait le hollow avec un sourire démoniaque.

- « M'appelle pas comme ça, sale con ! Je vais te faire payer le mal que tu m'as fait. »

- « C'est ça ! Mais, dis _mon roi_, t'as compris qu'on était lié. Donc si tu m'crèves, tu crèves aussi. Hein Zangetsu ? »

- « En effet », répond le grand homme brun.

- « Depuis quand t'as besoin de Zangetsu pour te défendre ? » Dans les yeux du rouquin, on pourrait presque voir danser des flammes. « Et tu dis que t'as pas peur, connerie ! », ajoute-il avec un air dégoûté sur les lèvres.

Face à lui, son hollow a toujours un sourire élargi. Campé sur ses deux jambes, il se tient droit, les bras croisés sur son torse. Pourtant, tout ça n'est que façade. Il n'est pas très rassuré par le comportement irrationnel de son roi. Un comportement que lui pourrait adopter, mais pas son roi. Son roi a une conscience et un sens moral. Lui non. Voilà pourquoi il est allé voir Ichimaru. Égoïstement, il n'a pensé qu'à son plaisir. Et comme il n'est pas fou, il a occulté une partie de la mémoire d'Ichigo. C'est sûr que maintenant, il sait qu'il a eu tort. Il est là, face à celui dont il a accepté la dominance. Son maître. Non, son roi. Un jeune homme qu'il a appris à comprendre et à accompagner. Aussi surprenant que cela soit, il n'a pas envie de se battre. Peut-être parce qu'il sait que ce combat risque de le conduire à sa fin.

A leur fin.

Ichigo vient de dégainer son zanpakutô.

Le combat est inévitable.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, au sous-sol **

Les quatre capitaines viennent d'arriver. D'un seul regard, ils appréhendent vite la situation : Lisa et Love sont assis sur le sol poussiéreux, en sueur et couverts de coupures. Yoruichi, qui a dû rentrer dans le kekai il y a cinq minutes, semble atteindre sa limite. Muguruma n'attend pas les explications et la remplace presque aussitôt. A bout de souffle, la jeune femme s'effondre sur le sol. A l'intérieur, c'est proprement intenable.

- « Bon alors, c'est quoi l'problème ? », demande Shinji alors qu'Isshin arrive à son tour.

A travers le mur d'énergie, le brun observe ce qu'est devenu son fils et déglutit difficilement. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son magnifique enfant soit ce truc immonde avec une queue et recouvert d'une sorte de carapace blanche. La peur de perdre la chair de sa chair s'insinue en lui.

- « Bien, bien, je vais résumer la situation, mais je vous demande à tous de rester calme. Un enragé suffit amplement. Hier soir, son hollow a pris le contrôle d'Ichigo. Il est allé voir Ichimaru à son appartement. » Les têtes se retournent vers l'argenté qu'ils avaient bien remarqué en arrivant. Isshin jette un regard méprisant à l'homme qui a voulu lui prendre Izuru. « Il a apparemment sauté sur Ichimaru. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Ichigo a compris en se réveillant à ses côtés ce matin. »

Sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir, Isshin a déjà saisi le cou d'Ichimaru qu'il est en train d'étrangler. Rose et Byakuya se précipitent et tentent de le faire lâcher prise.

- « Sale ordure ! Il a fallu que tu te venges sur mon garçon ! »

Le visage de Gin est bleu, et malgré leurs efforts, les deux capitaines ne réussissent pas décoller du cou gracile les mains puissantes.

Kisuke tente bien de le raisonner avec des mots, « Isshin, pense à ton fils, bon sang ! », mais en vain. Quand ils sont en colère, les Kurosaki père et fils semblent peu enclins à l'écoute.

- « Shinji, tu vas devoir y aller. »

La voix d'Hachigen vient interrompre l'échange violent. Une voix hachée à cause de l'effort qu'il consent pour maintenir le kekai, et ce même s'il est à présent aidé de Tessai, qui a repris des couleurs.

- « Déjà ! », soupire Shinji.

En entendant ces mots, Isshin desserre complètement son emprise. Poussant Rose, il s'approche du mur. « Pourquoi ? Il devrait tenir plus longtemps ? »

- « Ouais, la première fois, on tenait chacun de 8 à 10 minutes. Mais là, ça fait même pas cinq minutes que Kensei est là-dedans. Putain, y doit vraiment être en colère. »

Isshin agrippe le bras de Shinji. « Je veux lui parler. »

- « Tu peux pas ! Laisse-nous gérer. »

- « Mais c'est mon fils ! », explose le brun.

- « Justement Isshin. Imagine que tu sois blessé. Comment réagira Ichigo quand il le saura ? Et surtout quand il saura que c'est lui qui t'a blessé ? Pense à ton fils. »

Vaincu par les arguments d'Urahara, Isshin baisse les bras. Kensei vient de sortir, laissant la place à Shinji qui est le plus endurant des vizards.

- « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? »

- « Attendre. Bon, le prochain, c'est toi Rose. Et après… », Urahara pousse un soupir

- « C'sera moi ! », continue Grimmjow qui vient d'arriver, accompagné de Ryuken Ishida. « L'gamin nous a prévenu. » Le bleuté désigne Jinta qui se tient à l'écart.

- « Oh ! Très bonne initiative ! », lance Kisuke à l'attention du gamin qui ronchonne d'être pris pour un gamin.

- « Isshin, tu vas bien ? », demande Ryuken après s'être approché de son ami désemparé. « Uryû est parti prévenir Orihime. »

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. »

- « Au contraire, Urahara-san », intervient Byakuya. « Elle devrait pouvoir le raisonner. »

- « Bon, vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui ce passe ? », finit par demander Ryuken. Le Quincy est convaincu qu'on leur cache quelque chose. Il a un sixième sens pour ça. Ou alors, il a fréquenté un peu trop souvent Kurosaki, ses acolytes shinigamis et leur plan foireux. Allez savoir !

- « C'est cette ordure, là », gronde Isshin en montrant Ichimaru. « Il a violé mon fils ! »

Les deux nouveaux venus écarquillent les yeux et, instinctivement, Grimmjow vient camper devant l'argenté, prêt à lui coller une raclée.

Ecœuré par la haine qui continue de se distiller dans les regards autour de lui, Ichimaru choisit de se rebiffer. « J'l'ai pas violé ! _Il_ est venu à moi. _Il_ m'a embrassé. J'suis qu'un homme, merdeuuu ! »

Un petit cri aigu ponctue la confession de Gin. Uryû et Orihime sont arrivés sans que personne ne se soit rendu compte de leur présence. Le corps tremblant, Orihime a mis ses deux mains devant sa bouche, les yeux embués de larmes et exorbités. Lisa se relève et vient réconforter la jeune rouquine, qui regarde fixement le champ d'énergie et à travers, son presque fiancé. Ou ce qu'il en reste.

Une porte apparaît sur la barrière d'énergie. Rose prend le relais. Shinji n'aura pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres. Il vient lui aussi, s'affaler à même le sol, comme vidé de son énergie.

- « Regarde, Ichimaru, le mal que tu fais. Le vieux aurait dû te faire… »

- « ISSHIN ! »

Urahara vient de hurler. Et en plus, sur l'un de ses amis les plus chers. C'est suffisamment rare pour que chaque personne présente cesse immédiatement de parler.

- « Tu le défends ? »

- « Non, j'essaye de réfléchir avec ma tête, ce dont tu es incapable pour le moment. Tu crois vraiment que ton fils se laisserait violer ? » Isshin se calme, enfin attentif. « C'est son hollow, Isshin. C'est le hollow d'Ichigo qui est allé voir Ichimaru. Et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle il est là et dans cet état, tu comprends ? »

- « Grimmjow, ça va être à toi », prévient Kensei.

- « Fais attention à toi, Grimm… »

Uryû n'a pu s'empêcher de montrer son inquiétude. Il ne devrait pas car lui le premier déteste ça. Alors imaginez Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Pourtant, le bleuté ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Tout en écoutant les conseils de Kensei, il regarde intensément son petit ami.

- « …, tu dois l'occuper et esquiver autant qu'possible, tu vois ? »

- « Ouais, j'ai pigé. »

Le kekai s'ouvre. Le bras ensanglanté, Rose sort en titubant tandis que Grimmjow se jette dans la bataille.

- « Orihime, tu peux t'en occuper ? »

- « Oui… bien sûr. »

Love allonge son ami sur le sol et la jeune femme déploie son bouclier des deux cieux autour du corps de Rose.

- « Urahara-san, que cherche à faire Ichigo ? »

- « Je crains, Ishida-san, qu'il veuille tuer son hollow. »

- « Eh bien, bon débarras ! »

- « Ferme-là, Isshin », rétorque Shinji en se levant péniblement. « Si Ichi tue son hollow, il s'tue lui-même. »

Le brun pâlit aussitôt. « Mais, c'est quoi la solution ? »

Impuissant, Urahara ne peut pas lui répondre car pour le moment, il n'en a pas. Il y réfléchit depuis toute à l'heure, mais avec toute cette agitation, difficile de se concentrer.

- « Maître ? »

Une voie gutturale et empreinte de soumission, associée à l'apparition comme par magie d'un grand samouraï de haute stature, fait trembler tout le monde.

- « Senbonzakura ? Mais… »

- « C'est Zangetsu qui m'envoie, maître. Il a pris contact car il ne parvient pas à arrêter le combat dans le monde intérieur de son maître. »

- « Bien, bien, je pense que nous tenons notre solution », lâche Urahara avec un petit sourire. « Vous permettez capitaine Kuchiki ? »

- « Faites. »

Le blond se positionne face au zanpakutô. « Peut-on pénétrer dans le monde d'Ichigo ? »

- « Oui, Zangetsu le permet. »

- « Grimmjow va devoir sortir. Qui pour y aller ? », demande encore une fois Hachigen.

La fatigue extrême se lit encore sur les visages de Lisa et Love. Aucun de ceux qui sont entrés dans cette fournaise, n'ont de chance d'en réchapper vivant. Et le manque de pouvoir hollow des autres fait que ce serait du suicide de les y envoyer.

- « Je vais y aller… »

- « T'es dingue, Kensei… », commence Shinji.

- « NON ! Moi, j'vais y aller », décrète Ichimaru en s'avançant.

- « T'as aucune chance, Ichimaru. Faut avoir l'habitude… »

- « Qu'j'ai eu au Hueco Mundo. Comment vous croyez qu'Aizen trouvait ces candidats pour l'espada ? J'me suis battu contre des hollows, j'ai aussi l'habitude… »

- « Mais ton zanpakutô est bloqué, Gin », le coupe Yoruichi.

- « J'suis plein d'ressource ! Et pis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Pour vous tous, j'suis coupable. J'aurais dû payer plus pour c'que j'ai fait avec Aizen. C'est qu'justice. »

La porte s'ouvre, lâchant un Grimmjow sur les rotules. Les deux Ishida le réceptionnent et commence à soigner ses blessures.

- « Bien, nous avons cinq minutes de répit. Ne perdons pas de temps », décide Urahara.

- « Je veux y aller, Kisuke. »

- « Surtout pas, Isshin ! Tu es trop impliqué émotionnellement. »

- « Mais… »

- « Non, Isshin ! Il faut quelqu'un de calme et sensé. Capitaine Kuchiki, vous possédez ces qualités, et comme il s'agit de votre zanpakutô, je me disais… »

Dire que Byakuya ne s'attendait pas à être l'heureux élu, serai émettre un doux mensonge. Il soupire pourtant pour la forme avant de s'adresser à son zanpakutô : « Comment procède-t-on Senbonzakura ? »

- « Plongez en méditation comme lorsque vous venez me voir. Je vous conduirai alors dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo Kurosaki. »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anemone33 : **aucun fantasme créé par l'alcool et pas de craquage de votre serviteur. J'avais une idée qui me trottait en tête depuis que j'ai écrit cette scène où Ichigo montre à son père comment ne pas ressembler à un guignol lorsqu'il drague Izuru dans l'acte IV. Au début j'avais pensé à un Shiro-Gin mais c'était trop difficile à mettre en œuvre alors je me suis rabattue sur ce couple où Shiro intervient quand même.

**Maryanne : **merci pour le compliment et surtout merci de l'écrire.

**Marine :** je suis absolument ravie de t'avoir pris à contrepied et aussi que ça te plaise. Pour la suite, voici de nouveaux éléments.

**Lobos :** le couple Isshin-Izuru n'a jamais été en danger. Je suis trop fière de l'avoir construit pour le détruire aussi vite. Par contre, bah tu peux t'inquiéter pour l'autre, parce qu'en tant que fan de yaoi, tu imagines aisément vers lequel mon cœur balance !


	6. Débat intérieur

**Couple :** Gin x Ichigo

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **débat intérieur

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent : (sous-sol du magasin d'Urahara) « Plongez en méditation comme lorsque vous venez me voir. Je vous conduirai alors dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo Kurosaki. »_

Alors qu'à l'intérieur du champ, le combat entre Gin et la version hollowfiée d'Ichigo fait rage, Byakuya s'installe sur une couverture posée au sol. Bah oui, se sacrifier est une chose, se salir en est une autre ! Sans tarder, il ferme les yeux, et en un clin d'œil, il se retrouve les pieds posés sur un building renversé.

- « Voilà donc le monde intérieur d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Je vois. Rien ne m'étonne plus vraiment », lâche pour lui-même le brun. « Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Le samouraï ne lui répond pas. Il se contente de montrer un grand homme avec des cheveux noirs corbeau et un long manteau de la même couleur, qui marche vers eux.

- « Merci d'être venu. »

La voix est rauque et l'homme peu avenant véhicule une image austère, en décalage total avec le côté vivant de son maitre.

'_Décidément, Ichigo Kurosaki est quelqu'un de très surprenant'_, songe le noble.

- « Où est Ichigo ? »

- « Il se bat contre Shiro. »

- « Shiro ? »

- « C'est ainsi que s'est nommé le hollow d'Ichigo. Vous savez pour leur lien ? »

Byakuya hoche la tête. « D'après les vizards, Ichigo est lié à son hollow et il ne peut pas survivre sans lui. »

- « Bien. »

- « C'est tout ? »

- « Vous savez l'essentiel. »

Avant même que le capitaine de la sixième ne fasse une nouvelle objection, l'homme disparaît sous leurs yeux, comme par enchantement. À sa place, apparaît un sosie d'Ichigo, portant cheveux et uniforme d'un blanc immaculé. Un zanpakutô à la main, le hollow d'Ichigo est tout échevelé. Le capitaine en déduit qu'il est en train de se battre, et que lui vient d'atterrir au beau milieu de leur combat.

- « Byakuya ? » Le susnommé se retourne pour enfin trouver Ichigo, sous sa forme de bankai. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

- « Ichigo Kurosaki, as-tu une idée quelconque de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ? »

- « Extérieur ? »

Le jeune homme fait un 'oh !' avec sa bouche.

- « Bien. Je vois que ton cerveau est encore capable de fonctionner. »

- « EH ! Je ne te permets pas ! »

- « Nul besoin, je me permets moi-même. D'après ce que je sais, tu as failli réveiller tout un quartier de Karakura. Et à cause de ta stupidité, pas moins de quatre capitaines du Gotei 13 se sont déplacés. »

- « Je n'ai rien demandé », éructe le rouquin. Les Kuchiki ont toujours eu le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. « Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Le dialogue qui s'instaure entre les deux hommes pourrait sembler surréaliste à toute personne l'écoutant. Mais Senbonzakura et Shiro ne sont pas n'importe qui. Ils connaissent bien chacun des deux hommes, puisqu'ils ne sont rien d'autre qu'une partie de leur âme. D'un côté, Senbonzakura est habitué au flegme de son noble maître, et de l'autre Shiro apprécie toujours autant la fougue du jeune Kurosaki.

- « Je note une fois de plus ton égoïsme et ton emportement à ne jamais penser aux conséquences ! »

- « Mais je t'emmerde, Byakuya. Je ne t'ai pas sonné ! »

- « Langage, Kurosaki. »

- « Si ma façon de parler te déplait, tire-toi ! »

- « Impossible. J'ai fait une promesse à Renji. »

Déjà ébranlé par l'arrivée inopinée du brun, puis par leur chamaillerie alors qu'il est censé occire son hollow, Ichigo se fige instantanément, donnant l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup fatal. Il baisse son zanpakutô. L'allusion à son ami Renji le ramène à la réalité. Le venin de la colère s'évanouit petit à petit et les trois autres hommes le sentent reprendre pied. Du moins plus apte à entendre raison.

Toutefois, pour être sûr de son fait, Byakuya décide de l'achever. Il s'est rendu compte que le hollow, le fameux Shiro, ne semble pas très agressif, il a donc toute liberté pour mener les débats comme il l'entend. Et il est temps d'assener son dernier argument : la culpabilité.

- « Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable, c'est bien. Et surtout cela devrait leur donner du répit. »

- « Du répit ? De qui tu parles ? »

- « Ichigo Kurosaki, ta colère t'aurait-elle ôté tout sens commun ? Que crois-tu qu'il se passe en ce moment dans le sous-sol du magasin ? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, Byakuya voit le visage du jeune Kurosaki pâlir. « Tu viens d'user physiquement la totalité des vizards restant encore en vie. Ajoute à cela Yoruichi, qui est loin d'être une débutante. Rose a même reçu une méchante blessure à l'épaule. A l'heure qu'il est, Ichimaru doit subir tes coups, ou plutôt ceux de l'espèce de truc tout blanc que tu es devenu et qui libère une énergie à ébranler toute la Soul Society. »

- « Ichimaru ? »

- « Oui, il se sent terriblement responsable de ce qui t'arrive. Faut avouer que ton père a été à deux doigts de l'étrangler. » Byakuya pousse un soupir d'exaspération. « Ton père est d'ailleurs aussi emporté que toi. Certainement un caractère héréditaire. »

- « Qu-quoi ? Papa est là ? »

Les yeux ambre d'Ichigo commencent à briller de larmes.

- « Pourquoi cela t'étonne-t-il donc ? La plupart de tes amis sont présents. Il y a Uryû et son père. Et bien sûr Grimmjow avec qui tu t'es battu. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier celui-là ? Il est bien le seul qui soit ravi, vu que tu lui as offert un joli combat. » Ichigo est sonné debout. Ses épaules s'affaissent un peu. « Orihime aussi est là. »

Relevant brusquement la tête, Ichigo écarquille les yeux, faisant renaitre un semblant de colère.

- « Gin… enfin Ichimaru n'est pas responsable. Non, le responsable, c'est LUI », se met à hurler Ichigo. Le hollow lui répond par un sourire narquois, histoire de provoquer le rouquin. « Oui, c'est toi espèce de connard ! »

Byakuya lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la vulgarité du rouquin.

- « Ichigo Kurosaki, à ce rythme-là, tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un. Ichimaru ou celui qui devra prendre sa suite. Il reste Urahara, ton père, Ryuken Ishida. Uryû peut-être… »

Horrifié par le choix inacceptable énoncé comme si de rien n'était par le brun, Ichigo se calme aussitôt. Il s'emploie même à fermer les yeux, et à s'imposer de profondes inspirations pour évacuer le reste de rage qu'il a en lui.

- « J'essaye de comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je ne te mentirais pas, j'ai beaucoup de mal. » La voix de Byakuya se fait plus douce. « Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu ne peux plus changer ce qui s'est passé. Tu vas devoir faire avec. Mais le plus important, c'est pourquoi je suis là. Selon les vizards, si tu tues ton hollow, tu ne lui survivras pas. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ouais, c'est c'qu'on lui a dit avec Zangetsu. »

C'est le premier mot qui sort de la bouche du hollow, et Byakuya affiche un air dégoûté. Cette voix éraillée est tout bonnement insupportable.

- « Oui, Ichigo, tu vas mourir si tu continues dans cette voie. Comment crois-tu que ton père et ta petite amie vont réagir ? Et tes deux petites sœurs ? Tu as pensé à elles ? Et à tous ceux qui sont morts d'inquiétude, là, à l'extérieur », termine Byakuya.

Ça y est, il a réussi : Ichigo est à terre. Il lâche son zanpakutô qui vient heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd, puis il s'accroupit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Les larmes peuvent dévaler gentiment sur ses joues. « Je fais comment pour vivre avec ça ?... J'ai couché avec un homme…, même si je m'en souviens pas, je me suis fait enculer par un putain d'homme … »

- « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? », demande Byakuya intrigué. Il jette un coup d'œil en direction du hollow.

- « J'l'ai effacé d'sa mémoire. J'savais qu'mon roi aimerait pas. »

- « Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait alors ? »

- « Parce que j'aime les queues moi ! J'en ai marre d'vivre là-dedans et d'observer sans rien en tirer. »

- « T'oublies que c'est mon corps », lui rétorque Ichigo.

- « Ouais. Mais, mon roi, t'oublies qu'j'existe. J'ai des besoins aussi. J'm'emmerde et tu viens jamais.»

Ichigo relève la tête et se met à dévisager son hollow, étonné d'entendre ces reproches de la bouche même de cet énergumène qu'il a toujours cru être un dangereux psychopathe. Il ne dit rien, préférant laisser Byakuya dialoguer avec lui.

- « Je pense qu'Ichigo peut comprendre vos… envies, mais vous devez comprendre ses craintes à lui. C'est son corps, sa vie, vous ne pouvez pas interférer ainsi. »

- « Il aurait jamais dû l'savoir ! J'ai enlevé ses souvenirs. J'avais pas prévu d'm'endormir ! », fait-il tout penaud.

- « Vous croyez vraiment qu'il ne s'en serait pas aperçu ? », demande un Byakuya pour le coup effaré face à tant de stupidité. « Et le contrecoup physique de ce genre de relation, vous n'y avez pas pensé ? »

- « Pfft ! », répond Shiro en haussant les épaules. « J'ai droit à rien. J'ai même pas d'nom ! »

Encore une surprise pour Ichigo. Vouloir un nom, c'est humain ça ? C'est un début de reconnaissance. « Tu veux un nom ? C'est pour ça, que tu m'as fait coucher avec un homme ? »

- « J'm'en suis trouvé un, puisque t'as pas eu l'idée. J'm'appelle Shiro. »

Tout content de lui, le hollow arbore un sourire gigantesque, quoique un peu effrayant de l'avis de Kuchiki. Ichigo bouge la tête de gauche à droite, anéanti par les explications vaseuses de son hollow. Un hollow qui aux dernières nouvelles, s'ennuie de lui, veut un nom et de l'attention. C'est nouveau pour Ichigo et il a un peu de mal à appréhender tout ça. Il inspire longuement avant de soupirer et de se relever, essuyant au passage ses larmes.

- « Quelle garantie j'ai que tu ne recommenceras pas ? »

- « Bah, faut pas m'laisser seul trop longtemps. Zangetsu aime pas parler et encore moins s'marrer. Il est lugubre comme mec ! »

- « Ichigo, si je puis me permettre, tu dois régulièrement méditer et venir dans ton monde intérieur. Nous autres shinigamis en avons l'habitude. Et visiblement, ton hollow est un peu comme ton zanpakutô. L'un des reflets de ton âme. »

- « Je ne savais pas », reconnait Ichigo piteusement.

- « Urahara-san ne t'a rien dit ? » Le rouquin fait non de la tête. « Il aurait dû. Yoruichi aussi. Je leur en toucherai deux mots à l'occasion », assène froidement le brun.

- « Ouais, si tu viens, on pourra parler. Parce que voir et écouter, ça m'suffit pas. Parfois, j'ai un peu d'mal à suivre. Faut qu'tu m'expliques des trucs. »

- « T'expliquer ? », demande Ichigo. Il est interloqué parce qu'il n'a absolument aucune idée à quoi son hollow fait allusion.

- « J'aime bien écouter Grimmjow et l'autre couillon à ton école… », explose de rire le hollow.

- « Couillon ? »

- « Ouais, celui qui ouvre la bouche qu'pour dire des conneries grosses comme lui ! »

L'air enjoué du hollow est ahurissant, surtout après tout ce qui vient de se passer. Ichigo le regarde comme pour la première fois.

- « Tu veux dire Keigo ? »

- « Ouais. Putain, j'ai faillé clamecer quand il a joui dans son pantalon, c'con ! »

- « L'un de tes amis, je présume ? », demande avec dédain Byakuya. Le seul son qui sort de la bouche d'Ichigo est un vague grognement. « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Bon, il me semble judicieux d'y aller à présent. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir », fait-il à l'attention du hollow.

- « Ouais, j't'ai quand même latté à la Soul Society ! », lance Shiro en regardant le capitaine s'éloigner. « C'est vrai quoi ! Y s'prend pour quoi c'coincé du cul ! »

- « Evite de l'insulter, euh… Shiro. » Ichigo fait mine de suivre le brun, quand, après quelques pas, il s'arrête et se retourne pour fixer brièvement son hollow. Il constate que Zangetsu est de nouveau visible. « Je reviendrais… très bientôt. Je le promets. »

Un sourire du blanc et un hochement de tête du noir accueillent sa promesse.

A l'extérieur, au moment où Byakuya sort de sa méditation, Hachigen rompt le kekai. La carapace enfermant le corps du rouquin est en train de se fissurer. Elle s'évanouit bientôt en miettes, et, après quelques secondes, il n'en reste rien. Ichigo apparaît aux yeux de tous, fatigué et la tête baissée. Il s'écroule sur ses genoux et Isshin se précipite sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Ichigo, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur ! », lui dit-il en le serrant à l'étouffer dans ses bras.

- « Je suis désolé, papa. Je suis tellement désolé… mais j'étais furieux… »

- « Chut, mon garçon, n'en parlons plus. Je suis tellement content que tu ailles mieux… »

Au même moment, Urahara s'empresse d'aller rejoindre Ichimaru, allongé au sol dans un état pitoyable. Finalement, c'est lui qui aura tenu le plus longtemps. Au premier coup d'œil, ses blessures, bien que nombreuses, n'en restent pas moins superficielles. Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Tessai prend rapidement la relève, aidé de Jinta. Aucun des vizards ne bouge d'un pouce. Ils sont heureux de l'issue positive mais pas au point d'aller s'enquérir de l'état de l'argenté. Celui d'Ichigo les préoccupe bien plus. Et actuellement, c'est le dos d'Isshin qui leur fait face. Le père et le fils ont apparemment une discussion mais ils sont trop loin pour que les autres puissent entendre.

De son côté, Orihime a cessé les soins sur Rose et s'est relevée. Elle marche doucement dans la direction d'Ichigo quand celui-ci redresse la tête, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son père.

- « Non, non, je ne peux pas la voir, je ne suis pas prêt ! », crie le jeune homme en cachant son visage contre le torse d'Isshin.

- « Hein ? Qui tu ne veux pas voir ? », répète Isshin en se méprenant sur le mot et les raisons d'Ichigo.

La jeune fille se fige instantanément. Si elle n'a pu entendre ce qu'a dit Ichigo, elle a en revanche clairement compris les mots Isshin. La réaction hostile de son petit ami lui fait beaucoup de mal.

- « Ichi ? »

- « Papa, je t'en prie… »

Gêné par la situation mais conscient de l'état émotionnel très perturbé de son fils, Isshin tourne la tête vers la jeune Inoue.

- « Euh… ma petite Orihime, je pense qu'il est prématuré de voir Ichigo. »

- « Mais… je veux lui parler. » Des larmes jaillissent des beaux yeux d'Orihime. Elle a été morte d'inquiétude tout le temps où Ichigo était à l'intérieur, et maintenant qu'elle ne demande qu'à le réconforter, il la rejette. « Je ne lui en veux pas, Kurosaki-san. Dites-lui, s'il vous plaît... »

- « Je le sais bien, ma petite. »

Isshin ne sait pas quoi dire. Certes, il est ennuyé pour la jeune femme, mais, pour le moment, c'est son fils qui le préoccupe. Deux mains rassurantes viennent se poser sur les épaules de la rouquine.

- « Inoue-san, Ichigo est en état de choc, il doit s'en remettre. Laissez-lui un peu de temps. »

Les compétences de Ryuken Ishida en matière de gestion des émotions ne sont plus à prouver. Il en a l'habitude de par son métier. Après un rapide échange avec son ami brun, il est venu à son secours pour éloigner la jeune femme qui se laisse maintenant conduire vers la sortie. Uryû le rejoint et prend Orihime par les épaules. Les Ishida ne tardent pas sortir, suivi de Grimmjow.

- « Viens, Ichigo, il faut rentrer. Orihime est sortie. »

Le rouquin se lève avec beaucoup de mal, s'appuyant sur son père. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il ressent les conséquences de ce qu'il vient de faire. Regardant autour de lui, il découvre enfin ses 'adversaires'. Ses amis, les vizards. Ils sont tous là, soulagés que le plus dur soit passé.

- « Tu peux dire que tu nous as foutu une de ses trouilles, toi », reproche gentiment Kensei.

- « Je suis désolé. »

Shinji s'approche au plus près. « J'espère que t'as ôté d'ta caboche cette idée stupide d'vouloir tuer ton hollow ! »

- « Oui, Shinji, j'ai compris. Vous allez tous bien ? Rose ? »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ichigo. Tu vois, je n'ai plus rien », répond le capitaine en montrant son bras où ne subsiste qu'une déchirure sur son uniforme.

Ichigo tourne les yeux vers l'endroit où s'affairent Urahara et Tessai. Aussitôt, il se met en marche vers le groupe, un peu à la manière d'un automate, et toujours accolé à son père, qui même s'il lui demandait, ne le quitterait pas d'une semelle.

- « Comment va-t-il ? »

L'argenté le regarde.

- « J'vais bien… et, à propos, j'suis désolé pour cette nuit. Si j'avais su… »

- « C'était pas ta faute », chuchote Ichigo.

- « Viens fils, on rentre à la maison. »

- « Mm… »

* * *

**Karakura, appartement d'Orihime**

En quittant le sous-sol du magasin, les Ishida ont raccompagné Orihime jusque chez elle. Conscients du traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir et inquiet qu'elle reste seule, ils lui ont proposé de venir avec eux, elle et Uryû se seraient alors rendus au lycée ensembles après un solide petit déjeuné. Avec des mots choisis, elle a poliment refusé l'invitation. Avec un sourire quelque peu forcé, elle les a presque rassurés.

Dès lors, elle se retrouve seule, dans son petit salon silencieux. Elle s'assoit sur le sofa et pose ses mains sur ses genoux, les triturant nerveusement dans tous les sens. Et là, finis les sourires de convenance, finis les mots raisonnables. Le chagrin l'envahit et bientôt, les larmes recommencent à barbouiller ses joues.

- « Ils t'ont laissé seule ? Quelle bande de sans-cœur ! »

Sursautant, la rouquine relève la tête et voit Lisa franchir la fenêtre restée ouverte.

- « Non, c'est moi qui ai refusé d'aller chez eux. Ils m'ont gentiment invitée et j'ai réussi à les convaincre que tout allait. »

- « Pourquoi ne pas y être allée ? »

- « Je ne voulais pas les embêter. Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie », fait-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Lisa le rejoint sur le sofa. Elle passe son bras autour de ses épaules.

- « Et regarde où ça te mène, ma douce. »

A l'écoute du surnom, Orihime tourne son visage vers Lisa et plonge dans ses yeux gris-vert. Ce qu'elle y voit la remue plus que de raison : d'abord une inquiétude, sincère et normale entre amies. Puis, de la tendresse comme elle en a rarement vue. La même adoration qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son regretté frère. C'est agréable et troublant à la fois. Agréable parce que ça fait du bien d'être choyée, ça réchauffe le cœur et l'âme. Troublant parce qu'Orihime se sent attirée par cette femme puissante et d'apparence sévère. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que la vizard suscite en elle ce sentiment étrange de bien-être. Une sensation qu'Ichigo faisait naître en elle avant le début de leur relation, avant les déclarations et les engagements. Comme si elle entrait dans un jeu de séduction, cette période spéciale où l'on se cherche et où l'euphorie et l'espoir vous poussent l'un vers l'autre.

Lisa se recule légèrement et prend le visage d'Orihime en coupe. Avec délicatesse, elle essuie à l'aide de ses deux pouces, l'eau salée recouvrant ses pommettes. Quand il n'en reste plus, les deux mains glissent plus bas et les pouces reprennent leur caresse, cette fois sur les lèvres roses. Malgré son assurance de mise, Lisa n'en mène pas large. La maîtrise dont elle fait preuve depuis des décennies en tant que shinigami l'aide à ne pas le montrer. Elle sait qu'elles sont toutes deux sur un fil, et que ses agissements auront des conséquences, positives ou négatives. Rejet ou amour. Etre repoussée et devenir personae non gratae ou gagner le cœur de celle qui fait battre le sien et perdre l'amitié d'un membre de sa famille. Son regard se perd sur les lèvres, attiré comme un papillon vers la lumière, mais sa raison l'empêche de pencher son visage et de les ravir dans un baiser dont elle rêve depuis peu.

Elle n'aura pas à choisir, puisque les lèvres convoitées s'approchent d'elles-mêmes, un peu comme si elles étaient muées de vie propre. Relevant juste à temps ses yeux, elle fait face pendant quelques secondes au regard déterminé d'Orihime. Celle-ci se pose moins de questions, et clôt l'infime espace qui séparait encore leur bouche.

Le baiser est maladroit. Sans doute parce qu'il est irréfléchi. Orihime se recule, se sentant soudainement gauche. Alors Lisa passe ses mains derrière sa nuque et la ramène vers elle. Cette fois, les lèvres se pressent avec plus de fermeté. Le baiser s'approfondit, les langues jouant ensembles.

Le manque de souffle les oblige à s'écarter l'une de l'autre. Enfin pas tant que ça, car Lisa appuie son front contre celui d'Orihime, forcée de reprendre sa respiration autant que ses esprits. Certes, elle n'a pas fait le premier pas. Mais faire le deuxième, ça compte, et surtout ça l'engage.

- « Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? », murmure Orihime. « On ne devrait pas… »

- « Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade », fait remarquer la brune.

- « Non, non, il n'est pas trop tard pour… renoncer, pour ne pas faire du mal aux autres, à… »

Lisa pose son index sur les lèvres, faisant taire son amie. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de prononcer certains noms.

- « Regarde-moi bien en face, Orihime, et dis-moi que tu n'en a pas envie. »

Leurs regards toujours rivés l'un à l'autre, la rouquine prend le temps de réfléchir quelques instants. Encore le dilemme entre raison et sentiment. Lisa patiente. Elle ne veut pas brusquer les choses. Et elle fait bien, puisqu'Orihime finit par enrouler ses bras autour du cou d'une Lisa ravie d'être choisie. Les baiser s'enchainent et deviennent de plus en plus passionnés. Les mains s'activent suivant les courbes généreuses de l'une, et caressant les cheveux noirs de l'autre.

Quand elles font à nouveau une pause, elles échangent un sourire, tout à leur bonheur. Orihime se lève et prend la main de Lisa, l'invitant à la suivre avec des joues rouges et un regard timide.

- « Nous serons mieux dans ma chambre… »

- « Tu n'as pas cours ce matin ? »

- « Si. Mais je commence à 9h00… »

Comme si Lisa avait besoin de plus d'arguments pour être convaincue que sa place est dans cette petite chambre avec sa future amante.

* * *

**Au même moment - Soul Society, manoir Kuchiki **

Lorsque les capitaines mettent un pied dans le manoir de Byakuya, ils sont loin d'être dans une forme olympique. Outre le fait que les combats acharnés ont laissé des traces, le moral de ces soldats aguerris est en berne. Aucun des vizards ne semblent vouloir entamer une discussion. A contrario, aucun d'entre eux ne fait le moindre signe de vouloir s'en aller. Yumichika reste en retrait, attendant qu'on lui donne d'éventuels consignes.

- « Un peu de thé nous fera tous du bien. »

Tous hochent la tête, contents malgré tout que Byakuya leur offre ce petit moment de répit. Le maitre des lieux ne s'absente que quelques secondes, temps amplement suffisant pour donner l'ordre de préparer le thé pour ses invités matinaux, mais aussi pour faire mander Renji. Autant informer de suite son amant. Il est hors de question qu'il lui refasse un coup d'éclat comme ce matin, en présence des hommes de leur division.

- « Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Cela ne devrait pas tarder. »

Kensei et Shinji s'avachissent dans deux fauteuils, tandis que Yumichika et Rose s'asseyent de concert sur un sofa. Le thé arrive déjà, porté par deux serviteurs qui ont même pensé à l'accompagner de biscuits et de petits sandwichs. La maison Kuchiki sait recevoir, c'est indubitable.

- « Bien, je pense que nous devons nous entendre sur la façon de communiquer… »

- « BYAKUYA, vous êtes revenus ! Alors ? »

Renji vient d'entrer comme une furie dans le salon, avec sur ses talons une petite foule, mélange varié de chevelures marron, verte, noire, blonde et blanche. Un vrai arc en ciel ! D'ailleurs la tornade verte vient de se propulser dans les bras de Kensei et le grand châtain est en train d'enlacer Shinji qui s'est redressé comme tous les autres.

Persuadé qu'il aurait le temps de pouvoir s'expliquer discrètement avec son turbulent amant après le départ des autres, Byakuya ne peut que lever les yeux au ciel, maudissant intérieurement les serviteurs trop zélés et l'enthousiasme horripilant de son lieutenant.

- « Renji, pourquoi as-tu cru bon de ramener tous ces gens ? »

- « Nous étions tous chez moi, Byakuya », répond Ukitake. « Nous attendions avec anxiété que vous reveniez. »

- « Comment va Ichigo ? » Le visage d'Izuru est fermé. Il a quitté son amant hier après-midi après un clash et une mise au point, pour apprendre ce matin que la vie de son 'beau-fils' était en jeu.

- « Il va bien. Enfin… » Rose ne termine pas sa phrase et un vent de panique se diffuse sur les visages de chacune des personnes venant d'envahir le salon de Byakuya sans y être invitées.

- « Il n'est pas blessé », précise ce dernier. « Il va parfaitement bien et toutes les blessures physiques ont été réparées par Orihime. »

- « Quelqu'un a été blessé ? », demande Unohana.

- « Moi », répond Rose. « A l'épaule, mais Orihime a fait des miracles comme d'habitude. » La capitaine médecin hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle connait trop bien les capacités de la jeune humaine pour s'engager à son tour dans un diagnostic inutile. « C'est Gin qui a été le plus touché. »

- « Gin ? Il… il est blessé ? », bégaye Rangiku. Elle et son capitaine sont aussi de la partie. La jeune femme s'est pointée pour venir chercher Shûhei ce matin et elle a rencontré une Neliel complètement catastrophée. De fil en aiguille, elle a prévenu son capitaine et les deux se sont retrouvés à attendre les nouvelles dans la maison de Jûshiro.

- « Sa vie n'est pas en danger », la rassure immédiatement Byakuya. Gérer ce petit peuple dans son manoir, c'est une chose. Gérer une crise de larmes de l'exubérante blonde, il s'y refuse.

- « Et quand bien même, il le serait ! C'est d'sa faute de toute façon ! »

- « Kensei, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! »

- « Si je peux le dire ! Tout est arrivé à cause de c'connard ! »

- « La ferme KENSEI ! », s'écrie Shinji pendant que Byakuya lève à nouveau les yeux, sentant poindre en lui un mal au crâne carabiné. « Gin y est pour rien. On a tous eu des moments où notre hollow voulait prendre l'dessus. »

- « Il a raison, Gin ou pas, ce serait arrivé tôt au tard, tu le sais très bien », ajoute Rose sur un ton sec.

- « Vous pourriez… euh… nous expliquer. Parce que là c'est très flou. »

La voix douce de Momo Hinamori tranche dans l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce. Chacun des capitaines se regardent. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaite visiblement être celui qui va lâcher l'information. Et malgré que les trois vizards visent du regard Kuchiki, celui-ci n'est pas prêt à se sacrifier. Comment dieu du ciel, pourrait-il, lui, raconter un truc pareil !

Agacé, Yumichika finit par tout révéler : « Hier soir, le hollow d'Ichigo a pris possession de son corps et est allé voir Gin… »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Rangiku, ne commence pas à m'interrompre ! »

- « D'accord, d'accord, te fâches pas. »

- « Pour répondre à ta question, parce que Gin lui avait tapé dans l'œil, pardi ! Je vous raconte pas la suite, vous êtes tous des adultes, majeurs et vaccinés. On va dire que pour Ichigo, ça a dû être un choc de se réveiller à poil au lit avec un homme. Après s'en être pris à Gin qu'il a accusé de l'avoir violé, il a probablement vite compris que son hollow lui avait joué un mauvais tour et il a… bah il a pété un câble. Voilà. »

Tous sont choqués par l'histoire que vient de leur conter Yumichika. Et Byakuya aussi, mais plutôt par le manque effarant de subtilité dans la narration. Renji s'est assis, le regard perdu dans le vide, prenant toute la mesure de ce qui vient de tomber sur la tête de son petit frère. Mais le plus à plaindre, reste Izuru. Il a posé une main sur sa bouche, qu'il enlève aussitôt qu'un détail le fait tiquer.

- « Yumichika, tu as dit qu'Ichigo a accusé Gin de l'avoir violé, cela signifie qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas ? »

- « C'est vrai que c'est bizarre ça », remarque Rose. « Tu l'as vu Byakuya, son hollow je veux dire ? »

- « Oui, et je m'en serais bien passé. Il est effrayant et sa voix, quelle agression pour les oreilles ! »

- « Comment est-ce possible ? »

- « Très simple, capitaine Unohana, quelqu'un a dû se dévouer pour aller dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo Kurosaki et c'est tombé sur moi. » Le brun ne vacille pas une seconde lorsque son regard rancunier se pose tour à tour sur les vizards.

- « Ouais, bah ça t'a pas tué ! Et pis, t'étais pas étendu au sol comme une lopette après être rentré dans l'kekai ! »

- « J'suis d'accord avec Shinji. En plus, c'est à ton zanpakutô que Zangetsu s'est adressé ! », renchérit Kensei le regard mauvais.

- « EH ! Minute. Vous donnez trop d'informations d'un coup ! C'est pas très clair. Résumons : Zangetsu a demandé l'aide de Senbonzakura et t'es allé dans l'monde d'Ichi », fait Renji en s'adressant à son capitaine. « Et ensuite, t'as rencontré son hollow. Mais tout ça ne répond pas à la question d'Izuru. »

- « Shiro a bloqué la mémoire d'Ichigo. » Etonnamment pour la gravité du moment et aussi parce qu'il s'agit de Byakuya Kuchiki, le brun se met à glousser lorsqu'il ajoute : « En fait, cet imbécile pensait qu'Ichigo ne s'en apercevrait pas ! Comme si c'était possible de ne pas se souvenir de s'être fait… » Son regard stoppe sur les joues rougissantes d'Hinamori. « … enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir, imaginez le plan tordu ! »

- « Oui, on voit parfaitement », intervient Hitsugaya. « Mais qui est Shiro ? »

- « Le hollow. »

- « Parce qu'il a un nom ? », demande Ukitake avec un air ahuri.

- « Parce que figurez-vous, qu'il _s'en_ est donné un ! »

- « Mais Ichigo, comment va-t-il ? »

- « Nel, tu penses bien qu'il a pas l'moral. Il a refusé d'voir Orihime », répond Kensei en serrant un peu plus fort la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

- « C'est vrai que j'ai eu de la peine pour elle. La pauvre a été raccompagnée par les Ishida. »

- « Uryû était là ? », s'exclame Renji.

- « Oui, Kisuke aura préféré faire venir Grimmjow au cas où ça durerait plus longtemps. Et il a bien fait. »

- « Parce que Grimmjow a dû s'battre aussi ? »

- « Oui Renji. Tout comme Yoruichi et Gin à la fin. »

Izuru est perdu. Des tas de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Il est peiné pour Ichigo, inquiet pour Isshin. D'ailleurs est-ce que son amant était présent ? Comment a-t-il réagi ? Forcément mal, l'homme est un sanguin, il a forcément mal réagi en apprenant ce que Gin avait fait à son fils.

Matsumoto ne lui laisse pas le temps d'interroger Yumichika. « Pourquoi Gin y est allé ? »

- « Déjà, il a suivi Ichigo. Sa réaction au réveil l'a surpris. Ensuite, comme tout le monde lui est tombé dessus, il a voulu faire un geste. Très honnêtement, il m'a fait de la peine. »

- « Bah voyons ! »

- « Oh, je vous prie capitaine Muguruma. Si vous aviez été à sa place, vous auriez fait quoi ? Un mec canon vous saute dessus, et vous vous enfuyez peut-être ? »

- « J'aime les femmes ! », répond le musclé avec une grimace.

- « Arrête Kensei, il a raison. »

- « Putain Shinji, à t'entendre, j'ai tout faux ? »

- « C'est pas c'que j'dis ! J'aime pas beaucoup Gin, mais reconnais qu'il était pas en tort. En plus, il était prêt à s'faire tuer. Il a quand même tenu le double d'nous ! »

- « Le double ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Shûhei. Le brun est resté silencieux tout le temps des échanges. Il connait peu Ichigo et comme il n'est pas curieux de nature, il a préféré observer sans s'en mêler. Mais là, il a l'impression d'entendre un langage codé, et il aime comprendre.

- « Le double du temps que l'on a réussi à tenir dans le kekai. La dernière fois, lorsqu'Ichigo devait apprendre à maîtriser son hollow, on a tenu chacun pas loin de dix minutes. Là après cinq minutes, il était temps qu'on sorte ! »

- « Il devait être très en colère », murmure Renji.

- « Ouais, c'est rien de l'dire ! »

- « Bon, je pense qu'il est grandement l'heure d'aller bosser. » A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase, qu'Hitsugaya lève une main devant Rangiku. « Non Matsumoto, on ne reste pas prendre le thé !»

Soupirant de dépit, la blonde est bien obligée d'emboiter le pas de son supérieur. Ukitake et Unohana ne tardent pas à les suivre.

- « On va y aller aussi. Shûhei, Nel vous venez ? »

- « Oui, moi aussi, faut que j'y aille », lance Yumichika en saluant poliment le maitre de maison.

Quatre de plus de partis et Byakuya est de plus en plus heureux, même si cela ne change rien à son faciès. Ne reste plus qu'à pousser Shinji et sa clique, Rose et son blond, et le bonheur de se retrouver chez soi avec son Renji sera à portée de mains.

- « Z'ont l'air bon tes petits gâteaux, Byakuya », fait Shinji. Le blond s'installe aussitôt et commence à grignoter un petit biscuit rond, suivi de près par Stark qui se vautre dans le sofa et par Hinamori qui se met en devoir de servir le thé.

L'air renfrogné de Kuchiki passe inaperçu auprès des goinfres de service. Peut-être parce que le noble retrouve rapidement son visage impassible et froid. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, ça bouille. _'Petit gâteau, non mais d'où il sort ce plouc ? Ces biscuits sont élaborés dans la maison Kuchiki depuis plusieurs générations. Une recette tenue secrète. Un délice destiné aux plus fins palais.'_

Le brun vient se joindre à ses invités, sans rien montrer de son agacement. Il prend la tasse de thé que lui tend une Momo tout souriante et boit le breuvage par petites lapées. De toute façon, le mot de la fin sera pour Renji.

- « Ouais, c'est vrai. Ils sont goutus ces petits gâteaux. »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, chez les Kurosaki**

Une bonne odeur assaillit les deux mâles Kurosaki dès qu'ils franchissent la porte d'entrée de la maison. Yuzu a mis en route le petit déjeuner, signe que les filles sont debout. Ce qui semble abattre Ichigo. Il aurait de loin préféré ne pas avoir à faire face à ses deux petites sœurs, et aller courageusement se planquer dans sa chambre. Malheureusement pour lui, il est écrit quelque part que celles-ci ne lui laisseront pas ce bonheur.

- « Nii-san, papa, mais d'où venez-vous ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sortis. En fait, je pensais que vous dormiez encore ! », fait la plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

- « Oh, c'est rien ma choupinette. Une urgence. »

- « Ah. Et tu emmènes Nii-san avec toi pour tes urgences ? »

Le regard d'Ichigo voyage de son père à sa sœur. Lui n'a pas envie de parler. Mais est-ce une si bonne idée de laisser son paternel répondre aux questions assez futées ?

- « Oh, j'ai compris ! », s'écrie la gamine. « C'était une urgence d'hollow. » Ichigo blêmit à l'écoute du mot détesté. Et son père n'est pas beaucoup mieux. « Bah oui, Nii-san a son costume de shinigami ! »

Depuis quelques mois, la petite a acquis l'aptitude à voir les shingamis, et malheureusement aussi, les hollows. Preuve qu'elle est bien la digne fille de son père et la non moins digne sœur de son frère.

- « Mais oui, c'est ça ! Tu as deviné ma chérie. »

- « C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? », dit Karin. La brune a son air des mauvais jours. « Vous êtes déjà levé ? »

- « Oui, Karin. Papa et Nii-san ont eu une urgence, genre hollow, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bon, tout le monde à table. Ça a dû vous crever, non ? »

Yuzu file dans la cuisine, mais les deux hommes restent comme figés, sans se rendre compte que Karin épie la moindre réaction de leur part. Ichigo donnerait tout pour s'échapper dans sa chambre et Isshin a l'air inquiet.

- « Bon, si vous me disiez ce qui se passe ? », lance-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Comme te l'a dit ta sœur… »

- « A d'autres ! Moi, vous ne me la ferez pas. Vous nous cachez un truc, et en plus, je pressens un truc pas joli-joli ! »

Ichigo baisse la tête, comme si sa sœur venait de lui porter un coup fatal. Il se mord la lèvre et quand il relève la tête, juste avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier, Karin a le temps de voir ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle écarquille les siens sous le choc de la douleur qui s'étale sur le visage de son frère.

- « Mais… » Elle n'a pas l'opportunité de poser la moindre question que son père s'est précipité à la suite d'Ichigo.

Alertée par les bruits dans l'escalier, Yuzu vient s'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle, ils restent tous dans l'entrée et tombe sur sa sœur en train de fixer l'étage avec la bouche ouverte.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

- « J'en sais rien. Mais ça a l'air grave. »

- « Grave ? »

- « Ichi-nii… »

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a nii-san ? »

- « Il… il pleure, Yuzu.»

Effarée, la petite châtain regarde à son tour vers l'étage où des bruits étouffés s'entendent.

Dans la chambre là-haut, Ichigo est venu s'assoir sur son lit et, toujours la tête baissée, il tremble de la tête au pied alors que les larmes dévalent silencieusement sur ses joues. Son père s'accroupit devant lui et posent ses deux mains sur les cuisses de son fils.

- « Fils, ça va aller. »

- « Non, ça ne va pas et ça ne va pas aller. Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière… »

- « Tu ne peux pas, fils. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aurais aimé t'épargner tout ça ! »

- « Et moi donc ! »

Le ton est amère, et même si Ichigo reprend des couleurs et que ses membres semblent moins agités, les larmes n'en finissent pas de couler. Et c'est tellement bizarre pour Isshin, d'assister à cette scène incongrue : voir son fils pleurer sans entendre de sanglots, comme si c'était aussi normal que de respirer.

- « Tu veux en parler ? », demande timidement Isshin.

- « De quoi tu veux parler ? »

- « De ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… »

- « Je ne m'en souviens pas. Shiro a bloqué ma mémoire. Une chance dans mon malheur », ricane le rouquin avec un pauvre sourire.

- « Euh fils ? Tu viens d'appeler ton hollow 'Shiro' ? »

- « Oh, moi je ne l'appelle pas. C'est lui qui s'est donné ce nom. » Ichigo marque une pause, jetant un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche. « On pourrait pas arrêter de parler de ça ? Je veux juste dormir. »

Isshin n'a pas de mal à reconnaitre que son fils est crevé. Les cernes sous ses yeux, et la sorte de cafard dans lequel l'a plongé toute cette histoire, tout ça l'alerte sur le besoin impérieux de mettre son fils au repos. Avant d'affronter ce nouveau chambardement dans sa vie, il doit récupérer. Et c'est le médecin en lui qui parle, pas seulement le père.

- « Mais… si je m'endors et qu'il recommence… » Ichigo est saisi par l'angoisse que l'histoire se répète.

- « Ça n'arrivera pas », tranche Isshin. « Car je vais te donner un léger sédatif. Je reviens. »

Isshin sort de la chambre, pour aller chercher dans la clinique le médicament. Se faisant, il est obligé de redescendre et de passer devant ses deux filles immobiles, qui sont toutes deux sur le point de l'assaillir de questions. Il lève la main pour les stopper. « Pas maintenant, les filles. Allez prendre votre petit déjeuner, je reviens après vous expliquer. » Puis il file son chemin, les laissant encore plus ahuries qu'avant.

Pourtant, elles se reprennent et obéissent en regagnant la cuisine où elles se mettent à manger tout en émettant des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Isshin est revenu dans la chambre. Ichigo, qui s'est déshabillé et mis en pyjama entretemps, vient d'avaler le sédatif et s'allonge sous sa couette. Isshin baisse le store et referme la fenêtre, probablement laissée ouverte par le fameux Shiro. Avant de sortir, il se penche au-dessus de son fils et lui caresse les cheveux. Il pose un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Dors mon fils. Je veille sur toi. »

Lorsqu'il entre dans la cuisine, les filles sont redevenues silencieuses, chipotant de leurs baguettes la nourriture dans leur bol. Elles ont sûrement épuisées leur imagination en devinant.

- « Nii-san va bien ? Il est malade ? »

Isshin se gratte l'arrière du crâne, symbole chez lui d'une grande difficulté à affronter. Les filles ne sont pas dupes et Karin est la première à s'agacer d'être dans l'ignorance.

- « Il se passe quoi ici, bon sang ! »

L'heure des explications a sonné, Isshin n'y coupera pas.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Marine : **rapprocher Lisa et Orihime m'est venu pour ne pas trop peiner la rouquine. C'est forcément frustrant de casser un couple qu'on a construit. Quand j'ai commencé les actes, je ne voulais surtout pas faire du Ichigo avec quelqu'un. Il a fallu aller jusqu'à la fin de l'acte 4 pour envisager de le faire. Pour la réaction d'Ichigo, elle est normale compte tenu du contexte et ce n'est pas fini !

**Maryanne :** j'ai donc savamment distillé le suspens, cool (bon sang, voilà que je m'envoie des fleurs !). La scène qui est en cours, c'est certainement la chose la plus dure que j'ai écrite. Donc si ça le fait, tant mieux !

**Anemone33 : **oui, c'est exactement ça : des idées tordues ! Cela dit, Shiro n'est pas fou. Il a juste eu un coup de cœur pour Gin et il a tenté sa chance, oubliant qu'il est censé être la monture et que son roi n'aimerait forcément pas !Pour la fin du tunnel, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Soyons sérieux, je ne peux pas le faire devenir gay parce que ça m'arrange.

**Lobos :** oui, pas évident de casser ce couple que j'avais rendu attachant par la force des choses. Mais il le fallait le tuer pour le bien de tous les fanas de yaoi !


	7. Une mise au point douloureuse

**Couple :** Gin x Ichigo

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **une mise au point douloureuse

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent : (domicile des Kurosaki) L'heure des explications a sonné, Isshin n'y coupera pas. _

Un grand soupir et il demande à Yuzu de lui servir du café. Une grande tasse. Après en avoir bu une large gorgée, il se lance.

- « Vous savez les filles que votre frère est un vizard. Ce qui signifie qu'il a en lui un hollow. Une version de lui en hollow, pour être plus exact. » Les filles hochent la tête, preuve qu'elles suivent jusque-là. « Cette nuit, pendant qu'on dormait tous, y compris votre frère, son hollow a donc pris possession de son corps. »

- « Je pensais qu'Ichi-nii lui avait rabattu son caquet à celui-là ! »

- « Oui Karin, mais apparemment, ça peut arriver de temps en temps. Enfin, d'après les autres vizards. J'ai entendu Shinji et Rose le dire.»

- « Nii-san, il a fait… quelque chose de grave ? », renifle Yuzu.

- « Déjà mes petites chéries, tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, n'est pas du fait de votre frère, sachez-le. »

- « Alors, c'est grave, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Il n'y a ni mort, ni blessé, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Mais, du point de vue de votre frère, on peut dire que c'est grave. »

- « Bon, tu nous dis ! », s'exaspère la brune. « Arrête de tourner autour du pot. »

- « Bien, d'accord. Le hollow de votre frère est apparemment… attiré par les hommes. Et hier, il est allé en voir un. Le shinigami remplaçant. »

- « Ce connard qui a voulu d'te prendre Izuru-san ? »

Au souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier (bah oui, Grimmjow a vendu la mèche lorsque les filles sont rentrées de l'école et qu'il était encore là à aider Isshin à peindre), Karin se lève, renversant sa chaise.

- « Chut, tu vas réveiller ton frère. Oui, celui-là. »

- « Mais…, mais, nii-san n'aime pas les hommes. Il aime Orihime-san. »

De sa petite voix, Yuzu semble ne pas comprendre ce qui a pu se passer

- « Ça, le hollow d'Ichigo s'en fiche bien, tu sais. »

- « T'es en train de dire que le hollow d'Ichigo a couché avec l'autre connard en utilisant le corps d'Ichi-nii ? »

Isshin hoche la tête, confirmant à Karin la conclusion à laquelle elle est arrivée. Yuzu, qui vient de percuter, hoche la sienne de droite à gauche, comme pour en chasser ces pensées négatives.

- « Et Ichigo ? »

- « Il n'en a pas le souvenir parce que son hollow a fait en sorte qu'il ne se souvienne pas. »

- « C'est déjà ça ! »

- « Le problème, c'est qu'il s'est quand même réveillé dans le même lit que l'autre… »

- « Connard, tu peux le dire ! », le coupe Karin.

- « Oui, l'autre connard. »

- « Mon dieu Orihime-san ! Si elle l'apprend ! »

- « Elle le sait déjà, Yuzu. Ton frère s'est un peu énervé et c'est la raison pour laquelle, on s'est retrouvé dans le sous-sol de chez Urahara. Et rassurez-vous, elle ne lui en veut pas. C'est juste qu'Ichigo n'a pas voulu lui parler. La honte, je suppose. »

- « Tant mieux, si elle ne lui en veut. »

- « Oui, une brave petite cette Orihime. Allez les filles, il faut activer, sinon vous allez être en retard. Votre frère ne bougera pas d'ici aujourd'hui. »

* * *

**Vendredi 8h45 - Karakura, lycée d'Ichigo**

Au lycée, Uryû Ishida fait partie de ce qu'on appelle les intellos. Aux yeux de la majorité, il en possède toutes les caractéristiques. Porteur de lunettes, sérieux en toute chose et très bon élève de surcroit, il a rapidement été catalogué parmi les personnes non fréquentables, alors même qu'il est physiquement attrayant et qu'il n'est jamais en reste pour faire jouer de ses poings. Quoiqu'en ce qui le concerne, ce n'est pas à l'aide de ses poings qu'il se bat, mais avec sa tête. Stratège jusqu'au bout des ongles, qu'il porte parfaitement manucurés, il a acquis la réputation de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Réputation complétée depuis peu par sa liaison avec la bombe aux cheveux bleus (c'est ainsi que nomment les autres élèves Grimmjow), qui vient régulièrement le chercher, avec démonstration à la clé de son attachement passionné.

Ce matin donc, Uryû s'est pointé encore plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, autrement dit à l'ouverture du portail. Inquiet pour Orihime, il l'attend avec impatience, passant en revue tout ce qui s'est passé lors des dernières vingt-quatre heures. A travers la foule des adolescents qui se pressent vers la porte principale, il repère la rouquine qui marche la tête baissée.

- « Youhou Uryû ! », lance un Keigo avec un sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

L'interpellé ne répond pas. Il est bien trop occupé à observer l'air triste qui se dégage de la jeune fille. Et puis, il n'y a aucune trace d'Ichigo pour le moment. Or Ichigo est rarement en retard.

- « Bonjour Uryû »

- « Bonjour Mizuiro. »

- « EHHH ! Mais pourquoi tu lui réponds à lui et pas à moi ! », s'écrie Keigo.

- « Quoi ? Bonjour Keigo. Tu pourrais saluer les gens avant de leur sauter dessus. D'ailleurs, essaye d'être plus éloquent à l'avenir, je n'ai rien compris. »

Tandis que Mizuiro semble amusé par la tournure de ce bonjour du matin, Keigo reflète l'image parfaite de celui qu'on vient de gifler. Les bras ballants, les épaules affaissées et les sourcils tombants, on discerne en outre un tremblement au niveau des lèvres, annonciateur d'un torrent de larmes à venir.

- « Je suis arrivé avant Mizuiro, et je t'ai dit bonjour ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu m'as ignoré alors que j'étais le premier ! »

- « Ce n'est pas une course Keigo. Grandis un peu ! », le sermonne le petit brun provoquant un début de colère chez le châtain qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, probablement de façon puérile et geignarde, lorsqu'il est coupé par Orihime.

- « Bonjour les garçons. »

La voix timide et dénuée de la joie qui la caractérise habituellement, fait froncer les sourcils d'Uryû. _'Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule ce matin. Elle n'a pas l'air bien du tout.'_ La jeune femme garde presque toujours les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil apeuré de droite à gauche, comme si elle craignait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. _'Aurait-elle peur de faire face à Ichigo ?'_, se demande Uryû.

L'arrivée de Tatsuki et Chad rompt le contact visuel et les pensées désordonnées du brun.

- « Salut. »

- « Salut Chad, bonjour Tatsuki », répond Uryû.

- « Ouais, salut tout le monde. Bah Hime, tu vas bien ? T'as l'air toute bizarre ! »

- « Salut Tatsuki. Ça va, je t'assure. »

- « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Orihime ? », insiste Uryû.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demande aussitôt Tatsuki. La mine défaite de sa meilleure amie et l'air curieux d'Uryû lui paraissent suspects. « Où est Ichigo ? »

La réaction d'Orihime est immédiate. Elle relève la tête, un air complètement paniqué dans les yeux et la main devant sa bouche.

La sonnerie empêche Tatsuki de continuer son interrogatoire et c'est Uryû qui répond à sa question : « Je suis d'avis qu'on ne le verra pas aujourd'hui. »

- « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? », demande à son tour Chad alors qu'ils traversent tous la cour en direction du bâtiment abritant leur classe.

- « Oui », soupire Uryû. Orihime baisse à nouveau les yeux, plus anéantie que jamais. « Je vous expliquerai à la pause déjeuné. »

- « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est pas grave au moins ? »

- « Non, il va bien, Tatsuki », décrète Uryû pour couper court à toute autre question. « Allons-y, sinon nous allons être en retard. »

Ils arrivent enfin dans leur classe et s'installent à leur place habituelle, regardant au passage celle inoccupée d'Ichigo. Le cours commence, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parviennent à l'écouter, trop occupés qu'ils sont à s'observer mutuellement.

Les trois heures vont être très, très longues !

* * *

**Lycée d'Ichigo, à l'heure du déjeuné**

Enfin la sonnerie finissant la matinée retentit ! Oui, enfin. Essayez-donc de vous concentrer lorsque vous êtes obnubilé un, par la mine chiffonnée de votre meilleure amie, deux par l'air inquiet et les sous-entendus de l'un de vos potes, trois par l'absence de celui qui passe pour le leader de leur petite bande. Gagnant comme d'habitude leur endroit privilégié, à savoir le toit terrasse du bâtiment principal, les quatre garçons et les deux filles s'installent rapidement. Les sacs et autres boites à déjeuner sont sortis et bientôt, quatre paires d'yeux fixent avec attention Uryû.

- « Bon, si tu nous racontais », lance Tatsuki en s'adressant à Uryû.

Celui-ci échange un regard avec Orihime qui semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sans que le Quincy ne sache pourquoi. Elle n'est en rien fautive dans l'histoire. Alors pourquoi ce comportement ?

- « Alors t'accouches ? »

- « Hier soir, plusieurs heures après l'altercation entre Isshin Kurosaki et le nouveau shinigami de Karakura, Gin Ichimaru, le hollow d'Ichigo a pris possession de son corps et s'est rendu chez Ichimaru… »

- « Oh bon sang ! Ils se sont battus ! », s'exclame Keigo en se levant et en faisant de grands gestes. « Il a blessé Ichigo ? »

- « Mais non crétin ! », lui crie Tatsuki. « Ce matin, Uryû nous a dit qu'Ichigo allait bien. T'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ! »

- « Alors c'est Ichigo qui l'a blessé. Après tout, Ichigo est un grand guerrier, il a botté les fesses de l'autre méchant. Mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu en cours, c'est ce que je me demande… »

Keigo est en train de se frotter le menton avec sa main, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à l'énigme du siècle.

- « Personne ne te demande de te poser des questions », intervient Mizuiro.

Mais l'autre ne l'écoute pas, bien trop perdu dans ses élucubrations. Et c'est avec un cri de victoire qu'il va livrer ses conclusions fumeuses à ses amis, qui ne lui demandent rien, si ce n'est de se taire.

- « J'AI TROUVE ! Ichigo a tué le shinigami de Karakura pour venger son père, et il a été arrêté par les généraux de la Soul Society ! »

- « Capitaines », souffle Mizuiro.

- « Hein ? »

- « Ce sont des capitaines, pas des généraux. »

- « On s'en fiche. Les amis, il faut aller le délivrer. »

- « NON, MAIS TU VAS TE LA FERMER, TRIPLE IDIOT ! »

Tatsuki qui s'est elle aussi redressée, est rouge de colère. A tel point que Keigo, le même qui, il y a deux secondes, voulait attaquer la Soul Society, vient de faire un bond très peu masculin et se cache désormais derrière Mizuiro, qui fait une tête de moins que lui debout, alors assis...

- « Si tu l'ouvres encore, j'te fait bouffer ta langue ! »

Les yeux exorbités d'horreur par l'image mentale de Tatsuki, le châtain décide de se concentrer sur son déjeuner.

- « Je disais donc : le hollow d'Ichigo est allé voir Ichimaru, mais pas pour se battre contre lui. Enfin, pas ce genre de combat. »

- « Je comprends rien, Uryû ! »

Le Quincy regarde de biais Orihime. Il a du mal à faire sortir les mots, mots qui feront de la peine à la jeune femme.

- « Le hollow d'Ichigo est resté toute la nuit avec Ichimaru… ils ont… passé la nuit ensemble. »

Uryû s'attendait à des réactions outrées, peut-être à des cris. En tout cas, certainement pas à un silence pesant. Certes, les visages sont suffisamment expressifs, sauf celui de Keigo, sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Et comme rien ne doit se passer comme cela devrait, c'est Keigo qui ouvre le feu.

- « Quand tu dis qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, tu veux dire qu'ils ont… dormi ensembles ? »

- « Oui Keigo, tu es sur la bonne voie », rétorque Mizuiro.

- « Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? », insiste Uryû.

- « Bah quoi ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il n'y a pas de mal à dormir à deux ensembles » Les regards posés sur lui suivent seconde après seconde le cheminement des pensées de Keigo, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose, enfoui aux tréfonds de son crâne, illumine ce qui lui sert de cerveau « OH ! Me dites pas qu'ils ont dormi ensembles comme dans 'ils ont couché ensembles' ? »

Mizuiro vient tapoter derrière son épaule.

- « Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Tatsuki initie un geste similaire, en posant une main sur le bras d'Orihime.

- « Je suis désolée, Orihime. »

- « C'est rien. Et puis, Ichigo n'y est pour rien. »

- « Pour rien ? Il a couché avec un homme ! », s'offusque Keigo. « Beurk, t'es pas de mon avis Uryû ? C'est bizarre, non ? J'aurais pas cru ça d'Ichigo ! »

Uryû relève les lunettes sur son nez, signe que l'agacement l'envahit au fur et à mesure des mots prononcés par leur ami débile.

- « C'est son hollow qui a couché avec Ichimaru. Pas lui. Ichigo n'est pas gay. En revanche, je le suis, je te rappelle. »

- « Ah ouais… euh, désolé vieux ! »

- « Comment Ichigo a réagi ? », demande Chad

- « D'après ce que j'ai saisi, il s'est réveillé ce matin aux côtés d'Ichimaru et lorsqu'il a compris, il s'est ramené chez Urahara où il failli tout casser. Il a usé la totalité des vizards, ainsi que Yoruichi, Grimmjow et même Ichimaru. »

- « Personne n'a été blessé ? »

- « Non, j'ai soigné la plupart d'entre eux. »

- « Mais toi Hime, tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui, ça va. »

- « Tu as parlé à Ichigo ? »

- « Non, il n'a pas voulu me voir… »

La jeune fille répond comme une automate, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir ou d'hésiter. Uryû s'aperçoit que ce n'est qu'une façade.

- « Tu as entendu mon père et le sien. C'était trop d'un seul coup, Orihime. »

- « Je sais bien, Uryû », soupire la rouquine.

- « Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui en ce moment. »

- « Oui, Chad a raison. Il finira par revenir vers toi », reprend Tatsuki. « Il t'aime ma toute belle, tu sais. »

Orihime hoche péniblement la tête.

- « Si tu veux, je peux aller lui parler », suggère Uryû. « Comme on finit de bonne heure, je passerai chez lui après les cours. »

- « Je t'accompagne si tu veux », propose Chad.

- « J'en suis ! », lâche Tatsuki.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'être autant. »

- « Mm. Tu as sans doute raison. De nous tous, tu es le plus diplomate, ce sera toi. »

Uryû se sent gêné. Même s'il considère désormais le rouquin comme son meilleur ami, de tous ici présents, il est le plus récent des amis d'Ichigo. Aussi il préfère effacer tout malentendu.

- « Tu es d'accord Tatsuki ? »

- « Oui, mais tu m'appelles sans faute ce soir pour tout me dire. »

- « Entendu », promet le Quincy.

Un faible sourire vient éclairer le visage d'Orihime, rassérénant ses amis. Et Dieu sait que c'est dur pour elle de les regarder en face. Ils sont tous là à la réconforter, à la soutenir dans cette épreuve, comme si elle était une pauvre victime. Hier, dans le sous-sol, oui, elle aurait pu revêtir ce rôle. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Elle sait qu'elle a commis l'innommable et ça la ronge à l'intérieur.

- « La vache, quelle histoire ! Nan mais c'est vrai, un zombie prend possession du corps de notre ami et il se fait mettre par le shinigami de Karakura. Il est comment au fait ? »

- « Qui ça ? »

- « Bah le shinigami ! Il est comment physiquement ? C'est un vieux, un gros, un tout moche ? »

- « Non, c'est même tout le contraire. C'est un très bel homme. »

- « T'entend ça Mizuiro. L'amant d'Ichigo est canon », sourit le benêt.

- « Non mais t'es pas bien de dire des conneries pareilles ! », gronde Tatsuki. « Ichigo n'a pas d'amant. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas encore compris ! »

- « Bah, techniquement si. Aieuuuu ! »

Tatsuki lâche avec bonheur un peu de colère contre l'épaule de Keigo en y abattant son poing et provoquant des sautillements ridicules du châtain sous l'effet de douleur. La situation compliquée dans laquelle sont plongés ses deux meilleurs amis, la fait enrager. Puisqu'elle se sent inutile, taper sur cet imbécile est comme un dérivatif bienvenu. Bon, c'est vrai qu'entendre ses inepties est à la limite du supportable et voir l'air sévère sur les visages de Chad et Uryû ne fait que lui donner raison.

- « Evite de dire ce genre d'inepties la prochaine fois que tu verras Ichigo », fait froidement Uryû.

- « Oui, c'est vrai qu'Ichigo tape beaucoup plus fort que Tatsuki. »

- « C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? » Keigo tourne son visage pleurnichard vers Chad. Il le regarde sans comprendre l'allusion que le géant vient de faire. « Ichigo est sûrement honteux. »

- « Entendre l'un de ses amis parler aussi légèrement de ce qui lui est arrivé, ne fera que l'enfoncer davantage », continue Uryû. « Tu parlais de sauver Ichigo tout à l'heure. Eh bien, il y a un peu de ça. Ichigo va avoir besoin de notre soutien car c'est difficile à vivre pour lui. »

- « Imagine que ça te soit arrivé à _toi_ », renchérit Mizuiro.

L'argument atteint sa cible, qui les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, laisse deviner l'état de panique qui l'envahit. Et Mizuiro est trop heureux pour en rester là.

- « Oui, si ton hollow prend ton corps et va voir monsieur Fukaku. »

Tous ceux qui connaissent Keigo Asano savent qui est monsieur Fukaku. Accessoirement l'épicier de son quartier, cet homme chauve, grand et bedonnant est le cauchemar vivant du châtain. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, l'épicier qui est doté d'un humour moqueur et d'un rire tonitruant, terrorise littéralement le plus jeune des Asano. Ce d'autant plus, qu'il est souvent de corvées pour les courses qui se transforment alors en véritable aventure.

- « Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? », pleurniche le jeune Asano.

- « C'est juste un exemple. »

- « Un exemple ? Mais c'est horrible de donner des exemples pareils ! »

- « Bah, tu sais ce qu'on dit, qui aime bien, châtie bien. »

- « Mais je l'aime pas, moi ! D'abord, il me fait peur. »

- « Oui mais lui, il t'aime bien. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il essaye de te séduire avec ses blagues ? »

- « Blagues ? Dis plutôt des moqueries méchantes comme tout ! Et puis, je veux pas qu'il m'aime, ce gros balèze ! »

- « On ne choisit pas toujours, tu sais. » Tatsuki vient d'entrer dans la danse. « Estime-toi heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'apprécie. »

Le plaisir à voir la mine catastrophée d'Asano est jubilatoire pour la brune qui n'a que peu digéré les attaques contre Ichigo. Même Orihime semble amusée par les malheurs du jeune homme.

Et pendant que Keigo continue d'argumenter avec Mizuiro et Tatsuki sur la pertinence du choix de monsieur Fukaku comme amant potentiel, Uryû est en train de chuchoter en direction de Chad.

- « C'est étrange, cet imbécile n'est même pas étonné qu'il puisse avoir un hollow en lui. »

- « Mm. Il n'est pas bête à ce point. Il aura compris que c'est une hypothèse. »

Pour le coup, Uryû reste dubitatif.

- « EHHH ! Attend, tu dis que j'ai un hollow en moi ? »

- « Ou pas », murmure alors Chad.

- « Comment on s'en débarrasse ? C'est possible de le tuer ? Est-ce que je dois rester éveillé ? Je vais jamais y arriver ! Je m'endors comme un bébé dès que je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller. » De grosses larmes s'écrasent maintenant sur ses joues, et pour sa peine, aucun de ses amis n'essayent de le réconforter. « Je veux pas devenir un zombie homosexuel ! »

- « Mange, on reprend dans un quart d'heure. »

- « Oui mais…, vous allez m'aider à pas sombrer, hein ? »

- « Tu n'as PAS de hollow en toi. Tu es juste trop crédule », lui répond Uryû, qui estime que la plaisanterie a assez duré.

- « C'est pas gentil ça ! »

- « Oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle », sourit Mizuiro.

Keigo retrouve le sourire et se met à rattraper le temps perdu en enfournant son déjeuner à grandes bouchées. « Je m'en fiche, j'ai pas de hollow. Je vais pouvoir réserver mon corps de dieu à ma belle Yoruichi. »

Tant pis pour monsieur Fukaku !

* * *

**Vendredi après les cours – Maison des Kurosaki **

Comme promis, juste après les cours et après un dernier conciliabule avec ses amis, Uryû se présente à la porte du domicile Kurosaki. Après deux coups de sonnettes, Karin vient lui ouvrir, la mine plus hargneuse que jamais. Il en faudrait plus pour décourager Uryû Ishida, qui annonce d'emblée la couleur avec un ton ne soufflant aucun refus.

- « Je suis venu pour Ichigo. »

La plus jeune soupire pour la forme, tout en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Malgré son air revêche, elle sait reconnaitre un adversaire trop fort pour elle. Une fois la porte refermée, elle le dépasse et entre dans le salon, le précédant de peu.

- « Papa, y'a Uryû qui veut voir Ichi. »

- « Bonjour Kurosaki-san. »

- « Ah, bonjour mon petit Uryû. » Isshin qui était assis dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de thé, se lève prestement. « Je vais allez voir s'il est réveillé. »

- « Il dort ? » Uryû est abasourdi.

- « Je lui ai donné un sédatif. Il ne voulait pas faire de… cauchemars. »

- « Dites plutôt qu'il craignait que l'autre cinglé ne prenne à nouveau possession de son corps ! »

- « Oui, tu as raison. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qui c'était passé. Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser. Ajoute ça à la fatigue de la hollowfication, il a dormi jusque vers quatorze heures. Après déjeuner, il est remonté dans sa chambre. Il refuse de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

- « C'est pour ça que je suis là. J'ai promis à Orihime de venir lui parler. »

- « Oh bien sûr. Comment elle prend tout ça, la pitchoune ? »

- « Relativement bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Elle est triste, plus parce qu'Ichigo a refusé de lui parler, que à cause de ce qui s'est passé… »

- « Oui, je sais », fait le brun en soupirant. « C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Si tu veux te lancer ! »

Isshin s'apprête à monter quand il est retenu par le bras.

- « Laissez-moi y aller seul. Si vous lui dites que je suis là, il risque de refuser de me recevoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Il y a de grandes chances que oui. »

Uryû doit frapper à plusieurs reprises avant d'entendre un grognement vague mais suffisant pour qu'il se décide à ouvrir puis à entrer dans la chambre sombre. Accoutumé à la lumière, il repère assez vite son ami, assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête dans ses mains. Ichigo est tout juste réveillé.

- « Rooooh, tu pouvais pas me laisser dormir encore un peu l'vieux ? »

- « Salut Ichigo ! » Ichigo se redresse pour découvrir son ami Ishida. « Il est presque dix-sept heures, tu sais. Tu comptes hiberner ? »

- « Ah ah, très drôle Uryû ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ? »

- « Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. J'étais inquiet, enfin on l'est tous. »

Ichigo se tend immédiatement. Il a les yeux fixés droits devant lui, sans même oser regarder son ami.

- « Par tous, tu veux dire… ? »

- « Je veux dire tes amis, Ichigo... »

- « Ils sont au courant ? Tous les autres ? », le coupe Ichigo

- « Oui, je leur ai expliqué la situation ce midi, pendant le déjeuner. Ils ont compris et sont tous navrés pour ce qui t'arrive. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui. Bon, on a eu un peu de mal avec ce crétin d'Asano, surtout lorsque Mizuiro lui a fait croire qu'il avait un hollow en lui et que celui-ci pourrait bien s'attacher à son cauchemar d'épicier… »

- « Oh, bah c'est la meilleure celle-là ! J'suis content que tout ça vous amuse », gronde Ichigo en se levant du lit.

- « Ichigo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai essayé de te dérider un peu, tu donnes l'air d'être au fond du trou aussi ! Désolé. »

- « Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile pour moi ? », répond le rouquin en baissant la tête.

Uryû s'approche de son ami, et pose une main sur son épaule.

- « Non. Ce n'est certainement pas ce que je crois. Mais n'oublie pas que les amis ne se jugent pas. Tu n'es pas seul. Moi et tous les autres, on est là. Et puis tu as une petite amie, Orihime, tu te souviens ? »

Le rouquin hoche la tête. Il se retourne pour faire face au brun. Les regards s'entrechoquent.

- « Uryû, j'étais pas préparé à faire face à… ça. Putain, j'arrive même pas à le dire ! »

- « Ichigo, c'est normal. Tu n'étais pas consentant, et même si tu n'en as pas gardé le souvenir, ce doit être dur de vivre avec ça. Mais rester cloitrer dans ta chambre, ne t'avancera à rien ! »

- « On croirait entendre mon père ! »

- « Bah, cette fois, tu devrais l'écouter. Et surtout, tu dois dépasser ce sentiment de honte. Tu n'ES pas responsable, Ichigo. Et parle avec Orihime. Elle ne mérite pas que tu la laisses sans nouvelles. Penses-y, Ichigo. »

Uryû n'insiste pas davantage. Il sent bien qu'il ne tirera rien de plus de son ami. De toute façon, il a fait passer le message qu'il voulait.

- « Bon, je vais te laisser réfléchir. Si tu veux qu'on parle, n'hésite pas, d'accord. »

- « Mm. »

- « Si on ne se voit pas d'ici là, à lundi. »

- « Ouais, salut Uryû. »

* * *

**Samedi matin – Maison des Kurosaki **

Après avoir passé la majeure partie de la journée d'hier caché dans sa chambre, Ichigo est descendu ce matin, à la grande joie de sa famille, qui, pour éviter toute rechute, s'est contentée d'un sourire et de leur bonjour habituel. Rien ne sert d'en faire des tonnes avec Ichigo.

Le petit déjeuner s'est donc passé comme tous les petits déjeuners chez les Kurosaki. Le silence pour Ichigo et Karin face au babillage de Yuzu et aux pitreries d'Isshin.

C'est dans cette ambiance routinière que la sonnette vient de retentir.

- « Tiens ! Mais qui ça peut bien être ? Karin, la mère de tes amis ne doit pas venir si tôt ? »

Imperturbable, la brune continue de manger, les yeux fixés sur le contenu de son bol.

- « Non papa. Elle n'arrive que dans une petite heure », répond Yuzu.

- « Bah alors qui sait ? »

- « Si t'allais voir au lieu de nous faire passer un interrogatoire ! », balance Karin sur un ton bourru.

Tandis qu'Isshin se lève se plaignant en prenant à témoin la représentation postérisée de sa défunte épouse, Ichigo lui attrape le bras. « Si c'est pour moi, je suis pas là. »

- « Oui, tout ce que tu veux fils ! », affirme Isshin avant de quitter la cuisine.

Les trois enfants entendent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, une sorte de bruit sec puis la voix offusquée du brun « Mais… attendez… »

En alerte, ils relèvent la tête en direction de la porte et découvrent deux capitaines shinigamis.

- « Salut la jeunesse et bon appétit ! », dit Kensei avec un large sourire.

- « Salut tout l'monde ! », renchérit Shinji.

Piteux, Isshin arrive à leur suite et jette un regard désolé à son fils. « Ichigo, j'ai rien pu faire. Ces deux brutes m'ont poussé sans management », confesse-t-il avec un regard noir vers Shinji.

- « Oh, arrête de chialer. Tu vas t'en r'mettre quand même ! Fallait qu'on voit ton fils et t'allais nous en empêcher. On devait agir, hein Kensei ? »

- « Ouais. Hors de question qu'on reparte sans l'voir. »

- « Peut-être, mais ça ne se fait pas d'entrer chez les gens sans y être invité ! », les sermonne Isshin.

Ichigo suit cette conversation débile, sans vraiment réagir. En fait, à partir du moment où les deux hommes sont entrés dans la petite pièce, il a suspendu son geste, se figeant dans une attitude raide et assez amusante. Son bras, levé avec un morceau de légume coincé entre ses deux baguettes, est arrêté à mi-chemin entre le bol et sa bouche. Il regarde ses amis avec des yeux écarquillés.

En bonne maitresse de maison, Yuzu est la première à leur adresser la parole.

- « Bonjour messieurs. Une tasse de thé vous ferait peut-être plaisir ? »

- « C'est pas d'refus, hein Shinji ? »

- « Ouais. » Le capitaine blond observe avec minutie Ichigo. « Alors comme ça, tu veux pas nous voir ? »

Le blond a choisi l'attaque frontale, ce qui est bien vu car en moins d'une seconde, le jeune homme passe du statut d'ahurissement total au renfrognement annonciateur d'une discussion houleuse.

- « Et après ! », fait-il avec hargne.

Shinji s'assied en face de lui, à la place occupée par Isshin, qui en soupirant, s'en va chercher une chaise pour lui et une pour Kensei.

- « Tu crois qu'tu peux faire exploser ta colère, vouloir zigouiller ton hollow et t'en tirer à bon compte ? T'as vu ça où ! »

- « HIRAKO ! » La voix forte d'Isshin, revenu avec deux chaises, résonne dans la pièce. « Tant que tu seras sous mon toit, je te prierai d'être respectueux. Et je t'interdis de crier sur l'un de mes enfants ! »

C'est clairement une mise en garde et les deux capitaines la prennent comme telle.

- « Désolé », reconnait Shinji, surtout en voyant l'air effaré des deux gamines. « J'suis inquiet. Ton fils fait partie des vizards et on est comme une famille. On a déjà perdu deux de nos membres, tu comprends. » Le brun hoche la tête, tandis qu'Ichigo a reposé ses baguettes, un air coupable sur le visage. Conscient que ce dernier est encore remué par les évènements de la veille, il se radoucit. « Ichigo, faut vraiment qu'on parle. »

- « D'ac-d'accord », balbutie le jeune homme. « On n'a qu'à aller dans ma chambre. »

- « T'es sûr fils ? »

Cette fois, c'est Isshin qui fronce les sourcils. Il est loin d'être jouasse de laisser son enfant avec ces deux gugusses, surtout après la réaction enflammée de Shinji.

- « On va pas l'bouffer, Isshin. J'te promets d'pas crier. »

Bien que l'inquiétude de son père lui fasse du bien, Ichigo sait qu'il ne peut différer plus encore les explications. Et celle-ci lui apportera qui sait, le courage d'affronter Orihime. Il se lève et rassure son père.

- « Ça va aller, papa. »

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Ichigo tire la chaise de son bureau que Shinji s'approprie d'autorité. D'un signe de tête, Kensei signifie qu'il préfère rester debout près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine. Il ne reste plus que le lit sur lequel Ichigo s'assoit avec l'air du condamné lorsqu'il pose sa tête sur le billot.

- « Tu l'as ressenti à nouveau, ton hollow ?

- « Non, il me fiche la paix depuis la discussion avec Byakuya. Faut dire que j'ai dormi une partie de la journée d'hier. Papa m'avait donné un truc et je suis tombé comme une masse. »

Mal à l'aise, le rouquin triture ses doigts et peine à maintenir son regard dans les yeux des deux autres.

- « Ichigo, on est venu pour qu'tu comprennes que ton hollow fait partie d'toi », explique Kensei.

- « Tu peux pas l'tuer. Ça, faut que ça rentre dans ta tête. Pigé ? »

- « Oui, j'ai compris Shinji. »

- « Ton hollow est une partie de toi qu'tu dois soumettre », reprend avec force Muguruma.

- « Je sais l'battre ! »

- « NAN ! On sait qu't'es puissant et qu'tu peux lui coller une raclée ! Mais y' a plein d'façons de prendre le contrôle. Ton hollow veut vivre ta vie à ta place. Il s'fout d'ce qu'tu penses ! Lui, il _prend_. »

- « On est tous passés par là, Ichigo », intervient Kensei. « Quand ils savent que l'combat leur est pas favorable, ils essaient autre chose. Envoyer des images dans ta tête, te pourrir tes journées avec leurs pensées perverses, critiquer le moindre d'tes actes. Tu saisis ? »

- « Shiro est pas comme ça ! », s'insurge Ichigo.

- « SHIRO ? », demande les deux capitaines en chœur.

Le rouquin baisse la tête. Il réalise qu'il n'aurait pas dû leur dire, à eux, ce genre de chose. Ils ne vont pas comprendre, c'est une certitude.

- « Putain ! Me dis pas qu't'as décidé de l'appeler par ce nom ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! Et puis, c'est lui qui se l'ait trouvé tout seul… »

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase, qu'il prend conscience de son erreur. Une de plus. L'excuse est minable et son ton offusqué ne parvient même pas à le convaincre, lui en premier lieu. C'est tout dire !

- « Ichigo, faut qu'tu reprennes le contrôle. Ton hollow est en train d't'bouffer ! »

- « Tu dramatises pas un peu Kensei ? »

- « Bon sang, regarde ce qu'il t'a fait ! »

- « Ouais, et toi t'es tombé dans l'panneau ! Il te manipule en essayant d'être gentil. Et quand tu t'y attendras l'moins, il va te balancer les images croustillantes et tu feras quoi à c'moment-là ? »

- « J'y avais pas pensé. Quand Byakuya lui a parlé, il m'a reproché de l'ignorer, de ne pas venir le voir… »

- « C'est ton hollow, pas ton pote. Tu dois l'faire plier. »

- « Et je fais ça comment ? »

- « Tu vas devoir t'endurcir gamin », répond Kensei.

- « Et putain, cesse une bonne fois pour toutes d'vouloir faire copain-copain avec tout l'monde ! »

Shinji est exaspéré. Il connait le côté chevaleresque d'Ichigo, cette habitude de toujours trouver quelque chose de positif dans les gens, y compris ceux qu'il affronte. Mais un hollow n'est pas tout le monde. Un hollow n'est gouverné que par ses propres désirs. Il ne recherche qu'à obtenir pouvoir et puissance.

- « Ichigo, faut qu'tu deviennes fort dans ta tête et que tu n'lui passes plus rien. »

- « Je vois. Je serai prudent désormais. »

Shinji se lève. « Bon, on va t'laisser. Au moindre problème, tu appelles, hein ? »

- « Promis. »

Les deux hommes quittent la chambre, et le jeune homme s'allonge sur son lit. _'Ils en ont de bonne eux ! J'suis ni dominateur, ni insensible, moi !'_

* * *

**Samedi après-midi - Karakura, appartement d'Orihime**

Orihime est en train de se brosser les cheveux lorsqu'elle entend les coups frappés à la porte. Elle se fige devant son miroir. Elle se doute de qui attend qu'elle vienne ouvrir. Elle comprend surtout qu'elle ne peut plus repousser cette rencontre, qu'elle a pourtant voulue. Comme prévu, Ichigo est débout sur le seuil, les traits tirés.

- « Salut Hime. Je peux entrer ? »

Elle s'efface pour le laisser entrer. « Bonjour Ichigo. »

'_Allons bon, elle m'appelle Ichigo. Ça commence mal'_, pense-t-il en pénétrant dans le petit salon.

- « Hime…, il faut qu'on parle… », balbutie le rouquin en passant les mains sur son jean, exprimant ainsi son malaise.

- « Oui… je suis d'accord. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

- « Non merci », répond le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur un bout du petit canapé.

A la surprise d'Ichigo, Orihime s'installe sur un pouf, de l'autre côté de la petite table qui les sépare.

- « Je t'écoute. »

- « Voilà…, j'ai bien réfléchi. Hime, je sais que tu as souffert de la situation. Et peut-être encore plus de ma réaction. J'ai refusé de t'approcher, de te parler. Et je voulais m'en excuser. »

- « Je ne t'en veux pas Ichigo. »

- « Tu devrais. J'ai mal réagi. J'étais anéanti et j'ai préféré faire face tout seul alors que tu étais impliquée. Je suis vraiment désolé. En plus, la façon dont j'ai voulu régler le problème n'était pas très appropriée. J'ai pas voulu écouter ce que tous me disaient. Et j'ai oublié le principal, nous. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais je voudrais savoir s'il y a toujours un nous. Si tu veux toujours te fiancer avec moi…, passer au-dessus de ça. »

Il a encore du mal à mettre un nom sur cette nuit, dont le souvenir lui donne le rouge aux joues.

- « Ichigo. Je sais que tu n'as pas décidé de me tromper. Je n'ai donc pas à te pardonner. Même si je t'en veux de m'avoir écartée, d'avoir refusé de me voir… » La jeune femme se met à sangloter.

- « Hime… »

- « Non, laisse-moi finir, Ichigo ! Je me suis sentie seule et j'ai… j'avais besoin de parler… et tu n'étais pas là… alors…

- « Oui, alors quoi ? »

- « Eh bien, j'ai comment dire… trouvé du réconfort… »

- « Du réconfort ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Orihime relève les yeux et les plante dans ceux d'ambre. « Je t'ai trompé, Ichigo. Mais moi, je n'ai pas l'excuse d'un hollow. J'ai sciemment couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ! » Les derniers mots, elle les a criés, avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur la petite table, la tête cachée entre ses bras.

Ichigo est sonné. Les yeux hagards, il se révèle incapable d'aligner le moindre mot. Il ne parvient même pas à décider s'il doit consoler celle qu'il aime, ou simplement la quitter. Après de longues minutes couvertes par les seuls pleurs de la jeune fille, il pose la question fatidique : « Qui ? Je le connais ? »

Le ton est froid et coupant. Orihime relève la tête. Elle doit continuer cette effroyable scène et ne se dérobe pas. « Lisa Yadômaru. »

- « Que… quoi ? Mais… »

- « Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Ichigo. Non, je n'ai pas fait ça pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. »

- « Alors pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que j'en ai eu envie. Terriblement envie. »

- « Envie ? Tu es attirée par… les femmes ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

- « Mais, moi… enfin nous ? »

La voix d'Ichigo est presque inaudible. Orihime est consciente du mal qu'elle lui fait en ce moment. Et encore plus sachant que la douleur qu'il subit est bien plus grande que ce qu'elle a ressenti quand elle a appris sa _fausse_ trahison. Pourtant, il faut qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. Par honnêteté.

- « Je crois que ça a commencé lorsque que j'ai appris pour Nanao et Momo. Ça ne m'a pas choqué de les voir ensembles. Au contraire, j'étais comme… envieuse et… excitée. A partir de ce jour, j'ai fait des rêves avec des femmes. »

Ichigo la regarde avec des yeux ronds mais il ne dit rien. Il apprend que la femme avec qui il allait faire sa vie, le trompe en pensées depuis quelques semaines. Et là tout à coup, il se rend compte d'une chose.

- « Quand on faisait l'amour, tu pensais… »

- « NON ! »

Le regard d'ambre se durcit.

- « Vraiment ? », demande-t-il avec beaucoup d'amertume dans la voie.

- « Oui. Je n'ai eu personne avant toi… »

- « Moi non plus Hime. »

- « Comment peux-tu alors être sûr que je suis celle qu'il te faut ? », fait-elle avec l'espoir de le convaincre. « Nous sommes si jeunes, Ichigo… »

- « Mes parents l'étaient aussi… », lui objecte-t-il.

- « Ils ont eu un coup de foudre. Reconnais que ce n'était pas le cas pour nous. »

- « C'est un reproche ? »

Le ton devient agressif.

- « Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. »

- « C'est raté, on dirait… »

- « Je ne peux pas continuer. Ce ne serait pas honnête vis-à-vis de toi… »

- « Oui, pas honnête », répète-t-il dans un murmure avant d'élever à nouveau la voix. « Et tu es l'honnêteté incarnée, n'est-ce pas Orihime ? »

- « S'il te plait, Ichigo. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. » Elle le regarde respirer difficilement. Il est là, à quelques mètres d'elle, les poings serrés. « On pourrait peut-être… rester amis ? »

- « Oh non, ne me fais pas le coup du 'restons amis' » Ichigo se lèvre brusquement, les yeux embués de larmes. « Bien, puisque tout est fini, je vais informer mon père qui le dira à Uryû. Je te laisse le soin de prévenir Tatsuki et Chad. Parce que moi…, c'est au-dessus de mes forces… »

Alors qu'il se précipite vers l'entrée, Orihime tente de le retenir. « ICHIGO ! »

Peine perdue. Le rouquin vient de sortir en trombe du petit appartement et il est probablement déjà très loin. La jeune femme referme la porte et s'affale sur le sol, les mains sur le visage pour cacher ses sanglots. Des pas résonnent faiblement derrière elle. Deux bras viennent l'enlacer. Elle relève la tête et découvre avec stupeur Lisa, agenouillée près d'elle.

- « Ça s'est mal passé, ma toute belle ? »

- « Il me déteste. C'est sûr maintenant, il me déteste… »

- « Mais non, on parle d'Ichigo. Il ne déteste personne. »

- « Tu ne l'as pas vu, Lisa. Il souffre… »

- « Il s'en remettra. Viens-là… chuut… »

* * *

**Réponses aux ****reviews**** anonymes :**

**Lobos****: **il y avait beaucoup d'interrogations dans ta review alors je vais essayer de répondre le plus honnêtement. Cet acte est bien le dernier, car j'ai fait le tour de la question avec tous mes couples. Quand à une autre fiction, je n'en sais rien. J'avoue avoir un peu la tête vide. Le calendrier de l'avent que je publie en ce moment a pompé toute mon imagination. Il va donc falloir recharger les batteries.

**Anemone33 :** je ne sais pas si le terme saga est approprié, mais je trouve que ça sonne bien. Pour en revenir à nos deux tourtereaux, tu vas trouver des éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre, et comprendre qu'Ichigo est loin d'avoir atteint le fond.

**Maryanne :** un coup dur qui arrange bien nos cœurs de midinette-yaoi, non ? Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la scène du retour chez Byakuya. Je voulais refaire tomber un peu le mélodramatique, et quoi de mieux que de chahuter le chef de clan ?


	8. Au bord du gouffre

**Couple :** Gin x Ichigo

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **au bord du gouffre

* * *

**Après l'altercation entre Ichigo et Orihime - Karakura, domicile des Kurosaki**

Habituellement, le trajet entre l'appartement d'Orihime et la clinique Kurosaki dure environs un quart d'heure. Essoufflé et les yeux gonflés par les larmes, Ichigo arrive en un peu plus de cinq minutes. Il entre comme une tornade dans la maison, faisant sursauter tous ses occupants.

- « Fils, tu nous as fait peur ! », commence Isshin sur le ton de la blague. Lorsqu'il voit la mine dévastée du jeune homme, il se reprend bien vite. « Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

D'un geste rageur, Ichigo essuie les gouttes qui perle à ses yeux et répond sur un ton acerbe : « Rien ! Les fiançailles sont annulées. »

Il bondit en avant en direction des escaliers, mais Isshin réussit à l'attraper par le bras, le retenant sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

- « Lâche-moi ! »

- « Ichigo, calme-toi et dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. » Face au mutisme de son fils et bien qu'il pressente qu'un drame se joue, Isshin comble le silence en balbutiant, émettant hypothèse après hypothèse. « Orihime est fâchée ?... ce n'est peut-être pas si grave… elle t'en veut pour ton silence ?… il faut que tu lui laisse un peu de temps… »

- « STOP ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Ou bien si tiens. Je ne lui conviens pas parce que je suis un _homme_. » Ichigo émet un ricanement faisant fortement douter de sa santé mentale. « Figure-toi qu'elle est attirée par les femmes, et apparemment depuis un petit moment ! »

- « Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes fils ? Tu nous fais marcher. Orihime ne serait jamais… »

- « SI ! Je te dis qu'elle est attirée par les femmes. Elle m'a même avoué qu'elle était passée à l'acte avec Lisa Yadômaru. Mais visiblement, elle nous rend service. D'après elle, nous sommes trop jeunes pour nous engager. On se serait précipité… »

La voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

- « Je suis désolé, Ichigo… », répond Isshin avec un air piteux.

- « Ouais, c'est ça. Je monte dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

- « Fils, attends ! »

- « Nii-san ! »

Ichigo est déjà en haut et vient de claquer la porte de sa chambre. Isshin reste debout, en bas de l'escalier, scrutant le seuil là-haut, sans bouger, comme s'il espérait qu'Ichigo allait ressortir et lui lancer : « J't'ai bien eu le vieux ! »

Mais la porte reste close et il entend les pleurs de Yuzu. Il se retourne et voit sa cadette dans les bras d'Izuru qui tente vainement de la réconforter. Karin est assise, les mains sagement posées sur la table et le regard perdu.

Tout à coup, ils entendent tous un bruit de chute, provenant de l'étage. En quelques secondes, Isshin a gravi toutes les marches et a défoncé la porte. Le spectacle qui lui fait face lui vrille le cœur. Ichigo est agenouillé, les bras ballant et de grosses larmes dévalent sur ses joues. Doucement, le brun vient s'assoir sur le sol, à côté de son ainé, puis il le prend dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne se dérobe pas. Au contraire, il repose sa tête contre le torse puissant de son père. Celui-ci commence à le bercer comme Masaki le faisait lorsqu'il était un petit garçon et qu'il avait de la peine.

Izuru qui a suivi Isshin, se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il a la gorge serrée devant cette vision terrible. Il referme la porte pour les laisser seuls. Se remémorant les deux adolescentes en bas, il se ressaisit et redescend rapidement. D'ailleurs, il trouve les filles pétrifiées, attendant de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- « Rien de grave. Votre père est en train de le consoler. »

Yuzu vient à nouveau se réfugier dans les bras accueillants du lieutenant, tandis que Karin se rassoit. Un air renfrogné qui n'augure rien de bon a remplacé la stupéfaction sur son visage.

- « Tout ça, c'est de la faute de l'autre. Votre ancien capitaine. »

- « Non, Karin. Pas cette fois », répond doucement Izuru.

- « Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? », se met-elle à crier. « Vous êtes de son côté ? »

- « Karin, tu as entendu comme moi. Orihime a trompé ton frère. C'est ça la cause de leur séparation. Ichimaru n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Et sache que je ne cherche pas à le protéger. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je lui ai d'ailleurs envoyé ma façon de penser au visage. »

- « Il a raison Karin. »

- « Je sais que votre frère a de la peine, mais c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien… »

- « Un mal pour un bien ? Vous rigolez ? »

- « Imaginez ce qui se serait passé si Ichigo et Orihime s'étaient engagés. Ils n'auraient pas été heureux, c'est certain. »

- « Oui, mais là, Ichi, il est pas heureux… » La jeune brune laisse à son tour éclater ses sanglots, se précipitant elle aussi dans les bras de Kira.

- « Chut, ça va aller. Vous verrez, il va surmonter cette épreuve, il est fort… »

Au fond de lui, les certitudes d'Izuru sont loin d'être aussi évidentes. Oui, Ichigo est fort physiquement, puissant en tant que shinigami, avec un caractère bien trempé. Mais face à une peine de cœur, la première de surcroit, comment va-t-il réagir ?

Une heure plus tard, la porte en haut s'ouvre presque sans bruit. Enfin pas suffisamment pour que les trois personnes au rez-de-chaussée, ne l'entendent pas. Izuru, Karin et Yuzu s'activent depuis une bonne demi-heure à préparer le dîner, dans un silence presque religieux. Lorsqu'il pose les pieds en bas de l'escalier, Isshin passe sa main sur son visage, puis la glisse derrière sa nuque, se massant avec un froncement de sourcils. Il entre dans la cuisine.

Devant lui, les trois autres se sont figés : Izuru avec un torchon à la main, Yuzu tient une cuillère en bois et Karin à côté de la table qu'elle était en train de mettre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour qu'Isshin sache ce qu'ils attendent de lui.

- « Il a fini par s'endormir. » Il aura suffi qu'il parle pour que les deux filles se précipitent en larmes vers lui. « Oh, les filles, ça va aller… »

- « Comment tu peux dire ça ? », l'agresse Karin.

- « Parce que ton frère est fort, ma chérie. »

- « Izuru aussi, nous a dit ça. »

- « Bah, tu vois. Si on est d'accord, c'est que c'est vrai !» Logique non ? « Ichigo n'est pas le premier à vivre un chagrin d'amour. »

- « Alors ils ne vont pas se fiancer ? », demande timidement Yuzu.

- « Non, ma petite Yuzu. Je crois que c'est terminé avec Orihime. » Les pleurs de la petite redoublent d'intensité. « Chut les filles, vous allez réveiller votre frère. »

L'argument fait mouche. Elles s'arrêtent de sangloter quasiment en un instant.

- « Le dîner est prêt dans quelques minutes. Tu crois que Nii-san… »

- « Non, Yuzu. Je ne pense pas que ton frère ait faim. Et puis, il est préférable qu'il dorme. Nous allons dîner sans lui, et après je crois que tout le monde aura bien besoin de repos. »

Le repas se déroule presque dans le silence. Isshin tente bien de dérider les filles, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Après que la table ait été débarrassée, les filles ne tardent pas à monter. Isshin se saisit du téléphone et s'assied à la table.

- « Qui appelles-tu ? »

- « Ryuken. Il faut qu'Uryû soit prévenu. Et je doute qu'Ichigo soit capable d'affronter ça. »

Izuru vient poser une main sur l'épaule du brun pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Malgré sa force de caractère et son exubérance, malgré son côté un peu macho dans leur couple, il sait son compagnon capable de fragilité quand il est question de ses enfants.

- « Ryuken ? C'est Isshin… »

- […]

- « Je me doute bien que je dérange en plein repas, mais je ne le ferai pas si ce n'était pas grave. C'est à propos d'Ichigo… »

Et là arrive ce que le blond redoutait. Isshin éclate en sanglots, lâchant le téléphone qui rebondit dans un grand fracas sur la table.

- « Isshin, calme-toi, ça va aller. »

Izuru s'est penché et est venu enserrer de ses bras les épaules de son amant. Aucun des deux ne s'est rendu compte qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Ryuken Ishida venait de hurler le nom de son ami, et que n'obtenant pas de réponse, il venait de raccrocher.

* * *

**Quelques instants auparavant - maison des Ishida**

La sonnerie du téléphone se met à retentir depuis le couloir.

- « Pourquoi c'est toujours pendant la bouffe qu'on est dérangé ? »

- « Certaines personnes n'ont aucun savoir vivre, Grimm ! »

Suivant le petit dialogue, Ryuken en conclu rapidement qu'il devra, une fois encore, lever ses fesses de sa chaise pour aller répondre, car aucun de ses deux 'colocataires' n'a l'intention de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil !

- « Allo ? »

- « […] »

- « Que me vaut le déplaisir de t'entendre en plein milieu de mon repas, Isshin ? »

- « […] »

- « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ichigo ? … Isshin ?... ALLO ?... ISSHIN ? »

Ryuken repose brutalement le combiné et se saisit de sa veste.

Alerté par la voix de son père, Uryû, suivi de Grimmjow, s'approche de lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. C'était Isshin. Il m'a juste dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, impliquant apparemment Ichigo et ensuite j'ai entendu un bruit de chute. »

L'inquiétude a gagné le visage d'Uryû dès que son cerveau a assimilé les mots 'grave' et 'Ichigo'.

- « De chute ? »

- « Oui, je pense qu'Isshin a lâché le téléphone. Ensuite, ce n'était que … »

- « Que quoi ? », s'impatiente son fils.

- « Des pleurs. » Uryû est pâle comme un mort. « J'ai entendu Isshin pleurer… »

- « Je viens avec toi. »

- « Uryû… »

- « Ce n'est pas négociable ! Ichigo est mon meilleur ami. Je ne vais pas rester là à broyer du noir en attendant que… » Il s'arrête incapable d'énoncer tout haut les scénarios auxquels son cerveau pensent depuis tout à l'heure.

- « Moi aussi, j'viens. Poil de carotte, c'est mon pote. Et puis, j'vais pas rester tout seul ! »

* * *

**Au même moment - Appartement d'Orihime**

Il aura fallu près d'une heure à Lisa pour parvenir à consoler sa désormais petite amie. Anéantie par la peine immense qu'elle a vue dans les yeux d'Ichigo, Orihime s'est effondrée, submergée comme elle le fût à la mort de son frère. Son abattement est tel qu'après les pleurs, elle est tombée pendant de longues minutes dans une sorte d'état catatonique, duquel les paroles rassurantes de Lisa n'ont pas pu l'en sortir.

Elles sont là, toujours sur le sol, l'une enserrant l'autre dans ses bras, tanguant d'avant en arrière dans une sorte de bercement entêtant. Soudain Orihime se redresse.

- « Tatsuki ! Il faut que je prévienne Tatsuki ! »

- « Tu crois ? »

- « Oui, elle doit le savoir. » Sans attendre, la rouquine se lève pour se diriger vers le téléphone. « Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. »

Elle se saisit du combiné mais cesse tout mouvement lorsque de nouvelles larmes jaillissent sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Alarmée, Lisa la rejoint.

- « Hime, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

- « Lisa, elle va me détester… »

- « Mais non voyons. Tatsuki est ta meilleure amie. Les amis ne se jugent pas, ils s'acceptent. Et puis, elle me semble quelqu'un de tolérant. »

En affirmant cela, Lisa sait que le risque de rejet existe. Mais, elle ne peut pas épargner certains moments difficiles à Orihime. Il faudra y faire face, sinon leur couple ne tiendra pas.

- « Ce n'est pas ça ! Tatsuki est l'amie d'Ichigo depuis qu'ils sont tous petits. Tu comprends ? Je vais la perdre… »

- « Bien sûr que non. Tu veux que je l'appelle ? »

- « Non, non, c'est à moi de le faire », répond Orihime en reniflant.

Elle compose rapidement le numéro. « Tatsuki ?... c'est Orihime… si, bien sûr que si… non, Tatsuki, ça ne va pas… »

Comme une répétition de ce qui s'est passé chez les Kurosaki, la jeune femme éclate en sanglots sans avoir pu terminer sa conversation. Lisa l'enlace et se saisit du téléphone.

- « Tatsuki, c'est Lisa… Orihime et Ichigo ont rompu… oui, à tout de suite. »

Elle raccroche et conduit Orihime sur le sofa.

Moins d'un quart d'heure après, Tatsuki et Chad entrent dans le petit appartement. D'abord surprise par la position équivoque des deux femmes, Tatsuki s'approche néanmoins de son amie, qu'elle prend dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci vient à sa rencontre, les yeux rouges et bouffis.

- « Là, viens Hime. Il va m'entendre Ichigo ! Te plaquer comme ça et après ce qu'il s'est passé, non mais il est pas gonflé ! »

- « Oh non, Tatsuki ! Je t'en supplie, ne lui en veut pas. C'est ma faute, tu sais. C'est moi qui ai rompu. »

- « Toi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

La karatéka se tourne vers Lisa puis vers Chad qui depuis son arrivée, regarde avec suspicion les deux femmes toujours proches l'une de l'autre, car Lisa ne quitte pas Orihime d'une semelle. Trop proches.

- « Tu vas me détester, Tatsuki », fait Orihime en baissant les yeux.

- « Dis pas de connerie », rétorque la brune aux cheveux courts.

Le ton n'est pas aussi ferme qu'elle le voudrait, comme si elle redoutait d'entendre la suite.

- « Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, tu sais… », Tatsuki hoche la tête, « eh bien, je me suis posée tout un tas de questions et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion, qu'Ichigo et moi, on avait brûlé les étapes. Je me suis mise à douter… »

- « Tu n'aimes plus Ichigo ? »

- « Si, si, mais… », la rouquine jette un coup d'œil vers Lisa, cherchant à obtenir un soutien. La brune lui fait un signe de tête et l'encourage à poursuivre d'un petit sourire. « J'ai compris que j'avais une attirance pour les femmes, enfin une femme en particuliers… »

Nul besoin pour Chad et sa fiancée de savoir vers qui est dirigée l'attirance de leur amie.

- « Tu… tu n'as pas trompé Ichigo, dis ? »

Le fait qu'Orihime n'ait pas le courage d'affronter le regard de ses deux amis, est une réponse plus claire que si elle avait prononcé des mots.

- « Comment Ichigo a réagi ? », demande soudainement Chad.

Des sanglots commencent à s'entendre et lorsqu'elle relève la tête, le visage d'Orihime est baigné de larmes.

- « Ça l'a brisé. »

Chad se dirige vers la porte. Tatsuki l'attrape par le bras. « Tu vas où ? »

- « Je vais voir Ichigo. Toi, tu restes ici », fait-il à l'attention de Tatsuki à qui il donne un baiser sur le front. « Je ne te juge pas, Orihime, mais Ichigo a toujours été là pour moi. Je dois y aller. »

Il referme la porte tandis qu'Orihime et Lisa s'en retournent sur le sofa. Indécise, Tatsuki garde les yeux rivés sur l'endroit d'où il vient de partir.

- « Je vais faire du thé », déclare Lisa en se levant.

Tatsuki vient finalement s'assoir à sa place. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle ressent pour Ichigo, elle entoure les épaules tremblantes de sa meilleure amie. Après tout, c'est à ça que servent les amis.

* * *

**Retour chez les Kurosaki**

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, le groupe constitué des deux Ishida et de Grimmjow est debout derrière la porte du domicile Kurosaki, en train de sonner. C'est Kira qui vient leur ouvrir, surpris de leur présence et de leur air alarmé, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

- « Oh désolé ! », fait-il en se frappant le front dans un geste très mélodramatique qui inspire des pensées variées chez ses invités.

Uryû : _'Bon sang ! Alors c'est vraiment grave !'_

Ryuken : _'Mais quand est-ce qu'il va nous faire entrer, ce con !'_

Grimmjow : _'L'a l'air d'une gonzesse à faire un geste comme ça !'_

- « J'ai complètement oublié le téléphone. Entrez, entrez. Isshin est dans la cuisine. »

Ryuken est le premier à pénétrer dans la pièce désignée, et trouve Isshin attablé, les épaules voutées. L'homme est en train de sécher ses larmes.

- « Ryuken ? Oh, t'es venu… »

- « Evidemment que je suis venu ! », s'énerve le Quincy. « Nom d'un chien, tu lances une bombe et tu me laisses comme deux ronds de flan ! »

Sentant les choses s'envenimer entre les deux meilleurs amis, Izuru intervient à voix basse : « Faites moins de bruit. Vous allez réveiller les enfants. »

- « Où est Ichigo ? »

- « Il dort », répond Kira.

On entend Uryû soupirer de soulagement. Pour lui, le pire est déjà évité. Quant à Ryuken, bien qu'il soit lui aussi rassuré, il semble que la moutarde soit sur le point de lui monter au nez, persuadé que son ami a exagéré un truc probablement insignifiant.

- « Et c'est beaucoup mieux qu'il dorme », dit Isshin avec la voix cassée.

- « Mais quelqu'un pourrait nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! », lance à voix basse le Quincy l'air mauvais.

- « Ouais, on sait toujours rien ! », renchérit Grimmjow. Parce que dans cette histoire, leur repas du soir a été interrompu. Et la bouffe, c'est sacrée pour le bleuté.

- « Orihime et Ichigo se sont séparés. »

- « Hein ? » La nouvelle vient surprendre Grimmjow, qui pourtant se préoccupe peu des affaires de cœur des autres, les siennes lui suffisant amplement. Ryuken reste silencieux, réfléchissant aux conséquences de tout ça.

- « Mais…, je ne comprends pas… et les fiançailles ? »

- « Elles sont annulées, Uryû. »

Sans qu'on l'y ait invité, Ryuken s'assoit.

- « Je vais préparer du thé. Grimmjow, Uryû, asseyez-vous.»

- « Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs », déplore Isshin.

- « Laisse Isshin, je m'en occupe. Toi, explique-leur la situation. »

- « Bien sûr. Voilà : Ichigo s'était enfin décidé à aller parler à Orihime suite à… »

- « La coucherie avec l'autre chacal ! »

- « … oui, c'est ça Grimmjow. A peine trente minutes après, il est revenu en pleurs et il nous a dit que c'était fini entre eux. »

- « Il t'en a dit plus ? »

- « Oui. Il m'a dit que c'est Orihime qui avait rompu. »

- « Je ne comprends pas. J'ai parlé avec elle sur le chemin du retour, après avoir quitté le sous-sol. C'est vrai que ce matin au lycée, elle était mal à l'aise, mais j'ai supposé que c'était dû à l'absence d'Ichigo. Elle sait que c'était son hollow le fautif. »

- « Ça, mon petit Uryû, c'était avant », répond Isshin d'une voix monotone.

- « Avant QUOI Isshin ? Tu parles par énigme là !»

- « Parce que vous ne cessez pas de m'interrompre aussi ! C'était avant qu'elle ne découvre son homosexualité ! »

- « HEIN ? », s'exclament les deux Ishida dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- « La rouquine aime les gonzesses ? »

- « Vous voyez, vous recommencez. Vous n'arrêtez pas de me couper ! Donc, je disais, oui et elle a avoué à Ichigo l'avoir trompé avec Lisa Yadômaru. »

- « La brune obsédée qu'voulait nous mâter pendant qu'on baisait ? »

Isshin hoche la tête.

Trop abasourdi par la situation, Uryû ne trouve rien à répliquer. D'ailleurs, il n'écoute plus ce que les autres disent. Perdu dans ses pensées, il imagine ce qu'Ichigo a pu ressentir. Machinalement, il lève les yeux au plafond, pensant à l'état dans lequel son ami doit se trouver là-haut. Il reprend le fil de la conversation.

- « Ryuken, si tu l'avais vu ! La dernière fois que j'ai dû le consoler comme ça, c'était à la mort de Masaki. »

Face à son ami dont les yeux sont à nouveau remplis de larmes, Ryuken pose ses mains sur les siennes. « Ton fils ne se laissera pas abattre. »

- « Tu crois ? »

- « Oh, je ne prétends pas que cela sera facile, mais un premier chagrin d'amour n'a jamais tué personne. Une dépression tout au plus, mais rien d'insurmontable. »

Les mots de son père trouvent un écho en Uryû. Il a vécu cette situation au sortir de la guerre d'hiver, quand il se croyait désespérément amoureux d'Orihime. Il s'en est relevé. Non, c'est faux ! _Grimmjow_ l'a relevé. Grimmjow, son amant, torride et aimant, qui vient de lui prendre la main, devinant certainement le cheminement de ses pensées.

- « Il n'est pas seul. Il est entouré d'une famille qui l'aime et il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi, sur ses sœurs et même sur Izuru », continue Ryuken.

- « C'est là que tu te trompes. Depuis la mort de Masaki, Ichigo a tendance à protéger tout le monde. Je ne sais pas s'il admettra à son tour d'être dorloté. »

- « C'est vrai », acquiesce Uryû. « Ichigo n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour moi, alors que bon sang, je suis tout à fait capable de me battre ! » Le ton est virulent parce qu'il se remémore toutes les fois où le rouquin a voulu le protéger, à son grand désarroi.

- « D'accord, mais il a aussi des amis ! »

- « Oui, des amis qui l'a en commun avec Orihime. Tu as l'air d'avoir oublié ça ! »

- « Je le soutiendrai, Kurosaki-san. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. », intervient Uryû d'une voix ferme. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais il a décidé de prendre le parti d'Ichigo. Il devine que Tatsuki sera du côté d'Orihime et que Chad aura le cul entre deux chaises. De toute façon, Chad n'est pas le genre à réconforter quelqu'un, sauf par sa présence, ce qui sera insuffisant pour Ichigo.

- « Moi aussi, j'serai d'son côté ! La rouquine, j'l'aime bien, mais pas autant qu'Poil de carotte. »

- « Tu vois, Isshin. Uryû et Grimmjow seront là pour lui. Allez, cesse de pleurnicher. Tu dois être fort pour ton fils. »

- « Tu as raison. »

Soudainement, des coups sont frappés sur la porte d'entrée.

- « Qui cela peut-il être ? », sursaute Isshin.

Kira se lève et pose une main sur l'épaule d'Isshin. « Laisse, j'y vais. » Et je jeune lieutenant s'éloigne bien vite.

Quand il ouvre, il se retrouve à devoir lever les yeux sur la carrure massive de Chad qui le salue

- « Bonsoir Kira-san. »

- « Bonsoir Chad. Si tu viens pour Ichigo… »

- « Je suis au courant », le coupe le géant brun. « Comment va-t-il ? »

- « Pas très bien. Pour le moment, il dort. Mais entre, les Ishida et Grimmjow sont là. »

Kira referme la porte et se dirige vers la cuisine. Chad lui emboite le pas.

- « Bonsoir. » la voix grave de Chad fait cesser les discussions.

- « Il est au courant. Il arrive de chez Orihime », explique Kira à l'attention d'Isshin.

Sans prendre la peine de se lever, celui-ci l'invite d'un geste à prendre place. Le géant tire une chaise, s'assoit placidement et pose ses mains sur la table. A leur grand étonnement, il semble très à l'aise parmi eux.

Face à lui, Uryû l'observe fixement, surpris de sa présence et honteux de l'avoir jugé avec précipitation.

- « Et Tatsuki ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? », demande Isshin.

- « Elle est chamboulée. Je lui ai demandé de rester là-bas. Je suis venu tout de suite. »

Trois phrases d'affilée, c'est Byzance ce soir. Pourtant, ils sont bien loin du compte.

- « C'est gentil d'être venu, Chad », remercie Isshin en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- « Je le devais. Ichigo est mon ami. Il a toujours été là pour moi, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Surtout dans les moments les plus difficiles », répète-t-il dans un murmure. « C'est quelqu'un de protecteur, doté d'un courage exemplaire et d'une générosité sans limite. Il n'a peur de rien et serait prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour ceux qu'il aime. Même pour ses ennemis, ça lui arrive de s'inquiéter. » D'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire, Grimmjow acquiesce. « Cependant, s'il est fort, il a aussi ses faiblesses. A l'intérieur de lui, il est fragile et encore plus avec après ce qui est arrivé avec son hollow. Son cœur est marqué par la perte de sa mère. Aujourd'hui ce coup-là pourrait lui être fatal. »

- « Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? »

- « Non, Ishida-san. Ichigo n'a pas d'assurance. C'est un guerrier mais c'est aussi un enfant à l'intérieur. Un enfant qui s'est endurci pour ne pas être à nouveau touché. Tant que les autres sont visés, il se bat. Tant qu'il est touché physiquement, il se relève. Mais si c'est son cœur qui est touché, il s'effondre. » Chad regarde chacun des hommes présents. « Il aura besoin de soutien, un soutien indéfectible, même s'il ne l'accepte pas. Car il faut vous attendre à être rejeté ! »

- « Oui, tu as raison. Ichigo a grandi d'un coup à la mort de Masaki. » Isshin a les yeux perdus, un peu dans les souvenirs de sa femme chérie, et un peu dans l'angoisse de ce qui menace son fils.

- « Le plus dur pour lui sera de retourner au lycée. Il reste trois semaines de cours et des examens dont dépend son avenir. Uryû, nous allons devoir l'entourer et ne jamais le laisser seul. Il ne doit pas cogiter. Heureusement demain c'est samedi. Nous pourrons préparer le terrain. Il faudra prévenir Mizuiro et Keigo. »

- « D'accord. »

C'est le moment que choisit Kira pour poser le thé. Il n'a pas voulu interrompre Chad dans sa tirade.

- « Euh…, z'avez pas un truc à bouffer ? »

- « Grimm ! »

- « Bah quoi, j'ai la dalle. On n'a rien becqueté avec tout ça ! »

Isshin éclate de rire.

- « Bien sûr qu'i manger. On n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit ce soir, tu sais. »

Le brun se lève et commence à sortir le couvert, pendant qu'Izuru est en train de réchauffer les restes qu'il a aussitôt sortis du frigo.

- « Isshin, on va rentrer… »

- « Non, non, ça me fait plaisir de vous avoir avec nous. C'est très gentil de nous apporter votre soutien. Yuzu fait toujours de trop, et comme Ichigo n'a pas mangé, eh bien il en reste plus que d'habitude. Tu as mangé Chad ? »

- « Non, et j'accepte avec plaisir. »

La table est rapidement mise. Pendant qu'Uryû et Chad s'entendent sur la manière de mettre leurs deux amis dans la confidence, Grimmjow écoute d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à zieuter dans toutes les directions, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il va se mettre sous la dent. Il retrouve le sourire en découvrant les plats aux bonnes odeurs.

Au moins ce soir, il y en aura un qui se couchera repu et bienheureux !

* * *

**Dimanche matin – Soul Society, 3****ème**** division**

Kira est revenu à la Soul Society. Comme il était censé prendre son service à 7h00, il a dû quitter le domicile de la famille Kurosaki aux aurores. Il n'a pas souhaité réveillé qui que ce soit, pas même son compagnon. Ça ne se fait pas de partir comme un voleur, mais avec les émotions qu'ils ont tous connues la veille, le lieutenant blond a opté pour un départ discret et un petit mot sur la table de chevet de la chambre qu'il partage avec Isshin. Dès son arrivée, il a foncé à son appartement où après une douche bienfaitrice, il a tranquillement pris un petit déjeuner.

A son poste depuis près de deux heures, il tente avec difficulté de se concentrer sur les dossiers à compléter. Son capitaine est absent. Pas parce qu'il se remet de la blessure infligée par la version hollowfiée d'Ichigo. Non, ce matin, Rose avait une réunion avec les capitaines des cinquième, sixième et dixième divisions. Les séances d'entrainement en commun réunissant initialement les divisions trois et dix d'un côté, cinq et six de l'autre, ont été jumelées pour encore plus d'efficacité.

Et pendant ce temps, Kira fait la paperasse. Bon, s'il prend en compte la flexibilité dont fait preuve son supérieur pour autoriser ses voyages incessants dans le monde réel, il peut difficilement se plaindre.

Son attention est soudainement détournée par un brouhaha de voix. Persuadé que les hommes n'ont pas pu déjà achever l'entrainement, il se lève lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvre bruyamment sur son capitaine.

- « Bonjour Izuru. Nous avons décidé de continuer notre réunion ici, pour que tu puisses participer. »

Les deux hauts gradés des trois autres divisions entrent dans le petit bureau, ainsi que Stark qui, depuis peu, donne un coup de main à son amant dans la gestion de sa division, au prétexte qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il doit bien s'occuper. La vérité, c'est que pendant la journée, son blond lui manque. Et puis c'est tout à l'avantage de la cinquième qui compte désormais parmi ses membres, un être d'une puissance phénoménale, bien utile pour les entrainements.

- « Bonjour capitaine, et euh… bonjour à tous. »

Renji se penche et lève son bras pour intervenir. « Et puis, on voulait avoir des nouvelles d'en bas. »

- « Renji ! »

- « En tout cas si _toi_ t'es pas intéressé, moi je veux avoir des nouvelles d'Ichigo », insiste le lieutenant à la tignasse rouge en s'adressant à son capitaine.

- « Je suis d'accord avec lui ! »

- « Matsumoto ! Nous sommes ici pour travailler. »

- « Roh capitaine, ça va pas vous tuer si l'on parle un instant d'Ichigo ! »

Tous se tournent vers Kira, prêt à écouter toute ouïe ce que le blond a à dire. Et le blond en question semble embêté de leur répondre. Doit-il garder pour lui les derniers rebondissements et préserver la vie privée d'Ichigo ? Ou doit-il tout lâcher devant ces personnes dont certains comptent parmi les amis les plus fidèles du rouquin ? De toute façon, l'information ne restera pas longtemps secrète.

- « Eh bien, physiquement, il va bien. Psychologiquement, c'est une autre histoire. »

- « Je vois. Il ne parvient pas à dépasser la… le… enfin… »

- « Ouais, on a compris Rose », le coupe Shinji.

- « Bah, vous croyez que c'est facile pour notre petit rouquin. Il aime sa Orihime, et découvre qu'il l'a trompé sans l'avoir voulu. Un truc de dingue qui tourneboulerait n'importe qui ! », s'exclame Rangiku.

Titillé par l'air gêné de Kira qu'il observe depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, Renji demande brusquement : « Il s'est passé autre chose ? »

Kira passe une main sur son visage, puis il prend une grande inspiration.

- « En effet, il s'est bien passé quelque chose. »

- « C'est encore Gin ? »

- « Non Rangiku, pas cette fois. »

- « Bon bah, lâche le morceau Izuru, tu nous inquiètes ! »

- « Matsumoto ! Laisse-le parler au lieu de dramatiser pour rien ! »

- « Orihime a rompu avec Ichigo. »

Un concert de 'Quoi' et de 'Hein' accueille la nouvelle.

- « Elle ne peut pas lui reprocher ça. Putain, c'était son hollow ! », s'insurge déjà Renji.

- « Renji, calme-toi. »

- « Mais Bya, comment elle peut le plaquer alors qu'il souffre ? »

- « Parce que ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle a rompu », ajoute Izuru.

Se faisant, il réussit à détourner Kuchiki de la remontrance que ce dernier a sur le bout des lèvres. De même que l'attention se recentre sur l'amant d'Isshin.

- « Tu ne nous as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas Izuru ? »

- « Parce que ce n'est pas facile à dire, capitaine ! », s'énerve Kira. « Vous savez que j'ai horreur de me mêler de la vie privée des gens ! » Il marque une pause, cherchant les mots justes. « Orihime a trompé Ichigo et a préféré rompre parce qu'elle n'est plus sûre de vouloir s'engager. »

- « La petite Orihime a un amant ? Vous entendez ça, capitaine ? »

- « Evidemment, je ne suis pas sourd ! »

Hitsugaya lève les yeux au ciel, toujours affligé de trimbaler sa plaie de vice-capitaine et ses commentaires hauts en couleur.

- « Une », dit Kira.

- « Hein ? », fait Renji

- « Ce n'est pas un amant mais une amante. »

- « Orihime a couché avec un femme ? C'est impossible, Izuru, t'as dû mal comprendre. »

- « Rangiku, j'étais là ! »

- « Quoi ? T'as assisté à… »

- « Mais non ! », rougit le blond. « J'étais présent lorsqu'Ichigo l'a rapporté à Isshin. »

- « Orihime n'est pas gay ! »

- « Shinji, souviens-toi, c'est aussi ce que tu disais de toi ! », lui rappelle Rose.

- « Ouais, ouais, on va le savoir ! », grommèle le capitaine de la cinquième.

- « Avec qui elle aurait couché ? »

- « Renji, c'est indiscret. »

- « Tu sais Bya, au point où on en est ! »

Le regard froid que décoche Kuchiki sur son lieutenant, fait réfléchir ce dernier. Il vient quand même de commettre deux fois de suite la boulette de le tutoyer et de l'appeler Bya devant d'autres personnes et pendant leur service. Bref un sacrilège !

- « Euh…, pardon capitaine. »

- « Renji a raison, c'est qui ? »

Kira regarde Shinji droit dans les yeux. Il trouve intéressant que ce soit précisément l'un des vizards qui insiste pour savoir.

- « Il s'agit de votre amie, Lisa Yadômaru. »

- « Quoi ? » Et là, ce n'est pas Shinji qui réagit comme s'y attendait Izuru, mais bel et bien le distingué Rose. Et son lieutenant va vite comprendre pourquoi. « Izuru, Lisa aime les hommes. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'amants qu'elle a pu avoir quand nous étions dans le monde réel. Dis-lui Shinji. »

- « Ouais, elle en a eu à peu près autant que moi de conquêtes féminines. Et regarde aujourd'hui… »

- « Tu es avec moi. » Stark, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, vient poser ses deux mains sur les épaules menues de son amant. « Ce que Shinji vient de dire, c'est qu'il suffit juste de tomber sur la bonne personne. Le genre n'est qu'un détail auquel vous attachez trop d'importance. Seuls les sentiments comptent. »

Pendant quelques instants, tous méditent les sages paroles de Stark, avant que tout aussi sagement, le lieutenant Hinamori qui était muette jusqu'alors, pose _LA_ question : « Comment Ichigo l'a pris ? »

- « Mal, très mal. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Ichigo est un fonceur, Renji. Quelqu'un qui va toujours de l'avant et jusqu'au bout de ses limite. Le voir anéanti… », Kira déglutit au souvenir d'Ichigo en larmes, « pour être franc, j'aurais aimé ne jamais le voir ainsi. »

- « C'est à ce point ? »

- « Oui, Rangiku. Il s'est effondré. »

- « Il ne mérite pas de vivre cette douleur, lui moins que personne », murmure Renji.

- « Renji, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi… »

- « Capitaine Kuchiki, comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? »

- « MOMO ! », sermonne Shinji. « Il a raison. Faut mieux qu'ce soit maintenant qu'après l'mariage », explique Shinji.

- « Je suis aussi d'accord. Un mal pour un bien », acquiesce Rose.

- « Ouais, mais quel mal ! »

- « Il s'en remettra Renji. Beaucoup de gens vivent des chagrins d'amour et ils s'en relèvent malgré tout. Ichigo est très bien entouré. »

- « Oui, sauf que ses amis sont aussi les amis d'Orihime », rétorque Rangiku. « Ça risque d'être difficile. »

- « De ce point de vue, je ne m'inquiéterais pas. Hier soir, les Ishida et Grimmjow ont débarqué. Uryû a clairement insinué qu'il serait du côté d'Ichigo. Grimmjow suit Uryû. Je crois qu'en dépit de leurs chamailleries, il l'apprécie beaucoup. Mais celui qui m'a le plus surpris, reste Chad. »

- « Chad a pris parti ? »

- « Il a fait plus que ça. Quand il a appris la rupture de la bouche d'Orihime, il a planté sa fiancée et a rappliqué à la maison. Il nous a tenu un discours de meneur. » Kira lit de l'étonnement sur les visages qui l'entourent. « Je vous assure qu'on a tous été étonnés. Je n'avais jamais entendu Chad parler autant. Je ne l'en croyais pas capable ! Il était là à nous exhorter à ne pas laisser Ichigo se morfondre. D'après lui, Ichigo pourrait ne pas s'en remettre. Fort pour les autres et fragile pour lui. »

- « J'ai du mal à croire à ça », fait remarquer Hitsugaya.

- « Le problème, c'est que nous avons tous une image faussée d'Ichigo. Pour nous, il est un héros. Pour ses proches, c'est juste un jeune homme mal dans sa peau. Saviez-vous qu'avant la mort de sa mère, il était du genre peureux ? La perte de sa mère l'a transformé. Il est devenu très protecteur avec sa famille, avec ses amis. »

- « C'est vrai que nous ne le connaissons pas si bien », reconnait Rose.

- « Pour avoir été dans son monde intérieur, je peux vous assurer que c'est à la limite du chaos. »

- « J'aimerais bien aller le voir, enfin si _vous_ le permettez capitaine ? »

- « J'vais y aller en fin d'journée », décrète Shinji. « Si tu veux Byakuya, j'emmène ton lieutenant. Mais j'te préviens Abarai, on rentre ce soir. »

- « Oh, on peut pas dormir sans son doudou ? », rigole Rangiku.

- « Matsumoto ! »

- « Roh capitaine, c'était une blague. » Elle lance un petit clin d'œil à Shinji qui grime un sourire. « Le doudou, c'est Stark, vous saisissez ? »

Alors que les autres pouffent de rire, Hitsugaya se met une fois de plus à ronchonner. « Matsumoto ! Me prendrais-tu pour un débile ? »

La main sur le cœur, la blonde répond avec un air scandalisé : « Oh, je ne me permettrais pas, capitaine ! »

* * *

**Un peu plus tôt - au domicile des Kurosaki**

Un matin comme tous les autres chez les Kurosaki. Yuzu est aux fourneaux, Karin en train de grogner parce qu'elle ne retrouve pas quelque chose (aujourd'hui, ce sont ses affaires de sport puisqu'elle a un match) et Isshin qui court de droite à gauche… ah non tiens. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le brun est installé à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumante qu'il tient dans sa main droite sans la porter à ses lèvres. Parfaitement immobile, il semble être ailleurs.

Ce matin, comme chaque matin depuis quelques temps, il a ouvert les yeux avec un sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne et constate que la place à ses côtés était vide. Touchant de sa main le drap, il a dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'Izuru était parti depuis un moment. Le sourire s'est effacé avec cette première déconvenue.

Il s'est alors levé et a repéré un petit mot sur son chevet. Il a ouvert et a commencé à lire, attendri par le petit geste de son amant.

_« Je prends mon service très tôt. J'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller après la soirée riche en émotions d'hier. Je t'embrasse. Izuru. »_

Et là, tous les évènements de la veille lui sont revenus en pleine face, effaçant du même coup la bonne humeur qui était en train de l'envahir. Il s'est alors levé et dirigé droit vers la salle de bain. Une fois la douche prise, il est descendu, a salué Yuzu, occupée à préparer le petit déjeuner. Après s'être servi une généreuse tasse de café, il s'est alors assis à table et n'a pas touché au café depuis.

Ayant enfin mis la main sur sa tenue de football, Karin a préparé son sac. Yuzu dépose les plats sur la table tandis que les deux autres s'assoient. Restée debout avec la cuillère dans la main, Yuzu a les yeux fixés au plafond.

- « Il faut peut-être réveiller Nii-san ? », demande-t-elle timidement.

Isshin ne répond pas, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

- « Papa ? », appelle doucement Yuzu.

- « Hein, quoi ? »

- « Ichigo, il va descendre ? », répète Karin.

- « Euh…, je vais voir. »

Isshin monte lentement les escaliers. N'ayons pas peur des mots, l'homme craint de trouver son fils dans un état d'anéantissement total. Une fois en haut, il frappe doucement à la porte et, sans réponse, entre sans faire de bruit.

A l'intérieur, il fait sombre, les stores sont encore tirés. Il finit par distinguer la silhouette de son fils sur le lit. Il est recroquevillé dans la position du fœtus et dors du sommeil du juste. Attendri par l'image que dégage le rouquin, Isshin sort à pas feutrés et referme la chambre. Autant le laisser dormir, il devra bien assez tôt faire face à son chagrin.

Il retourne s'installer à sa place dans la cuisine.

- « Alors ? », interroge Karin.

- « Il dort et je préfère ne pas le réveiller tout de suite. Je vais rester près de lui. Ne vous inquiéter pas, les filles. »

Yuzu s'approche de son père et pose une main sur son épaule. « Tu es sûr ? »

- « Oui, ma puce. Papa va s'occuper d'Ichigo. Je vais appeler Tessai pour qu'il vous conduise au stade. »

- « On peut annuler si tu veux. »

- « Ouais, c'est qu'un match. »

- « Surtout pas, Ichigo s'en voudrait tellement de vous faire rater ça. Vous ne voulez pas lui faire plus de peine, hein ? »

Le repas terminé, les filles terminent de se préparer et l'entraineur passe prendre Karin et sa supportrice fétiche. Il ne reste plus à Isshin qu'à attendre que la belle au bois dormant se réveille.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anemone33 : **pour le moment, je fais passer notre petit Ichigo par des bas. Et il y en aura encore, car je suis une sadique ! Et aussi, parce que c'est nécessaire à la suite.

**Maryanne : **je ne sais pas si Lisa est OOC. Je crois juste que c'est un personnage dont on sait peu de chose. Tout ce que je vois en elle, c'est qu'elle est froide et en même temps assez perverse, ce qui ouvre le champ des possibilités. Quant à Uryû, il va encore te surprendre dans les prochains chapitres.

**Marine : **pas tout de suite ! Gin est mis de côté, le temps qu'Ichigo tombe bien au fond du trou !

**Lobos**** : **merci, c'est gentil. Et je te rassure, il m'est venu une idée. faut juste la laisser mijoter dans mon cerveau en ébullition !


	9. Le match de Grimmjow

**Couple :** Gin x Ichigo

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **le match de Grimmjow

* * *

**Dimanche matin - domicile des Asano**

Accompagné de Grimmjow, Uryû vient de sonner chez Keigo. A ses yeux, déranger les gens de si bonne heure un dimanche va à l'encontre de toutes les règles de bienséance, mais l'amitié passe avant tout. Et surtout, il est vital de faire comprendre à l'idiot de leur groupe, qu'Ichigo est encore plus mal qu'avant. Ce d'autant plus si l'on prend en compte la façon dont Keigo a réagi lorsqu'il a appris l'épisode avec Gin Ichimaru. De son côté, Chad doit être en train de faire la même chose devant le domicile des Kojima. Quoique, face à quelqu'un d'aussi vif et compréhensif que Mizuiro, sa tâche lui sera amplement plus aisée.

C'est monsieur Asano lui-même qui vient ouvrir la porte.

- « Oui, c'est pourquoi ? »

- « Bonjour, monsieur. Nous sommes des amis de Keigo. Je m'appelle Uryû Ishida et voici Grimmjow Jaggerjack. » L'homme regarde ce dernier avec méfiance. « Nous sommes infiniment désolés de vous déranger ainsi, mais nous devons lui parler sans délai. »

- « Il a fait quelque chose de stupide ? »

- « Pardon ?... Non pas du tout ! Rassurez-vous… »

- « Parce qu'il fait souvent des choses stupides. Enfin, vous devez le savoir, s'il est votre ami. »

- « Qui est-ce Tomoyo ? », crie une voie aigue de femme depuis l'intérieur.

- « Des amis de Keigo », répond le père sur le même ton.

Des pas précipités et une femme au sourire bienveillant arrive, un grand tablier noué autour de la taille.

- « Oh bonjour vous deux ! Tomoyo, laisse donc entrer les amis de ton fils. »

Obéissant, Tomoyo s'efface pour laisser passer Uryû et Grimmjow. Puis, il referme la porte pendant que son épouse escorte les deux jeunes hommes vers le salon.

- « Je vais réveiller Keigo », fait-elle en frottant ses mains sur le tablier.

Le geste ne parait pas le moins du monde étrange. Ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est que sans bouger d'un cil, elle porte ses mains à sa bouche et se met à hurler : « KEIGO ! DEBOUT ! TU AS DE LA VISITE ! DES AMIS A TOI !»

Uryû et Grimmjow n'ont pas eu le temps de se protéger et se sont pris la beuglante de plein fouet. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Tomoyo Asano, qui, probablement par habitude, s'est éloigné et a posé ses deux mains contre ses oreilles. La mère de leur ami se retourne vers eux et leur glisse toujours avec ce sourire qui ferait fondre même l'être le plus revêche : « Il ne va tarder à descendre. Installez-vous en attendant. » Puis elle se dirige vers ce qui semble être la cuisine, suivie par son époux.

- « Bébé, y'a tout l'quartier qui va s'ramener. La sirène des pompiers est plus discrète ! », chuchote Grimmjow.

- « Ne m'en parle pas. Maintenant, j'ai un bourdonnement dans les oreilles ! »

- « T'sais bébé, Karakura a pas besoin d'shinigami. Tu la fais beugler quand y'a un arrancar ou un menos et y vont s'barrer en un rien d'temps au hueco Mundo ! »

- « Aurais-tu peur d'un simple femme au foyer, Grimm ? »

- « Nan ! Mais quand elle crie, elle m'fout les jetons. C'est pas humain d'faire un son pareil ! »

- « Je te l'accorde. »

Leur discussion s'arrête là puisque, comme prévu par madame Asano, Keigo se pointe dans toute sa majesté…, à savoir dans un pyjama avec des tordues ninjas dessus. Uryû a bien du mal à retenir son fou rire, alors que Grimmjow ne se gêne pas pour ricaner, ce qui a le mérite de finir de réveiller le châtain.

- « C'est avec ça qu'tu comptes choper la femme chat ? »

- « Bah quoi ! C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère. Et puis, il est très confortable. Le tissu est très doux et moi j'aime les choses douces. J'ai la peau fragile. »

Uryû lève les yeux d'exaspération. Ça ne fait pas deux minutes qu'il est présent et il pleurniche déjà. Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de le faire remarquer qu'une autre personne fait son entrée dans le salon, comme l'avait prévu cette fois Grimmjow. La sœur de Keigo a été réveillée et, contrairement à son frère, elle a parfaitement saisi les mots criés par sa mère. Toute fraiche et pimpante, elle s'est habillée d'une robe légère près du corps et très courte. Elle a brossé ses cheveux et même pris le temps de se maquiller.

- « Bonjour les amis de mon frère. », lâche-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Uryû connait sa réputation de mangeuse d'homme (enfin de garçons). Il sait à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Quoique le Quincy assimile très vite que sa personne ne craint rien, la jeune femme ayant clairement jeté son dévolu sur le bleuté vers lequel elle se dirige gracieusement et à qui elle tend la main.

'_Elle espère vraiment que Grimm va lui faire un baisemain ? Aussi idiote que son frangin !'_

Gimmjow, qui connait ce genre de séductrices, la dévisage d'un regard peu amène et fourre les mains dans ses poches.

- « S'lut ! »

Décontenancée, elle trouve en elle la ressource de lui présenter un sourire charmeur. Puis, elle se tourne vers son frère.

- « Keigo, présente-nous à la fin ! »

Le susnommé voit dans les minauderies de sa sœur, une façon amusante de se venger de tout ce qu'elle lui fait subir au quotidien. Fier comme Artaban, il s'approche et avec une joie quasi orgasmique, accède à sa requête.

- « Mizuho, je te présente Uryû Ishida… », la jeune femme regarde à peine le lunetteux tant elle est captivée par l'aura sauvage de l'ex-sexta, « … et son _petit ami_, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Inexorablement, la mâchoire de Mizuho dégringole, laissant apparaître sous la couche conjuguée du maquillage et des sourires séducteurs, une mine en définitive, fort peu avenante.

- « Petit ami ? »

- « Oui, c'est ça petit ami. Comme dans couple, amour, câlin, baisé, … »

- « Bon, ça va Keigo. Je pense que ta sœur a compris », le coupe Uryû.

Pourtant, la sœur continue de les fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne des couleurs et son sourire narquois.

- « Vous me faites marcher, pas vrai ? Bien sûr, qui pourrait croire qu'un bigleux comme lui », elle lance un regard dédaigneux à Uryû, « puisse faire tomber un bel homme comme _Grimmjow_. »

Avec un sourire carnassier qui ravit la demoiselle, persuadée qu'elle a mis dans le mille, Grimmjow prend le bras d'Uryû, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Il se jette sur les lèvres de son amant, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs. Pas en reste, Uryû se pend à son cou, répondant au baiser avec autant d'entrain qui lui est donné. Après tout, cette pimbêche vient bien de l'insulter, non ?

Keigo, pour une fois pas gêné de la démonstration de ces deux-là, regarde par alternance ses amis et sa sœur. Les gémissements d'Uryû vont crescendo, à l'inverse de la déconfiture qui se lit sur le visage de Mizuho. A bout de souffle, les deux amants se séparent après une minute interminable pour l'un des deux voyeurs. Grimmjow s'écarte d'Uryû et s'approche de la jeune femme.

- « J'aime pas les gonzesses, t'a pigé ? » Mizuho hoche la tête, apeurée face à l'attitude menaçante du bleuté. « Et t'avises plus d'insulter bébé ! »

- « Bébé ? »

- « Je suis bébé », sourit Uryû en levant la main.

Ragaillardi par le lattage en règle de sa sœur, Keigo la pousse gentiment.

- « Bon, maintenant tu nous laisses. Faut qu'on parle _mes_ amis et moi. »

Sans même penser à objecter quoi que ce soit, Mizuho s'en va comme une automate, et ce, sans quitter des yeux Grimmjow.

- « Elle a peur de toi », fait Keigo. « C'est bien. »

- « Keigo, nous ne sommes pas venus pour te venger de ton idiote de sœur. »

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi vous êtes venus d'abord ? », leur demande-t-il tout en les invitant à s'assoir.

- « C'est à propos d'Ichigo », répond Uryû en prenant place sur le canapé aux côtés de son amant.

- « Oh mon dieu ! Son hollow homosexuel est revenu ! Avec qui il a couché cette fois ? »

- « T'es vraiment un grand malade toi ? », lui dit Grimmjow. « Comme toute ta famille d'te façon ! »

- « Je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma famille ! »

- « Bon, si on pouvait en revenir à Ichigo ! », intervient Uryû.

- « T'es pas d'accord avec moi, bébé ? Sa mère beugle comme une sirène, sa sœur est complètement nympho et son père, bah lui ça va, il l'trouve stupide. »

- « QUOI ! »

- « Grimm ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée ici ! »

Pile à cet instant, la voix terrifiante de maman Asano retentit à travers le quartier. « TES AMIS VEULENT DU THE, MON POUSSIN ? »

- « T'as raison bébé, moi non plus, j'reste pas ici ! »

Honteux que ses amis aient entendu le petit surnom donné par sa mère, Keigo se lève et court jusqu'à la porte qu'il referme après avoir lancé un « Non, ça ira ». Puis il revient s'installant face aux deux autres.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ichigo ? »

- « Orihime l'a plaqué. »

- « Oh merde. Elle est fâchée parce qu'il l'a trompée avec le séduisant shinigami ? Elle n'a pas compris que c'était pas la faute d'Ichigo, mais celle de son hollow homosexuel ? »

- « Elle l'a bien compris, Keigo. Orihime a couché avec une femme. »

- « Bah, c'est Chizuru qui va être contente », se met à glousser le châtain.

- « C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Tu n'es pas choqué ? Tu l'étais quand on t'a raconté pour le hollow d'Ichigo ? »

- « Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. »

- « Bah, explique-nous ça l'futé ! », fait Grimmjow en se penchant vers Keigo.

- « Deux femmes ensembles, c'est du fantasme à l'état pur. Surtout si tu peux regarder. » Uryû a un regard horrifié sur son ami qui hoche la tête avec un sourire pervers. « Alors que deux hommes, beurk… »

C'est incroyable la facilité avec laquelle parfois Keigo oublie qu'Uryû et Grimmjow sont ensembles. »

- « Je disais pas ça pour vous, hein ! Mais pour moi, j'arrive pas à me projeter avec un homme, c'est tout. »

- « Si ça peut te rassurer, nous non plus », ironise Uryû.

- « Ouais, avec toi j'deviendrais chaste ! »

- « EH ! C'est pas gentil ! »

- « La ferme Keigo ! Si on a pris la peine de venir te prévenir, c'est précisément pour éviter ce genre de réaction débile. Il est hors de question que tu te comportes de la sorte devant Ichigo. Il va mal, Keigo. Très mal ! »

- « A ce point ? »

- « T'es lourdingue toi ! Ils allaient s'fiancer. Qu'est-ce t'as pas compris ? »

- « Son monde s'est écroulé. Il va avoir besoin de soutien. Grimm et moi, on sera là pour lui. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, je préfère que tu t'éloignes de lui. Et si malgré tout, tu n'en fais qu'à sa tête, je saurai te mettre les points sur les i. Et compte sur Chad pour le faire. »

- « Pfft ! Chad ne dit jamais rien. »

- « Oui, eh bien, attend-toi à du changement. Hier soir, il n'a pas hésité à prendre parti devant Orihime. Il a laissé Tatsuki chez elle pour venir voir Ichigo. »

- « Eh bah dis-donc ! Et qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo a dit ? »

- « Il dormait. D'après ce que son père nous a dit, il est tombé de sommeil sous le coup du choc et de la fatigue emmagasinée aux cours des deux derniers jours. »

- « Bref, vous me demandez de faire un choix, c'est ça ? »

- « Non Keigo. Juste que tu comprennes que cette fois, c'est très sérieux et les réflexions idiotes dont tu nous abreuves à longueur de temps, devront restées au stade des pensées. Tu ne peux pas toujours dire tout haut ce qui te passe par la tête ! Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, éloigne-toi. Grimm, Chad et moi avons choisi de nous mettre de son côté, pour le protéger. Ce n'est pas une guerre avec deux camps. Nous n'en voulons pas à Orihime. Elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Simplement, nous sommes plus proches d'Ichigo, comme Tatsuki sera probablement plus proche d'Orihime. Tu saisis ? »

- « D'accord, d'accord. Uryû, je te promets de faire un effort. »

* * *

**Pendant ce temps - au domicile des Kurosaki**

Isshin a terminé de ranger la cuisine et s'affaire désormais à s'occuper du linge. D'habitude, les filles s'en chargent, mais là, il n'en peut plus d'attendre sans rien faire. Il avait bien les comptes de sa clinique et des dépenses du foyer à faire, mais il ne voit pas comment il aurait pu se concentrer dessus.

Un bruit de pas à l'étage attire immédiatement son attention. La porte s'ouvre et il entend encore des pas. Ichigo se dirige certainement vers les toilettes ou la salle de bain.

Parvenu en bas de l'escalier, Isshin hésite à monter. Puis il se lance. Mieux vaut crever l'abcès tout de suite.

Quand il parvient en haut, Ichigo sort des toilettes. Le père et le fils se regardent pendant quelques secondes et Ichigo baisse les yeux, comme honteux. Isshin s'approche de lui et lui relève le menton.

- « Non fils, ne prend pas cet air-là. »

- « J'ai l'air pitoyable… »

- « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es malheureux, ce qui est tout à fait normal. »

Ichigo reste silencieux.

- « Va prendre ta douche et viens manger quelque chose… »

- « J'ai pas faim… »

- « Force-toi un peu. Ta petite sœur s'est surpassée ce matin. »

- « Elles sont… là ? »

- « Non, Karin avait un match, tu te souviens ? »

- « Merde ! Je devais y assister. J'avais promis… »

- « Elles ont compris. Karin se foutait d'ailleurs royalement de ce match. Elle voulait annuler, comme Yuzu. J'ai réussi à les convaincre.

- « Et toi, t'y es pas allé ? »

- « Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai appelé Kisuke ce matin et je lui ai demandé d'aller supporter ta sœur. Il y aura aussi Uryû et Grimmjow. »

- « Tu les as prévenus ? »

- « Oui, ils sont au courant. Ils ont débarqué hier soir. Et Chad aussi est venu. »

Ichigo écarquille les yeux. Bien qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris par la loyauté de son ami, il l'est malgré tout.

- « Chad est venu ? »

- « Orihime a appelé Tatsuki et, elle et Chad sont allés la voir. Lorsque ton ami a appris de quoi il retournait, il les a plantées et a rappliqué aussi vite que possible. M'étonnera toujours ce grand gaillard. »

- « Ouais, Chad est surprenant… »

- « Bon, allez va te laver et viens manger. » Isshin le pousse gentiment vers la porte de la salle de bain. « Allez remue-toi un peu. »

- « D'accord, d'accord », grogne le rouquin.

- « Je t'attend en bas. »

Un bonne demi-heure plus tard, sous l'œil scrutateur de son père, le rouquin est attablé et mange sans grand appétit. En fait, Isshin cogite depuis bientôt cinq minutes sur la façon d'amorcer le dialogue avec son fils.

- « Fils… »

- « Non. Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai pas envie d'entendre des trucs du genre 'il faut du temps', 'tu vas t'en remettre' ou 'd'autres que toi ont vécu ça et ils ont remonté la pente'. Je veux juste ne pas en parler. »

- « Il le faudra bien pourtant, Ichigo. »

- « Ouais, bah pas maintenant ! »

Le jeune homme se lève violemment et grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

- « Bravo Isshin, quelle finesse ! T'as encore décroché le pompon ! », murmure le brun pour lui-même.

* * *

**Plus tard - Maison des Ishida**

Depuis qu'il s'est levé sous le coup des huit heures, Chad n'a pas perdu de temps. Il s'est rendu chez Mizuiro à qui il a expliqué la rupture. Comme prévu, celui-ci a dignement réagi, s'enquérant avec inquiétude de l'état émotionnel d'Ichigo. Chad lui a relaté ce qui lui avait été rapporté. Il lui a surtout expliqué qu'Uryû et lui avaient décidé de ne pas lâcher d'une semelle Ichigo, ce jusqu'à la fin de leurs cours au lycée. Mizuiro a acquiescé et, même s'il prévoit de rester neutre dans cette histoire, il a en revanche promis de surveiller étroitement Keigo.

Rassuré, Chad a quitté son ami et s'est rendu tranquillement chez les Ishida, avec qui il a rendez-vous à dix heures. Il arrive près de la grande maison avec près d'un quart d'heure d'avance. Il sonne néanmoins à la porte et c'est Ryuken qui le fait entrer.

- « Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Mais tu vas bien prendre une tasse de thé ? »

- « Merci, je veux bien. »

Les deux hommes s'installent dans la cuisine et, pendant que l'eau est en train de chauffer, ils se mettent à discuter.

- « Oui, ça c'est bien passé avec Mizuiro. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. C'est quelqu'un de très intuitif. »

- « Oui, c'est aussi ce que m'a dit Uryû. Par contre, l'autre, Keigo je veux dire, me semble un peu plus … obtus ? »

- « Façon élégante de dire que c'est un crétin, » répond Uryû. « Bonjour Chad. »

- « S'lut ! »

Le bruit émanant de la bouilloire a couvert ceux occasionnés par l'arrivée de Grimmjow et Uryû.

- « C'est fait ? », se contente de demander Chad.

- « Oui », soupire Uryû. « Je pense qu'il a compris l'essentiel. »

- « Tu as l'air lessivé ? »

- « Papa, expliquer des choses subtiles à Keigo Asano, n'est pas une sinécure. »

- « Sinécure, c'est quoi ça ? »

- « On va dire, mon cher beau-fils, que c'est comme vouloir défoncer des portes ouvertes. »

L'image fait sourire les trois jeunes hommes.

- « Ouais, bah moi, y m'fait pitié l'chialeur ! Avec la famille qu'il a, plus rien m'étonne. »

Uryû hoche la tête, une sorte de découragement le submergeant au souvenir de leur visite dans cette maison de fous.

- « Si vous nous racontiez », propose Ryuken en se levant pour servir le thé.

Et Uryû commence à conter leur aventure, de la découverte de papa Asano à maman Asano et sa particularité sonore, jusqu'à la sœur, tout ça relayé de temps à autre, par les commentaires amusants de Grimmjow. Y passe aussi l'histoire du zombie homosexuel et de ce cher monsieur Fukaku et Ryuken n'en finit plus de rire.

- « Mon dieu, vous aurez bien de la chance si ce cornichon ne vient pas faire foirer votre soutien à Ichigo ! »

Parler du rouquin fait disparaitre les sourires. Pendant un instant, ils ont tous oublié ce qui les avait réunis aussi tôt, un dimanche matin.

- « A propos d'Ichigo, je vais aller le voir maintenant. Vous faites quoi ? »

- « On a promis à son père d'aller au match de ses sœurs. Tu nous appelles s'il y a le moindre problème ? »

- « Oui je le ferai », répond Chad en se levant pour prendre congé. « Merci pour le thé Ishida-san. »

- « De rien, transmet mes amitiés à Isshin… »

- « Pourquoi vous allez pas là-bas ? », le coupe Grimmjow. « On pourrait s'rejoindre tous chez eux après l'match. »

- « Grimm, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

- « Bah quoi, Chad a dit qu'fallait l'soutenir et toujours l'entourer ! »

- « Mm », fait Chad.

- « Pis, pendant qu'Chad parlera avec Poil de carotte, vous parlerez avec son père. L'avait pas l'air bien hier. »

Ryuken échange un regard avec son fils, puis avec Chad et finit par prendre sa veste.

- « Je te suis Chad. »

Le trajet jusque chez les Kurosaki se fait dans le silence, le seul bruit étant le ronronnement du moteur de la berline de Ryuken. Parvenu à destination, il la gare juste en face de la maison. Deux sonneries plus tard, et Isshin vient leur ouvrir la porte.

- « Ryuken ? Chad ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

- « Bonjour, Kurosaki-san. On est venus aux nouvelles. »

- « Isshin, tu comptes nous laisser sur le pas de la porte ? »

- « Non bien sûr, entrez, entrez. »

Le brun s'efface et referme la porte quand les deux hommes sont à l'intérieur.

- « Comment va Ichigo ? »

- « Il refuse de parler. Enfin, de _me_ parler. J'ai essayé, vous savez, mais j'ai tout raté. Il s'est braqué et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. »

Isshin a les épaules voutées et un air las sur le visage. Ryuken l'observe pendant qu'il parle. _'Grimmjow avait raison, il ne va pas bien. Ses traits sont tirés.'_

- « Il a mangé quelque chose ? », demande Chad.

- « Oui, je l'ai forcé à prendre une douche et à manger un peu. Mais il n'a presque rien avalé. Je suis inquiet. »

- « C'est normal. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'il se lève, le sourire aux lèvres et avec un appétit d'ogre », lui lance Ryuken pour le faire réagir.

- « Non, bien sûr, mais je voudrais tellement qu'il aille mieux. »

- « Tu en demande trop, Isshin. »

- « Si vous permettez, je vais aller lui parler. »

Isshin acquiesce de la tête et regarde le grand gaillard monter lentement l'escalier. Il l'entend frapper et tend l'oreille. Ryuken choisit ce moment pour le prendre par l'épaule et le tirer vers la cuisine.

- « Allez viens, on va faire du thé. »

- « Mais… », tente le brun en regardant en arrière vers l'étage.

- « Laisse-le faire à sa manière. Je crois que toi aussi, tu as besoin de parler. »

Et c'est à contrecœur qu'Isshin le suit.

En haut, Chad vient à nouveau de frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo.

- « Fiche-moi la paix le vieux. J'veux rester seul ! »

- « C'est Chad. »

Pas un mot de plus. Le géant attend face à la petite porte toujours close. Après quelques secondes, il entend des pas et la clé déverrouiller la fermeture. Il ouvre lui-même la porte et franchit le seuil. Il referme et entre dans la chambre. Il trouve Ichigo assis sur son lit, les bras posés sur les genoux et les yeux fixés au sol.

- « Bonjour Ichigo. »

Sans même relever la tête pour le regarder, Ichigo lui rend son salut en murmurant : « Salut Chad. »

- « Je peux m'assoir ? »

Ichigo ne répond pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Chad tire la chaise du bureau et s'installe dans la même position que son ami, face à lui.

- « Ichigo, je sais que tout ce que je pourrais te dire n'effacera pas ta peine, alors je ne te dirai rien. Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, alors je ne t'obligerai à rien. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là. Maintenant, aujourd'hui et à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin, je serai là. »

Les mots ont été énoncés doucement mais fermement, comme une promesse solennelle. D'ailleurs, lorsque Chad en termine de son petit discours, Ichigo sanglote, les larmes tombant comme une pluie fine sur la moquette de sa chambre. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Chad recouvre la main droite d'Ichigo de sa main gauche, venant appuyer ses propos avec ce geste de réconfort. Ichigo ne repousse pas la main et continue d'évacuer l'émotion qui le traverse.

Après de longues minutes, il relève enfin la tête. Il renifle un bon coup et d'un revers de sa main gauche, essuie l'eau salée autour de ses yeux.

- « Merci. »

Toujours dans la retenue, Chad se contente : « Mm. »

- « Tatsuki est venue avec toi ? »

Il y a un peu d'espoir dans la voix d'Ichigo et Chad l'a bien perçu.

- « Non, j'ai préféré la laisser dormir ce matin. Ça lui a fait un choc d'apprendre votre rupture. » Voyant son ami fermer douloureusement les yeux, Chad s'empresse d'ajouter : « Sans aucune commune mesure avec toi, bien sûr. »

- « Ouais, bien sûr. »

- « Ichigo, Uryû et moi, on a décidé de prévenir Mizuiro et Keigo. »

- « C'est bien. Au moins, c'est fait. Comment ils… enfin… tu vois… »

- « Je me suis chargé de Mizuiro. Il était inquiet pour toi. Quant à Keigo, disons que plonger au sein de la famille Asano, est une expérience qu'Uryû et Grimmjow auraient préféré ne pas vivre. »

- « Grimmjow chez les Asano ? Si je n'avais été aussi déprimé, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça !»

- « Tu le savais ? Enfin je veux dire que sa famille…»

- « … est assez spéciale, ouais. J'ai raccompagné un jour Keigo et fait la rencontre avec la voix de la maman de 'poussin' ! Un truc inoubliable, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

- « Non, mais j'imagine surtout que Grimmjow a décrété que sa voix ferait fuir n'importe quel hollow et que Karakura n'avait pas besoin de shinigami. »

Etonnamment, Ichigo éclate de rire alors même qu'il a les yeux rougis par les larmes. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'Isshin le trouve quand il passe sa tête par l'embrasure. Ayant frappé pour venir leur proposer du thé et n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, il s'est permis d'entrebâiller la porte.

- « Euh…, vous voulez du thé ? »

Le rire d'Ichigo cesse immédiatement et il baisse à nouveau la tête.

- « Ce n'est pas de refus, Kurosaki-san. »

- « Ichigo ? » Celui-ci fait oui de la tête. « Je vous l'apporte ou vous descendez ? »

Les deux bruns laissent à Ichigo le temps de donner sa réponse, qui vient après un soupir.

- « D'accord le vieux, on va le prendre à la cuisine. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se sont levés et Isshin reste planté face à son fils, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

- « Bah, tu sais fils, … Ryuken est là… »

- « Ichigo, je suis venu avec lui, » renchérit Chad en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le rouquin n'a pas envie de le voir. En même temps, il sait que l'ami de son père était présent hier soir. Et ce matin encore. Il peut difficilement refuser de lui dire bonjour, ce serait aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il est. Il pousse encore un soupir.

- « D'accord, on vient. »

Isshin affiche un grand sourire lorsqu'il les précède dans l'escalier, et quand il pénètre dans la cuisine. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà mieux que de le savoir enfermé dans sa chambre.

- « Pourquoi tu as ce sourire niais ? »

- « Hé hé hé » est la seule réponse que Ryuken obtient. Pourtant, il comprend la joie soudaine de son ami lorsqu'il entend des pas et voit Ichigo entrer timidement à la suite de Chad.

- « Bonjour Ichigo. »

- « Bon-bonjour Ishida-san. »

- « Allez, installez-vous. J'ai sorti des petits gâteaux au chocolat. Avec le thé, ça devrait se manger tout seul. »

- « Y'a du café ? »

- « Oui, il en reste de ce matin. Tu en veux ? »

Isshin est déjà en train de se lever quand Ichigo l'arrête : « Laisse, je suis encore capable de me réchauffer une tasse de café ! Je suis déprimé, pas impotent ! »

- « Oui, c'est sûr. » Le brun se rassoit et affronte le regard noir de Ryuken. « Enfin, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'es pas déprimé voyons ! Mais non ! Tu es triste. Voilà, c'est ça : tu es triste. Attention, note bien que ce n'est pas un reproche. Je ne dis pas que tu es triste dans le sens où tu pourrais être joyeux. C'est normal que tu sois triste après ce que tu as appris. » Isshin subit un autre regard noir de Ryuken et un de total incompréhension de la part de Chad. « D'ailleurs tu étais en train de rire tout à l'heure. Tu vois, c'est un signe. Hein, Ryuken, c'est un signe ? »

- « Le seul signe que je vois là, c'est celui de ta bêtise. » Le Quincy se penche lentement vers son ami et lui glisse sur un ton doucereux : « Ne pourrais-tu pas te taire et te contenter de manger tes gâteaux au chocolat ? »

- « Euh… tu crois ? », chuchote le brun sans oser regarder son fils.

- « Ça me semble une idée judicieuse. »

Muni de sa tasse de café, Ichigo s'assoit et commence à tremper un premier petit gâteau qu'il engloutit prestement, sous l'œil rassuré de son père, qui estime que retrouver l'appétit est un signe de santé.

- « Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous faisait rire là-haut ? »

La curiosité d'Isshin vient prendre le pas sur la psychologie dont il est censé faire preuve à l'égard de son fils.

- « Nous parlions de la visite de Grimmjow et Uryû chez les Asano. »

A ce moment-là, au souvenir des propos de son fils et beau-fils, Ryuken est pris d'un début de rire, rapidement rejoint par Ichigo puis Chad. Face à eux, Isshin se retrouve comme un con, à ne rien comprendre.

- « Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Les autres continuent à rire, sans se préoccuper de lui.

- « Dites-moi enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

Chad consent à lui rapporter les faits, Ichigo venant appuyer l'argument de quelques anecdotes de son cru et les voilà partis à raconter avec moult détails toutes les tuiles qui ont pu tomber sur la tête du pauvre Keigo Asano, séducteur raté, imbécile patenté et looser avéré.

* * *

**Dimanche un peu avant midi - stade de Kakaruka**

On en est à la moitié de la seconde mi-temps et, pour le moment, le score est serré. L'équipe de Karin l'a ouvert et même pris une avance en marquant une deuxième fois juste avant la pause, mais l'équipe adverse a remonté en réussissant un pénalty suite à une faute flagrante, puis les a talonné jusqu'à réussir à marquer une deuxième fois. Il reste encore vingt minutes et Karin crie, saute, faite des gestes dans tous les sens pour encourager ses coéquipiers. Quoiqu'ils aient plus l'impression qu'un adjugeant-chef, tendance tyran, leur gueule constamment dessus.

Sur les côtés, parmi tous les spectateurs, un petit groupe de gens sort du lot. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que le propre des supporters est de supporter. Mais là, les encouragements sont diablement enragés. Heureusement qu'il y a une barrière, sinon le terrain compterait plus de joueurs que le règlement ne l'autorise. Et en premier lieu, un grand gars tout en muscles avec des cheveux bleus qui s'agite et hurle depuis le coup de sifflet de début de match. Uryû a eu beau lui expliquer au préalable le concept du jeu, puis encore une fois lorsque le match a débuté, il y a des trucs qui ne lui conviennent pas et il le fait savoir. A sa façon.

- « Et toi, là-bas, l'branleur, si tu t'avises de foutre la balle dans l'fond d'la cage en guenilles, j't'en colle une ! »

- « GRIMM ! »

- « Bah quoi, si y'a but, y vont gagner ! »

- « Nom d'un chien, c'est le but, Grimm ! », s'énerve Uryû. « Je te l'ai expliqué. Chaque équipe est censée se donner à fond pour gagner. »

- « Ouais, mais j'veux qu'la grincheuse elle gagne. T'as compris l'morveux ? », lance-t-il en feignant d'enjamber la barrière, ce qui lui vaut pour la troisième fois, un regard noir de l'un des juges de touche.

Uryû lève les yeux au ciel, sous le sourire amusé d'Urahara. Le bleuté s'éloigne, courant le long de la barrière pour suivre le ballon en hurlant comme un dératé, les autres spectateurs s'écartant sur son passage.

- « Je crois que notre ami Grimmjow a décidé de l'équipe gagnante. Je n'ose même pas penser imaginer ce qu'il va se passer si son équipe fétiche perd. »

- « Ravi que ça vous amuse. Imaginez s'il saute par-dessus la barrière. »

- « Oh, ça c'est rien. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Il pourrait lancer un céro pour détruire le but adverse », lance le vendeur.

- « J'ai l'droit bébé ? », demande Grimmjow qui est revenu entre-temps.

- « NON ! », répond Uryû en hurlant, les poings serrés.

Mais Grimmjow ne l'écoute pas. Une contre-attaque de l'équipe de Karin vient d'être lancée et il est déjà reparti dans le sens inverse, suivant le mouvement du ballon et exhortant les coéquipiers de Karin à courir plus vite.

- « PLUS VITE ! Non mais tu vois pas qu'l'autre y t'rattrape ! ».

Essoufflé et courroucé, Uryû se tourne vers Urahara. « Non, mais vous n'êtes pas bien de lui dire des trucs pareils ! Il est déjà en train d'insulter les gens et ils terrorisent tous les joueurs. Bon sang, ce ne sont que des gamins ! Vous ne pouvez pas ainsi jeter de l'huile sur le feu ! »

- « C'était juste un exemple, Uryû-kun. Cela dit… »

- « QUOI encore ? »

- « Vous devriez peut-être aller le voir », répond Urahara en montrant Grimmjow qui apostrophe cette fois l'arbitre principal.

Uryû parcourt en courant la centaine de mètres qui les sépare, s'approchant au plus près.

- « Y'a faute là. T'es miro l'gars en noir ! »

- « Je vous prie de vous calmer monsieur. »

- « Me calmer ? Y'avait faute, faut t'acheter des lunettes ! »

- « GRIMM ! Laisse-le faire, c'est son job. »

- « Bébé, y sait pas faire. Y'avait faute. »

- « Grimmjow, tu vas te calmer. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, pas une guerre de tranchée ! »

- « Mais les gars en noirs sont dans l'autre camp ! »

- « Ils ne sont dans aucun camp. Ils ne font que juger. Et toi, tu es censé encourager l'équipe de Karin. »

- « Bah, c'est c'que j'fais ! J'suis l'seul à courir avec eux. »

Un coup de sifflet retentit et le ballon repart dans l'autre sens. Et Grimmjow aussi, au grand désarroi d'Uryû qui n'en peut plus de suivre son excité d'amant. Il s'en va rejoindre l'impassible Tessai et l'hurluberlu Urahara, qui ne regarde pas le match, tellement il jubile de regarder ce qu'il se passe à côté.

- « Vous avez raison, je n'ose pas non plus imaginer ce qu'il va faire si l'équipe de Karin perd », soupire le jeune Quincy. « Il vient de me dire qu'il est le seul supporter puisqu'il est le seul à courir avec eux. »

- « Ne vous en faites pas. D'ici là, Grimmjow aura probablement été éjecté du terrain. »

De loin, tout le monde, y compris les joueurs, peut voir le bleuté encore en train d'asticoter l'arbitre de touche en montrant le ballon et en faisant des gestes avec ses bras et, tiens c'est nouveau, avec ses pieds.

Yuzu, qui était partie dire bonjour à des amis du collège, arrive sur ces entrefaites et demande timidement : « Grimmjow a l'air bien énervé. Je ne savais pas qu'il était fan de football. »

- « Oh, mais nous non plus. En fait, il s'est découvert une passion dévorante pour ce sport, il y a un peu plus d'une heure. »

- « Très drôle Urahara-san ! »

- « Il fait quoi là ? », reprend Yuzu en écarquillant les yeux.

- « Je crois que Grimmjow-san veut jouer », répond Ururu.

- « Oh merde ! », fait Uryû en voyant le bleuté courser à travers le terrain, non pas le ballon, mais bien l'arbitre de touche, pendant que l'arbitre principal siffle comme un forcené et que, dans ses buts, Karin vient de tomber à genoux en train de s'arracher les cheveux de colère.

* * *

**Dimanche midi - maison des Kurosaki**

Le calme qui régnait dans la maison Kurosaki est ébranlé par le groupe bruyant qui vient d'en forcer l'entrée. Surpris par cette entrée fracassante, Isshin, Ryuken, Chad et Ichigo qui est resté au salon avec les trois autres hommes, voient entrer une Karin fulminante de colère, suivie par une Yuzu un peu inquiète, par un Grimmjow boudeur, un Uryû exténué et un Urahara toujours aussi amusé. Tessai, Jinta et Ururu sont égaux à eux-mêmes.

Et Isshin commet l'irréparable : d'une part, il demande à sa fifille si elle a gagné son match, alors même que Yuzu lui fait des signes négatifs de la tête, et d'autre part, il insiste quand celle-ci ne lui répond pas.

- « Oh, vous avez perdu, c'est ça ? Mais c'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est de participer, ma petite chérie. »

- « AH OUAIS ? Et se voir disqualifié alors qu'on avait gagné, c'est grave ou pas grave ? », gronde la donzelle en lançant un regard assassin vers Grimmjow.

Ryuken note au passage que la brune n'est pas la seule à le tuer du regard. Son fils qui semble avoir participé au match tellement il parait lessivé, en fait de même, comme le petit Jinta et Tessai qui lui a un regard suffisant envers le bleuté.

Eberlué, Isshin, qui ne sait pas quoi dire, essaye de tempérer les ardeurs belliqueuses de la gardienne de but.

- « Si vous nous disiez ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

A peine sa question est posés que tous les arrivants se mettent à parler en même temps, avec des gestes, des cris et parfois même en s'engueulant les uns les autres. Saisi par leur réaction à tous, Isshin commence à perdre le fils et à aucun moment, il n'essaye d'endiguer ce flot d'explications incompréhensibles.

Ichigo finit par trouver la parade pour calmer tout ce beau monde en sifflant très fort. A tel point que tous se figent, certains en se bouchant les oreilles à l'instar d'Uryû qui s'est déjà pris quelques méga décibels chez les Asano. A ce rythme-là, ses tympans ne vont pas supporter la journée.

- « Non mais vous allez vous taire ! », lance-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

A cet instant, Uryû se rend compte qu'Ichigo est bien là et qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller trop mal. Jusqu'alors, il était obnubilé par le comportement intenable de Grimmjow. Du moins par les conséquences de ce comportement. Et dire qu'il s'était engagé à supporter la sœur de son ami.

- « Merci fils de ton intervention. Le coup du sifflet, c'était futé ! »

- « Un peu trop pour que tu y penses, sans doute. »

- « Ryuken, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. Après tout, je t'ai offert des petits gâteaux au chocolat, dont tu as mangé le dernier. »

- « Ah, c'est pas vrai que tu remets ça sur le tapis ! », commence à s'énerver Ichigo, avant de regarder sa sœur. « Karin, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

- « C'est de la faute à cet idiot », râle la petite brune en désignant Grimmjow. « Il n'a pas arrêté de hurler sur les joueurs adverses et sur les arbitres. Il en même coursé un ! »

- « C'était qu'un nul ! Y voyait pas les fautes ! »

- « Mais QUELLE FAUTE, bougre d'abruti ? »

- « Karin, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas très gentil. Grimmjow est quand même venu pour t'encourager. »

Encore une intervention bien pensée d'Isshin. Bref, encore une occasion ratée de se taire.

- « Il a tout fait foirer ! C'est à cause de lui qu'on a été disqualifié. On a fini par les battre au score, et après le coup de sifflet final, on était super content. Mais l'entraineur des autres est allé déposer une réclamation, disant que ses joueurs avaient été harcelés par cet enragé ! Et donc qu'on avait triché ! »

- « Pfft, c'est même pas vrai. Les noirs étaient d'leur côté ! »

- « Les noirs ? », demande Chad.

- « Les arbitres », répond Urahara.

- « Grimm ! Ce que dit Karin est vrai. Non content de courir de long en large, tu as passé ton temps à crier après ces gosses et à les insulter. Et je ne parle pas des arbitres ! »

- « J'voulais qu'elle gagne la gamine », boude Grimmjow.

- « Il a couru de long en large ? », demande Ryuken.

- « Oui, Grimmjow a passé son temps à suivre les attaques et contre-attaques derrière la barrière. Et Uryû qui le coursait à son tour, c'était tordant ! »

- « Dis-donc, Kisuke, tu t'es amusé comme un petit fou, on dirait. »

- « Tu peux le dire Isshin. Je n'ai jamais regardé en direction du terrain. Le spectacle était de notre côté de la barrière ! Enfin jusqu'à ce Grimmjow entre sur le terrain en poursuivant l'arbitre de touche. »

- « Eh ben mon gaillard, t'as peur de rien toi ! », s'enthousiasme Isshin.

- « Et tu le suivais ? », insiste Ryuken auprès de son fils.

- « Evidemment, je redoutais qu'il fasse un truc stupide. Il a entendu Urahara-san ironiser sur le fait de lancer un céro sur le but adverse. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre que de suivre le mouvement ? Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. »

Alors que leur ami se plaint du comportement irrationnel de son amant, et que le dit-amant continue de bouder, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Ichigo et Chad pouffent de rire dans leur coin. Eberlué de voir son ami rire, Uryû ne réagit pas tout de suite, peut-être à cause de la fatigue physique.

- « Et ça vous amuse tous les deux ? », finit-il par leur reprocher.

- « C'est juste qu'après ton aventure au pays des Asano, celle-ci est un peu de la même veine… », lui répond Ichigo qui explose littéralement de rire, bientôt rejoint non seulement par Chad mais aussi par Ryuken et Isshin.

- « Bon, je vous laisse à vos amusements ! Je vais prendre ma douche », lance Karin.

Elle jette un dernier regard féroce vers Grimmjow avant de sortir.

- « Papa, je vais préparer le déjeuner. Tu me donnes un coup de main, Ururu ? »

Yuzu sort à son tour suivie de la petite brune et de Jinta.

- « Isshin, nous n'allons pas restés », commence Kisuke.

- « Bien sûr que si ! Et toi aussi, Ryuken. On va se faire un bon déjeuner, vous allez voir », lance le brun en se frottant les mains.

Le vendeur regarde en direction d'Ichigo, embêté d'imposer une telle smala au jeune homme.

- « Ça va aller, Urahara-san », lui dit le rouquin en se levant. « Uryû, puisque tu as couru presqu'autant que les joueurs, tu veux peut-être te rafraichir. Toi aussi Grimmjow ? »

- « Ouais, j'veux bien. C'est vrai qu'c'est dur l'sport ! »

- « CRETIN ! », entend-on depuis l'étage.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lobos****:** je suis contente d'avoir réussie à décrire la peine d'Ichigo. Je me suis inspirée de sa confrontation avec Ginjô Kûgo dans l'arc des fullbringer où il s'effondre et se met à pleurer lorsqu'il comprend qu'il a été trahi. C'est de cette image que je me suis inspirée pour décrire sa fragilité émotionnelle, qui va rendre les choses si difficiles pour lui. Et désolée, pas de Gin à l'horizon tant qu'Ichigo n'aura pas géré sa déprime. Ça n'aurait pas de sens sinon !

**Marine :** Gin ne vient pas tout de suite. Il faut laisser du temps à Ichigo, car après tout, il projetait de se fiancer avec une femme. Je ne peux pas le faire virer sa cuti du jour au lendemain, ce ne serait pas crédible. Pour le moment, il doit vivre avec sa déprime, au jour le jour.

**Anemone33** **:** oh, c'est gentil de dire ça ! Et tu as tout à fait raison. L'auteur s'occupe de faire avancer le petit rouquin dans les méandres de son chagrin d'amour, sans oublier, comme dirait la chanson, qu'un jour son prince viendra !

**Maryanne :** la vache ! Me comparer à deux mangakas de renommée internationale, t'as pas l'impression de me coller une pression d'enfer, là ! Bon, bah, je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur et j'espère que ce chapitre un peu divertissant, t'auras surprise.


	10. La décision d'Ichigo

**Couple :** Gin x Ichigo

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **La décision d'Ichigo

* * *

**Dimanche, à l'heure du déjeuner – chambre d'Ichigo**

- « T'as vraiment l'air crevé. Je te croyais plus endurant que ça Uryû. »

- « Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! Il a dû faire des dizaines d'allées et retours ! Et un stade de football, c'est long, tu peux me croire. »

A l'heure qu'il est, l'eau de la douche coule encore sur les épaules de Grimmjow, et Ichigo discute avec ses deux amis dans sa chambre. Il est amusé par l'air abattu du brun à lunettes. Du salon jusqu'à la chambre, celui-ci s'est littéralement trainé.

- « Pourquoi tu l'as suivi à chaque fois ? »

Uryû dévisage Chad comme si ce dernier venait de sortir une énormité.

- « Parce qu'il était comme fou ! Il faisait peur à tout le monde, parents comme enfants ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? »

- « Te fâches pas. On trouve ça juste hilarant », reprend Ichigo. « Et puis tu t'attendais à quoi venant de la part de Grimmjow. Un rien l'excite, et je ne suis pas en train de parler sexe ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

- « Oui, bah justement je te trouves de plutôt bonne humeur, sans vouloir te vexer. »

- « Je ne le suis pas particulièrement, mais que veux-tu, ta vie _ô combien_ _excitante_, me fait mourir de rire. »

En répondant, le rouquin a lancé un regard de connivence avec Chad, qui n'a pas échappé pas à l'œil acéré du Quincy.

- « Je ne comprends pas tout là. »

- « Ben, c'est une première ! Toi, qui te targues toujours d'avoir l'esprit vif. C'est moi qui suis censé être le bourrin, je te rappelle. »

- « Oh, je t'en prie. J'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui. »

- « Justement, ta journée de merde est venu égailler un peu ma journée de déprime. »

Alors qu'il était jusqu'à maintenant un peu furieux d'être mis en boite, Uryû relâche la tension, prenant l'affirmation de son ami pour ce qu'elle est. A son corps défendant, il a réussi à détourner Ichigo de sa peine, ne serait-ce que pour un temps, car il est évident que rien n'est terminé. Malgré les sourires et les rires, l'étincelle dans les yeux du rouquin est encore éteinte. Ça l'a frappé lorsqu'il l'a vu tout à l'heure. Chad avait raison, Ichigo est sévèrement touché.

- « Je vois. Tu lui as raconté l'épisode Asano », fait-il à l'attention de Chad, tandis que Grimmjow entre dans la chambre, une simple serviette autour des hanches.

- « Putain, y sont débiles dans c'te famille ! Des barjots. T'aurait vu ça, Poil de carotte. La mère, elle peut ameuter tout un quartier rien qu'en parlant fort. »

- « Ouais, bah au moins, elle se balade pas à poil, la mère d'Asano ! »

- « Parle pas d'malheur ! T'as vu comment elle est foutue ? », continue le bleuté en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Ichigo. « Pour rien au monde, j'voudrais assister à c'genre de spectacle. La mère du chialeur à poil, quelle horreur ! »

- « Grimm, ce qu'Ichigo voulait dire, c'est que tu devrais t'habiller. »

- « Quoi ? J'suis pas tout nu. » Grimmjow pose son regard sur Ichigo dont l'embarras est bien réel. Il lui sort le plus beau sourire carnassier qu'il ait en rayon. « C'est parce que j'ai un beau corps, t'es jaloux, c'est ça ? »

- « Mais non, je suis pas jaloux ! Et moi aussi, je suis plutôt bien foutu, et c'est pas pour autant que je balade pratiquement nu ! »

- « Bah montre comment t'es bien foutu ! », rétorque Grimmjow.

- « Non mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement maboule ! », réplique un Ichigo au bord de l'apoplexie.

Paniqué par la provocation de l'ex-espada, il a le rouge aux joues, comme le recherchait le bleuté qui lui balance : « T'es vraiment prude, Poil de carotte ! », avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Et toi Grimmjow, tu es limite exhibitionniste », décrète Chad.

- « Bah, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai rien à m'mettre. Mes fringues sont pleines de terre et elles puent. »

- « Si tu n'avais pas couru aussi ! », s'exaspère Uryû.

- « Mais bébé, on était là pour supporter. »

- « Et ? », demande Ichigo en penchant la tête vers le mec presqu'à poil.

- « Bah, faut bien les suivre pour leur pousser au cul ! Bon, tu m'prêtes des fringues ? »

- « GRIMM ! »

- « Laisse Uryû, je vais voir dans les affaires de mon père, parce que les miennes seront trop justes pour qu'il y entre sa carcasse. » Sur le pas de la porte, Ichigo se tourne vers Uryû. « Ton copain a une façon bien à lui d'interpréter les choses. »

- « Ne m'en parles pas ! »

* * *

**Plus tard en fin de journée**

La journée de dimanche aura filée à une vitesse vertigineuse pour Ichigo. Malgré un réveil difficile, le reste s'est plutôt bien passé. Probablement parce qu'il n'est quasiment jamais resté seul. Mais plus sûrement parce que l'adage qui dit que, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, a pris toute sa signification en la personne d'Uryû et de sa rocambolesque aventure dominicale.

Le déjeuner a été une fois de plus le théâtre de répliques fameuses dues principalement aux échanges entre Grimmjow et sa conception du supporter et Karin toujours humiliée par la disqualification. Rajouter à cela les remarques acerbes d'Uryû qui n'a pas digéré que son amant le fasse courir (au premier sens du terme), et saupoudrer avec les interventions débiles d'Isshin et amusées d'Urahara, on imagine aisément qu'Ichigo n'ait pas eu l'opportunité de déprimer !

Il est presque 16h00 et désormais, tous les invités ont rejoint leurs pénates. Chad est parti depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- « Bon sang, on peut pas être un peu tranquille ! », ronchonne Karin, allongée sur le tapis du salon avec Yuzu. Les deux filles font une partie de dames.

Ichigo est quant à lui, avachi dans le canapé, et semblait somnolé jusqu'alors. Ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas le temps de prévenir son père qu'il ne veut voir personne. Et, il le regrette amèrement quand il le voit revenir, Shinji Hirako et Renji Abarai sur les talons.

- « Salut Ichigo ! Bonjour les filles. »

- « Oh, bonjour Renji », s'exclame Yuzu qui apprécie énormément le grand gaillard aux cheveux rouge. Elle s'incline face à Shinji. « Bonjour Hirako-san. »

Karin salue à peine les deux hommes. Elle a eu sa dose de visiteurs aujourd'hui. Elle ronchonne à voix basse. « Bon, tu joues Yuzu ? »

- « D'accord, d'accord. »

Les deux filles étant retournées à leur jeu, un silence gênant s'installe entre les quatre hommes. Ichigo s'est levé, mais son regard fuyant prouve qu'il est mal à l'aise. Pour décanter la situation, Isshin propose de servir du thé pour tout le monde. Il s'en va dans la cuisine préparer le breuvage, laissant seul son fils avec ses deux amis. Celui-ci ne dit toujours rien. C'est à peine s'il a murmuré un bonjour. Il connait la raison de leur présence et n'a pas envie de parler avec eux. Recevoir la visite de Chad dont le soutien ne passe pas par des mots, ou d'Uryû qui est tout en retenu, est une chose. Faire face à ces deux hommes, est radicalement différent.

Renji ne sait plus ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Tout comme Uryû plus tôt, le rouge a constaté à quel point Ichigo est éteint. Au plus fort de leur aventure, il ne l'a jamais vu aussi abattu. Il est presque soulagé de voir revenir Isshin. Ce dernier analyse rapidement la situation et comprend les réticences de son fils.

- « Venez donc dans la cuisine, le thé va être prêt. »

Soulagé de cette intervention, le lieutenant lui emboite le pas, suivi après quelques secondes d'hésitation, par Ichigo puis par Shinji qui ferme la marche. Chacun d'eux prend une chaise, et s'assoit autour de la table. Ichigo croise les bras, montrant dans ce geste qu'il est peu enclin à converser.

- « On est venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles, Ichigo. On était un peu… inquiet », commente Renji. Il regarde dans la direction d'Hirako, dont les yeux sont focalisés sur Ichigo. « Enfin, moi j'l'étais. »

Un coup d'œil d'Isshin vers son fils pousse ce dernier à cesser de bouder, même s'il est loin d'en avoir envie.

- « C'est gentil, mais j'vais bien », murmure le jeune homme.

- « Alors pourquoi tu nous regardes pas en face ? », reproche Shinji.

Et là, Ichigo se redresse, lançant un regard noir vers le blond.

- « Tu t'attendais à quoi, Shinji ? Je me suis fait larguer, y'a rien à ajouter. Et en parler n'y changera rien. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo sont à nouveau remplis de larmes. Shinji se lève et approche sa chaise de celle du rouquin. Il se rassoit et pose sa main sur son bras.

- « C'est là qu'tu goures. Parler fait toujours du bien. Ça fait ressortir la peine qui t'bouffe à l'intérieur. On est pas là pour t'emmerder. On est là parce qu'on est tes amis, Ichigo. Parce qu'on veut t'montrer qu'on est avec toi. T'as raison sur un point, ça changera rien. Même si on parle, elle reviendra pas. »

- « Si c'était arrivé à l'un d'entre nous, tu serais venu, hein ? Tu serais là pour nous. » Ichigo relève son visage baigné de larmes, et il hoche la tête, d'accord avec ce que Renji vient de dire. « Alors comment veux-tu qu'on te laisse traverser ça tout seul ? »

- « C'est juste que ça fait un mal de chien. Tous les deux, on avait fait des projets, on devait… »

Isshin est sur le point de regretter d'avoir imposé ça à son fils. Son mal-être lui fait l'effet d'une aiguille dans son cœur. Pourtant, lui le premier, sait que ressasser les choses n'amène rien de bon.

- « Je sais que c'que j'vais dire va t'passer au-dessus d'la tête, mais faut qu'tu saches que t'auras d'autres projets, seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Car tu peux être sûr qu'y aura quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être même plein d'autres. T'es un jeune homme magnifique. Me regarde pas d'travers, j'te fais pas du rentre dedans, là ! », s'offusque gentiment Shinji. « Ichigo, t'es au début de ta vie. »

- « Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout est fini ? »

- « Parce que tu ne vois que ta peine », intervient doucement Isshin.

- « Ouais, pour le moment, tu vois qu'le mal qu'tu ressens. Et c'est normal. Mais avec le temps, ta douleur va s'amenuiser et tu vas reprendre l'dessus. On est fait ainsi, pour aller de l'avant. Et toi peut-être plus que quiconque », ajoute Renji.

- « Ouais, t'es un fonceur, Ichigo. C'est pas c'déboire qui t'arrêtera. Tu verras. »

- « Laisse-toi juste du temps. Fils, ça parait bête à dire comme ça, mais c'est tout ce qu'il te faut. »

- « Ouais, ça et du soutien. »

Un semblant de sourire apparait sur les lèvres du rouquin.

- « De ce côté-là, j'ai été gâté aujourd'hui. »

- « Ah ouais, t'a vu qui ? », sourit Renji.

- « Chad et Uryû. »

- « Cool ! Ils t'ont sûrement dit la même chose ? »

Et là, le père et le fils échangent un sourire complice. Ichigo se met en devoir de leur raconter la journée d'Uryû, ce qui clôt fort joyeusement une discussion qui avait si mal commencé.

* * *

**Lundi - lycée de Karakura**

Conformément à la promesse qu'ils ont faite, Uryû et Chad se sont pointés très tôt devant la maison Kurosaki. Informé au préalable, Isshin leur a ouvert, heureux que les amis de son fils puissent prendre le relais derrière lui. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est dit hier soir, ce matin, il a des difficultés à pousser son rejeton sur le chemin de l'école.

Entouré de son escorte privée, Ichigo arrive en vue du lycée. Lorsqu'il passe le grand portail, Tatsuki se précipite sur eux. Et le problème survient. Parce qui dit Tatsuki, dit Orihime. Ichigo qui était un peu bougon jusqu'alors, change instantanément. Son corps se tend imperceptiblement. Il serre les poings et ses lèvres sont pincées.

Uryû vient s'interposer entre lui et Tatsuki qui regimbe immédiatement.

- « Eh dis-donc Uryû, ça te gênerait de t'écarter pour que je puisse dire bonjour à Ichigo. »

Le Quincy remonte ses lunettes sur son nez.

- « Ichi… ? », appelle la voix fluette de son ex.

- « Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! », murmure Ichigo en serrant les dents.

Tatsuki, qui est aux premières loges pour entendre et voir son ami, commence à comprendre dans quel état émotionnel il se trouve. Cela lui rappelle les semaines qui ont suivi le décès de sa mère. Ichigo avait aussi ce visage fermé, reflet d'un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Il avait alors mis du temps à refaire surface, à redevenir lui-même. Quoique non, il n'est jamais redevenu comme il était avant. Il s'est endurci, ne laissant plus rien paraitre de l'innocence et de la timidité qui lui étaient propres. Elle jette un œil à Chad, et saisit le rôle que lui et Uryû se sont donnés. Elle en déduit celui qu'elle est censée prendre, même si ça lui fait mal.

- « Viens, Hime, on y va. »

Elle prend son amie par l'épaule et, bien que celle-ci fasse preuve de réticence à s'éloigner, elle l'entraine avec elle.

- « Allez venez, sinon on va être en retard », fait Uryû.

Tous les trois se dirigent vers le bâtiment principal, saluant au passage Mizuiro et Keigo, qui discutent à bâtons rompus de leur week-end. Les deux garçons font comme si rien ne s'était passé. Logique venant de Mizuiro, mais surprenant de la part de Keigo. Reste qu'Uryû est plus que soulagé de découvrir cette facette de sa personnalité.

Pendant les cours, Orihime a essayé d'attirer l'attention d'Ichigo, mais c'est difficile lorsqu'entre vous et votre cible, il y a un mur fait de muscles. Chad a un physique avantageux, c'est indéniable.

Pour oublier, Ichigo s'est concentré sur la voix de leur professeur, emmagasinant les informations plus efficacement que d'habitude, lui permettant de vider son esprit pour l'accaparer à l'étude.

Au final, le plus difficile est venu du regard des autres. Les murmures n'ont pas tardé à se faire. La tristesse sur les visages d'Orihime et d'Ichigo a ouvert la voie à toute sorte de spéculations. Conclusion : à la pause, une bonne partie du lycée était persuadé qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux, et à midi, que la séparation était consommée. Le groupe s'est en effet séparé, avec sur le toit, Ichigo, Uryû et Chad et dans la cour, près des arbres, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro et Keigo. Certains ont été jusqu'à penser qu'il en était de même pour l'autre couple. Information vite rejetée au moment où tout le monde a regagné la classe et que le géant est venu enlacer la brune, profitant qu'Ichigo ait le dos tourné.

Sur le chemin du retour, les trois garçons n'ont pas cessé de discuter, principalement des cours et des examens à venir. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à destination, Ichigo a remercié ses amis pour ne pas l'avoir quitté.

- « Chad, je sais que tu fais ça pour m'aider, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses passer Tatsuki après moi. »

- « Elle comprend, tu sais. »

- « Bon sang, t'as le droit d'embrasser ta petite amie, même si je suis là ! », cingle Ichigo avant de baisser les yeux, honteux de s'être énervé contre son ami. « Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas si vous vous sépariez à cause de moi. Et dis-lui que je ne lui ne veux pas. C'est juste que… »

- « Elle le sait, Ichigo. Mais je lui dirais, promis. »

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tard **

Les trois dernières semaines au lycée sont maintenant derrière eux. Des jours entiers de révision, à tenter de faire entrer une pléthore d'informations dans des cerveaux en surchauffe, pour aboutir à quelques heures d'examens stressants où certains ont presque joué leur avenir à pile ou face.

Mais tout ça c'est derrière eux. Fraichement diplômés, voilà la petite bande exceptionnellement reconstituée autour d'un verre pour fêter, comme il se doit, la fin d'une époque. C'est la première fois depuis leur rupture qu'Ichigo et Orihime sont aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Chad sert encore de séparation entre eux, mais au moins ils sont à la même table dans ce petit bar du centre-ville. A compter de ce jour, chacun va aller vers le chemin qu'il s'est tracé. Et c'est là le sujet de leur conversation.

- « Et tu es accepté ? », demande Keigo.

- « Oui, j'ai rempli un dossier en Avril. Mon dossier a été retenu et j'ai passé un entretien il y a trois semaines. Il ne manquait plus que l'examen. C'est chose faite. »

- « Bravo, c'est l'une des meilleures écoles de gestion du pays. »

- « Uryû a raison. Félicitations, Mizuiro », ajoute Chad.

- « Bah oui, mais tu vas t'en aller ! »

- « Keigo, tu comptais quand même qu'on resterait scotché les uns aux autres toute notre vie ! », s'énerve Tatsuki.

- « Non, mais j'espérais qu'on resterait tous à Karakura. Et vous, vous faites quoi ? »

- « Médecine pour moi », répond Uryû. « Je vais m'inscrire la semaine prochaine. »

Tous se tournent vers Ichigo qui est resté muet depuis qu'ils se sont installés.

- « Ouais, moi aussi je compte m'inscrire en médecine. »

- « Cool, deux futurs médecins. Comme leur papa ! », s'esclaffe le châtain.

- « Moi je vais suivre un double cursus à la fac : économie et sport. Ça m'aidera pour reprendre le dojo de mon père », explique à son tour Tatsuki.

- « Et toi Chad ? »

- « Economie et gestion. J'aimerais ouvrir un magasin pour vendre des objets d'artisanat venant du Mexique. »

- « C'est chouette, Chad », dit Ichigo à voix basse.

Autant il était évident pour tous que Tatsuki, Uryû et lui-même suivraient les traces de leurs pères, autant personne ne savait quel avenir s'était imaginé Chad Yasutora.

- « Oui, je te vois bien faire ce genre de choses », fait Uryû en hochant la tête. « Et vous deux ? »

Les regards se posent sur Keigo et Orihime.

- « Moi, je me lance dans des études d'infirmière. Je suivrai mes cours à la même fac qu'Uryû et… Ichigo. »

Elle a prononcé le dernier nom sur le bout des lèvres. Elle se fait toute petite, et ce depuis des semaines. Elle a renoncé à parler à Ichigo. Pas de gaité de cœur, c'est sûr. En fait, elle n'a pas eu le choix. Tatsuki, ainsi qu'Uryû et Chad, lui ont fait comprendre que leur ami n'était pas près, qu'elle devait attendre. Grosso modo, qu'elle lui devait bien ça.

- « Et toi Keigo ? »

- « Bah, j'ai longtemps hésité entre le droit et les langues. Entre avocat et traducteur. »

- « Ça n'a rien à voir », remarque Uryû.

- « Justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai longtemps hésité. »

- « Et ? »

- « Bah, ce sera le droit. Ça fait plus classe, vous voyez, rapport à Yoruichi. »

- « Qu'est-ce que Yoruichi vient faire là-dedans ? », ne peut s'empêcher de demander Uryû.

- « Je dois avoir un métier qui me permette de lui offrir le train de vie qu'elle mérite. C'est une dame quand même ma princesse. »

- « Keigo, ce n'est pas _ta_ princesse. Il n'y a rien entre elle et toi », assène Mizuiro.

- « Cela dit tu n'as pas tort sur un point. D'après ce que nous savons, c'est quasiment une princesse. L'héritière de l'une des plus anciennes familles nobles de la Soul Society. »

- « Bah merde alors ! Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt ! »

- « Pourquoi, tu vas viser juge d'instruction peut-être ? », lui demande Tatsuki sur un ton railleur.

- « Et pourquoi pas ? »

Dans son coin, Ichigo est bel et bien perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'a rien suivi de toute cette conversation idiote. Il s'est arrêté au moment où Orihime a révélé qu'elle irait elle aussi à la faculté de médecine. Même s'il ne le montre pas, son cœur s'est affolé et pour l'instant, la seule chose à quoi il pense, c'est au moyen d'échapper à cela.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent après une demi-heure, il est toujours silencieux. Il a pris une décision, qui va chambouler sa vie, et celles de ses proches. Mais pour cela, il doit parler à quelqu'un. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

* * *

**Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi - Hôpital de Karakura**

- « Bonjour, j'aimerais voir le docteur Ishida. »

- « Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

- « Euh… non. Pourriez-vous quand même lui dire qu'Ichigo Kurosaki souhaiterait lui parler ? »

La jeune femme pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Toute la journée, elle ressasse les mêmes phrases, tentant de faire entendre raison à des gens toujours plus obtus les uns que les autres.

- « Jeune homme, si vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous, vous ne pourrez pas rencontrer le docteur Ishida. »

- « Je sais, oui. Mais, vous voyez, c'est un ami de mon père, … alors je me disais que… »

- « Que peut-être vous pourriez passer devant tous ceux qui ont pris leur rendez-vous, _eux_ ! »

Ichigo a bien compris qu'il aurait toutes les difficultés à passer le barrage de cette secrétaire. Pourtant, il est vital pour lui de rencontrer Ishida-san. Du moins pour le plan qui s'est forgé dans sa tête depuis hier soir. Il ne peut pas reculer. Tout comme il refuse d'aller le voir chez lui. Cela signifierait rencontrer Uryû. Et ça, c'est hors de question. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

- « Très bien, alors je vais l'attendre », lance le jeune homme avec sur le visage un air déterminé. En outre, comme son froncement de sourcils est de retour, il envoie désormais clairement le message qu'il n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il y est allé avec gentillesse et timidité, mais là, cette bonne femme commence à lui courir sur le haricot !

La femme en question lâche un nouveau soupir et continue à taper sur son ordinateur, sans plus se soucier d'Ichigo.

Après un quart d'heure, Ryuken entre dans la salle d'attente pour venir chercher le prochain patient avec qui il a rendez-vous, et découvre stupéfait Ichigo, assis dans un coin. Il s'approche de lui, faisant un signe au patient d'attendre une minute.

- « Ichigo, il y un problème ? »

- « Bonjour Ishida-san. Je voudrais vous parler. »

- « Tu peux aller m'attendre à la maison. Uryû doit y être… »

Ichigo, qui s'est levé, danse d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement très mal à l'aise. « Non…, je préfère vous attendre. Enfin…, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

- « Non, ça ne me dérange aucunement. Je te préviens cependant : j'ai encore trois patients. »

- « Ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ichigo se rassoit en silence au moment où Ryuken et son patient sortent de la pièce.

Environs une heure et demi plus tard, Ishida signale à sa secrétaire qu'il ne veut être déranger sous aucun prétexte. Il rejoint la salle d'attente et, d'un signe, invite le fils de son ami à le suivre dans son bureau, dans lequel les deux hommes s'installent.

- « Que puis-je faire pour toi Ichigo ? »

- « Voilà. J'ai pris une décision. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'aide. De votre aide. J'ai rempli un dossier pour entrer à l'université de Tokyo. »

- « Tu ne veux pas aller à l'université de Karakura ? »

- « Je dois partir, … m'éloigner, vous comprenez ? Si je reste, je la verrais tous les jours », répond Ichigo en baissant les yeux. « Je suis accepté en médecine, et elle veut faire des études pour devenir infirmière. Nous risquons de nous côtoyer tous les jours, et ça, je m'y refuse. »

Ryuken écoute avec attention, et ne peux qu'assentir aux propos qui lui sont tenus. L'éloignement est probablement la meilleure solution au problème d'Ichigo. D'après ce qu'il sait, les notes du jeune homme sont plus qu'honorables et devraient à ce titre lui permettre d'intégrer Todai. Pourtant un point n'a pas été soulevé. S'il part à Tokyo, il devra quitter ses amis, en premier lieu son propre fils.

- « Tu es conscient que tu vas quitter tous ceux que tu aimes ? »

- « Vous êtes conscient, Ishida-san, de tout ce qui m'est arrivé en l'espace d'un peu plus d'un an ? »

Répondre à une question par une question, c'est culotté, surtout face à un homme tel que Ryuken Ishida.

- « Tu marques un point. Toutefois, tu peux comprendre mon inquiétude. Ichigo, tu es le meilleur ami de mon fils, le premier d'ailleurs. Et tu es aussi le fils de mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux croire que ton père te laisse t'éloigner aussi facilement. Tu lui en as parlé ? »

- « Non. J'ai besoin d'être sûr d'avoir mes chances pour Todai. Le mieux serait de joindre à mon dossier une lettre de recommandation d'un ancien diplômé. Bref, c'est là que vous intervenez. »

- « Bien. Il est entendu que j'accepte de te remettre une lettre de recommandation. Mais, en contrepartie, je voudrais Ichigo, que tu en parles le plus tôt possible à Isshin. »

- « Ok, je lui en parlerai ce soir. De toute façon, si je vais là-bas, je vais avoir besoin de lui financièrement. »

* * *

**Plus tard, après le souper - maison des Kurosaki**

La famille au grand complet a dignement fêté l'obtention de son examen. Ichigo a mis de côté sa conversation avec Ryuken, et passé une agréable soirée en compagnie de son père et de ses deux petites sœurs. Pour l'occasion, Yuzu avait concocté un repas digne d'un bon restaurant et réalisé un gâteau parfumé à la fraise avec un glaçage à la vanille, sur lequel elle avait écrit le mot 'félicitations'. Dire que le gâteau était délicieux est un euphémisme. Et c'est le ventre plein, après avoir aidé ses sœurs à tout ranger, qu'Ichigo se pointe dans le bureau de son père, occupé à sa paperasse.

- « Alors fils, qu'est-ce ça te fait d'être diplômé ? »

- « C'est cool. Papa, je peux te parler ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

- « C'est à propos de la fac. »

- « Oh, tu veux que je t'accompagne pour l'inscription ? » Ichigo fait non de la tête. « C'est vrai, que je suis bête, tu y vas avec Uryû. »

- « Non, c'est pas ça. Enfin si. Bon voilà, je me lance. Je vais m'inscrire en médecine mais pas à Karakura. Je veux aller à Todai. »

En disant cela, Ichigo a regardé son père droit dans les yeux, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- « Mais… enfin…, » Isshin ne s'attendait pas à cela. Outre les contraintes financières qu'il perçoit déjà, il sait ce que cela signifie. « Si tu vas à Todai, tu ne pourras pas rentrer le soir. Et même pas le week-end. C'est à plus de cent kilomètres d'ici. »

- « Je sais. J'ai bien réfléchi. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que toi et Uryû alliez faire vos études ensembles. »

- « Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais souhaité. Mais elle… elle sera là aussi. Elle veut devenir infirmière. »

En même temps qu'Ichigo s'est rembrunit, la compréhension s'est faite dans l'esprit d'Isshin. Son fils n'a pas tourné la page. Il pensait qu'il allait mieux. En fait, il a trouvé dans ses révisions un dérivatif et il n'est pas guéri. Son air déprimant est d'ailleurs de retour.

- « Je vois. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors c'est d'accord. »

- « Ça pourra le faire au niveau…euh… financier, je veux dire ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas de ça.. »

- « Parce que je peux me trouver un petit job, tu sais… »

- « NON ! Il n'en est pas question. Je vais me débrouiller. »

- « C'est le fait que je m'en aille loin ? »

- « Oui, fils. Je savais qu'un jour tu volerais de tes propres ailes. Je voulais juste de garder un peu plus longtemps à la maison, c'est tout. »

- « Je reviendrais aux vacances. Je ne m'en vais pas à l'autre bout du pays ! »

- « Tu appelleras souvent, pour tes petites sœurs… et pour ton vieux père aussi, hein ? »

Ichigo vient enlacer les épaules de son père.

- « Je te le promets. Et je te remercie d'être là pour moi. »

Isshin tapote le bras de son fils.

- « C'est normal, c'est à ça que servent les parents. Allez va te coucher. »

* * *

**Le lendemain - Soul Society, manoir des Shihôin**

Trois des plus grandes familles nobles sont présentement réunies dans le petit salon personnel de Yoruichi. Pourtant, il n'y a que deux personnes en plus de la somptueuse brune. Byakuya Kuchiki digne représentant du clan Kuchiki et Shunsui Kyôraku pour le clan du même nom. Le thé a été servi et un silence empesé règne dans la fastueuse pièce.

- « Peut-être pourrais-tu nous expliquer maintenant pourquoi tu nous as fait venir, Yoruichi ? »

- « T'excites pas, mon petit Bya. C'est à propos d'Ichigo. Il a besoin d'aide.»

- « Il allait bien dernièrement. Enfin, d'après ce qu'a dit Kira à Renji », reprend Byakuya.

- « Disons qu'il a eu l'esprit occupé par ses examens. Il veut suivre médecine comme son père. Le hic, c'est qu'il vient d'apprendre qu'Orihime compte suivre des cours dans la même fac. »

- « Je vois. Et c'est trop pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Tu sais, mon petit Bya, tu aurais pu devenir un psychotruc ! » Le capitaine de la sixième lève les yeux au ciel, montrant le peu de cas qu'il fait des remarques de son amie. « Oui, il refuse d'être dans la même faculté qu'elle, même si cela signifie s'éloigner de ses amis et de sa famille. C'est pourquoi il a décidé d'aller à Tokyo. »

- « Pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça ? », finit par demander Shunsui, qui semble s'ennuyer à mourir.

- « Parce qu'Isshin peut assumer les frais de scolarité mais il n'a pas les moyens financiers pour payer le logement et la nourriture d'Ichigo. Faire des études coute cher. Et c'est là qu'on intervient. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? », lance joyeusement la femme.

- « Yoruichi, nous ne vivons pas dans le monde réel. Notre richesse a de la valeur ici, mais pas là-bas. »

- « Oh allez, la Soul Society a trouvé le moyen d'acquérir un logement pour le shinigami de Karakura, alors ne me faites pas croire que nos trois famille réunies ne peuvent pas en faire autant ! »

- « Qu'en dit Isshin ? »

- « Il est dans une impasse. Il est venu voir Kisuke et j'ai surpris leur conversation. » La jeune femme devient soudainement sérieuse. « Je veux l'aider. Ce gamin le mérite. »

- « Je suis d'accord. Je te suis », décide Shunsui. « Après ce qu'il a fait pour nous, c'est un juste retour des choses. »

- « D'accord sur ce point. Mais je préfère qu'il ne le sache pas. En outre, ce n'est pas parce que nous l'aidons que nous nous immiscerons dans sa vie. Je suis d'avis de lui laisser du temps. Cela signifie notamment que tu ne devras pas l'importuner. »

- « Je regarderais de loin », sourit la jeune femme. « Quant à la discrétion, faut pas t'inquiéter, mon petit Bya. Kisuke servira d'intermédiaire. »

- « Nous ne nous sommes pas bien compris, je pense. Il est hors de question que tu espionnes sa vie. Tu devras rester loin de lui. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que tu l'as reconnu tout à l'heure : il le mérite. »

- « D'accord », accepte Yoruichi. Byakuya la dévisage comme s'il attendait quelque chose. La brune pose la coupe qu'elle a dans la main et soupire, légèrement agacée. « OK, je te donne ma parole, ça te va ? »

- « Tout à fait. Et dernière chose. Je ne suis pas ton petit Bya, alors cesse de m'appeler ainsi. »

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard – dans un parc de la ville de Karakura**

Ichigo est nerveux. Il est arrivé avec un quart d'heure d'avance au rendez-vous donné à ses deux amis. Il a prévu de leur annoncer pour Todai et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est dans ses petits souliers. De loin, il voit Uryû et Chad marcher vers lui.

- « Salut Ichigo ! »

- « Salut Chad. »

- « Ichigo, drôle d'endroit pour nous voir », remarque Uryû.

Depuis qu'il a reçu cet appel téléphonique ce matin, le Quincy redoute le pire. Ichigo lui a en effet fait faux bond lorsqu'il est allé s'inscrire à la faculté, le laissant avec Orihime et Tatsuki. Il a mis ça sur le compte de la présence de la rouquine, mais là il commence à soupçonner autre chose.

- « Ouais, je ne voulais pas qu'on soit dérangé. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

- « Bien, on t'écoute. »

- « Voilà… », Ichigo vient frotter les paumes de ses mains moites contre son jean. « Je me suis inscrit à Todai et j'ai été accepté… »

- « Quoi ? », s'exclame Uryû tandis que Chad se contente d'ouvrir la bouche.

- « Vous avez tous les droits d'être mécontents, peut-être même de me crier dessus. Ce n'est pas contre vous, vous savez. Je ne peux tout simplement pas… » Sous leurs yeux médusés, le regard d'Ichigo se remplit de larmes. « Si j'allais à Karakura, je la verrais tous les jours... et je ne peux pas… »

La main forte de Chad se pose sur ses épaules.

- « Ok, Ichigo. Calme-toi, on a compris. »

Il jette un œil vers Uryû, qui apparemment, est sonné debout. Une partie de son monde vient de s'écrouler. Pas besoin de se voiler la face, si Ichigo part à Todai, il perd son meilleur ami.

- « Uryû…, je suis désolé… »

- « Non, c'est moi qui le suis. J'ai bêtement cru que tu allais mieux. Quel idiot ! »

- « Ce n'est pas ta faute… »

- « Si ! Quand Orihime a annoncé qu'elle irait dans la même université que nous, j'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû comprendre. La vérité, c'est que j'avais promis de te soutenir et je t'ai abandonné… »

- « Non, c'est moi qui vous abandonne. Et ça me fait vraiment chier ! Mais je dois le faire. »

Soudainement, Uryû se met à fouiller dans ses poches. Il en sort un bout de papier et un crayon.

- « Je te donne mon adresse mail. Grimmjow m'a offert un portable pour ma fin de diplôme et mon père me paye mon abonnement internet. Voilà mon adresse perso. Tu m'écriras, hein ? » Le rouquin hoche la tête, rasséréné que son ami le prenne bien. « Au moins, une fois par semaine. »

Ichigo se saisit du papier.

- « Mon père aussi m'a offert un portable. Dès que j'aurai ma propre adresse, je te l'envoie et je te promets de t'écrire toutes les semaines. Chad ? »

- « Tu sais, moi, l'informatique. Mais j'ai un téléphone portable », affirme le géant avec un sourire. « Cadeau de Tatsuki. Elle veut pouvoir me contacter à tout moment. »

- « Oh la la, Chad t'es en train de te faire passer la corde au cou », sourit Ichigo.

- « Tu crois ? Bah, en fait, ça ne me déplait pas. »

Les trois amis éclatent de rire et finissent leur journée à se remémorer tout ce qui leur est arrivé depuis un plus d'un an. Parler de ce passé riche en aventures et en rencontres leur fait du bien. Se souvenir de ceux qu'ils ont perdus et des dangers qu'ils ont affrontés, leur donne l'assurance de pouvoir aller de l'avant. Ils sont conscients de dresser un bilan de leur jeune vie et de se diriger vers le début d'une autre époque, avec plus de responsabilités et moins d'insouciance.

* * *

**Samedi 4 juillet - fiançailles de Chad et Tatsuki**

Les fiançailles ne possédant pas de cérémonial particuliers, tous les invités se sont amassés dans la salle où, après les salutations d'usage, Chad a glissé au doigt d'une Tatsuki toute émue, une fine bague en or blanc, sertie d'un petit rubis. Les acclamations ont monté crescendo pour accompagner l'échange de baisers torrides entre les deux engagés. Désormais, l'heure est aux félicitations, ce dans une ambiance joyeuse et sous une douce chaleur. Des rafraichissements sont servis aux convives qui sont occupés à discuter par petits groupes.

- « Si un jour ce bonheur m'est permis », Rangiku s'interrompt pour lancer un regard entendu vers l'élu de son cœur, « je veux quelque chose de plus grandiose pour mes fiançailles. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? », demande Yumichika.

- « Une plus grande salle, beaucoup plus d'invités, plus de fleurs. Tu vois le genre ? »

- « Oui, j'imagine très bien ça ! », raille Hitsugaya.

- « Bah quoi capitaine ! C'est normal de vouloir le meilleur. »

- « De vouloir en jeter plein la vue, tu veux dire. »

- « Mais non ! De toute façon, vous êtes un homme, vous pouvez pas comprendre. Yumichika m'a très bien comprise, lui. »

La blonde lance un clin d'œil au brun, alors qu'Urahara se met à ricaner face au raisonnement bancal de la jeune femme.

- « Matsumoto ! Je te signale que Yumichika est aussi un homme. »

- « Oui, et alors ? »

La question est si innocemment posée que le petit capitaine renonce à approfondir, voire même à s'énerver, estimant que de toute façon, c'est sans espoir : elle veut toujours avoir raison.

Plus loin, un autre manège amuse une partie des invités. Avant de quitter l'appartement de Chad, Keigo Asano a décidé qu'aujourd'hui, il passerait à l'attaque, et ravirait le cœur de la belle Yoruichi. Sauf, que tout ne se déroule pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Au début, il s'est dirigé vers la brune d'un air déterminé, et une fois planté face à elle, il a suffi qu'elle lui décoche un regard de braise pour que le châtain se dégonfle comme un ballon de baudruche. Piouf !

- « Mais c'est mon petit lapin ! » Le corps pulpeux de la femme vient se coller à celui figé de Keigo. « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais », lui susurre-t-elle en faisant claquer un baiser sur sa joue.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, ce d'autant plus que Yoruichi est vêtu d'une robe rouge qui, par la fente jusqu'en haut des cuisses et le décolleté dos nu, ne cache rien de son corps voluptueux.

- « Bonjour Yo… Yo… Yo-Yoruichi ! »

Des applaudissements éclatent à travers la pièce.

- « Eh ben mon petit, on a cru que t'y arriverait jamais », lance Isshin.

- « Ne te moque pas de mon petit chéri, Isshin. »

- « Ah ouais ? », fait le jeune en se léchant carrément les lèvres.

Sûr de sa séduction, 'petit chéri' bombe le torse et promène sur les gens autour de lui un air supérieur, avant d'escorter sa compagne vers les table.

- « La vache ! Elle va l'bouffer tout cru. »

- « Langage Renji », fait la voix glaciale de Byakuya.

- « Pourvu qu'y soit plus puceau c'soir ! »

- « GRIMM ! »

- « Bah quoi, si ça échoue, y va nous souler jusqu'à la saint glinglin ! »

- « D'accord avec toi, mon petit Grimmjow », reconnait Isshin. « Ce garçon est désespérant et tellement maladroit ! »

- « Belle euphémisme pour dire que c'est un cornichon. »

- « Ryuken, ce n'est pas gentil. C'est juste qu'il ne fait pas les bons efforts. »

- « Dis plutôt que ton plan a échoué », pouffe une voix derrière le brun.

- « Kisuke, ils sont collés l'un à l'autre. Ça veut bien dire que mon plan est un succès. »

- « Ah parce que t'as décidé d'concurrencer les plans débiles d'Kisuke ? », intervient Shinji. « Bon sang Isshin, arrête les drogues ! »

- « Mais je ne te permets pas de dire en présence de mes enfants que je me drogue, alors que ce n'est pas vrai. »

A ce moment-là, on voit clairement Yuzu pouffer de rire avec son amie Ururu, Karin lever les yeux au ciel et Ichigo se détourner pour retourner à sa mission de prendre des photos, et tant qu'à faire sans son imbécile de père dessus !

- « Je ne crois pas que cela les gêne tellement, Kurosaki-san. »

La vérité vient de sortir toute cru de la bouche même de l'ex-primera. Isshin ne sait pas quoi répliquer alors il ne dit rien et suit le mouvement qui se fait naturellement vers les tables. Celles-ci sont disposées côte à côte, formant une immense table de banquet de près de quinze mètres de long sur un mètre trente de large. Les fiancés sont déjà installés, à une extrémité. Manque de pot, Ichigo, placé à la gauche de Chad, se retrouve face à Orihime qui s'installe à la droite de Tatsuki. Elle est en plein dans son champ de vision. Elle et Lisa qui est assise à ses côtés.

Quand Uryû vient s'assoir à côté du rouquin, il presse légèrement son bras. Il a remarqué la tension dans le corps de son voisin.

- « Ça va aller ? », lui demande-t-il doucement.

- « Oui, t'inquiète pas. »

- « Focalise-toi sur le benêt en face de Grimmjow », ironise le Quincy. En relevant la tête, Ichigo constate en effet que juste à côté de Lisa, se tient Keigo, avec Yoruichi à sa droite. « J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas nous couper l'appétit. »

Ichigo pouffe de rire, alertant Chad. « De quoi vous parlez ? »

- « Uryû me disait qu'on était aux premières loges pour assister au triomphe de Keigo. »

- « Déroute me semble plus approprié », ajoute Uryû.

- « Je ne sais pas. Yoruichi a l'air décidée à le mettre dans son lit. »

Et la discussion continue sur la lancée, ponctuée d'éclats de rires moqueurs face aux turpitudes du couple mal assorti. Surtout lorsque Yoruichi se met en devoir de la nourrir à la becquée. Instant mémorable qu'Ichigo s'empresse d'immortaliser avec son appareil numérique.

N'importe qui à la place de Keigo serait déjà mort de honte. Lui, il a juste les joues qui rosissent de plaisir. L'attention de sa belle sur sa personne est suffisante à ses yeux. Au diable les railleries autour de lui. Surtout celles de Grimmjow parce qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un homme, mais plutôt comme un enfant.

- « Quand t'auras fini d'manger, t'vas aller au lit. Elle t'lira une histoire, hein ? »

- « Grimmjow, je vais finir par croire que t'es jaloux ! », s'exclame Yoruichi.

- « Jaloux d'quoi ? D'me faire dominer par une gonzesse ? »

Fort de son statut de petit… enfant de Yoruichi, Keigo décide de contrer le bleuté.

- « Tu ne comprends rien au romantisme… »

Ce qu'il réussit fort à propos, étant donné que Grimmjow doit voler au secours de son amant qui est en train de s'étouffer avec un sushi. Il lui donne une grande tape dans le dos et Ichigo lui tend un verre d'eau.

La conclusion revient à Mizuiro qui assène une vérité effrayante :

- « Keigo, cesse de débiter des sornettes, tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un ! »

Vérité accueilli par un éclat de rire général, y compris de Yoruichi qui s'amuse du comportement de son nouveau jouet.

Après près de deux heures assis, le gâteau est apporté par deux serveurs. C'est une merveille pour les yeux et chacun de penser que ça en sera peut-être aussi une, pour les papilles. Découpé et servi, il est dégusté dans un silence quasi religieux. Le saké est apporté et plusieurs toasts sont lancés jusqu'à ce que Keigo se lève pour faire le sien.

- « Je profite de cette belle célébration, car c'est une belle fête, si, si », fait-il en s'adressant aux fiancés et la famille Arisawa, « pour vous féliciter à mon tour, en espérant que ça donnera des idées à d'autres à l'avenir. Car voyez-vous, l'amour est …»

L'instant est solennel et propice au rapprochement. Des mains se serrent, des yeux se perdent dans d'autres yeux et les bouches de Lisa et Orihime se presser l'une contre l'autre, sous les yeux révulsés d'Ichigo. D'un bond, il se lève, faisant tomber sa chaise dans un grand bruit et, avant que qui que ce soit ne s'en rende compte, il est déjà sorti en courant.

- « Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? », demande Keigo tout penaud.

Au mouvement d'Ichigo, Uryû s'est retourné vivement vers Orihime et Lisa, et a eu le temps de les voir se décoller l'une de l'autre. Il se lève et jette sa serviette sur la table, en même temps qu'il leur lance un regard noir.

- « C'était trop vous demander d'éviter ce genre d'effusion sous son nez », fait-il remarquer sur un ton glacial.

Isshin est déjà debout et se dirige vers la porte, Izuru à sa suite. Il se retourne vers le blond.

- « Izuru, tu restes là, des fois qu'il reviendrait. Et puis, je voudrais que tu t'occupes des petites. »

- « Mais, papa ? », fait Yuzu en pleurs.

- « Non, vous restez là, mes chéries. C'est la fête de Chad et Tatsuki, je vais revenir avec votre frère. Je vais y aller avec Uryû et Grimmjow. Et on vous appelle dès qu'on l'a retrouvé. »

Ils sont déjà partis. Chad est inquiet et Tatsuki n'essaie même pas de consoler Orihime qui est en pleurs. Elle aussi, estime que son amie aurait pu s'abstenir.

La fête reprend tant bien que mal, même si le cœur n'y est plus. Le dessert avalé, les tables sont débarrassées à la va vite. La famille proche a quitté les lieux et, le reste des convives n'est plus constitué que de tous ceux qui connaissent les shinigamis. Les groupes recommencent à converser. Ou plus vraisemblablement à s'occuper en attendant que les autres ne reviennent.

Après une bonne heure, ils arrivent, sans Ichigo et le visage marqué par le découragement. Les deux petites Kurosaki courent se jeter dans les bras de leur père.

- « Il est où Ichi-nii ? », demande Karin.

- « On ne l'a pas trouvé… »

- « On a cherché partout où il aurait pu être », intervient Uryû. « On va avoir besoin d'aide. Il faut scanner la ville, mais avant, nous devons nous répartir deux par deux… »

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Isshin décroche aussitôt.

- « Allô Ichigo ?… Quoi ?… oui, j'ai compris… mais pourquoi… Bien, à plus tard… »

Tout le monde est pendu aux lèvres du brun.

- « Papa ? »

- « Il va bien. Il m'a demandé de venir le chercher. J'y vais. On se rejoint à la maison. Izuru ? »

- « D'accord, je reconduis les petites. »

- « Je viens avec vous, Kurosaki-san… »

- « NON Uryû! Je suis désolé mais il m'a demandé de venir seul. »

* * *

**Réponses aux ****reviews**** anonymes :**

**Marine : **il fallait un petit répit et on peut compter sur Grimmjow pour apporter joie et bonne humeur !

**Anemone33 : **comme tu l'as vu ci-dessus, la remontée de la pente n'était qu'un leurre. Pour répondre à tes questions, c'est bel et bien le dernier acte et il reste encore deux chapitres après celui-ci. Je n'ai pas encore touché à l'épilogue. C'est tellement difficile de clore cette aventure et de dire adieu à ma bande de loustics !

**Maryanne : **je me suis délectée à écrire ce passage. Au début, il n'était pas prévu de décrire le match. Mais comme j'avais l'impression de plonger moi-même dans la dépression avec Ichigo, j'ai eu envie de revenir à ce que je préfère : les situations loufoques où les répliques fusent. Et j'ai tout de suite pensé à faire de Grimmjow un supporter enragé !


	11. Un retour festif

**Couple :** Gin x Ichigo

**Contexte :** cette histoire intervient début juin, soit environs 3 mois après la fête de la clôture des fleurs. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent rien, je les renvoie aux actes précédents, qui s'enchainent l'un après l'autre. Par souci de simplicité, j'ai volontairement calqué le rythme de vie de mes protagonistes sur le nôtre. Autrement dit, imaginez que le japon est un pays d'Europe !

**RAR à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **un retour festif

* * *

_A peu près un an plus tard_

**Soul Society, cour de la 10****ème**** division**

Aujourd'hui, la dixième division se pare de ses plus beaux atours. Après un lavage à grandes eaux et un dépoussiérage comme on n'en a jamais connu, les bâtiments ont été décorés avec des lampions et des fleurs en papiers dans un dégradé de rouge, rose et blanc. À force de faire des allers et retours sur terre, Rangiku a pris certaines habitudes et sa dernière lubie était d'avoir sa propre fête de fiançailles, ce que son cher et tendre futur époux n'a pu lui refuser. Il est vrai que cet étape de la vie d'un couple n'a pas vraiment d'équivalent à la Soul Society, excepté les engagements entre familles nobles qui donne parfois lieu à une rencontre très codifiée, sans aucune commune mesure avec la fête à tout cassé voulue par la blonde.

Exceptionnellement, le capitaine Hitsugaya a autorisé son lieutenant à l'organiser dans la cour intérieure de la dixième. La jeune femme n'a point eu besoin de réquisitionner l'effectif puisque les soldats de la division se sont pratiquement tous portés volontaires, prouvant à ceux qui en douteraient que la vice-capitaine Matsumoto est appréciée de ses hommes.

Tout est fin prêt pour accueillir tout ce que Rangiku compte d'amis (autrement dit pratiquement la moitié du Gotei 13) et de famille. Comprenez Orihime et Lisa, desquelles elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée, et Gin. Celui-ci a obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour venir passer deux jours complets à la Soul Society. Et comme elle le voit en coup de vent à peu près une fois tous les trois ou quatre mois, quand il vient au rapport, elle est heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il ne soit pas présent, étant prête à tout y compris plaider sa cause auprès de Yamamoto. Hitsugaya lui a évité ce petit problème. Avec la complicité des autres capitaines, il a réussi à faire plier le commandant, qui bizarrement a accepté à la condition de présider à l'annonce de l'engagement de Rangiku et Hanatarô.

Bien sûr, Hitsugaya n'était pas rassuré de rapporter la décision du vieux à sa subalterne, inquiet de sa réaction. Et là encore, il s'est lourdement trompé car la blonde a littéralement sauté au plafond, ravie de l'honneur que le vieux schnock lui faisait. Allez comprendre les femmes !

Comme prévu, un certain nombre de personnes habiles ont été réquisitionnés. Uryû pour superviser le repas et faire le gâteau, Yumichika pour coordonner la décoration, Nanao pour planifier les différentes tâches et enfin Orihime en soutien sans faille pour toutes les petites angoisses de dernière heure. Avant d'aller enfiler sa tenue, Rangiku a décidé de faire un dernier tour pour contrôler que tout était conforme à ses souhaits. Et c'est le cas.

Seul point noir à l'horizon : Ichigo.

Depuis les fiançailles de Tatsuki et Chad, personne n'a revu le jeune homme. Il s'est inscrit dans une université de Tokyo éloignée de chez lui et a emménagé dans son propre appartement. Il revient de temps en temps dans sa famille, essentiellement pour les vacances. Ces quelques informations ont été obtenues de Kira qui le voit parfois, et d'Uryû avec qui il entretient une correspondance assidue par mail. Rien d'autre n'a filtré de sa vie, de ses états d'âme. Isshin assure à qui veut l'entendre qu'il va beaucoup mieux, qu'il se reconstruit petit à petit.

Cette absence peine beaucoup de monde à la Soul Society. Les vizards en premier lieu, qui l'ont toujours considéré comme l'un des leurs. Ensuite, les gars de la onzième pour les mêmes raisons. Et Hanatarô qui est déçu qu'il ne soit pas présent. Oh, il a bien transmis une invitation par le biais de Kira mais elle est restée sans réponse. Et ça ennuie doublement Rangiku. Doublement parce que cela rend son chéri un peu triste, mais aussi parce qu'elle aimerait revoir Ichigo. Elle aime bien ce garçon impétueux et sympathique. Il a tellement morflé contre Aizen, puis ensuite à cause de sa rupture. A ce stade de ces pensées, sa vue s'embrouille de quelques larmes.

- « Matsumoto, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? », demande Hitsugaya qui l'observe depuis un moment et qui a vu la tristesse se répandre sur son visage.

- « Oh, rien… je … »

- « Ne me dis pas que tu recules ? »

- « Mais bien sûr que non ! », s'égosille la blonde.

- « Alors pourquoi ces larmes ? » Aussitôt, la blonde baisse les yeux. « Rangiku, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? », interroge-t-il d'une voix très douce.

- « Je pensais à Ichigo. »

- « Ah. »

- « J'aimerais qu'il soit là pas seulement pour Hanatarô, mais aussi pour moi, pour les autres, pour Hime. Parce que la fête ne sera pas la même sans lui. »

- « Il faut être patient avec lui, tu sais. Et puis, Gin sera bien là, lui. C'est ce qui compte le plus, non ? »

- « Oui, vous avez raison capitaine. »

- « Allez, file te préparer. Les filles vont te tomber dessus, ton maquillage coule. »

Rangiku pouffe de rire.

- « Bon sang, Nanao va me réduire en bouillie. Ça va entamer son fichu planning ! »

- « Je te signale qu'elle ne fait que suivre tes désirs. Et puis, tu es la reine de cette fête, elle ne peut pas de tuer ou t'abîmer ! »

- « Encore heureux ! », lance la blonde en s'éclipsant.

* * *

**Au même moment - Tokyo, appartement d'Ichigo Kurosaki**

C'est pratiquement à bout de souffle qu'Ichigo parvient au troisième étage du petit immeuble où se situe son appartement. Il s'adosse à la porte d'entrée après l'avoir refermée, histoire de reprendre sa respiration. Son attention est attirée par un bruit provenant de la salle de bain. L'eau coule. Le voilà rassuré. Il n'est pas encore parti.

Sans plus attendre, le rouquin jette son sac dans un coin et se dirige vers la petite chambre où il a réussi à caser un grand lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus car l'avantage de son logement assez spartiate, reste sa fonctionnalité. Il est doté de placards dans à peu près toutes les pièces, même si celles-ci sont minimalistes. Dans le salon-cuisine, il a installé son bureau et un grand sofa avec une table basse de bonne taille. L'avantage c'est qu'on peut y dîner à plusieurs. Le reste du temps le comptoir qui sépare la cuisine du salon, fait office de table à manger.

Il fait glisser la porte gauche du dressing et commence à sortir des vêtements, qu'il jette pêle-mêle sur le lit, cherchant le mariage parfait pour une journée exceptionnelle. Il met de côté un pantalon en coton gris perle. Reste à trouver la chemise adéquate.

Il n'entend plus l'eau couler. La douche ne va tarder à se libérer.

La porte s'ouvre et il n'a pas encore arrêté son choix. Il hésite entre une chemise bleu indigo ou une au coloris marron glacé. Les deux s'accordent avec le pantalon.

Des pas résonnent sur le carrelage, et quelqu'un entre dans la chambre.

- « Ichi ! Bah t'es là ? »

- « Je te rappelle qu'à la base, ici, c'est chez moi ! »

- « Tsst ! Tu sais très bien où j'veux en venir ! »

Au lieu de répondre, le rouquin pousse un soupir et continue son inspection du placard. Doit-il prévoir une veste ? La seule qu'il ait, est bleue mais il la trouve trop stricte.

- « Tu t'es décidé à venir ? »

Cessant tout mouvement, Ichigo baisse les yeux, les épaules voûtées.

- « C'est pas ça ! », fait-il agacé. « Je suis bien allé jusqu'au cinéma. J'y ai retrouvé les autres, on a discuté en faisant la queue. Et puis, … au moment d'entrer, je me suis demandé ce que je foutais là ! »

Il relève les yeux et les plonge dans ceux couleur d'océan pacifique de Gin Ichimaru. Un Gin silencieux et les yeux grands ouverts. Un Gin qui vient le prendre dans ses bras. Un Gin qui lui laisse le temps de chercher ses mots, d'aller à son rythme. Un Gin qui se contente de le serrer et de passer doucement une main dans ses cheveux. C'est comme ça entre eux.

- « J'ai compris que si je n'y allais pas, ce serait comme me couper définitivement d'eux. Comme les renier. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Même si je sais que ce sera dur de leur faire face après tout ce temps. Même si j'ai une peur bleue de les affronter, tous. Ils vont m'en vouloir, c'est certain. »

Il relève enfin la tête. C'est le signe qu'attendait Gin pour parler à son tour.

- « J'pense pas qu'ils t'en voudront. Y seront trop contents d't'revoir. Et pis, j'suis là moi. D'ailleurs, j'peux m'conduire en ami, si tu préfères… »

- « NON ! » La réaction a été instinctive. « Gin, ce n'est pas ce que tu es pour moi », reprend plus doucement Ichigo.

Comme pour allier le geste à la parole, il vient poser ses lèvres sur celles de Gin. Le baiser est léger, à peine une caresse. Le baiser de deux âmes qui se connaissent et se reconnaissent. Puis, il s'approfondit au moment où Ichigo enroule ses bras autour de la taille de l'argenté et que celui-ci prend le visage en coupe en face de lui.

- « On ferait mieux d'y aller. Si j'suis en retard, Ran-chan me tue ! »

- « Vu comme ça », le rouquin se dégage des bras accueillants et s'en va vers la salle de bain, « ce serait dommage ! », lance-t-il avec un regard lubrique vers les fesses cachées par la serviette.

- « EH ! Petit pervers ! »

* * *

**Soul Society, fête de fiançailles**

En tant que shinigami remplaçant, Gin a l'autorisation d'ouvrir le passage menant à la Soul Society. C'est donc par ses propres moyens, que lui et Ichigo arrivent aux abords de la dixième division. Les deux hommes, tous les deux vêtus à l'européenne, dans une tenue chic mais décontractée, pressent l'allure de leur pas pour ne pas être trop en retard. La cérémonie, prévue à 14 heures pétantes, est sur le point de commencer. Yamamoto s'est positionné face à la foule qui se tient dans la cour intérieure, et face aux deux fiancés, qui eux tournent le dos à leurs invités. Toutes les têtes étant fixées vers les deux héros de ce jour, personne ne remarque les deux hommes qui se glissent discrètement jusqu'aux abords proches de Rangiku et Hanatarô. A l'exception de Yamamoto qui offre un petit sourire satisfait à une foule étonnée.

Surprise, Rangiku se retourne et soupire à la vue de Gin. Il est enfin là, souriant et élégant. Elle est tellement focalisée sur son ami, qu'elle n'a même pas vu qui l'accompagne. Et ce n'est pas le cas de son presque fiancé.

- « ICHIGO ! », hurle Hanatarô.

Le cri est suivi d'un truc surréaliste : d'abord un silence de mort et ensuite une sorte de ballet complètement désorganisé. Ainsi, on voit le timide Hanatarô se précipiter sur son ami alors que toutes les têtes se tournent vers les deux arrivants, Rangiku mettre ses mains devant sa bouche et se précipiter à son tour dans les bras de Gin, le tout couvert par des murmures 'c'est lui ?', 'c'est Ichigo', 'il est revenu'.

- « S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! », tonne la voie du vieux commandant. « Je comprends votre bonheur, à tous et à toutes, de revoir une personne qui nous a tant manquée, mais il me semble que nous sommes là dans un but bien précis. »

Les deux concernés remontent sur l'estrade, et Ichigo glisse discrètement sa main dans celle de Gin. Il est bouleversé par l'accueil qui lui est fait. Voir les sourires bienveillants de Byakuya, de Kensei, de Jûshiro et même de Kenpachi lui font tellement chaud au cœur. Mais, ce qui l'émeut le plus, ce sont les larmes dans les yeux de Tatsuki et Neliel, et plus surprenant, dans ceux de Renji et de Shinji. Il se rend compte que ces deux hommes tiennent une place importante dans sa vie, et qu'il les en a éloigné pendant une année entière. Il leur fait un maigre sourire, son regard lui aussi embué par les larmes et tente de se concentrer sur les paroles de Yamamoto, mais il en est incapable.

Tout remonte en lui. Pas seulement le drame qui s'est joué pour lui il y a un peu près d'un an, mais aussi tout ce qu'il a vécu ici, avec ses gens, dont certains sont devenus presque de la famille. Une main vient se poser sur son épaule. C'est son père qui lui donne un peu de sa force et lui chuchote à l'oreille : « C'est bien que tu sois venu, fils ». Pour être honnête, Isshin s'était fait une raison quant à sa présence, ou plutôt son absence de ces fiançailles.

- « … tous nos vœux de bonheur vous accompagnent dans votre vie de couple ! », termine le commandant, avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ne se fasse et que des centaines de pétales de fleurs ne tombent des toitures autour.

La main dans la main, les fiancés descendent de l'estrade, partant à la rencontre de leurs invités. Le festival des félicitations peut alors débuter. Jouant des coudes, Gin veut être le premier à embrasser la fiancée et personne n'a l'audace de lui voler sa place. Pendant que l'argenté serre dans ses bras Rangiku, Ichigo félicite Hanatarô, fier comme un paon. Quand vient le tour de Rangiku, Ichigo marque un temps d'arrêt. Il n'a jamais été proche de la jeune femme, et il sait en revanche qu'elle est très proche d'Orihime.

- « Viens dans mes bras toi ! » Rangiku le serre contre ses seins, expérience que le rouquin n'a jamais vécue mais dont il a entendu parler, notamment par Kira. A ce moment précis, il se fiche d'être ridicule ou étouffé, parce qu'il se sent bien. « Maintenant mes fiançailles sont parfaites ! »

'_Maintenant, il me reste à affronter tous les autres'_, songe Ichigo. Il s'éloigne des fiancés, laissant sa place aux autres, et s'en va saluer le commandant.

- « Ichigo Kurosaki, il vous en aura fallu du temps pour revenir. »

- « Commandant Yamamoto, je sais que j'ai tardé mais en effet, j'ai eu besoin de temps. Et puis, je ne m'attendais pas un accueil… »

- « Aussi chaleureux ? Vous possédez des qualités de cœur peu communes, mon garçon, ne l'oubliez jamais ! », affirme le vieux avant de s'en aller.

- « Il a raison, tu sais. »

Ichigo se retourne pour faire face à Kensei Muguruma et Neliel, qui pleure toujours.

- « Nel, je… » Ichigo n'a le temps de finir que le corps de la jeune espada percute le sien.

- « Ichigo, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

- « Je sais, je sais… mais je suis là hein ? »

- « Oui, et t'as pas intérêt à ne plus repartir ! », renifle la jeune femme.

- « Exact ! Sinon, j'irai t'chercher par la peau des fesses, tu peux m'croire ! », promet Kensei.

Résultat après avoir salué deux de ses amis, le jeune rouquin est plus piteux que jamais.

- « C'est un réel plaisir de te revoir, Ichigo. »

Jûshiro offre un sourire, comme un pansement au mal qui le tenaille. Et Shûhei qui l'accompagne, se contente d'une accolade virile et d'un 'content que tu sois là', qui le réchauffe. Même chose quand vient le tour de Shunsui Kyôraku et d'Isane, dont les mots lui font un plaisir immense. Puis de Rose et sa femme Emiko, qui lui présente leur fille Ryusei, âgée d'à peine quatre mois. Ichigo la prend quelques instants dans ses bras, heureux du bonheur de Rose. Il la rend à sa maman quand la petite commence à s'impatienter de toute cette effervescence autour d'elle.

Hitsugaya arrive accompagné d'Ikkaku, et même lui est ravi de le revoir. Et chose incroyable, il ne le reprend pas quand Ichigo l'appelle par son prénom.

- « C'est bien que tu sois revenu. Le vœu de Rangiku a été exaucé. Elle voulait que tu sois présent pour tout le monde. Et elle avait raison. Je pense que sans toi, cette fête ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. »

Quand vient le tour d'Urahara et de Yoruichi, Ichigo ne sait pas très bien où se mettre. Ses deux sensei le dévisagent d'un regard sombre. Fort heureusement, Yumichika ne lui tient pas rancune et prend sa défense.

- « Arrêtez de le tuer du regard vous deux ! Vous croyez que c'est facile pour lui ? Il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte. » Prenant Ichigo dans ces bras, il l'embrasse sur la joue, surprenant tout le monde. « Moi, je suis content de te revoir. »

- « Mais nous aussi, mon petit Yumi, on est content de le revoir. »

- « Oui, très content », peine à dire Yoruichi, beaucoup plus émue qu'elle ne le voudrait.

Cette fois, c'est Ichigo qui vient l'enlacer. Il se recule et dit aussi bien à elle qu'à Urahara : « Je suis désolé de vous avoir tenu éloignés. »

Par vengeance, Urahara lui donne un coup d'éventail sur la tête.

- « EH ! Je croyais que tu l'avais débarrassé de cette mauvaise habitude, Yumichika ? »

- « Oui, j'avais réussi. Et après ton départ, il était tellement dépressif, que j'ai cédé. »

Ichigo fixe son regard dans les yeux verts de Kisuke, puis se met à hocher la tête de gauche à droite : « Non, non, non ! » Il éclate de rire. « Tu t'es fait blouser, Yumichika ! »

- « HEIN ? »

Alors que Yoruichi pouffe de rire à son tour, Urahara essaye de se défendre en rejetant la faute sur Ichigo. « Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Ichigo, pour que tu penses de moi toutes ces vilaines choses ? »

- « Mon fils a un sens aiguisé pour deviner les entourloupes, Kisuke ! »

- « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kisuke ! Mon fils a hérité certaines de mes qualités ! »

Ryuken n'est jamais loin lorsqu'Isshin dit des choses insensées. Et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception !

- « Mon dieu Isshin, tu es encore en train de t'auto-congratuler ! C'est pathétique ! »

- « Ryuken enfin, à t'écouter je n'ai aucune qualité ! »

- « Si. Mais tu as tellement plus de défauts ! »

Pendant que les deux meilleurs ennemis se chamaillent, Zaraki s'approche d'Ichigo avec un sourire menaçant, un truc que seul lui et Grimmjow sont capables de faire.

- « Un petit combat, ça t'dirait ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ! Un de ces quatre, histoire de me remettre dans le bain. »

- « Tu t'entraineras avant parce que j't'veux à pleine puissance », réplique le géant en tapotant son index sur le torse du rouquin.

- « Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu veux le fils de mon meilleur ami, qui plus est, le meilleur ami de mon fils, à pleine puissance ? »

- « Pour se battre avec Kenny Kenny, maman. Salut Ichi ! » La petite Yachiru vient de sauter dans les bras du rouquin pour lui faire un bisou sonore, sauvant la mise de son père vénéré.

Ichigo est sur un petit nuage. La tension qui l'avait pris au début, a disparu. Mais le plus dur reste encore, et c'est le groupe entier de ses amis les plus proches qui vient à sa rencontre. Uryû et Chad sont les seuls avec qui il a gardé un contact, même si ce n'était pas physique. C'est donc naturellement eux qui viennent vers lui le premier, le serrant, chacun à leur tour, dans une accolade. Après eux, Grimmjow se contente d'un geste de la tête et d'une tape dans le dos. Ce qui est déjà beaucoup venant de sa part.

L'embrassade de Tatsuki est déjà moins sympathique. Elle est à la hauteur du ressentiment qu'elle éprouve pour celui qui l'a abandonné, ou de la honte qu'elle éprouve pour elle-même d'avoir pris le parti d'Orihime au lieu du sien. Après tout, elle connaissait Ichigo bien avant Orihime.

- « Tu es revenu pour de bon, hein ? »

- « Oui, je te le jure. »

La brune se recule, laissant place à une Orihime qui se tient à deux mètres, comme clouée sur place. Leurs yeux se rencontrent et le silence se fait autour d'eux.

- « Bah, tu viens pas me dire bonjour ? », fait Ichigo en haussant les épaules.

Orihime court se réfugier dans ces bras dans lesquels elle a connu tant d'étreintes.

- « Ichigo, je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me détestes. Je n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse si tu m'avais détesté… », sanglote la rouquine.

- « Allez, allez, sèche tes larmes, sinon qu'est-ce que va dire ta petite amie ! »

Ichigo a bien vu Lisa se tenir un peu en retrait d'Orihime, et surtout le regard amoureux qu'elle porte sur son ex-fiancée.

- « Bonjour Ichigo. »

- « Bonjour Lisa. »

Lisa n'a pas besoin d'étreinte ou d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle sait qu'Ichigo a pardonné, mais pas au point de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Renji qui observe les retrouvailles depuis la gauche d'Ichigo, ne dit rien et ne fait aucun mouvement. Il dévore son ami des yeux. Comme s'il avait encore des doutes sur sa présence. Renji est sans doute celui qui a le plus souffert de l'absence du jeune Kurosaki. Il le considère comme son petit frère, ainsi qu'il aime à l'appeler devant Byakuya. Quand enfin Ichigo se dirige vers lui, le rouge ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Alors il dit le premier truc qui lui vient à l'esprit : « T'as grandi. »

- « Ouais, un peu. »

- « Un peu ? T'as pris presque dix centimètres ! »

C'est vrai que cette année, Ichigo a pris en taille. A tel point qu'il est presque aussi grand que Gin.

- « Mais, tu reste encore plus petit que moi ! », ajoute Renji avec un sourire moqueur.

- « C'est bon de te revoir, Renji. »

Renji perd son sourire et prend Ichigo dans ses bras, le serrant très fort comme pour se convaincre qu'il est bien là, comme pour exorciser le manque qu'il a ressenti tous ces longs mois.

- « Espèce de crétin ! Ne disparait plus jamais de ma vie, t'as compris ? »

Incapable du moindre mot, Ichigo ne peut que retourner son étreinte au lieutenant à la crinière rouge.

- « Bon, si on allait boire quelque chose ? », propose Uryû.

- « Ah enfin ! J'avais soif ! »

- « Eh ben, y'a des choses qui ne changent pas ! », s'exclame tout sourire Ichigo.

- « Ouais, Grimmjow aime toujours autant manger et boire ! », précise Tatsuki.

- « Oh très drôle ! »

- « T'inquiètes pas Grimmjow, il faut bien des trucs qui changent pas, ça a un côté rassurant. »

Tous éclatent de rire surtout quand le bleuté regimbe : « C'est moi qu'tu trouves rassurant. J'suis pas un vieux ! »

- « Bah, tu vois Lobo, il revient comme le messie et tout recommence comme avant ! »

La voix de Shinji est amère. Les rires cessent aussitôt. Ichigo déglutit tant bien que mal face au regard furibond de celui qui a été un ami et un guide. Regard pourtant ému aux larmes tout à l'heure. Avec lui, ce ne sera pas facile de se faire pardonner. Ichigo le lit tout de suite sur son visage.

- « Salut Shinji ! Stark. »

Le primera s'incline légèrement.

- « Je suis ravi de te revoir Ichigo-san. »

- « Mais lui dis pas ça, Lobo ! Il mérite pas qu'on soit aux petits soins pour lui ! »

- « Shinji, t'exagères là. »

- « Laisse Kensei, il a toute les raisons de m'en vouloir ! », fait Ichigo dont la peine transparait dans la voix.

- « Certainement pas ! », s'insurge Uryû. « Pour quelle raison devrait-il t'en vouloir ? » puis se tournant vers le capitaine blond : « De quel droit vous le jugez ? »

- « Oh la la, mais que de tension ici ! »

- « Ichimaru, on t'a pas sonné ! », crache Shinji.

Ichigo s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Gin lui fait non de la tête. D'ailleurs, c'est Hanatarô qui met les points sur les i.

- « Hirako-san, je vous prierai de rester poli avec nos invités. »

- « Oui, on est tous heureux qu'Ichigo soit avec nous, alors si ça vous pose problème, on ne vous retient pas ! »

Le ton de la Rangiku est sans appel, et le grade de Shinji ne l'impressionne en rien.

- « Ok, ok, désolé de plomber votre petite fête. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais toi », Shinji pointe un doigt accusateur vers Ichigo, « on n'en a pas fini ! »

Shinji tourne le dos et s'éloigne, Stark le suivant avec un visage contrit. Les gens se dispersent rapidement rejoignant la salle d'entrainement, transformée pour l'occasion en salle de réception. Gin vient se placer à côté d'Ichigo.

- « Ça va aller ? »

- « Oui. Sauf qu'il me déteste. »

- « T'occupe pas d'lui. Il est l'seul à grogner ! Et pis, tu lui dois rien. S'il est pas capable de comprendre que t'avais besoin d'temps, alors c'est pas un ami ! Viens, on va rejoindre les autres. »

Beaucoup ont remarqué la proximité entre Ichigo et Gin. Mais pour le moment, personne ne sait comment l'interpréter, voire même s'il y a lieu de l'interpréter. Après les évènements d'il y a un an, il serait absurde de les imaginer ensemble. La réaction d'Ichigo après la nuit d'amour de Gin avec son hollow et celle de sa rupture avec Orihime, ne prêtent pas à penser que le rouquin puisse être devenu gay. Quelle erreur !

Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Ichigo s'est placé avec ses amis, pas très loin des fiancés et donc de Gin. A quelques tables de là, une mise au point s'est pourtant opérer. Isshin n'a en effet que peu apprécié la rancœur de Shinji vis-à-vis de son fils et lui a dit sans détour, tous comme les autres vizards.

_Début du flashback_

_- « Je dis juste que tu aurais pu y aller mollo », répète Kensei._

_- « Bon sang, il nous a ignoré pendant plus d'un an ! »_

_- « Qu'auriez-vous souhaité Hirako-san ? Qu'Ichigo sèche ses larmes, oublie son chagrin et vienne boire et rire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? », demande Byakuya. Pour une fois, celui-ci ne s'est pas mis à côté de son amant, préférant le laisser profiter du retour de son 'petit frère'. Et pour une fois, il clame son avis haut et fort._

_Shinji se met à râler. _

_- « Non, bien sûr. Mais il n'a donné d'nouvelles à personne, comme si on comptait pas ! »_

_- « Shinji, je comprends ta peine, mais toi, tu devrais essayer de comprendre la sienne. C'est ainsi que font les amis. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais en ce moment », lui dit Rose._

_- « Et pourquoi j'devrais faire un effort ? Il en a fait aucun lui. »_

_- « Ah parce que devoir quitter sa maison pour remonter la pente, ce n'est pas faire un effort, peut-être ? Tu parles de toi, toujours de toi. Et nous, sa famille ? Tu crois que c'était facile d'accepter qu'il s'éloigne de moi, de ses petites sœurs ? Je n'étais pas préparé à ça, j'ai dû faire face. Vous ne savez pas dans quel état d'anéantissement il était. »_

_- « Non, puisqu'il s'est barré et que t'as rien dit ! », lui reproche de nouveau Shinji._

_- « Je l'ai fait pour lui ! », gronde Isshin en frappant du poing la table. « Tu peux comprendre ça ? Mon fils était plus important que toute autre chose ou que toute autre personne. Vous voyez en lui un sauveur, un bon copain, un frère. Mais vous avez tous tendance à oublier qu'il était un adolescent quand il a dû se battre contre Aizen, alors que vous-même, guerriers aguerris étiez incapables de l'affronter ! Une partie de son enfance lui avait déjà été volée en la personne de sa mère, et ensuite son adolescence à cause de cette maudite guerre. Et vous vouliez aussi qu'on lui prenne sa première peine de cœur ? »_

_- « Calme-toi, Isshin ! », lui glisse Izuru alors que les têtes se retournent vers leur groupe._

_- « Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! J'en ai assez que vous vous appropriez Ichigo sous prétexte qu'il a sauvé la Soul Society. Ichigo est un jeune homme qui a sa vie à faire. C'est un fils, c'est un frère, c'est un humain, nom d'un chien ! »_

_Chacun médite les mots d'un père qui en a bavé pendant cette année. Et beaucoup réalisent qu'ils ont sans doute agi avec trop de légèreté et sûrement d'égoïsme. Ce n'est pas encore le cas de Shinji qui reste sur son ressentiment._

_- « De toute façon, je m'expliquerai avec Ichigo. »_

_- « Et si tu le fais souffrir, je m'expliquerai avec toi. Tu peux en être certain, capitaine Hirako ! »_

_Fin du flashback_

Le saké aidant, les langues se sont vite déliées, les soucis ont été mis de côté et le bonheur de passer du temps ensemble a emporté tout le monde en rires et en chants, plus ou moins appropriés à ce genre de célébration.

Ensuite, vint le moment où les tables ont été poussées pour le bal. Oui, Rangiku ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Et Orihime a eu beau lui expliquer que ça ressemblait plus à un mariage qu'à des fiançailles, rien n'y a fait. Mais quand femme veut, femme obtient ! A plus forte raison, quand on s'appelle Rangiku Matsumoto.

D'ailleurs, la première danse a beaucoup amusé tout le monde. Plutôt qu'un slow qui aurait mis en évidence la différence de taille entre Rangiku et Hanatarô, les deux amoureux ont optés pour un rock endiablé, qu'ils ont dû apprendre en compagnie de Ryuken qui s'avère être un danseur hors-pair. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Quand la musique a commencé, les gens se sont regardés, quelque peu ahuris. Puis, les deux fiancés sont arrivés, vêtus l'un en cuir noir, chemise blanche et cravate noire, l'autre avec une robe rouge, bustier et jupon évasé comme dans les années soixante. La chorégraphie était parfaitement réalisée et tout le monde a applaudi à bâton rompu, avant que plusieurs autres couples rejoignent la piste.

Pendant le repas où il a pu refaire connaissance avec ses amis, Ichigo s'est senti plus détendu, décidant de profiter pleinement de la fête. Chad n'étant pas un brillant danseur, il a invité Tatsuki. Ils se sont déchainés sur un rock puis sur de la musique dance, et les autres les ont rejoints. Parce qu'après tout, savoir danser sur une musique tonitruante importe peu. Il suffit de bouger en rythme et tous les shinigamis présents l'ont vite assimilé.

* * *

**A l'extérieur de la salle d'entrainement**

Après une heure à une cadence soutenue, le jeune homme a besoin d'une pause. Il se dirige vers la grande porte de la salle de bal, et va s'accoter à la rambarde de la terrasse pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit.

- « T'es un très bon danseur. »

Ichigo se retourne vers la personne qui vient d'arriver dans son dos.

- « Tu vas encore me crier dessus ? »

- « Ça dépend ! »

- « Ecoute Shinji, je sais que tu m'en veux. Et tu as probablement raison d'ailleurs, mais je sais pas quoi te dire de plus. »

- « Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as _fui_. »

Ichigo se crispe à l'écoute du mot, mais Shinji semble prêt à lui donner une seconde chance.

- « J'étais inscrit dans une université à Tokyo et j'ai pris un appartement. Je n'y arrivais plus, Shinji. À voir les autres tous les jours, à faire comme d'habitude. Je venais de me prendre deux claques coup sur coup et il m'est apparu comme vital de mettre les voiles. C'est pas glorieux, je sais, mais c'est comme ça. »

- « Ouais, admettons. Et Ichimaru, c'est bien avec lui que t'es venu ? »

Le jeune homme baisse les yeux. Il savait pertinemment en venant à la Soul Society avec Gin, que le sujet de leur relation serait abordé. Mais là, il hésite.

- « Ichigo, si je t'en veux autant, c'est que je te considère comme un membre de ma famille. Celle des vizards. Alors, si tu pouvais éviter de me cacher d'autres choses, ça serait sympa. Car je sens que c'est le cas. »

- « On s'est revu. En fait, non, c'est moi qui suis allé le voir, le soir où j'ai quitté les fiançailles. Je sais pas pourquoi… »

- « Ton hollow ? »

- « Non, j'en ai discuté avec Shiro et il m'a certifié qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. »

- « Bon sang, t'as fait ami-ami avec ton hollow ? »

- « J'ai fait la paix avec lui. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Shinji. Je n'ai pas les mêmes rapports avec mon hollow, que toi avec le tien. On ne va pas en faire un fromage ! Si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je dis, on ne risque pas d'y arriver. »

- « D'accord, explique. »

- « J'en ai parlé assez longuement avec Shiro et avec Zangetsu qui a émis une théorie. Le fait que je sois humain et pas un shinigami fait que mon hollow ne serait pas comme les vôtres. Shiro ne veut pas prendre le pouvoir. Il veut juste que je ne l'oublie pas. Et je dois avouer que j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller régulièrement le voir. Et quoi que tu en dises, j'apprécie ces moments-là. Ils sont une partie de mon équilibre. »

- « Ok, et Ichimaru ? »

- « Je suis allé le voir…

_Début du flashback_

_Il court depuis une bonne demi-heure, sans réfléchir à une destination précise, sans penser à autre chose que cette femme qu'il aime, posant ses lèvres sur celles d'une autre. Maintenant il marche, et les larmes continuent de couler. Quand la source est tarie, il s'immobilise et regarde autour de lui. Il connait ce quartier. Il y est déjà passé une fois. Soudain, une colère sans nom s'empare de lui. Il lui faut un coupable, ou au moins un défouloir, et il en a un à portée de mains._

_D'un pas déterminé, il se dirige vers un petit immeuble. Face à la porte close, il chercher le nom honni sur la plaque avec les sonnettes et appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton. La voix déformée d'Ichimaru résonne dans l'interphone : « Ouais ? »_

_- « C'est Ichigo Kurosaki », répond avec hargne le rouquin._

_Le clic déclenchant le déverrouillage de la porte retentit. Ichigo pousse le battant et s'engouffre dans le petit immeuble. Lorsqu'il parvient au quatrième étage, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sur un Gin surpris mais souriant : « Quelle surp… »_

_Le poing du jeune homme vient s'abattre sur le beau visage du shinigami, lui éclatant la lèvre et l'empêchant de terminer sa formule de bienvenue. Sous la force de l'impact, le long corps de l'argenté est projeté dans le petit appartement, où il vient s'écraser lamentablement à environs deux mètres de la porte d'entrée. _

_De son côté, Ichigo entre et claque la porte qui se referme dans un bruit fort. Son visage porte les stigmates de la colère : un regard qui transpercerait n'importe qui et un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Les poings serrés, il déverse toute sa rancune sur l'homme allongé à ses pieds._

_- « Connard ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! » Nul besoin à Gin de se triturer les méninges pour comprendre que le rouquin est en colère et qu'un truc a dû le traumatiser. « Je l'ai perdue à cause de toi. Si t'étais resté mort, elle serait toujours avec moi. Elle serait pas avec… »_

_Sous le coup de l'émotion, le jeune homme s'effondre, posant ses genoux au sol, là où il éclate à nouveau en sanglots. Il pensait que ça lui ferait du bien de charger Ichimaru, de dire ses quatre vérités à cet infâme personnage. Mais la réalité est toute autre, parce que, précisément, ses reproches sont faux. Il est le seul responsable de cet échec. C'est à cause de lui, et lui seul, qu'Orihime l'a quitté. Et ça fait tellement mal._

_Gin se redresse et s'assoit, s'accotant à la cloison à un mètre à peine du rouquin. Il porte ses doigts sur sa lèvre abîmée et essuie comme il peut le sang. Bien qu'il ait gardé ses distances ces derniers temps, il est au courant des derniers évènements, notamment de la rupture. Rangiku ne l'a pas raté lors de ses derniers passages à la Soul Society. Il fixe Ichigo pendant quelques minutes, juste le temps de s'assurer qu'il ne va pas recommencer à l'attaquer._

_- « Ça y est, t'es calmé ? » Le ton est vindicatif, faisant relever d'étonnement la tête au rouquin. « Bah, ouais, faudrait savoir. Un jour j'y suis pour rien et l'lendemain, tu t'ramènes pour m'casser la gueule. Faut t'décider ! Et j'suis d'accord avec toi, j'aurais dû rester mort. » _

_Ichigo déglutit : la rage lui a fait dire n'importe quoi, et maintenant, il s'en veut. _

_- « Désolé. »_

_- « Et y r'commence ! », s'exclame Gin en levant les yeux au plafond._

_- « J'ai vu rouge. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… »_

_- « Tu pourrais m'expliquer depuis l'début ? J'suis largué, là ! »_

_Ichigo commence par baisser les yeux, regardant ses mains comme si elles étaient la chose la plus importante au monde. _

_- « J'étais aux fiançailles de Chad et Tatsuki… »_

_- « Ouais, c'est vrai qu'ç'aurait dû être aussi les tiennes… »_

_Le jeune ne relève pas la remarque et poursuit : « Elle était en face de moi à table… juste à côté de sa petite amie… » Les derniers mots viennent d'être crachés comme une insulte. « …elles… elles se sont embrassées et je l'ai pas supporté… »_

_- « Alors tu t'es dit, allons s'défouler sur Ichimaru… »_

_- « T'es pas aussi important que tu le penses, Ichimaru ! », rétorque méchamment Ichigo avant de se radoucir. « Je suis parti de là-bas… et puis j'ai couru, et couru encore… jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte où j'étais… Et là, la colère m'a pris et… »_

_- « Stop ! J'connais la suite… »_

_L'argenté se met à dévisager son vis-à-vis. Il apprécie ce qu'il voit. Non seulement parce qu'il n'a pas oublié le magnifique jeune homme qu'il a tenu dans ses bras cette fameuse nuit, mais surtout parce que malgré les yeux rougis, Ichigo est renversant dans ce costume sombre. _

_Gin se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine. Plongeant dans le bac à surgelé de son frigo, il en sort de la glace qu'il place dans un torchon, puis il l'applique sur sa bouche meurtrie. C'est douloureux et ça soulage en même temps. Ichigo arrive à son tour, l'air penaud._

_- « Je suis désolé. Bon… je vais y aller… »_

_- « Minute ! », lance Gin. « Approche. » Méfiant, Ichigo le regarde les sourcils froncés. « Ta main », montre Gin._

_La lèvre du plus vieux n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert du choc. La jointure de la main droite du garçon est en train de bleuir légèrement. Gin, qui s'est approché, pose le torchon glacé sur la plaie, provoquant une grimace de douleur._

_- « Laisse-le comme ça encore un moment », conseille l'argenté avant de s'en aller fouiller dans un placard. Il en sort deux coupes et une bouteille de saké. « Viens, moi cette petite bagarre m'a donné soif. T'as rien contre l'saké ? »_

_- « Non », répond l'autre qui pour une fois, reconnait en avoir besoin._

_- « Mais avant faut qu't'appelle ton paternel pour l'rassurer. »_

_- « J'ai pas envie de lui parler », ronchonne le plus jeune._

_- « J'ai pas envie d'le voir débarquer… »_

_Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard. Aucun n'est prêt à lâcher quoi que ce soit._

_- « Je peux utiliser les toilettes ? »_

_- « J'peux utiliser ton téléphone ? » _

_Etonnamment, Ichigo sort son portable de la poche de sa veste et le lui jette. En contrepartie, Gin lui désigne une porte vers laquelle il se dirige. Il l'ouvre et s'engouffre dans la petite pièce d'eau, tandis que l'autre pianote sur le téléphone. C'est fou à quelle vitesse, l'ancien capitaine s'est fait à sa nouvelle vie, et à tous les gadgets qu'il peut exister dans le monde réel._

_- « Non, c'est Ichimaru. Ichigo est avec moi… n'commencez pas à monter sur vos grands chevaux ! Ichigo va bien, OK ?… ah vous voulez savoir pourquoi il est venu m'voir, hein ? Bah pour m'foutre sur la gueule. L'avait besoin s'défouler… Faudrait v'nir l'chercher, il est un peu chamboulé… Vous connaissez l'adresse, j'crois ?… Bon bah on vous attend… »_

_Gin raccroche et relève la tête. Ichigo se tient face à lui, et l'observe visiblement depuis un moment. _

_- « Allez, viens trinquer. A défaut d'soigner ta main, ça va t'réchauffer à l'intérieur. »_

_- « Il a dit quoi… enfin, je veux dire, mon père… »_

_- « Bah en fait il s'est mis à gueuler 'QUOI !'. Mais t'as entendu, j'l'ai calmé tout de suite ! »_

_Voir Gin sourire de façon espiègle avec sa lèvre fendue toute boursoufflée est une vision attachante, qui fait sourire à son tour Ichigo._

_- « Bah y'a du progrès ! Tiens »_

_Ichigo prend la coupe qui lui est tendue, rougissant lorsque les doigts de Gin viennent par mégarde effleurer les siens. Timidité ou trouble, telle est la question que se pose l'ancien capitaine._

_- « T'sais, j'ai pas arrêté d'penser à toi depuis ce… depuis qu'ton hollow m'a fait du rentre dedans. »_

_- « Dis pas des choses comme ça », murmure le plus jeune._

_- « C'est c'qui s'est passé, y'a pas d'honte à avoir. »_

_- « Parle pour toi ! »_

_- « C'est sûr qu'pour moi, ça reste l'un d'mes plus beaux souvenirs… »_

_- « Hein ? »_

_- « J'vais pas t'mentir Ichigo. Ç'avait beau être ton hollow, moi c'est avec ton corps qu'j'ai couché… »_

_- « Arrête de parler de ça ! »_

_- « Comment veux-tu qu'j'fasse pour ne pas en parler ? Ça me hante depuis cette nuit. »_

_- « Je suis hétéro… »_

_- « M'en fiche. J'vais tenter ma chance. » Le souffle littéralement coupé par la déclaration, Ichigo écarquille les yeux. « Oh, t'inquiète pas. J'vais pas t'agresser, j'ferais ça dans les règles. Je vais te séduire ! », énonce lentement l'argenté._

_- « Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

_Gin se fige et ouvre grands ses yeux, plantant ses iris bleues dans celles couleur ambre d'Ichigo. _

_- « Non, c'est pas un jeu. J'suis très sérieux. »_

_Ichigo ne peut rien faire d'autre que déglutir face au regard déstabilisant. Il est heureusement sauvé par des coups frappés à la porte. Se doutant que c'est Isshin, Gin lui crie d'entrer._

_Fin du flashback_

- « Donc, c'est chez lui qu't'es allé quand tu t'es barré des fiançailles. » Ichigo hoche la tête. « Ton père est bon comédien, on a bien cru qu'c'était toi qu'appelait. Et ben, j'avoue qu'ça m'en bouche un coin. Mais j'ai bien aimé quand tu lui as collé ton poing dans la gueule. Bienfait pour ce con ! »

- « Shinji, ne l'insulte pas s'il te plait », lui rétorque doucement Ichigo.

- « Oh ! J'dois en conclure que t'as _conclu_ avec lui ? »

- « Pas au début. Lui, il m'a tout de suite annoncé la couleur, qu'il ne voulait pas renoncer à moi. Et moi, je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Mais bizarrement, je n'étais pas prêt non plus à le sortir de ma vie. J'avais perdu certains de mes repères et lui faisait partie de mes nouveaux repères. Alors, je lui ai refilé mon adresse... et il a débarqué juste à mon retour de vacances, pile pendant mon déménagement. »

- « Ah ouais ? »

- « Mm. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'est jamais reparti. »

- « Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes mis ensembles ? »

- « Bien sûr que non ! Il a dormi sur le canapé pendant deux mois… avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il m'était devenu indispensable. Et pas comme un pote. Pourtant, je peux t'assurer Shinji, que les mecs, c'était pas mon truc. Mais… »

- « Mais ? »

- « J'ai appris à le connaitre. Il m'a raconté sa vie. _Toute_ sa vie, même les pires choses qu'il ait faites. Je suis bien avec lui, comme je ne l'ai jamais été avec qui que ce soit. Pas même avec Orihime. »

- « Je te comprends, Ichigo. »

- « Parce c'est aussi ce que tu vis avec Stark ? »

- « Ouais. Aussi indispensable qu'l'air pour respirer ! »

- « Grimmjow dirait qu'on est des gonzesses. »

- « Laisse-le là où il est celui-là. J'sais pas comment ton copain Uryû peut l'supporter ! »

- « Comme dirait mon vieux, c'est l'amouuuuur ! »

Shinji éclate de rire. « Celui-là aussi, laisse-le où il est. C'est une mère poule ! Y m'a menacé si j'étais méchant avec toi ! »

- « Allez viens, ils ont rallumés les lumières. Allons voir ce qu'il nous attend ! »

* * *

**Réponses aux ****reviews**** anonymes :**

**Marine :** tu vois, Ichigo s'était perdu dans les bras de Gin. L'était pas en danger ! Quant à Orihime, ça m'a fait un peu de peine de faire d'elle la méchante. Après tout, elle essaye juste de trouver le bonheur.

**Anemone33 :** oui, je suis méchante, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu ! Ichigo devait toucher le fond. Je voulais qu'il vive un _vrai_ chagrin d'amour, pour mieux faire la différence avec ce qu'il vit avec Gin. Un peu comme Uryû avec Grimm. Sinon bonne nouvelle pour toi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai bien entamé l'épilogue, mais j'ai déjà largement dépassé mon quota de mots et je suis obligé de le scinder en 2. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas d'épilogue. Je préfère terminer ma saga sur… bah non, finalement je te le dis pas ! Là, tu peux me traiter de sadique !

**Maryanne :** avoue que la dépression que notre petit Ichigo a traversée valait la peine, non ? Pour être au chaud dans les bras du beau Gin, moi je veux bien un enfer.

**Lobos :** humour et émotion, tu as bien tout relevé. Je voulais frapper un grand coup, faire rire autant que saisir les lecteurs, avant de transporter tout le monde dans le temps. J'avais de toute façon assez disséqué le mal être d'Ichigo, c'était suffisant.


End file.
